


Dances with wolves

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt!Derek, Hurt!Stiles, Kate is not related to Allison/the Argents, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attack, Sleepwalking, Some Mild Angst, Soulmates, Student!Stiles, The Hales have a dance studio, The Sheriff's first name is John, Werewolves Fighting, Werewolves turn into real wolves, Werwolves exist, but with happy ending, dance teacher!Derek, mention of Kate Argent (her last name is Mayhew here), rating might change along the way, rouge alpha, the Hale fire happend
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 79,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als eines Tages ein großer, schwarzer, wolfsartiger Hund im Vorgarten seines Wohnhauses auftauchte, ahnte Stiles noch nicht, dass dieses Tier ziemlich bald eine große Veränderung in seinem Leben mit sich bringen würde. Vor allem hat der junge Student keine Ahnung, dass ein Gefallen für seinen Vater dazu beitragen würde die Welt, wie er sie bisher kannte, ein wenig mehr auf den Kopf zu stellen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnusisfabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusisfabulous/gifts).



Eigentlich war das Leben von Stiles immer ziemlich ereignislos gewesen. Das größte und auch schlimmste Erlebnis hatte der Tod seiner Mutter dargestellt, als er neun Jahre alt gewesen war und er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass es nun schon über zehn Jahre her war, seit sie nicht mehr in seinem Leben war. Seitdem hatte sich vieles verändert und inzwischen wohnte der Brünette nicht mehr mit seinem Dad in Beacon Hills, sondern am Rande von L.A., weil er dort „Multimedia und Medieninformatik“ studierte. Unter der Woche verbrachte er die meiste Zeit seiner Tage auf dem Campus und am Wochenende jobbte er in einem kleinen Café, anstatt wie viele andere Studenten zu irgendwelchen Partys zu tingeln. Stiles war ehrlich gesagt nicht so unbedingt für Partys zu begeistern und wenn er nicht arbeitete oder etwas für die Uni tat, fläzte er sich lieber auf der Couch in seinem kleinen Apartment und schaute seine Lieblingsserien oder war am Zocken. Er war wohl das typische Kellerkind und während es ihn in der High-School noch gestört hatte wegen seinem Mangel an Freunden immer daheim zu hocken, fühlte er sich inzwischen vollends wohl damit. Auch wenn sein Freundeskreis sich durchaus vergrößert hatte und nicht mehr nur Scott, sein bester Freund seit dem Sandkasten, dazu zählte. Es war auch nicht so, dass er nie raus ging und etwas mit seinen Freunden unternahm, aber er verbrachte auch gerne einfach nur Zeit für sich oder spielte online gegen Scott, der noch immer in Beacon Hills lebte und dort eine Ausbildung zum Veterinär machte.

So lief sein Leben ziemlich ruhig vor sich hin, auch wenn das Studium gelegentlich ziemlich stressig werden konnte, aber seine Noten waren immer im oberen Bereich und somit gab es da keinen Grund zur Sorge. Diese gewohnte Normalität schien aber eines Morgens ins Wanken zu geraten, als der Brünette zu seinem Leidwesen um eine halbe Stunde verschlief und als er deswegen gehetzt das Haus verließ, stolperte er auf der Treppe beinahe über etwas. Dieses Etwas stellte sich nach dem ersten Schrecken als riesiger schwarzer Hund heraus, der ihn mit seinen goldgelben Augen vollkommen unbeeindruckt anblickte. Der junge Mann verharrte einen Augenblick und starrte das Tier einfach nur an, war ehrlich gesagt schon ein wenig eingeschüchtert von der Größe des Hundes. Das schwarze Tier wäre sicherlich locker so groß wie er, wenn es sich auf die Hinterläufe stellte, aber da es recht bullig war, wirkte es sehr viel massiger und respekteinflößender. Vor allem für Stiles, der selbst im Grunde nur aus sehr viel blasser Haut und Knochen bestand, nur geringfügig muskulös war. Vor allem erinnerten die spitze Schnauze, aufmerksam aufgerichteten Ohren und der fast stechende Blick ihn doch sehr an einen Wolf und da der Vierbeiner scheinbar kein Halsband trug, kam dem Studenten kurz der Gedanke, ob es sich tatsächlich um ein wildes Tier handelte. Allerdings sah es dafür viel zu gepflegt aus und würde sich wohl kaum in der Nähe von Menschen aufhalten.

„Hey, was machst du hier ganz alleine? Wo ist dein Herrchen?“, hörte Stiles sich auf einmal fragen und musste sich verkneifen über sich selbst die Augen zu rollen, weil er gerade ernsthaft versuchte ein Gespräch mit einem Hund anzufangen. Das Tier blickte ihn weiterhin einfach nur an, während es auf einer der breiten Treppenstufen saß und seine einzige Reaktion bestand aus dem minimalen Zucken seiner Ohren. Stiles ließ kurz den Blick über die Umgebung schweifen, ob er irgendwo jemanden entdeckte, der als Besitzer des Tieres in Frage kam, aber es war noch sehr früh und in der kleinen Seitenstraße war bis auf den Postboten auf seinem Fahrrad niemand zu sehen. Dass der Postbote aber bereits da war, erinnerte Stiles aber sofort wieder daran, dass er sich eigentlich beeilen musste und ein rascher Blick auf sein Handy ließ ihn leise fluchen. Nun würde er definitiv zu spät kommen. Mit einem letzten Blick zu dem noch immer reglosen Tier, sprang er die letzten paar Stufen hinunter und rannte schon fast zu seinem uralten blauen Jeep an der Straße, warf sich hinters Lenkrad und machte sich endlich auf den Weg zur Uni. Dabei hingen seine Gedanken aber weiterhin bei dem ungewöhnlichen Tier und er wunderte sich wirklich, was dieses vor seinem Wohnhaus zu suchen hatte – er konnte sich nicht entsinnen das Tier schon mal in der Gegend gesehen zu haben.

~

Es wurde schon bald wieder dunkel, als Stiles seinen Jeep nach dem langen Tag an der Uni wieder vor dem Haus parkte, in dem er sein kleines 1-Zimmer-Apartment hatte. Mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen hopste er aus dem Wagen und legte sich dabei erst mal fast lang, weil seine Beine mal wieder ziemlich unkoordiniert waren und beinahe nicht schnell genug unter seinem Körper auf den Boden kamen. Der Brünette hielt sich gerade noch so rechtzeitig an der Fahrertür fest und schnaubte leise über seine immer gegenwärtige Tollpatschigkeit, bevor er sich aufrichtete und den Jeep abschloss, nachdem er sich seinen Rucksack vom Beifahrersitz geschnappt und sich über die Schulter geworfen hatte. Sobald er dann aber auf den Gehweg trat und sich dem Haus zuwandte, erstarrte er regelrecht mitten in der Bewegung und seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Er hatte die ungewöhnlich Begegnung am Morgen über den Tag schon wieder vergessen gehabt und es sowieso eher als Halluzination seiner Müdigkeit abgetan, aber auf dem kleinen Stück Rasen des Vorgartens saß wieder dieser große, wolfartige Hund. Das Tier wackelte ein wenig mit den Ohren und blickte ihn wie Stunden zuvor mit seinen wachsamen, goldgelben Augen durchdringen an, sodass dem Studenten ernsthaft ein kleiner Schauer über den Rücken lief. Der Hund schien nicht aggressiv zu sein, aber alleine seine Größe flößte einem schon Respekt und vielleicht auch ein kleines bisschen Angst ein.

„Uh, hey. Immer noch hier oder schon wieder?“, fragte der Brünette unsinnigerweise, auch wenn das Tier ihm ja nicht antworten konnte. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde Stiles denken das leise Schnaufen des schwarzen Tieres würde bedeuten, dass dieses es auch reichlich bescheuert fand, dass er irgendwelche Fragen stellte.

„Hast du dich verlaufen und findest nicht mehr nach Hause??“, sprach der Brünette dennoch weiter und wagte langsam ein paar Schritte vor, auf den Hund zu, der jede noch so kleine Bewegung genauestens zu verfolgen schien. Irgendwie war der junge Mann nervös und im Hinterkopf hörte er schon die Stimme seines Vaters, die ihm sagte er sei selbst schuld, wenn er gleich von einem riesigen Hund zerfleischt werden würde, weil er sich diesem einfach so näherte. Vor allem weil er den Reflex nicht unterdrücken konnte eine Hand nach dem Tier auszustrecken, als er fast in Reichweite war. Der Hund beäugte seine Hand beinahe skeptisch wirkend und reckte den Kopf wenige Zentimeter nach vorne, als ob er an den Fingern des Brünetten schnuppern wollte. Stattdessen kam dann aber ein leises Grollen tief unten aus der Kehle des Hundes und Stiles zog seine Hand fast etwas hektisch wieder zu sich, weil er damit rechnete, dass das Tier wirklich gleich zuschnappen würde.

„Kein Anfassen? Okay. Kann ich mit leben. Du solltest aber wirklich nach Hause gehen. Es wird bald dunkel und Zuhause ist sicherlich gemütlicher als hier draußen herum zu lungern.“, plapperte der Student hörbar etwas nervös los und machte wieder einen unsicheren Schritt nach hinten, bevor er eine nutzlose Handbewegung machte, die wohl eine Art Winken hatte darstellen sollen. Der Blick des Hundes wirkte nun beinahe gelangweilt und trotz des drohenden Lautes zuvor war er ganz entspannt, blieb weiterhin regungslos auf dem Rasenstück sitzen. Stiles murmelte ein fassungslos „Gut, dann bleib halt sitzen.“ und drehte sich dann um, lief den Weg zum Haus und schloss die Tür auf. Bevor er nach drinnen trat, warf er aber dennoch einen Blick über seine Schulter und selbstverständlich beobachtete der Hund ihn weiterhin die ganze Zeit. Er hatte keine Ahnung woher dieses Tier auf einmal kam oder warum es ausgerechnet vor seinem Haus herumlungerte. Vielleicht hatte einer der Nachbarn oder anderen Bewohner des Hauses den Hund gesehen und ihm etwas zu Fressen gegeben, weswegen dieser nun nicht mehr gehen wollte und auf mehr hoffte? Stiles zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern und betrat das Treppenhaus, schob die Tür hinter sich zu und lief die Treppe in den zweiten Stock hoch, wo sich seine Wohnung befand. Er würde sich nun auch erst mal irgendeinen instant-Fraß gönnen und sich dann ein paar Aufgaben der Uni gönnen, die er schon eine Weile vor sich hergeschoben hatte. Dass er zwischendurch manchmal aufstand und aus dem Fenster in den Vorgarten schaute oder seine Gedanken wieder zu dem Hund wanderten, der erst kurz vor Mitternacht auf einmal verschwunden war, brauchte ja niemand zu wissen.


	2. Chapter 2

Die restlichen Tage der Woche rechnete Stiles jeden Morgen damit wieder über den wolfsartigen Hund zu stolpern und schaute deswegen immer erst auf die Treppe nach dem Öffnen der Haustür, bevor er einen Fuß nach draußen setzte. Allerdings bekam er das Tier nicht wieder zu sehen, auch wenn er sich Freitag spät in der Nacht einbildete irgendwo in der Ferne draußen eine Art Heulen hören zu können, was ihn direkt wieder an den großen Hund denken ließ. Der Brünette konnte nicht verleugnen, dass er neugierig war, was es mit dem Tier auf sich hatte. Als er seinem besten Freund Scott am Telefon aber davon berichtete, klang dieser reichlich skeptisch und meinte, dass Stiles sich die Begegnung entweder nur eingebildet hatte oder er einfach nur maßlos übertrieb was die Größe des Tieres anging. Daraufhin schmollte der Brünette erst mal und nahm sich vor, wenn er den Hund noch mal wiedersehen sollte, ein Foto von ihm zu machen.

Er rechnete fast nicht damit, dass dieser Tag jemals kommen würde, aber am Samstagabend derselben Woche wurde er eines besseren belehrt. Stiles war noch mal zum Supermarkt gelaufen, weil sein Kaffee leer war und er morgens ohne diesen ewig brauchte um in die Gänge zu kommen. Als er dann mit dem Päckchen Kaffee in einer Plastiktüte die bereits ziemlich düstere Straße entlang schlenderte, entdeckte er schon von weitem die dunkle Silhouette im Vorgarten seines Hauses. Der Hund saß wie am Anfang der Woche auf dem kleinen Rasenstück, schien den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt zu haben, als würde er den leicht bewölkten Nachthimmel betrachten. Als der Student langsam näher kam konnte er sehen, dass die spitzen Ohren des Tieres immer wieder leicht zuckten und als er nur noch fünf Meter entfernt war, drehte der Vierbeiner den Kopf in seine Richtung und Stiles fragte sich, ob der kleine tiefe Laut von dem Hund kam oder irgendwo in der Ferne war. Der Brünette war schon versucht einfach an dem Tier vorbei zum Haus zu laufen und sich diesmal auch zu sparen etwas zu diesem zu sagen – es brachte schließlich ohnehin nichts – aber dann hielt er unweigerlich doch inne und erinnerte sich an sein Vorhaben für Scott ein Beweisfoto zu machen. Stiles fischte als sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und als er den Code zum entriegeln der Tastensperre eingeben wollte, registrierte er aber eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel. Der Hund war aufgestanden und selbst auf allen Vieren waren seine Schultern wohl locker so hoch wie die Hüfte des jungen Mannes – es kam nicht oft vor, dass Stiles sich trotz seiner 1,80 m klein vorkam – und nun gab er eindeutig ein leises Knurren von sich.

„Ich tue dir doch nichts. Ich will nur ein Foto machen.“, sagte Stiles und wich gleichzeitig aber aus Reflex einen Schritt zurück, weil der Tier ihn von unten anstarrte und ganz langsam auf ihn zukam. Es war ein leises Klacken zu hören, als die Krallen an den fast handgroßen Pfoten auf den Asphalt des schmalen Weges trafen und der Brünette schluckte unweigerlich. Vielleicht könnte er einfach schnell das Foto machen und dann zur Haustür rennen, um sich nach drinnen zu retten? So nah wie der Hund ihm bereits war, hätte dieser ihn wahrscheinlich schon nach zwei Schritten zerfetzt, aber seine Pläne waren noch nie sonderlich realistisch gewesen. Das hatte ihn trotzdem nie davon abgehalten sie dennoch umsetzen zu wollen. Also öffnete er in einer kleinen, hoffentlich unauffälligen Bewegung die Kamera und hob das Handy, aber bevor er auf den Auslöser drücken konnte, machte das Tier einen Satz nach vorne und schnappte das Mobiltelefon aus seiner Hand. Er konnte spüren, wie die scharfen Zähne dabei leicht seine Finger streiften, ohne diese jedoch zu verletzen, und beobachtete dann erstarrt und mit großen Augen, wie der Hund sein Handy mit einer fließenden Kopfbewegung zur Seite und in den Rosenbusch der Vermieterin schleuderte.

„Was zur Hölle…“, entkam es dem Brünetten ungläubig und er war darauf gefasst gewesen nun selbst dran zu sein, aber das Tier leckte sich nur kurz über die Lefzen und setzte sich dann wieder an Ort und Stelle hin – den Hintern auf dem Rasenstück und die Vorderpfoten auf dem Weg zum Haus, weniger als zwei Meter von Stiles‘ Füßen entfernt. Das Herz des Brünetten schlug ihm durch den Schreck immer noch bis zum Hals und erst einen Moment später fiel ihm auf, dass die Tüte mit dem Kaffee ihm aus den Fingern gerutscht war und ausgerechnet neben dem Hund auf dem Boden lag.

„Ich brauche mein Handy! Wie soll ich das denn jetzt wieder bekommen?!“ Der Protest war eher schwach und da seine Stimme ein wenig wackelig klang, wäre es wohl für niemanden sonderlich ernst zu nehmen gewesen. Vor allem nicht für dieses zottelige schwarze Monster, das ihn wieder vollkommen unbeeindruckt anblickte, als habe es rein gar nichts damit zu tun, dass das Handy des Studenten nun ein paar Meter weiter im Dreck zwischen den Rosenbüschen lag. Das war doch wohl alles ein verdammt schlechter Scherz. Stiles waren in seinem Leben schon so einige bescheuerte Dinge passiert, die ihm kaum jemand glauben würde, aber das hier übertraf nun wirklich alles. Wahrscheinlich verlor er durch die vielen Aufgaben für die Uni einfach langsam den Verstand. Das schien sich noch zu bestätigen, als der Hund sich auf einmal doch wieder regte, aber anstatt den jungen Mann wie erwartet anzuspringen und seine Kehle durch zu beißen, senkte er den Kopf und stieß mit der Schnauze gegen die Plastiktüte mit dem Kaffeepaket, schob dieses ein paar Zentimeter über den Weg und auf Stiles zu.

„Das ist mit Abstand das seltsamste, was mir in meinem Leben je passiert ist…“, murmelte der Student zu sich selbst und erklärte sich selbst für wahnsinnig, als er sich zu der Tüte beugte und diese aufhob. Erstaunlicherweise überlebte er diese Leichtsinnigkeit sogar und er könnte schwören, dass das leise ertönende Schnauben des Hundes beinahe amüsiert klang.

„Vielleicht sollte ich den Tierfänger anrufen und sagen, dass hier ein gemeingefährliches Ungetüm in meinem Garten sitzt.“, überlegte Stiles laut, als sein Puls sich langsam wieder normalisierte und er sich ein kurzes Wettstarren mit dem Tier geliefert hatte, dass auf seine Worte leicht die Lefzen hob und seine bedrohlich schimmernden Reißzähne bleckte. Das ließ ihn unweigerlich schlucken, viel zu laut in seinen eigenen Ohren, und er machte noch einen Schritt nach hinten. Es wäre sicherlich besser, nun endlich mal ins Haus zu gehen, wenn er den morgigen Tag noch erleben wollte. Unter dem aufmerksamen Blick der goldgelben Augen lief Stiles dann langsam rückwärts in Richtung Haus, stolperte dabei beinahe über die erste Stufe und konnte sich nur gerade so rechtzeitig am Geländer neben sich festhalten. Wenn Hunde lachen könnten, dann hätte dieser ihn nun sicherlich ausgelacht, dessen war der Brünette sich erschreckend sicher und er versuchte dem Tier trotz der Umstände einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Auch die paar Stufen lief er rückwärts hinauf, um den Vierbeiner im Auge behalten zu können und fischte dann nach seinem Haustierschlüssel. Um die Tür zu öffnen, musste er den Blick dann aber doch von dem Hund abwenden und er spannte sich deswegen direkt wieder mehr an, weil er mit dem Geräusch der Krallen auf dem Weg rechnete und damit, dass ihm gleich das muskulöse Tier wortwörtlich in den Rücken fallen würde. Aber nichts dergleichen passierte und als beim zweiten Versuch die Haustür endlich mit einem leisen Klicken aufschwang, saß der schwarze Hund noch immer an derselben Stelle, gähnte nun sogar wie gelangweilt und blinzelte Stiles träge an. Der Brünette war versucht noch etwas zu sagen, schluckte aber jegliche Kommentare herunter und beeilte sich einfach nur rein zu gehen und die Haustür hinter sich zu schließen, lehnte sich dann aufatmend gegen diese und verharrte einen Moment, bevor er die Treppe hinauf lief. Das war doch alles nicht mehr normal! Er sollte die Nachbarn mal fragen, ob einer von ihnen diesem Monster auch schon begegnet waren und von diesem belästigt worden waren. Zumal er nun wohl ohnehin mit der Vermieterin sprechen musste, weil er sein Handy aus deren Rosenbüschen wieder haben musste und er sich den Pflanzen lieber nicht einfach so näherte, weil sie der alten Frau regelrecht heilig waren und wahrscheinlich ein abgeknicktes Blatt schon seinen Tod bedeuten würden. Alles nur wegen so einer verdammten Töle!


	3. Chapter 3

Diesmal vergingen nur zwei Tage, bis der Hund wieder auftauchte und Stiles beäugte das Tier mit begründetem Misstrauen, als er am Morgen das Haus verließ und er den pelzigen Vierbeiner auf dem noch feuchten Gras liegen sah. Der Kopf war auf seine großen Pfoten gebettet und die Augen geschlossen, als ob er das Öffnen der Haustür gar nicht mitbekommen hatte. Aber selbstverständlich war dem Tier das Geräusch nicht entgangen und sobald der Brünette einen Schritt nach draußen machte, wackelte eines der Ohren leicht, bevor die goldgelben Augen sich langsam öffneten und der Kopf sich etwas in seiner Richtung drehte.

„Ich habe mein Handy immer noch nicht wieder und das ist nur deine schuld! Wahrscheinlich ist es längst tot und ein neues kann ich mir nicht leiste. Vielen Dank. Tu mir einfach den Gefallen und lassen deinen pelzigen Arsch hier nicht mehr blicken, wenn du eh nichts anderes vor hast als die Leute hier zu belästigen!“, grummelte der Stunden, auch wenn er wusste dass es vollkommen witzlos war, und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das Haar. Natürlich hatte er ihr letztes Aufeinandertreffen noch im Hinterkopf und hatte definitiv nicht vor diesem Ding noch mal zu nahe zu kommen, bevor das Tier wirklich noch nach seinen Fingern oder seiner Kehle schnappen würde. Als komplett ungefährlich würde Stiles diesen komischen Hund nämlich nicht einschätzen und er hatte seit dieser aufgetaucht war ohnehin ständig so ein unwohles Gefühl im Bauch. Dieses Tier war nicht normal und er wollte sich lieber davon fern halten – was sich jedoch als schwer gestaltete, wenn es dauernd vor seinem Haus herum lungerte und dabei wahrscheinlich nur ihn belästigte. Es würde Stiles wirklich nicht wundern, wenn er der einzige war, der selbst von einem Hund gemobbt wurde, das war einfach seine Art von Glück. Er warf dem Schuldigen – er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um einen Rüden handelte – einen bösen Blick zu und stapfte mit demonstrativem Abstand an ihm vorbei, woraufhin der Hund leise schnaufte und nicht mal den Kopf hob, ihn aber wie sonst auch mit den Augen verfolgte. Bevor der Student in seinen Jeep stieg, um zu Uni zu fahren, deutete er aber doch noch mal über das Autodach hinweg anklagend auf das schwarze Tier.

„Und wehe du bist noch hier, wenn ich nachher wieder komme!!“, drohte Stiles, auch wenn er keine Ahnung womit er dem Hund wirklich drohen könnte, selbst wenn dieser ihn verstehen würde. Einmal zuschnappen und dieses Monstrum könnte ihn wahrscheinlich in der Mitte durch teilen, dagegen konnte der Brünette im Leben nicht anstinken. Wenn der Hund hier bis zu seinem nächsten Besuch in Beacon Hills immer noch hier sein würde, würde er ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen die Ersatzwaffe von seinem Dad „auszuleihen“. Natürlich nicht, um den Hund zu erschießen – das Vieh war vielleicht gruselig und eventuelle sogar gefährlich, aber Stiles würde niemals freiwillig ein Tier ermorden. Aber vielleicht würde er es dann zumindest vertreiben können. Und das war schon ein verdammt verzweifelter Plan, wie er sich gedanklich eingestehen musste. Aber vielleicht waren solche Maßnahmen auch gar nicht erst nötig, hoffte der Brünette, als er endlich in sein Auto stieg und davon fuhr.

~

Als Stiles gegen kurz nach vier wieder nach Hause kam, entkam ihm kurz nach dem Einbiegen in seiner Straße ein leises Grummeln, weil er schon weitem schwarzes Fell sehen konnte und natürlich war das Vieh wieder da. Oder immer noch. Er würde wirklich mal seine Nachbarn fragen und ob sie davon nicht beunruhig waren, dass dieses riesige Tier ständig vor ihrem Haus herumlungerte. Der Brünette schlug die Autotür etwas geräuschvoller zu als unbedingt nötig und ein kleines zufriedenes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er sah, wie der Hund bei dem lauten Knall kaum merklich zusammenzuckte. Vielleicht sollte er das einfach öfter machen und der Rüde würde schließlich die Schnauze voll davon haben hier herum zu nerven? Oder er würde demnächst ein paar Knallteufel holen – damit würde er das Tier schließlich auch nur erschrecken und nicht verletzen. Außerdem könnte er das auch aus sichererer Distanz machen.

„Du bist echt eine Plage…“, murmelte der Brünette und fischte nach seinem Haustürschlüssel, weil er sich gar nicht weiter mit dem Hund aufhalten wollte. Als er näher kam, fiel ihm jedoch auf, dass das schwarze Fell deutlich zerzauster aussah als sonst und ein paar kleine Äste und Blätter sich darin verfangen hatten. Die Stirn runzelnd umrundete der Brünette das Tier in einem angemessenen Sicherheitsabstand und betrat den kleinen Weg zum Haus, entdeckte erst dann, dass der Rüde irgendwas in der Schnauze zu haben schien. Stiles zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und musste sich dann einen erschrockenen Laut verkneifen, als das Tier auf einmal aufstand und auf ihn zugelaufen kaum, woraufhin er automatisch zurück wich. Daraufhin erfolgte von dem Hund ein leises Grollen und der Student erstarrte durch den kurzen Laut mitten in seiner Bewegung, während seine Nackenhaare sich leicht aufstellten. Mal wieder tat das Tier aber nicht das, was er befürchtete, sondern blieb direkt vor ihm stehen, setzte sich wieder hin und reckte ihm seine Schnauze entgegen. Nach der ersten überforderten Verwirrung wurde Stiles auf einmal klar, worum es sich bei dem Objekt im Maul des Tieres hielt – es war sein Handy. Das war definitiv das letzte, was er erwartet hatte und als er sich dann überwand die Hand auszustrecken, ertönte diesmal nicht wieder das erwartete Knurren. Bereitwillig ließ der Hund sich das Mobiltelefon – dreckig und angesabbert – aus der Schnauze nehmen, leckte sich danach kurz über die Lefzen und blickte mit seinen hellen Augen ruhig zu dem Studenten auf.

„Uh…danke? Wobei eigentlich ist das gar keinen Dank wert, immerhin hast du es auch dahin geworfen!“, korrigierte der Brünette sich direkt und als daraufhin ein Schnaufen von dem Rüden ertönte, glaubte er für einen kleinen Moment wirklich, dass das Tier ihn verstehen konnte und auf seine eigene Art darauf antwortete.

„Wie hast du das überhaupt…“, fiel es Stiles dann ein und er sprach den Satz gar nicht zu Ende, als er die Rosenbüsche der Vermieterin erblickte und sein Mund klappte in stummem Entsetzen auf. Natürlich waren die Blätter und Äste im Fell des Vierbeiners von den Büschen, die ziemlich misshandelt aussahen. Im Gegensatz zu dem großen Hund waren die Büsche auch relativ klein und es grenzte wohl an ein Wunder, dass diese überhaupt noch als Rosen zu identifizieren waren. Seine Vermieterin würde ausrasten, so viel war sicher!

„Du hast die geliebten Rosen meiner Vermieterin zerstört.“, sprach der Student die gerade getroffene Feststellung dann auch laut aus und der Rüde blickte kurz in dieselbe Richtung, bevor er erneut leise schnaufte und ihn wieder beinahe erwartungsvoll anblickte.

„Was willst du jetzt noch? Geh doch einfach nach Hause! Und wieso diskutiere ich eigentlich mit einem Tier?!“ Letzteres war an ihn selbst gerichtet und Stiles schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor er mit einem Blick auf das versaute Handy die Mundwinkel verzog und es gehörte wohl einiges an Glück dazu, dass dieses noch funktionstüchtig war. Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen wandte Stiles sich ab und lief zur Haustür, um diese aufzuschließen, drehte sich dann aber doch noch mal misstrauisch um, weil er das Geräusch von Krallen auf Asphalt hinter sich vernahm. Der Hund stand nun unten an der Treppe und gab einen kleinen Laut von sich, der beinahe als eine Art Winseln durchging.

„Ich habe gesagt du sollst nach Hause verschwinden! Und damit meine ich deines, nicht meines. Na los, hau ab du Nervensäge.“, forderte der Brünette das Tier auf und machte eine wegscheuchende Handbewegung, die mit einem unbeeindruckten Blick gewürdigt wurde und dann setzte der Rüde eine seiner Vorderpfoten auf die untere Treppenstufe, gefolgt von der zweiten Pranke.

„Denk nicht mal im Traum daran!!“, warnte Stiles und bevor der Vierbeiner noch näher kommen konnte, war er schnell nach drinnen geflüchtet und hatte die Haustür regelrecht hinter sich zu geworfen. Ein Blick durch die Scheibe neben der Tür zeigte ihm, dass der Hund in seiner Position mit beiden Pfoten auf der unteren Stufe verharrt war und mit leicht gesenktem Kopf die Tür anstarrte, als würde er diese durch bloße Gedankenkraft wieder öffnen können. Nach etwa fünf Minuten – nein, natürlich stand Stiles nicht so lange neben der Tür und beobachtete das Tier! – drehte der Rüde sich dann doch scheinbar resigniert wieder um und kehrte auf seinen anfänglichen Platz auf dem Rasen zurück. Stiles verstand wirklich nicht, was der Hund hier wollte und warum er es scheinbar nur auf ihn abgesehen hatte, aber wenn er unbedingt vor dem Haus herumsitzen wollte, sollte er das ruhig tun. Irgendwann würde er das schon aufgeben, wenn es ihn nicht voran brachte. Erst als Stiles dann oben in seiner Wohnung war kam der Gedanke auf, ob das Tier sich wohl an den Dornen der Rosen verletzt hatte, als er dadurch gekrochen war, auch wenn sein Fell ziemlich dicht zu sein schien. Im nächsten Moment schüttelte er über diesen Gedanken den Kopf – warum sollte ihn das kümmern? – und ohne noch einen Blick aus dem Fenster in den Vorgarten zu werfen lief der Brünette in die Küche, um sich etwas zu Essen zu machen.


	4. Chapter 4

„Sie hat ja gesagt.“, ertönte Johns Stimme vom anderen Ende der Leitung, direkt nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten und der Brünette hob erst eine Augenbraue, bevor ihm dann aber ein leises Lachen entkam.

„Natürlich hat sie das – hast du etwas anderes erwartet? Aber herzlichen Glückwunsch, das sind super Nachrichten.“, erwiderte Stiles und ein ehrlich Lächeln legte sich auf seine fein geschwungenen Lippen, auch wenn sein Vater das durch das Telefon natürlich nicht sehen konnte. Aber es war egal, er war sich sicher, dass das Lächeln auch in seiner Stimme zu höre war. Und der Student freute sich wirklich für seinen Vater und mal ehrlich, Scott und er hatten schon mit fünfzehn spekuliert, ob ihre Eltern irgendwann zueinander fänden. Drei Jahre später hatte Stiles dann nach und nach kleine Veränderungen bemerkt – wie sein Vater entspannter wirkte, glücklicher, weniger trank und einfach allgemein endlich seine Lebensfreude wiederzufinden schien. Nach dem Tod von Stiles‘ Mum war bei ihnen beiden ein klaffenden Loch in der Brust zurückgeblieben und manchmal war der Brünette sich nicht sicher gewesen, bei wem es schlimmer gewesen war. Bei ihm selbst, der mit Schlaflosigkeit, Albträumen und Panikattacken auf den Verlust reagiert hatte, oder bei seinem Dad, der sich in seiner Arbeit und Alkohol vergraben hatte. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis es besser geworden war, aber nur besser, nie gut. Sie hatten wieder zueinander gefunden, den entstandenen Abstand zwischen einander immer mehr überwunden und waren wieder zu einer Familie geworden. Scott und seine Mum, Melissa, hatten sie den Weg die ganze Zeit begleitet und ihre kleinen, zerbrochenen Familien waren immer füreinander da gewesen. Es war erstaunlich in Ordnung für den Studenten gewesen, als ihre Eltern dann zusammen gekommen waren. Sie hatten sich Zeit gelassen aus der Freundschaft mehr werden zu lassen und es war so natürlich in eine romantische Beziehung übergegangen, dass es sich für Stiles gar nicht falsch hatte anfühlen können. Und es hatte gut getan seinen Dad mit der Zeit endlich wieder glücklich zu sehen und daran erinnert zu werden, dass der stolze Vater und liebende Ehemann von damals nie verschwunden war, er war nur versteckt gewesen unter all der Trauer, Überforderung und Hilflosigkeit. Aber jetzt ging es John wieder richtig gut, er war glücklich und endlich hatte er auch den Sprung gewagt Melissa einen Heiratsantrag zu machen, den sie selbstverständlich bejaht hatte.

„Danke, mein Sohn. Und nein, ich habe keine andere Antwort erwartet. Aber selbst wenn man das weiß, ist man trotzdem erleichtert, wenn es sich bewahrheitet.“, gab John zurück und er hatte diesen ‚wenn du selbst in dieser Position bist wirst du es verstehen‘-Unterton in der Stimme. Stiles rollte gutmütig mit den Augen und klemmte sich das Haustelefon nun zwischen Kopf und Schulter, um sich nebenher ein paar Sandwiches fertig machen zu können, da er heute zu faul zum Kochen war.

„Und wann soll der große Tag dann sein?“, fragte der Student irgendwann mitten in einen Vortrag über die Verantwortungen und Freuden einer Ehe – er konnte diese Ansprache inzwischen nahezu auswendig, da sein Dad bereits seit mindestens einem halben Jahr den Antrag regelrecht geplant hatte und ihm regelmäßig deswegen das Ohr abgekaut hatte.

„In vier Monaten und du wirst wie jeder andere auch eine Einladung mit dem genauen Datum und der Uhrzeit bekommen. Wir heiraten aber nur standesamtlich, auf das kirchliche Theater haben wir keine Lust und wir brauchen das Geld ohnehin dringender für die Flitterwochen.“, erklärte John und der Brünette lachte bei dieser Begründung leise. Aber er konnte es durchaus verstehen. Auch wenn sein Vater der Sheriff von Beacon Hills war, verdiente er dabei kein Vermögen und Melissa wurde als Krankenschwester auch nicht reich. Da war es logisch lieber Geld für schöne Flitterwochen auszugeben anstatt eine übertriebene kirchliche Hochzeit damit zu finanzieren. Immerhin ging es dabei ja um sie selbst und nicht um die anderen Leute, also sollten sie das Geld auch mehr in sich investieren.

„Ach, und es wird getanzt werden!“, schob sein Dad dann noch hinterher und nun hob Stiles etwas skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Wieso nur beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass das nun eine Richtung einschlug, die ihm so gar nicht schmecken würde?

„Ist es nicht normal, dass bei einer Hochzeit getanzt wird? Ich kann Fotos von euch machen oder Videos.“, schlug er dann vor und hoffte schwer, dass John gleich nicht das sagen würde, was er befürchtete. Das kurze Seufzen vom anderen Ende bewies jedoch das Gegenteil und der Student legte das Messer beiseite, mit der er die Sandwichsoße aufgetragen hatte.

„Ich werde nicht tanzen!!“, stellte Stiles klar, bevor sein Vater etwas hatte sagen können und schon das nun eintretende Schweigen machte klar, dass es genau das war, was ihm da gerade mitgeteilt wurde. Natürlich verstand der Brünette, dass bei so einer Festlichkeit getanzt wurde und ja, er war der Sohn des Bräutigams, aber sein Dad sollte besser wissen als jeder andere, dass Stiles zwei linke Füße hatte und nicht den geringsten Schimmer, wie man tanzte. Klar, er war schon mal auf der einen oder anderen Party gewesen oder auch mal in der Disco, aber betrunkenes herumfuchteln und sich einfach wahllos zur Musik bewegen war in seinen Augen noch lange kein Tanzen und auch definitiv nicht das passende für eine Hochzeit.

„Hör dir meinen Vorschlag bitte erst an, okay? Na gut, genau genommen war es Melissas Idee, aber dennoch…zuhören und nicht sofort nein sagen! Also, natürlich gehören zu einer Hochzeit Standardtänze und ich weiß, dass du davon keine Ahnung hast. Wie wäre es, wenn ich – wir – dir einen Tanzkurs bei einem Tanzstudio deiner Wahl bei dir in der Gegend finanzieren und wenn du dann bis zur Hochzeit der Meinung bist, dass es überhaupt nicht klappt, dann brauchst du dort auch nicht tanzen? Aber _versuch_ es wenigstens. Mir zuliebe?“ Und genau das war es! Genau die Aussage, die ihn als Arschloch dastehen lassen würde, sollte er nein sagen. Sein Dad wusste genau welche Punkte er drücken musste, um dem Brünetten im Grunde keine andere Wahl zu lassen. Trotzdem, ein Tanzkurs? Ernsthaft?

„Muss das sein?“, wollte Stiles fast weinerlich wissen und verzog das Gesicht bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, dass er sich mit zig anderen Leuten irgendeiner Tanzlehrerin stellen sollte und wahrscheinlich eine wandelnde Katastrophe sein würde. Das klang alles andere als spaßig – für alle Beteiligten, wohlgemerkt. Aber er wusste jetzt schon, dass er im Endeffekt zusagen würde, seinem Vater zuliebe, und deswegen stieß der Student in einem schweren Seufzen die Luft wieder aus seinen Lungen und nahm das Telefon wieder in die eine Hand, während er sich mit den anderen leicht den Nasenrücken massierte.

„Du weißt schon, dass das herausgeschmissenes Geld ist?“, fragte er dann und er konnte das triumphierende, wissende Grinsen bei John regelrecht durch die Leitung in sein Ohr kriechen spüren.

„Das glaube ich nicht und wer weiß, vielleicht macht es dir ja doch Spaß? Erkundige dich einfach, was es so bei dir in der Gegend für Studios gibt und schick mit die Internetadresse von dem, das du ausgewählt hast. Ich kümmere mich dann um die Anmeldung und Bezahlung.“ Sein Vater war eindeutig zu motiviert in der Sache und Stiles wusste, dass er aus der Nummer nun definitiv nicht mehr herauskommen würde. Sein Leben war zurzeit mal wieder viel zu verdreht, um wahr zu sein. Was ein Blick aus dem Fenster noch unterstrich, als er das schwarze Fellmonster im Vorgarten sah, das dort mit allen Vieren von sich gestreckt in der Sonne lag und am dösen zu sein schien. Es waren fast drei Wochen, seit der Hund das erste Mal aufgetaucht war und Stiles hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sich daran allzu bald wieder etwas ändern würde.

„Geht klar. Ich melde mich dann. Und jetzt werde ich mich wieder um mein Essen kümmern.“, verkündete der Brünette und sein Vater lachte kurz, bevor er sich dann aber verabschiedete und Stiles erwiderte sein „Ich liebe dich“ mit einem kleinen Lächeln, bevor sie dann auflegten. Er konnte John nicht mal böse sein, dass dieser ihn nun in so etwas hineingeritten hatte und so wie der junge Mann sich kannte würde er im Endeffekt auf der Hochzeit dann sowieso nicht tanzen, weil er von der Tanzschule ein Attest über seine lebenslange Tanzunfähigkeit ausgehändigt bekommen würde. Alleine die Vorstellung davon sich mit jemandem im Walzer über die Tanzfläche zu bewegen war so lächerlich, dass er kurz darüber lachen musste. Das würde niemals gut gehen. Aber wenn sein geliebter Vater wollte, dass er die Füße unschuldiger Tanzbegeisterter malträtieren sollte, dann würde es wohl so sein. Nachdem er seine Sandwiches fertig hatte, fläzte Stiles sich mit dem Essen und seinem Laptop auf die kleine Couch in seinem Apartment, um sofort brav nach einem Tanzstudio in der Umgebung zu suchen, das irgendwie im Geringsten ansprechend sein könnte.


	5. Chapter 5

Dances with Wolves – Tanzen mit Instinkt

Stiles wusste nicht, wie lange er diese Seite nun schon in seinem Browser geöffnet hatte und vollkommen fassungslos einfach nur auf den Titel starrte. War das ernst gemeint? Irgendwie klang das eher nach einem Gag-Unternehmen als nach einem seriösen Tanzstudio…und genau das sorgte wahrscheinlich dafür, dass der Brünette dieses Studio einfach aus Prinzip in die engere Auswahl nahm. Besagte engere Auswahl bestand somit schon mal aus einem Tanzstudio. Noch immer sträubte sich in ihm alles gegen die bloße Idee des Ganzen, aber John hatte gesagt der Brünette hatte die Wahl über das Studio, also wieso nicht eins nehmen, dass einen dezent bescheuerten Namen hatte? Mal davon abgesehen, dass die meisten anderen Studios einfach nur den Namen des Besitzers oder Gründers trugen, von wegen „XYs Tanzstudio“ oder dergleichen. Das war öde und wenn irgendwas sein Stil war, dann sicherlich nicht 0-8-15. Damit war es dann also beschlossene Sache, vor allem da die Tanzkurse laut der Homepage alle nicht allzu spät abends stattfanden und somit ziemlich gut in seinen Zeitplan passen würde. Also schickte er seinem Dad die Homepage und die Daten die ihm am besten passten, damit dieser sich um den Rest kümmern konnte.

„Wer ist nur auf diesen komischen Namen gekommen…“, murmelte der Student kopfschüttelnd und griff lachend nach seiner Kaffeetasse, nippte an dem leider nur noch lauwarmen Getränk. Es wäre ja noch nett gewesen, wenn es auf der Seite Bilder zu den Tanzlehrerinnen geben würde, aber die einzigen Informationen dort waren, dass das Ganze eine Art Familienunternehmen war, das von drei Geschwistern geführt wurde und außer ihnen arbeiteten dort nur enge Freunde der Familie. Das klang doch alles reichlich merkwürdig, aber wer war er es so ein Konzept zu hinterfragen und wenn es bisher funktionierte, warum nicht? Zumindest wusste er, dass die Familie mit Nachnamen Hale hieß und die Besitzerin des Studios war Laura, die älteste der drei Geschwister. Gerade weil Stiles nicht mehr als diese Informationen hatte, war er wirklich gespannt auf das, was ihn dort erwarten würde – sofern denn alles klappte. Zumindest war das Studio im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen die er gefunden hatte in bequemer Reichweite und nicht am anderen Ende der Stadt.

~

Am nächsten Tag, bevor der Brünette wegen ausfallendem Unterricht etwas später als normal das Haus verlief, hatte er von John bereits eine Mail zurück bekommen und gesagt bekommen, dass dieser sich heute direkt darum kümmern wurde. Auch betonte sein Vater noch mal, wie froh er darüber war, dass sein Sohn es wenigstens versuchen wollte und das ließ den Studenten nur leise seufzen. Als ob er wirklich eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte. Nachdem er dann noch nebenher rasch gefrühstückt hatte, trat Stiles aus dem Haus und er war schon gar nicht mehr überrascht davon, dass ein gewisser pelziger Vierbeiner im Vorgarten hockte und tatsächlich einen beinahe winselnden Laut von sich gab, als der junge Mann die Treppe hinunter kam.

„Also langsam frage ich mich, ob du kein Zuhause hast.“, merkte der Student mit gehobener Augenbraue an und beobachtete ein wenig misstrauisch, wie der Hund sich erhob und auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Direkt vor ihm blieb das Tier dann stehen und reckte die Schnauze etwas nach vorne, um vorsichtig wirkend die Nase beinahe gegen seinen Oberschenkel zu drücken und kurz zu schnuppern. Dann schnaufte der Rüde einmal leise und setzte sich wieder an Ort und Stelle hin, blickte mit aufmerksamen goldgelben Augen zu ihm hoch. Ein wenig verwirrt war Stiles von der unerwartet zutraulichen Geste ja schon und so ganz traute er dem Frieden ehrlich gesagt nicht.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich dir nicht über den Weg traue, ja? Und außerdem muss ich jetzt zur Uni, also mach die Biege oder lunger weiter im Vorgarten herum oder was auch immer du den ganzen Tag mit deinem pelzigen Hintern machst.“, verkündete der Brünette und auch wenn er stark in Versuchung war doch noch mal zu testen, ob er das Tier nun würde streicheln können – er war neugierig, ob das schwarze Fell so weich war wie es aussah – unterdrückte er diesen Drang und lief stattdessen zu seinem Jeep. Er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie die Augen des Hundes die ganze Zeit auf ihm ruhten und als er kurz darauf losfuhr, konnte er im Rückspiegel sehen, dass der Vierbeiner ihm tatsächlich nachschaute und sich dann aber erhob. Stiles fragte sich, ob das Tier nun doch nach Hause laufen würde und wo dieses wohl war, oder ob es nachher wieder da sein würde, wenn er wieder zurück kam. Der Brünette gewöhnte sich inzwischen fast schon an die Anwesenheit des Hundes, auch wenn er wohl nie verstehen würde aus welchem Loch dieser plötzlich gekrochen war und wieso er ihm immer regelrecht aufzulauern schien. Einerseits war das verdammt seltsam, aber der Student fand es in gewissem Sinne auch angenehm nach Hause zu kommen und zu wissen, dass jemand auf ihn wartete. Selbst wenn es nur ein vorlauter, nicht ganz berechenbar, riesiger, wolfsartiger Hund war. Vielleicht war es langsam an der Zeit sich einen Namen für den Vierbeiner zu überlegen, wenn er diesen schon so häufig sah und sich sogar dauernd sinnlos mit ihm unterhielt. Während der Fahrt und auch später in der Uni dachte Stiles dann ernsthaft immer mal wieder wegen eines Namens nach, aber so wirklich etwas Gescheites wollte ihm nicht einfallen und irgendwann wurde er von dem Thema auch durch eine SMS von seinem Dad abgelenkt. John hatte sich mit dem Tanzstudio in Verbindung gebracht und in der nächsten Woche würde wohl ein neues Kurs für Standardtänze beginnen, für den er den Brünetten direkt angemeldet hatte. So verbrachte der Student einen Teil des restlichen Tages dann eher damit sich auszumalen, wie viele Katastrophen er wohl ab der kommenden Woche durch seine Ungeschicklichkeit herbeiführen würde und wie vielen Menschen er wohl die Füße ruinierte. Wobei genau genommen hatte er – außer unkoordiniertem, betrunkenen Gezappel bei der ein oder anderen Feier – noch nie wirklich versucht zu tanzen und wusste nicht mal, ob er sich dabei tatsächlich so schrecklich anstellen würde wie in manch anderer Lebenssituation. Es wäre allerdings reichlich naiv da großartige Hoffnungen auf ein ungeahntes Talent zu hoffen.

Als Stiles schließlich wieder nach Hause kam, musste er mit Erstaunen feststellen, dass der Hund nicht wie gewohnt vor dem Haus herum lungerte und irgendwie hatte er sich in der kurzen Zeit bereits schon genug an die Präsenz gewöhnt, dass ihm das als erstes auffiel. Als zweites bemerkte der Brünette dann, dass der Wagen einer Gärtnerei vor dem Haus stand – auf seinem normalen Parkplatz natürlich, sodass er eine extra Runde drehen und sich woanders hinstellen musste - und der Gärtner der zu besagtem Auto gehörte war gerade dabei die demolierten Rosenbüsche auszubuddeln und offenbar durch neue zu ersetzen. Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund dafür, dass der schwarze Hund nicht da war und nachdem Stiles den Gärtner kurz freundlich gegrüßt hatte, verzog er sich direkt nach drinnen, weil immerhin kein Tier zum sinnlosen vollquatschen da war. Ausnahmsweise überkam er mal seine Faulheit und stellte sich dann tatsächlich an den Herd, um sich etwas zu kochen und nebenher mit seinem Laptop im Internet nach Tanzvideos zu schauen, um überhaupt erst mal wirklich zu wissen worauf er sich da nun eingelassen hatte. Wäre ja durchaus praktisch den Namen dann auch den Tanz zuordnen zu können, um nicht wie ein kompletter Vollidiot dazustehen - das würde er ohnehin früher oder später automatisch bewerkstelligen, aber man musste es schließlich nicht mutwillig herbeiführen. Als es dann aber so weit war, dass ihn die Versuchung überkam das Getanze in den Videos zumindest grob mal selbst auszuprobieren, schloss der Student den Browser sehr schnell wieder und richtete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit lieber auf das Zubereiten seines Abendessens. Das Ausprobieren durfte sehr gerne bis zur kommenden Woche warten und bis dahin konnte er sich durchaus mit der blanken Theorie begnügen, bei der er wenigstens nicht über seine eigenen Füße stolpern konnte.


	6. Chapter 6

Wenn selbst der Hund, der einem nicht gehörte und einfach nur bei einem vor dem Haus herumlungerte, einen schon verwirrt anblickte, wenn man außerhalb seiner Unizeiten das Haus verließ, dann sollte man sich wohl eindeutig Gedanken machen. Für einen Moment hatte der Brünette beinahe damit gerechnet, dass das Tier ihm zum Jeep folgen würde, weil es aufstand und ihn misstrauisch beäugte, aber schlussendlich hatte es sich doch wieder hingesetzt und ihm einfach nur reglos hinterher geschaut. Stiles war gar nicht mal mehr so überrascht über dieses Verhalten wie er es wohl normal sein sollte, aber dass dieser Hund nicht normal war, hatte er ja von Anfang an schon gemerkt. Darüber wollte der Student nun aber auch gar nicht weiter nachdenken, da er gerade auf dem Weg zur Tanzschule für seine erste Unterrichtsstunde war und er hatte ehrlich gesagt keinen Schimmer, ob er dafür irgendwelche anderen Klamotten hatte mitbringen müssen. Wobei er eigentlich davon ausging, dass normale Kleidung jawohl ausreichen sollte – in Filmen und bei Veranstaltungen tanzten ja schließlich gerade die Frauen gerne mal in den unmöglichsten und teils unbequemsten Aufmachungen, also sollte er wohl in skinny Jeans und T-Shirt plus Hemd schaffen sollen. Und an seiner Ungeschicklichkeit würden die tanzgeeignetsten Klamotten der Welt nichts ändern können.

Nach einer zwanzigminütigen Fahrt kam Stiles dann auch schon bei dem Tanzstudio an und stellte seinen Jeep auf dem dazugehörigen Parkplatz ab, bevor er noch mal tief durchatmete und ausstieg, um das Gebäude zu betreten. Wenn er zu sehr darüber nachdachte, würde er sich nur unnötig verrückt machen. Drinnen sah das Tanzstudio direkt mal sehr viel gemütlicher aus als der alte Bau von außen vermuten ließ und ein wenig der Anspannung fiel wieder von ihm ab, als das hübsche Mädchen an der Rezeption ihn warm anlächelte.

„Hi, willkommen. Was kann ich für dich tun?“, fragte sie direkt und da sie offenbar in etwa im gleichen Alter waren, sparte sie sich das Siezen direkt mal, was Stiles aber nur recht so sein sollte. Er fühlte sich immer unwohl, wenn er höflich angesprochen wurde.

„Ja, mein Dad heiratet bald und hat mich deswegen zu einem Tanzkurs angemeldet, weil er wohl denkt man könnte da noch irgendwas aus mir machen.“, sagte der Brünette schief grinsend und von der jungen Frau ertönte ein leises lachen, bevor sie sich seinen Namen geben ließ und dann erst mal in ihrer Liste nachschaute, in welche Gruppe er kam.

„Du musst dort die Treppe hoch und dann durch die zweite Tür auf der linken Seite, Laura dürfte schon da sein, falls du noch fragen vorweg hast. Oder du kannst dich mit Fragen natürlich auch an mich wenden – ich bin übrigens Cora.“, stellte die junge Frau sich etwas verspätet vor und strich sich lächelnd eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.

„Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Und da ich bisher nahezu keinen Schimmer habe was auf mich zukommt, habe ich noch nicht wirklich irgendwelche Fragen. Außer vielleicht, wie man tanzt ohne sich und das gesamte Erbe der Menschheit ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, aber ich glaube das ist irgendwo Sinn des ganzen Kurses.“, erwiderte der Brünette schief grinsend und Cora schüttelte nur sichtlich amüsiert den Kopf darüber, dass er so überhaupt kein Vertraue ins seine Fähigkeiten hatte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, bisher hat meine Schwester noch jedem Tölpel beigebracht sich einigermaßen elegant zu bewegen, also besteht auch für dich noch Hoffnung.“, gab die junge Frau grinsend zurück und zwinkerte ihm dann frech zu, bevor sie eine scheuchende Handbewegung Richtung Treppe machte. Stiles fragte sich kurz, ob es okay war so mit seiner Kundschaft zu reden und diese Aufmunterung war auch eher fragwürdig gewesen, aber irgendwie war Cora ihm gerade deswegen auf Anhieb sympathisch. Wenn ihre ältere Schwester auch nur annähernd so drauf war, dann könnte das durchaus eine interessante Erfahrung werden. Also lief der Brünette nun direkt mal die Treppe hinauf und nahm die zuvor beschriebe Tür, sah schon vier andere Leute an der Seite des Raumes und eine schlanke Frau am hinteren Ende, die sich gerade ihr langes, dunkelbraunes Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammenband. Als sie hörte, dass jemand den Raum betrat, drehte die Frau sich in seiner Richtung und schon an dem Lächeln erkannte der Brünette eine sehr offensichtliche Ähnlichkeit zu Cora, konnte daraus direkt schließen, dass es sich hierbei um Laura handelte.

„Hi, ich bin Laura Hale. Es ist schön, dass sich auch mal jemand jüngeres in diesen Kurs verirrt.“, begrüßte die zugegeben sehr hübsche – das lag offenbar in der Familie – junge Frau und kam auf ihn zugelaufen, um Stiles‘ Hand zu schütteln. Der Student stellte sich ebenfalls vor und erzählte, dass er sich auch nur wegen der Hochzeit seines Vaters gezwungenermaßen hierher „verirrt“ hatte, woraufhin Laura kurz auflachte.

„Na, ich hoffe mal es wird dir trotzdem Spaß hier machen und dass du am Ende dann alle mit deinen Tanzkünsten vom Hocker hauen kannst bei der Hochzeit.“, sagte die Dunkelhaarige zwinkernd und Stiles musste ein wenig schmunzeln, auch wenn er das doch sehr stark bezweifelte.

„Ich stolpere schon beim Laufen manchmal über meine eigenen Füße, also muss da schon ein Wunder passieren.“, seufzte er dann aber etwas ernster und Laura hob leicht eine fein gezupfte Augenbraue, bevor ihre Lippen sich aber wieder zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen.

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Am Ende des Unterrichts wirst du wenigstens einen Tanz gut genug drauf haben, dass du dich bei der Hochzeit nicht blamieren wirst und wenn du am Ende nicht zufrieden bist oder wirklich nicht besser geworden bist, dann bekommst du dein Geld zurück.“, verkündete die junge Frau dann mit einem Selbstbewusstsein, das den Brünetten doch etwas große Augen machen ließ. Laura schien ja wirklich sehr viel Vertrauen in sich zu haben, dass sie so überzeugt davon war ihm wirklich etwas beibringen zu können. Oder sie schätzte sein Maß an Tollpatschigkeit einfach vollkommen falsch ein und dachte, dass es so schlimm schon nicht sein konnte. Als ob sie ahnte, dass er an ihrer Aussage zweifelte, klopfte Laura ihm mit einem zuversichtlichen, nahezu strahlenden Lächeln auf die Schulter und schaute dann hinter ihm zur Tür, wo nun noch ein paar mehr Leute auftauchten. Darüber war Stiles ziemlich erleichtert, weil er schon befürchtet hatte sie würden jetzt nur mit fünf Leuten Unterricht haben. Je mehr Leute, desto mehr hatte man das Gefühl zwischen diesen unterzugehen und nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Es war noch eine Viertelstunde, bis der Unterricht dann losgehen wurde und bis dahin gesellte der Brünette sich kurzerhand zu den anderen Teilnehmern, von denen ein paar ebenso skeptisch waren wie er. Immerhin war er damit schon mal nicht alleine.

~ 

Der erste Tanzunterricht war nicht so schlimm gelaufen wie erwartet, was wohl daran lag, dass von Laura sehr viel erklärt und vorgeführt wurde. Auch die Teilnehmer wurden in gewissem Sinne vorgeführt, weil sie sich jeden Mal für etwas anderes geschnappt und ein paar Schritte vorgeführt hatte. Zumindest war Stiles ihr dabei nicht auf den Fuß getreten, was aber weniger mit seinem Talent als mit ihren Reflexen zu tun hatte, dessen war er sich sehr sicher. Der Unterricht ging von 19 bis 21 Uhr und als der Brünette Zuhause ankam war er doch sehr überrascht den Hund im Garten vorzufinden, weil dieser normalerweise um diese Zeit bereits verschwunden war. Als Stiles auf den Weg zum Haus trat und an dem Rüden vorbeilaufen wollte, gab dieser unerwartet einen undefinierbaren, fast winselnden Laut von sich und mit einem beinahe verwirrt wirkenden Ausdruck in den goldgelben Augen erhob sich das Tier, um auf ihn zuzulaufen. Aus unerfindlichem Grund blieb der Student stehen und runzelte über dieses Verhalten die Stirn, während der schwarze Hund unbeirrt zu ihm kam und seine Schnauze beinahe mit Stiles‘ Oberschenkel in Berührung kam, als er daran schnupperte. Das Tier schnaufte kurz und gab dann erneut dieses Winseln von sich, während es den Kopf etwas hob und schnüffelte auch an seiner Seite, als ob er riechen konnte, dass Laura die Hand dort hingelegt hatte, als sie ihn eine halbe Stunde zuvor in seiner Haltung korrigiert hatte. Gut, wahrscheinlich roch der Hund wirklich die verschiedenen Leute, mit denen er heute in Kontakt gekommen war beim Tanzkurs, aber dennoch war dieses Verhalten merkwürdig. Nach der Uni musste Stiles doch genau genommen nach noch mehr Menschen riechen, bei dem Gedränge das es dort manchmal gab.

„Was ist los, Wolfgang?“, fragte Stiles dann und fast ruckartig ging der Kopf des Hundes nach oben und seine Lefzen verzogen sich bei einem leisen Knurren, um bedrohlich die Zähne zu fletschen. Der Brünette musste daraufhin zwar ein zurückzucken unterdrücken, aber trotzdem war das nicht mehr ganz so beeindruckend wie noch vergangene Woche und ein kleines Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Was denn? Ich muss dich schließlich irgendwie nennen, wenn du schon immer hier herum nervst. Und da du aussiehst wie ein Wolf, lag das am nächsten.“, gab der Student zurück, weil es immerhin so gewirkt hatte als wäre die Reaktion auf den Namen erfolgt und er gluckste unweigerlich leise, weil der Hund erneut knurrte und dann seine Hüfte kräftig genug mit dem Kopf anstieß, dass er einen Fuß nach hinten setzen musste, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.


	7. Chapter 7

Während der Hund sich am Abend noch so merkwürdig verhalten und einen kurzen Anflug von regelrechter Zutraulichkeit gehabt hatte, war er am nächsten Morgen aber wieder zurück zu seinem alten Verhaltensmuster und saß mit aufmerksamen goldgelben Augen im Vorgarten. Sein Fell war an einer Seite etwas nasse, weil er wahrscheinlich kurz zuvor noch im feuchten Gras gelegen hatte, von dem auch ein paar Halme in dem schwarzen Fell hingen. Stiles blieb einen kurzen Moment stehen und schaute das Tier einfach nur schweigend an, welches seinen Blick reglos erwiderte, und er fragte sich einmal mehr, was es nur mit diesem ungewöhnlichen Hund auf sich hatte. Mit einem „Bis später, Wolfi“, auf das er ein leises Knurren zurück bekam, setzte der Student sich dann aber wieder in Bewegung und lief zu seinem Jeep, damit er nicht mal wieder zur spät zur Uni kam. Ein paar Stunden später schrieb er seinem Vater dann eine SMS, dass er am Vorabend seine erste Tanzstunde gehabt hatte und es nicht so schlimm gelaufen war wie befürchtet, aber dass er dennoch weiterhin fest überzeugt war das in den Sand zu setzen. Natürlich wiedersprach John ihm und wirkte erfreut über die Meldung, was Stiles ein kleines Lächeln entlockte. Schon alleine wenn seine bloße Teilnahme seinen Vater scheinbar glücklich machte, war es das Ganze für ihn irgendwie schon wert.

In der Uni hatte er dann fast den ganzen Tag nur Vorlesungen, mit Ausnahme von einem Seminar, aber ansonsten konnte er teilweise einfach nur hinten im Vorlesungssaal herumlungern und es ruhig angehen lassen, außer in dem einen Fach wo der Dozent sich konsequent weigerte die Vorlesungsfolien für die Studenten online zu stellen, sodass er wohl oder übel mitschreiben musste. Davon abgesehen war Stiles aber immer gut genug auf seine Fächer vorbereitet, als dass er nicht zwingend immer Vollgas beim Unterricht geben musste und sich deswegen dazu hinreißen lassen konnte mit den Gedanken den Saal zu verlassen. Er war ehrlich gesagt schon gespannt wie die Tanzstunde am nächsten Tag wohl laufen würde, wo es dann wie Laura sagte erst richtig los ging und er war recht sicher, dass es am Vorabend auch nur so angenehm gewesen war, weil die junge Frau verdammt sympathisch war. Wenn er mal einen sarkastischen oder scherzhaften Kommentar abgegeben hatte, kam immer direkt etwas zurück auf dieselbe Art, aber nie mit Hitze oder Genervtheit. Laura legte eine ziemlich beeindruckende Ruhe an den Tag, bewegte sich durch das Tanzstudio mit einem Selbstvertrauen, als ob sie daheim in ihrem Wohnzimmer war und nicht bei der Arbeit vor mehreren ihr fremden Leuten, die sie unterrichtete. Aber auch wenn sie herum scherzte und beinahe sarkastischer zu sein schien als der Brünette, strahlte sie dennoch eine gewisse Autorität aus, dass man nicht auf die Idee kam es zu locker zu nehmen oder ihr keinen Respekt entgegen zu bringen. Stiles musste zugeben, dass er davon beeindruckt war und er hoffte, dass er mit 30 auch nur ansatzweise so selbstbewusst sein würde in seinem Job – den er bis dahin hoffentlich haben würde. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er sich ein Tanzstudio, und vor allem de Tanzlehrerin, ganz anders vorgestellt und deswegen war Stiles doch ziemlich angenehm überrascht und abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er sich koordinierte Bewegung ganz und gar nicht zutraute, fühlte er sich zugegeben ziemlich wohl dort. So wohl, wie man sich halt nach zwei Stunden in einer bis dahin unbekannten Umgebung mit fremden Menschen fühlen konnte.

~

Als er von der Uni nach Hause kam, sah Stiles den Hund im ersten Moment nirgends und war darüber doch ziemlich verwundert, aber kurz bevor er die paar Stufen zur Haustür erklimmen konnte, ertönte von der Seite winselnder Laut und er sah das schwarze Tier einige Meter entfernt aus dem Gebüsch eines dort beginnenden Waldstückes kommen. Es war verwirrend, dass der Vierbeiner auf einmal schnurstracks auf ihn zugelaufen kam, mit der Schnauze gegen seinen Oberschenkel stieß und einen kleinen Laut von sich gab, als der Brünette es doch mal wagte den Kopf des Hundes zu tätscheln. Kurz darauf entzog das Tier sich der Berührung zwar direkt wieder, als ob ihm eingefallen war, dass er doch eigentlich nicht berührt werden wollte und er ging wieder auf den sonst gewohnten Abstand, um zu beobachten wie Stiles nach ein paar eher belanglosen Worten im Haus verschwand.

Auch am nächsten Morgen hockte der Hund wie gewohnt draußen und irgendwie schien sich aus diesen anfänglich gelegentlichen Besuchen langsam eine tägliche Routine zu entwickeln und obwohl der Student das Tier in den ersten Tagen am liebsten schnellstmöglich losgeworden wäre, ertappte er sich inzwischen schon dabei, wie er beim nach Hause kommen automatisch Ausschaue nach dem Hund hielt, ebenso morgens beim Verlassen des Hauses und auch an dem Abend, als er sich auf den Weg zu seiner zweiten Tanzstunde machte. Allerdings war der schwarze Vierbeiner diesmal nicht da, als er das Haus verließ und Stiles runzelte darüber zwar die Stirn, dachte sich aber nichts weiter dabei. Irgendwann würde der Hund wohl auch mal Zuhause sein und etwas fressen und es war ja nicht so, dass er allgemein rund um die Uhr hier war. Weil er während der Fahrt zur Tanzschule feststellte, dass der Tank nahezu leer war, stoppte der Brünette noch rasch an einer Tankstelle und kam deswegen beinahe ein wenig zu spät – es war auch nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis ihm das passieren würde. Als er dadurch ein wenig gehetzt durch die gläserne Doppeltür stolperte und gerade die Hand grüßend in Coras Richtung heben wollte, rasselte Stiles durch seine Unaufmerksamkeit für den Rest seiner Umgebung mit jemandem zusammen. Beinahe wäre er einfach zu Boden gegangen, weil er von dem nahezu unbeweglichen Körper abprallte und nur eine große, kräftige Hand an seinem Oberarm hatte ihn vor einem uneleganten Abflug bewahrt.

„Uh, tut mir leid, ich habe Sie nicht gesehen. Ist alles okay?“, fragte der Student aus reinem Reflex, auch wenn es ziemlich offensichtlich war, dass er diesen Schrank von einem Kerl wahrscheinlich nicht mal ansatzweise ins Wanken bringen würde, selbst wenn er mit Anlauf gegen diesen springen würde. Was er aber definitiv nicht auf die Probe stellen würde, weil das garantiert auf verschiedene Weise schmerzhaft enden würde, so böse wie ihn die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen in dem markanten Gesicht jetzt schon anstarrten.

„Ist das ein ja? Nein? Vielleicht??“, wollte der Brünette nach ein paar Augenblicken des schweigsamen Starrens doch ein wenig eingeschüchtert wissen und als der Griff um seinen Oberarm sich noch etwas festigte, wartete Stiles fast schon auf das Geräusch von zerbrechenden Knochen. Wie konnte ein Mensch so viel Kraft nur mit seinen Fingern aufbringen? Wobei, ein kurzer Seitenblick auf die beinahe-Pranke war schon eine recht gute Antwort auf die Frage.

„Sorry, das war wirklich nicht meine Absicht. Könnten Sie mich trotzdem wieder loslassen, anstatt einfach nur gruselig zu starren? Abgesehen, dass ich eh schon zu spät bin, spüre ich meinen Arm wahrscheinlich gleich nicht mehr.“, versuchte Stiles erneut diesen bulligen, aber nur wenige Zentimeter größeren Kerl anzusprechen und diesmal regte der Typ sich so schnell, dass es ihn perplex zusammenzucken ließ. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verschwand die Hand von seinem Arm, als ob der andere sich verbrannt hätte und wenn möglich verfinsterte sein Gesichtsausdruck sich noch mehr, während ein regelrechtes Knurren – ernsthaft? – dessen Kehle verließ. Ohne während der ganzen Begegnung auch nur ein Wort geäußert zu haben, ertönte dann nur ein missbilligendes Schnauben, bevor der Kerl ihn grob zur Seite schob und an ihm vorbei aus dem Gebäude stampfte. Was zur Hölle?!

„Mach dir nichts draus. Mein Bruder ist ein Einsiedler und den Umgang mit anderen Menschen nicht gewohnt.“, ertönte auf einmal Coras Stimme vom Empfangstresen und riss Stiles somit aus seiner momentanen Starre.

„Bruder?“, hakte er dann nach, während er auf den Tisch zulief und die etwas gelangweilt wirkende junge Frau fragend anblinzelte. Wenn er sich recht entsann, hatte auf der Website etwas davon gestanden, dass die Tanzschule drei Geschwistern gehörte, aber irgendwie hatte er sich keinen Unterwäschemodel-Typen mit Killerblick als Tanzlehrer vorgestellt.

„Ja, er heißt Derek und eigentlich benimmt er sich sonst nicht ganz so schlimm und hat sonst zumindest ein paar grobe Worte für seine Mitmenschen übrig, aber es gab eben etwas Stress mit Laura und naja…“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, als sei das an sich schon selbsterklärend und der Brünette tat einfach mal so, als ob es das wirklich war. Auch wenn er sich schon denken konnte, dass ein scheinbarer Streit mit der Schwester für schlechte Laune sorgen konnte, aber doch nicht für diese ganze ‚ich laufe gleich Amok und werde euch alle in eurem eigenen Blut baden‘-Aura. Vielleicht übertrieb Stiles auch ein kleines bisschen.

„Er ist ein wenig schwierig und ich bin erstaunt, dass er sich überhaupt hat blicken lassen. Derek ist zwar mit Laura und mir zusammen als Besitzer des Studios eingetragen, aber er schert sich nicht darum und war bisher nur einmal nach der Eröffnung da, um sich alles anzusehen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er jemals wieder einen Fuß hier rein setzen würde.“, fügte sie dann noch hinzu, wurde aber durch das Klingeln des Telefons von weiteren ‚Anekdoten‘ abgehalten und warf Stiles nur ein „Bist du nicht zu spät für den Unterricht?“ zu, als sie nach dem Hörer griff. Der Student fluchte leise und vergaß für den Moment seine Begegnung mit dem potenziellen neuen Massenmörder der Gegend, um die Treppe hinauf zu eilen und noch uneleganter durch die Tür zum Saal zu stolpern, als zuvor durch die Eingangstür. Natürlich störte er auch direkt den bereits begonnenen Unterricht und bekam von Laura eine tadelnd gehobene Augenbraue.


	8. Chapter 8

Als Stiles nach dem Tanzunterricht wieder nach Hause kam, war immer noch nichts von dem Hund zu sehen und er schob das Gefühl aufkommender Sorge rasch beiseite. Es war immerhin nicht sein Tier, sondern nur eine Nervensäge die ihn dauernd belagerte und wenn der Vierbeiner schlussendlich doch mal wieder verschwand, dann würde sein Leben wenigstens wieder ein bisschen mehr an Normalität gewinnen. Damit war das Thema auch schon wieder erledigt und während der Brünette die Treppe hinauf lief, wanderten seine Gedanken kurz wieder zu dem finsteren Kerl, in den er bei seiner Ankunft beim Tanzstudio hineingerasselt war. Irgendwie konnte er das Gesicht dieses Typens – Derek, der Bruder von Cora und Laura! – nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen. Denn auch wenn Derek total finster dreingeschaut hatte und in den wenigen Minuten alles andere als Höflichkeit an den Tag gelegt hatte, konnte der Brünette nicht verleugnen, dass er wie seine Schwestern auch verdammt gut aussehend war. Dass die Familie Hale besonders gute Gene zu haben schien war ihm ja an den beiden Schwestern schon aufgefallen und auch wenn die fröhliche, aufgeschlossene Art ganz offensichtlich an dem männlichen Familienmitglied mit wehenden Fahnen vorbeigerauscht war, konnte man ihm das Modelaussehen nicht verleugnen. Auch wenn Stiles nur recht kurz einen Blick darauf erhascht hatte, weil so es ziemlich unmöglich war bei dem Killerblick freiwillig länger als wenige Sekunden hinzuschauen, so waren ihm durchaus die markanten Gesichtszüge, stechenden hellgrünen Augen, sexy Dreitagebart und die breiten Schultern aufgefallen. Wenn der Kerl nicht so ein offensichtliches Arschloch wäre, könnte der Brünette sich durchaus für ihn erwärmen, aber leider war er nicht oberflächlich genug, um sich einzig an das äußere zu halten und den scheinbar miesen Charakter zu übergehen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er bei solchen Menschen eh niemals den Hauch einer Chance haben würde und seine letzte möchte-gern-Beziehung war eindeutig schon viel zu lange her, dass er sich solcherlei Gedanken über irgendeinen fremden Kerl machte. Aber da Cora ja gesagt hatte ihr Bruder sei seit der Eröffnung nie wieder im Tanzstudio gewesen, ging er ohnehin mal davon aus, dass er Derek wohl kaum ein zweites Mal zu Gesicht bekommen würde und Stiles bedauerte diese Tatsache nicht unbedingt.

~

Die nächsten Tage war von dem schwarzen Hund weiterhin keine Spur und so langsam wunderte Stiles sich wirklich, ob dem Tier vielleicht etwas zugestoßen war, wo es inzwischen immerhin täglich vor seinem Haus herumgelungert hatte. Als er dann wieder eine Tanzstunde hatte und diesmal wenigstens pünktlich dort ankam, eigentlich sogar viel zu früh, konnte er hinter der Tür zu Lauras Büro ihre etwas genervt klingende Stimme vernehmen und warf Cora am Empfang einen verwirrten Blick zu.

"Mein Bruder ist schon wieder da. Das ist schon das dritte Mal seit letzter Woche und wir haben keine Ahnung warum. Er meint er wolle irgendwas in den Unterlagen nachschauen, dass es wichtig sei, aber er sagt nicht was und da er hier nicht arbeitet verwehrt Laura ihm den Einblick in die Sachen.", erklärte das hübsche Mädchen nach einer kurzen Begrüßung und der Brünette runzelte darüber die Stirn. Irgendwie schien dieser Derek ein verdammt seltsamer Kerl zu sein.

"Ich dachte er interessiert sich nicht für das Studio?", wollte Stiles verwundert wissen und da der Kerl ja angeblich seit der Eröffnung nicht wieder aufgetaucht war und es war doch sehr fragwürdig jetzt plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel wieder aufzutauchen. Auch wenn der Student das ohnehin nicht beurteilen konnte und er die Familie schließlich nicht kannte, somit auch nicht einschätzen konnte.

"Es ist nicht direkt, dass er sich nicht dafür interessiert oder er mit Tanzen nichts am Hut hat...", lenkte Cora verteidigend für ihren Bruder ein und auch wenn sie es nicht aussprach, war an ihrer Tonlage ziemlich deutlich herauszuhören, dass sie die Gründe für Dereks Verhalten nicht vor Stiles auslegen würde und der Brünette merkte, dass er hier an eine Grenze geriet, die wohl besser nicht überschritten werden sollte. Der Blick der jungen Frau hatte sich nämlich verändert zu etwas, das der Student selbst von sich kannte und auch wenn er sich fragte, ob die Hales etwas ähnliches wie er selbst durchgemacht hatten, wusste er trotz großer Klappe besser als in den Angelegenheiten nahezu fremder Menschen herumzuschnüffeln. Deswegen nickte er verstehend und fragte dann themenwechselnd mit einem Lächeln nach, wie der Tag denn ansonsten so bisher verlaufen war. Es war deutlich, dass Cora über sein Verständnis erleichtert war und sie ging auch direkt auf das andere Gesprächsthema ein, bevor die Unterhaltung aber durch die auffliegende Bürotür unterbrochen wurde.

"Wenn du nicht vorhast doch hier anzufangen, dann hast du in den Unterlagen nichts zu schaffen und stöberst gefälligst auch nicht in meiner Abwesenheit in meinem Büro herum! Und komm mir jetzt nicht damit, dass du so etwas nie machen würdest!!", ertönte Lauras mehr resignierte als wirklich wütende Stimme, während einmal wieder äußerst finster dreinschauender Derek aus dem Raum stapfte und dann regelrecht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mitten in der Bewegung zu erstarren schien, als sein Blick auf den Empfangstresen fiel, an dem Stiles stand und sich mit den Unterarmen auf dem dunklen Holz abstützte. Der Brünette blinzelte verwirrt und eine merkwürdige Unruhe breitete sich in ihm aus, als der Blick des jungen Mannes für einen Moment auf ihm liegen blieb, bevor die kräftigen Augenbrauen sich noch weiter zusammenzogen und der Kerl mit einem übertrieben wirkenden Schnauben abwandte und nahezu polternden Schrittes das Tanzstudio verließ. Der Student hob bei diesem dramatischen Abgang skeptisch eine Augenbraue und blickte zu Cora, die nur resigniert seufzend die Schultern etwas anhob.

"Ich habe längst aufgegeben sein Verhalten manchmal verstehen zu wollen.", kommentierte sie das Verhalten ihres Bruders und bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, kam auch Laura aus dem Büro und ihre Gesichtszüge wurden augenblicklich weicher, als sie den Brünetten entdeckte.

"Bist wohl heute extra überpünktlich nach dem letzten Mal, was?", wollte die hübsche Frau neckend wissen und ein feines Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, bevor sie die Bürotür hinter sich schloss und zu Stiles lief, um ihm sachte zur Begrüßung auf die Schulter zu klopfen und ihm mit einem "Lass uns schon mal hochgehen" bedeutete, ihr zu folgen. Der Aufforderung kam der Student auch direkt nach und er folgte der jungen Tanzlehrerin brav die Treppe hinauf in den Tanzsaal, in dem der Unterricht immer stattfand. Auf dem Weg dorthin kam ihnen ein ziemlich großer, dunkelhäutiger Mann entgegen, der Laura mit dem kleinsten Ansatz eines Lächelns im Vorbeilaufen grüßte und Stiles nur mit einem Nicken einen abschätzigen Blick zuwarf, bevor er in einem der anderen Räume verschwand.

"Das war Boyd, einer unserer anderen Tanzlehrer. Mach dir nichts aus der distanzierten Begrüßung, er braucht immer ein wenig um Fremden gegenüber aufzutauen und kurz vor seinem Unterricht spricht er meist eh kaum mit jemandem, um sich mental vorbereiten zu können.", erklärte Laura schmunzelnd, weil ihr die kleine Schnute von Stiles bei dem dürftigen Gruß des anderen Mannes nicht entgangen war. Der Brünette nickte mit einem verstehenden Laut und blickte unsinnigerweise noch mal über seine Schulter zu der Tür, in der Boyd verschwunden war, bevor er ihren Tanzsaal betrat und zu den Sitzbänken am einen Ende trottete.

"Unsere andere Tanzlehrerin und Freundin von Boyd wirst du sicherlich auch noch kennen lernen. Ich denke mal mit Erica könntest du dich sehr gut verstehen, sie ist auch ziemlich gerade heraus und nie um eine Antwort verlegen.", sprach die Tanzlehrerin weiter, während sie sich wie immer erst mal ihr langes Haar zu einem Zopf zusammenband und dann ein paar kleine Dehn- und Lockerungsübungen zum Aufwärmen machte.

"Ich verstehe diese Andeutung mal als Kompliment.", warf Stiles amüsiert ein und fuhr sich mit den Fingerspitzen durch sein wie üblich ziemlich chaotisches Haar. Er beobachtete die junge Frau eine Weile bei ihren Übungen, während nach und nach auch die anderen Teilnehmer des Kurses eintrudelten und sie schließlich den Unterricht alle zusammen mit ein paar Aufwärmübungen begannen. Denn auch wenn sie vielleicht nur Standarttänze machten, fielen diese meistens doch leichter, wenn man sich vorher schon ein wenig bewegte und auflockerte, damit man bei den Haltungen beim Tanzen nicht verkrampfte.

Diesmal stellte Stiles sich doch ein wenig ungeschickter an als die beiden Male zuvor und es war nicht mal zwangsläufig seine Tollpatschigkeit daran schuld, sondern vielmehr die Tatsache, dass seine Gedanken sich überall anders als in diesem Raum befanden. Er machte sich inzwischen zugegeben doch ziemliche Sorgen um den Verbleib des großen Hundes und abseits davon kam ihm auch immer wieder die Frage in den Kopf, was es mit dem Verhalten von Derek Hale auf sich hatte. Wieso hatte dieser Typ ihn bei ihren beiden Begegnungen mit so einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen angesehen? Sie kannten sich doch gar nicht, also wieso hatte der andere dreingeschaut, als ob sie sich schon mal über den Weg gelaufen waren? Aber vielleicht deutete Stiles diesen Ausdruck auch einfach nur falsch und es war etwas ganz anderes gewesen. Aber irgendwas schien ja da zu sein, dass Derek bei seinem Anblick heute kurz erstarrt gewesen war und ihn so beinahe angestarrt hatte. Allerdings wollte das Hirn des Studenten nichts ausspucken und das störte ihn ganz gewaltig. Stiles konnte solche Dinge nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen und zermarterte sich bei den unsinnigsten Kleinigkeiten oftmals den Kopf über eine mögliche Bedeutung, selbst wenn es um fremde Leute ging mit denen er genau genommen rein gar nichts am Hut hatte. Und trotzdem stolperte er deswegen dreimal beinahe über seine eigenen Füße und noch öfter über die seiner zugeordneten Tanzpartnerin. Anfangs war Laura davon noch amüsiert gewesen, bevor sie ihn gutmütig tadelte und schließlich sogar beinahe besorgt gefragt hatte ob alles okay sei, weil er so viel unkonzentrierter war als bei den vergangenen beiden Unterrichtsstunden.


	9. Chapter 9

Mit einem widerwilligen Laut schlug Stiles nach dem penetrant schrill klingelnden Wecker und schmiss diesen dabei beinahe vom Nachttisch herunter, wusste nicht mal wie er im Halbschlaf die Reflexe hatte das nervige Ding vor dem Sturz zu bewahren. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es kurz nach sechs war und sobald sein Hirn wach genug zum Denken war wurde ihm bewusst, dass die erste Vorlesung und das darauf folgende Seminar heute ausfielen, weil es beim selben Dozenten war und dieser am Abend noch eine Rundmail geschrieben hatte, dass er aus Krankheitsgründen nicht kommen würde. Folglich hatte der Brünette beschlossen die Vorlesung im Anschluss an die beiden Sachen zu Gunsten eines Essays auch zu verwerfen und heute einfach daheim zu bleiben, aber natürlich hatte er vergessen den Wecker aus zu schalten und war nun nach knappen drei Stunden Schlaf bereits in aller Herrgottsfrühe wach. Mit einem Seufzen schwang der Brünette die Beine dennoch aus dem Bett und rieb sich über die Augen. Vielleicht war es besser nun einfach auf zu bleiben und sich bei dem Coffeshop drei Straßen weiter einen Kaffee zu holen, um den Tag zu überstehen und dann am Abend vielleicht mal zu einer humanen Zeit ins Bett zu kommen. Stiles war eindeutig zu nachtaktiv und tat sich meist ziemlich schwer damit einzuschlafen, weswegen er bis spät in die Nacht an seinem Laptop saß und noch etwas für die Uni tat oder einfach nur irgendwelche Dokumentationen im Netz schaute.

Der Student schleppte sich ins Badezimmer und zog sich nach einer Katzenwäsche rasch an, zog sich eine Mütze über das chaotische Haar und einen etwas ausgeleierten Hoodie über. Es dämmerte gerade mal und um diese Zeit waren kaum Leute unterwegs, also war es auch egal wie er vor die Tür ging, um sich nur gerade einen Kaffee und etwas zu Essen zu holen. Handy, Brieftasche und Schlüssel verstaute er in seinen Taschen und verließ dann mit seinen ausgelatschten Chucks an den Füßen seine Wohnung, zog die Tür hinter sich heran und trottete die Stufen herunter zur Haustür. Ausnahmsweise trug er sogar seine schwarzumrahmte Brille auf der Nase, die er normalerweise wirklich nur Zuhause trug, wo ihn niemand damit sehen konnte. Er trat hinaus unter das kleine Vordach und zog die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss, bevor er die paar Stufen hinunter trottete und gemächlich den Weg zum Coffee-Shop entlang schlenderte. Zwischendurch gähnte er immer mal wieder leise und wahrscheinlich würde er sich trotz Kaffee zwischendurch heute noch mal hinlegen, da er eindeutig mal wieder einen zu deutlich spürbaren Schlafmangel aufgebaut hatte über die letzten paar Tage.

Nachdem er sich schließlich seinen Kaffee und ein wenig in einer Papiertüte verstautes Gebäck geholt hatte, machte der Brünette sich wieder auf den Heimweg. Als er dann aber den Gehweg vor seinem Haus entlang lief, um zum Kiesweg zur Haustür zu gelangen, erfasste ihn auf einmal ein seltsames Gefühl und sein Blick huschte wie von selbst zu den Büschen am nicht allzu weit entfernten Waldrand. Unweigerlich erstarrte Stiles in der Bewegung, als er in der Morgendämmerung ein paar rot glühende Augen ausmachen konnte und in seinem Kopf gingen fast sofort die Alarmglocken los, auch wenn er nicht wusste was genau sich dort in den Büschen befand. Diese Frage wurde ihm allerdings schneller als ihm lieb war beantwortet, da auf einmal eine große, pelzige Gestalt aus besagtem Gebüsch brach und selbst auf die Entfernung konnte er das grollende Knurren tief aus der Kehle dieses Wesens hören. Das Ding sah aus wie ein ziemlich entstellter Hund oder eher Wolf, nur größer, muskulöser und eindeutig bedrohlicher wirkend. Mit gefletschten Zähnen kam dieses Ding langsam, raubtierhaft auf ihn zugelaufen und der Student fühlte sich für den Moment wie erstarrt, sein Körper wollte ihm nicht gehorchen, auch wenn alles in ihm danach schrie bloß abzuhauen. Vor allem war das Problem, dass er diesem Ding ja beinahe entgegen laufen musste, um zur Haustür zu gelangen und sonderlich verlockend war diese Option nicht, da er sich sicher war, dass dieses Monster um einiges schneller war als er selbst. Rein aus Instinkt machte der Brünette schließlich einen Schritt zurück und sofort wurde das Grollen dieses Wesens lauter und es fing auch an schneller zu laufen und natürlich direkt auf ihn zu. Stiles war schon kurz davor einfach mit seinem Leben abzuschließen und in einer lächerlichen Verteidigung zumindest den heißen Kaffee nach dem Ding zu werfen, da ertönte eine Art Bellen, nur tiefer und eindeutig bedrohlich, von der Seite und auf einmal kam der große schwarze Hund aus einem anderen Gebüsch gejagt, um sich ohne Zögern auf das etwas größere andere Tier zu werfen. Daraufhin brach eine Geräuschkulisse los, dass es Stiles wirklich wunderte, wieso niemand aus den Fenstern der Nachbarschaft schaute, weil irgendwer durch das Knurren, regelrechte Kläffen und Heulen doch wohl wach werden musste. Das einstellte wolfsartige Monstrum schien stärker als der schwarze Hund zu sein, von dem Schmerzenslaute zu hören waren, als dieser gebissen und regelrecht weggeschleudert wurde. Für einen Moment stand der Brünette einfach nur erstarrt an Ort und Stelle, ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper und sein Hirn versuchte irgendwie logisch zu verarbeiten was hier gerade passierte. Dann schaltete sich aber endlich wieder der überlebenswichtige Teil in seinem Hirn ein, der im sagte, dass er die Chance gefälligst nutzen und sich nach drinnen retten sollte. Als er loslief, setzte das Ungetüm zwar dazu an sich auf ihn zu stürzen, aber der schwarze Hund warf sich dazwischen und verhinderte diese, gab Stiles somit Möglichkeit zur Flucht und er stolperte die Treppe zum Haus hinauf, fummelte mit den Schlüsseln, um die Tür aufzuschließen. Auch wenn das Schlüsselbund ihm einmal beinahe aus den Fingern rutschte, da von den hörbar kämpfenden Tieren immer wieder Schmerzenslaute ertönten - besonders von dem kleineren schwarzen Rüden - und er musste den Drang unterdrücken sich umzudrehen und zu schauen was gerade passiert. Stattdessen bekam der Brünette endlich den Haustürschlüssel ins Schloss, öffnete diese und stürzte regelrecht ins Haus, schlug die Haustür anschließend hinter sich zu und lehnte sich keuchend mit dem Rücken dagegen. Wenige Sekunden später ertönte von draußen ein markerschütterndes Heulen, das kurz darauf irgendwo aus der Ferne beantwortet wurde von mehr als nur einem Tier, und dann konnte er auf einmal keine Kampfgeräusche mehr vernehmen. Irgendwie war die plötzliche Stille sogar noch gruseliger als alles andere und erst dadurch wurde dem Studenten wirklich bewusst, dass nicht mal das Geräusch seines eigenen Atems zu hören war, den er unbewusst angehalten hatte. Hastig sog er wieder Luft in seine Lungen, was jedoch irgendwie rasselnd und viel zu hektisch klang, vor allem bekam er nicht so viel Sauerstoff hinein wie er eigentlich müsste. Seine Brust fühlte sich eng an, er konnte sein Blut in seinen Adern regelrecht pulsieren spüren, so wie es hindurch rauschte, angetrieben von seinem rasenden Herzschlag und da er den Becher und das Essen unbeachtet neben sich auf den Boden verfrachtet hatte, schaut Stiles auf seine verräterisch zitternden Hände, versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er bekam nur selten richtige Panikattacken, aber dennoch erkannte er eine solche normalerweise sofort und er versuchte sich durch zählen seiner Finger und bewusstes Atmen wieder zu beruhigen, aber in Anbetracht dessen was er soeben gesehen hatte war das leichter gesagt als getan. Was war dieses Ding gewesen und warum hatte es ihn offensichtlich angreifen wollen? Und er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen wie das geendet hätte, wäre der Hund nicht wie aus dem Nichts doch wieder aufgetaucht.

Wie auf Kommando war bei dem Gedanken auf einmal hinter ihm ein Kratzen am Holz der Haustür zu vernehmen, gefolgt von einem hohen, winselnden Laut und sofort spannte Stiles sich wieder komplett an, schluckte schwer. Das Geräusch ertönte erneut, diesmal noch etwas lauter und das Kratzen klang nachdrücklicher, auffordernder. Der Brünette stützte sich auf eine zittrige Hand und erhob sich halb, um neben der Tür durch eine der Milchglasscheiben zu schauen und er erkannte, dass sich auf der anderen Seite schwarzes Fell abzeichnete und es sich bei dem Wesen dahinter eindeutig um den wolfsartigen Hund handelte, der bis vor kurzem ständig vor dem Haus herumgelungert hatte. Dennoch war Stiles versucht es zu ignorieren und sich nicht weiter zu regen, allerdings hätte er wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er das Tier nun sich selbst überlassen würde. Immerhin hatte der Rüde ihm ziemlich sicher das Leben gerettet und den Lauten nach zu urteilen war er bei dem Kampf zuvor garantiert verletzt worden. Der Gedanke und ein weiteres Winseln von draußen waren dann doch Anstoß genug, dass er sich ein wenig aufrichtete und die Tür einen Spalt öffnete. Sofort schob der Hund seine Schnauze durch den Spalt, um die Tür mit überraschender Kraft - und obwohl der Student noch daran lehnte - weit genug auf zu schieben, dass er hinein schlüpfen konnte. Das schwarze Fell sah an ein paar Stellen ziemlich zerrupft aus und Stiles konnte eindeutig ein paar blutende Wunden durch das dichte Fell erkennen, ebenso wie das Blut an den Lefzen des großen Rüden. Allerdings schien der Vierbeiner sich darum nicht sonderlich zu scheren, da es einfach nur die Tür schloss, indem es seine Flanke dagegen lehnte und dann stieß es seine Schnauze gegen Stiles' Schulter, als ob er fragen wollte ob der Mensch okay war.

"Was zur Hölle ist da gerade passiert?!", wollte der Brünette wissen und zuckte leicht zusammen, weil seine Stimme verdammt dünn und gar nicht nach ihm selbst klang. Von dem Hund ertönte ein leises Winseln und er drückte seinen Kopf mehr an Stiles' Schulter, beinahe fest genug um ihn zur Seite umzukippen. Er hob eine Hand und vergrub die Finger vorsichtig in dem dichten Fell am Hals des Rüden und obwohl er warme Feuchtigkeit an seinen Fingerspitzen spüren konnte, gab das Tier keinerlei Anzeichen von sich, dass er diesem irgendwie weh tat, obwohl sich am Hals offensichtlich auch eine Verletzung befinden musste.

"Wir sollten nach oben gehen - du bist verletzt.", murmelte Stiles nach einer Weile und es war mehr eine Aufforderung an sich selbst, als ein Vorschlag an den Hund. Als ob dieser ihn verstanden hatte, löste das Tier sich jedoch etwas von ihm und stieß mit der Schnauze leicht an den Kaffeebecher auf dem Boden, als ob er Stiles daran erinnern wollte die Sachen nicht zu vergessen. Darüber konnte der Brünette nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln und er verbuchte das alles einfach mal als fragwürdigen Albtraum - er war sicherlich beim Schreiben für die Uni wegen dem Schlafmangel eingeschlafen und träumte sich das hier alles einfach nur zusammen. Stiles rappelte sich vom Boden auf und lehnte sich noch kurz mit dem Rücken an die Haustür, bevor er mit seinen Sachen und dem Hund im Schlepptau die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung hinauf tapste. Als sie diese dann betraten, reckte der Rüde die Schnauze etwas in die Luft und schnupperte neugierig, während seine Augen über die fremde Umgebung huschten. Er blieb jedoch brav im Eingangsbereich stehen und setzte sich auf die Hinterbeine, während Stiles sich noch aus seinen Schuhen befreite und folgte ihm dann erst in die winzige Küche, bevor der Student dann durch den Wohnraum in ebenfalls nicht sonderlich große Badezimmer tapste.


	10. Chapter 10

"Na los, rein da mit dir.", forderte er den schwarzen Hund dann mit einem Fingerzeig zur Badewanne auf und bekam im Gegenzug erst mal ein missmutiges Schnauben, während das Tier sich stur auf die Hinterläufe setzte und ihn unbeeindruckt anblickte.

"Du bist verletzt und hast Blut im Fell, also hast du eine Dusche dringend nötig.", verkündete Stiles und er wollte weder, dass das Blut in seiner Wohnung verteilt wurde, noch, dass die Verletzungen sich durch irgendwelchen Schmutz entzündeten. Der Vierbeiner regte sich jedoch immer noch nicht und Stiles rollte leicht mit den Augen, bevor er den Stöpsel in die Wanne tat und dann das Wasser auf eine angenehm warme Temperatur einstellte. Der Hund beäugte das ganze skeptisch, schnaufte dann jedoch - bei einem Menschen wäre das wohl ein Seufzen gewesen - und erhob sich dann tatsächlich von seinem Platz nahe der wohlweißlich geschlossenen Tür, um nun doch zur Wanne zu tapsen. Kurz warf er mit seinen goldgelben Augen einen Blick auf das klare Wasser, schnaubte dann erneut und sprang mit einer Eleganz, die man von so einem muskulösen Tier nicht erwartet, über den Wannenrand und in das wenige Zentimeter hohe Wasser.

"Na siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schwer.", kommentierte Stiles das mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen und hob nun die Duschbrause, um dem Rüden das angenehm temperierte Wasser über den Rücken laufen zu lassen. Fast sofort färbte das Wasser zu Füßen des Tieres braun-rot von Dreck und Blut, weswegen Stiles den Stöpsel nun doch wieder aus der Wanne zog, da es ohnehin wenig Sinn gemacht hatte diesen hinein zu tun. Der große Hund gab zwar ein paar brummende Laute von sich, die weder als Abneigung, noch als Wohlwollen zu identifizieren waren und der Student beachtete sie einfach mal nicht weiter, während seine freie Hand durch das dichte Fell strich, um dieses noch etwas besser zu reinigen. Dafür, dass der Vierbeiner sich anfangs ziemlich gesträubt hatte in die Wanne zu gehen, blieb er nun erstaunlich ruhig stehen und legte nur die Ohren etwas nach vorne, als Stiles mit der Brause näher zu seinem Kopf kam und schüttelte sich dann mit einem kleinen Laut, weil versehentlich etwas Wasser in das eine Ohr gelangte.

"Sorry, war keine Absicht.", sagte der Brünette, auch wenn er hörbar ein Lachen unterdrücken musste und deswegen einen missbilligend wirkenden Blick der goldgelben Augen zugeworfen bekam. Daraufhin hielt Stiles die Ohren des Hundes dann sanft mit der freien Hand hinunter, um sie vor weiterem Eindringen von Wasser zu schützen und auch wenn er spürte, wie der große Kopf des Tieres unter der Berührung kurz minimal zuckte und der Rüden sich wohl dem Kontakt entziehen wollte, hielt er schlussendlich still und ließ auch das über sich ergehen. Nachdem das Wasser recht klar geworden war schnappte der Brünette sich etwas Duschgel - zum Glück hatte er noch eines, das kaum parfümiert war - und schäumte das schwarze Fell damit gewissenhaft ein, auch wenn ihm das direkt wieder einen schiefen Blick einhandelte. Stiles war auch erstaunt, dass der Hund sich nicht sofort schüttelte, sobald das Duschgel ausgespült war und er die Brause ausgeschaltet hatte.

"Auf einmal bist du doch ein ganz lieber Junge, huh, Wolfi?", wollte der Student neckisch wissen und wie auf Kommando kam wieder Bewegung in das große Tier und es schüttelte sich einmal kräftig, sodass einiges an Wasser aus seinem Fell spritzte und sowohl im Bad, als aber auch besonders auf Stiles landete. Der Student quietschte überrascht und hob die Arme, auch wenn sein Gesicht ohnehin schon einige Spritzer abbekommen hatte. Von dem Rüden ertönte eine Art Grunzen, das eindeutig viel zu zufrieden klang und dann sprang er wieder aus der Wanne, landete dabei aber gezielt auf der Matte, die sich vor dieser befand.

"Das hast du jawohl extra gemacht! Ich nehme alles wieder zurück.", meckerte der Brünette, wenn auch ziemlich halbherzig und er schnappte sich ein großes Handtuch, um den Hund dann noch mal ordentlich abzurubbeln. Das brachte ihm ein leises Schnauben ein und dann lehnte das nicht gerade leichte Tier sich auf einmal sogar etwas gegen ihn, als ob es die regelrechte Massage beim Abtrocknen zu genießen schien. Diese kleine zutrauliche Geste ließ den Studenten schmunzeln und wenn er vielleicht etwas länger über den kräftigen Körper rubbelte als unbedingt notwendig, dann schien das definitiv nicht auf Abneigung zu stoßen. Als er dann fertig war und das Fell nur noch feucht war, wollte Stiles sich aufrichten und das Handtuch aufhängen, allerding lehnte das Tier noch immer gegen ihn und irgendwie sorgte das dafür, dass er auf einmal das Gleichgewicht verlor, sodass er im nächsten Moment mit dem Hintern auf den kühlen Badezimmerfliesen saß. Der Rüde blickte mit einem amüsiert klingenden Laut zu ihm und tapste dann noch etwas näher, sodass er mit einer seiner großen Pranken zwischen den Beinen des jungen Mannes stand, die andere Pfote auf der anderen Seite von Stiles‘ Oberschenkel und die Schnauze nahezu direkt in seinem Gesicht. Der Brünette schluckte unweigerlich leicht und saß auf einmal reglos einfach nur da, blickte starr in das Farbspiel der goldgelben Augen und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er diese Situation nun deuten sollte. Die Haltung des Hundes wirkte keinesfalls bedrohlich und seine Augen wirkten aus der Nähe plötzlich unerwartet sanft, wie sie ihn einen Moment musterten und dann drückte sich die kalt-nasse Nase des Vierbeiners gegen seine Wange, gefolgt von einer noch nasseren und leicht rauen Zunge, die ihm bis zur Schläfe hinauf fuhr. Dem Brünetten kam ein überraschtes Lachen und er hob seine Hände, um das Tier von sich zu schieben, allerdings vergrub er die Finger im Endeffekt nur in dem dichten Fell an dessen Hals und ließ es zu, dass der Rüde ihm erneut über die Wange leckte. Dafür, dass der Rüde zuvor nie wirklich in seine Nähe gekommen war, schien er nun auf einmal beinahe erschreckend zutraulich zu sein, aber Stiles konnte nicht behaupten, dass er etwas dagegen hatte. Ehrlich gesagt genoss er es sogar einem anderen Lebewesen so nahe sein zu können und ein wenig Körperwärme zu spüren, vor allem nach dem Schock von zuvor.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so verschmust bist.“, rutschte es ihm dann amüsiert heraus und als ob er damit einen Schalter umgelegt hätte, zuckte das große Tier auf einmal zurück, als hätte es einen Stromschlag bekommen. Die goldgelben Augen waren wie in stummem Schock geweitet und plötzlich ertönte ein tiefer, grollender Laut des Hundes, der dafür sorgte, dass Stiles unweigerlich etwas nach hinten rutschte und sich dann doch lieber hastig aufrappelte, während sich auf seinen Armen eine feine Gänsehaut bildete.

„Was zur Hölle…?“, fragte der Student verwirrt und mit einer gewissen Spur von Sorge, während er das schwarze Tier dabei beobachtete, wie es sich kurz schüttelte und dann nahezu durch die nur angelehnte Badezimmertür flüchtete. Stiles hatte keine Ahnung was hier gerade passiert war, aber dennoch folgte er dem Hund nach dem ersten Schrecken zaghaft und sah ihn unruhig vor der Wohnungstür herumlaufen, weswegen ihm unweigerlich ein leises Seufzen entkam.

„Du bist verletzt. Willst du nicht wenigstens bis morgen früh bleiben, damit ich dich zu einem Tierarzt bringen kann?“, wollte der Brünette wissen, auch wenn es sicherlich Unsinn war mit einem Tier diskutieren zu wollen, aber er konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass der Rüde ihn durchaus verstand und wusste, was er sagte. Der Vierbeiner zog knurrend die Lefzen etwas hoch und kratzte dann demonstrativ über das Holz der Wohnungstür und hinterließ dabei ein paar Kratzer in dieser, wollte wohl deutlich machen, dass kein Interesse daran bestand länger zu bleiben. Stiles fuhr sich durchs Haar und trat langsam näher, war dabei nun wieder sehr vorsichtig und öffnete dann die Wohnungstür, sodass der Hund hinaus laufen und die Treppe herunter wuseln konnte. Natürlich folgte Stiles, da er dem wolfsartigen Hund auch noch die Haustür öffnen musste, auch wenn er dabei mit einem Gedanken an das Monstrum von zuvor kurz zögerte, und das Tier lief dann direkt nach draußen und verschwand ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken hinter dem Haus. Rasch schloss der Student die Haustür wieder und ließ dann die Stirn dagegen sinken, atmete tief durch und fragte sich, warum es ihn so sehr störte, dass der Vierbeiner von seiner Sekunde auf die andere plötzlich wieder so abweisend geworden war.

Nach ein paar Minuten trottete der Brünette dann wieder nach oben in seine Wohnung und starrte für einen Moment auf das bisschen vereinzeltes schwarzes Fell, dass in der Wanne, auf der Fußmatte und dem Handtuch klebten, bevor er zumindest die Badewanne noch mal ausspülte und sich anschließend in sein Schlafzimmer verkrümelte, weil sich auf einmal eine schwere Erschöpfung in ihm breit machte, ebenso wie pochende Kopfschmerzen und er wollte diesen Tag am liebsten einfach wieder vergessen. Vielleicht würde ein Nickerchen ja dabei helfen, sich wieder zusammen zu reißen und sich doch noch wie geplant heute dem anstehenden Essay zu widmen, anstatt die Geschehnisse im Kopf ständig zu wiederholen.


	11. Chapter 11

Als Stiles die Augen öffnete, herrschte um ihn herum komplette, undurchdringliche Dunkelheit und ein leichter, aber eiskalter Wind streifte über seine Haut, ließ ihn erzittern. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein kleiner unsicherer Laut seiner Kehle entkam und er versuchte sich irgendwie zu orientieren, herauszufinden wo er hier war oder warum. Er konnte wirklich rein gar nichts erkennen, egal wie sehr er die Augen zusammenkniff oder versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und selbst nachdem ein paar Minuten verstrichen waren, seine Augen sich also an die schlechten Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt haben mussten, konnte er dennoch rein gar nichts sehen. Diese Tatsache sorgte dafür, dass sich ein schweres Gefühl in seinem Magen festsetze und er versuchte die aufkommende Angst nieder zu ringen, ebenso wie das Zittern das von seinem Körper Besitz ergriff. Ein Knacken wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, ließ den Studenten zusammenzucken und auf einmal konnte er leise Schritte vernehmen, unter die sich dann auch noch ein tiefer, grollender Laut mischte und genau das ließ ihn regelrecht erstarren. Stiles tastete seine Hosentaschen ab, ob er sein Handy bei sich hatte, aber er trug scheinbar rein gar nichts bei sich und hatte keine Möglichkeit irgendwie für Licht zu sorgen und herauszufinden wer oder was sich da bei ihm befand. Tief im Inneren hatte er zwar bereits eine Vermutung um was es sich dabei handeln konnte, aber darüber wollte er gar nicht zu sehr nachdenken. Allerdings ertönte erneut dieser grollende Laut, diesmal deutlicher und vor allem auch bedrohlicher klingend und das ließ ihm regelrecht das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Zu allem Überfluss erschienen vor ihm in der undurchdringlich wirkenden Dunkelheit zwei leuchtend rot glühende Punkte, eindeutig Augen, und das machte unangenehmerweise deutlich, dass seine unheilvolle Vermutung korrekt war. Es handelte sich bei der anderen Präsenz eindeutig um dieses Monstrum, das bei ihm am Haus aufgetaucht war und das ihn hatte angreifen können. Diesmal waren sie aber offenbar wirklich alleine und nirgendwo ertönte das inzwischen vertraute Knurren des schwarzen Hundes, der ihn schon das letzte Mal gerettet hatte. Er war diesem Vieh ganz alleine ausgeliefert und Stiles wusste, dass er nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatte aus dieser Sache unbeschadet heraus zu kommen.

Es verstrichen wahrscheinlich nur wenige Sekunden, die sich jedoch anfühlten wie Stunden, bis auf einmal alles ganz schnell passierte und Stiles gar keine Gelegenheit hatte irgendwie zu reagieren. Es ertönte ein Geräusch und kurz darauf wurde er auch schon von einem schweren Gewicht umgeworfen. Obwohl es stockfinster war, konnte er die unheilvolle Präsenz über sich regelrecht spüren und das lag nicht nur daran, dass sich zwei riesige Pranken auf seinem Oberkörper befanden – eine bedeckte locker ¾ seiner Brust und die andere drückte seine Schulter in einer etwas verdrehten Position auf den nass kalten Untergrund. Ein erschrockener Schmerzenslaut blieb dem Brünetten im Hals stecken, da die rot glühenden Augen sich nun in unmittelbarer Nähe befanden, heißer, faulig riechender Atem schlug gegen sein Gesicht und obwohl das grollende Knurren noch immer nur leise war, schien es seinen ganzen Körper zum Beben zu bringen. Das Monstrum verlagerte sein Gewicht weiter nach vorne und der Student meinte ein Knacken von seiner linken Schulter hören zu können, aber als ihm ein Schmerzenslaut entkam, schwoll dass Knurren dieses Viehs immer mehr an und trotz der Dunkelheit konnte Stiles durch die Nähe das aufblitzen messerscharfer Reißzähne unmittelbar vor seinem Gesicht ausmachen. Obwohl er wusste, dass er nichts ausrichten konnte, versuchte er sich irgendwie von dem Gewicht dieses Ungetüms zu befreien, aber natürlich gelang es ihm nicht dieses…dieses Ding von sich zu schieben. Es machte sich im Gegenteil sogar noch schwerer und das Reißen von Stoff war zu hören, als die spitzen Krallen sich durch sein Shirt bohrten und seine Haut durchschnitten, als sei sie weich wie Butter. Stiles‘ Kehle entkam ein gequältes Wimmern, als der Schmerz durch seinen zitternden Körper schoss und die Panik fing an ihm die Brust abzuschnüren. Dann drückte sich eine kalte Schnauze an seinen Hals, im krassen Kontrast zum schnaubenden Atem und heißen Speichel des Ungetüms. Als die scharfen Zähne dann die Haut an seinem Hals streiften, wie um nur eine kleine Geschmacksprobe zu nehmen, kniff der Brünette die Augen zu und er nahm nicht mal bewusst wahr wie sich feuchte Spuren über seine Schläfen zogen. Es war vorbei. Gerade als die Reißzähne sich dann nahe der Schlagader in seinem Hals versenkten und ein unerträglicher Schmerz durch seinen Körper fuhr, bahnte sich ein entferntes Heulen den Weg in seine Wahrnehmung.

~

Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei fuhr Stiles aus dem Schlaf hoch, presste sich eine Hand an den Hals und eine auf die Brust, während er keuchend nach Luft rang. Sein Verstand war noch immer total vernebelt von dem viel zu realistischen Horror des soeben erlebten Traumes und er sackte etwas vornüber, versuchte Luft in seine sich viel zu eng anfühlenden Lungen zu zwingen. Der Student hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er so zusammengekauert in den zerwühlten Laken seines Bettes saß, aber als sein Verstand sich langsam wieder in der Realität einfand, war er durch die abebbende Panikattacke und dem langsam trocknenden Schweißfilm auf seiner blassen Haut am Zittern. Ein Heulen von draußen sorgte dafür, dass sein Kopf ruckartig nach oben fuhr und sofort machte sich wieder kalte Angst in ihm breit, während er ungeschickt vom Bett stolperte, sich beinahe durch die Bettdecke zu Fall brachte und auf wackeligen Beinen zum Fenster tapste. Wieder ertönte das Heulen, welches bei genauem hinhören irgendwie gequält zu klingen schien, und als Stiles Augen sich auf den Vorgarten richteten, konnte er im Licht der Straßenlaterne die schwarze Gestalt des großen Hundes ausmachen, dessen goldgelbe Augen nun zu ihm hoch schauten. Einen Moment saß das Tier einfach nur dort und starrte zu seinem Schlafzimmerfenster, bevor es dann aber aufstand und auf das Haus zulief, eindeutig die Haustür anpeilte. Der Brünette schluckte schwer und nahm sich erst vor das einfach zu ignorieren, aber sein Körper schien mit seinem Verstand nicht einer Meinung zu sein, denn seine nackten Füße trugen ihn ohne seine Zustimmung einfach in Richtung Wohnungstür und er hatte diese geöffnet, sich den Schlüsselbund aus der Schale auf der kleinen Kommode genommen, eher der Student überhaupt realisiert hatte was er da tat. Kurz verharrte er in der offenen Tür, konnte von unten ein scharrendes Geräusch von Krallen an der Haustür vernehmen. Nur in Boxershorts und T-Shirt war es verdammt kalt im Treppenhaus, vor allem wenn man von einem Albtraum durchgeschwitzt war, aber dennoch lief der Brünette vorsichtig die Stufen herunter und ließ sich nicht davon beirren, wie die Kälte sich den Weg durch seine Fußsohlen in seinen Körper suchte. Durch das Glas neben der Haustür konnte er den wolfsartigen Hund sehen und vernahm nun auch ein klägliches Winseln von draußen. Dieser Laut war der letzte Anstoß den es für ihn brauchte, um die Nachts immer verriegelte Tür aufzuschließen und die Haustür einen Spalt zu öffnen, durch den der Hund sich sofort zwängte und die Tür dann mit dem Kopf wieder zuschob. Bevor Stiles auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, steuerte der Vierbeiner auch schon die Treppe an und lief diese hinauf, als sei es das normalste der Welt für ihn hier im Haus zu sein. Der Student atmete einmal durch und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, versuchte sich wieder zu fassen, und schloss die Haustür dann wieder ab, bevor er dem Hund nach oben folgte. Die Beine des Studenten fühlten sich ein wenig schwer an, als er wieder die Treppen hinauf lief und allgemein war er erschöpft von der verdammten Panikattacke. In seiner Wohnung angelangt schloss der Brünette die Tür, indem er sich mit dem Rücken dagegen sinken ließ und er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, öffnete sie erst wieder, als das Klacken von Krallen vor ihm auf dem Laminat ertönten.

„Was machst du eigentlich wieder hier? Vorher hattest du es noch so eilig weg zu kommen.“, fragte Stiles unsinnigerweise, auch wenn der Hund ihm noch immer nicht antworten konnte. Das Tier schnaubte leise und kam näher, drückte dann fast vorsichtig seine nass-kalte Schnauze an den nackten Oberschenkel des jungen Mannes. Er schaute einen Moment zu dem Tier hinunter, bevor er dann aber eine Hand ausstreckte und sie auf den großen Kopf des Vierbeiners legte, um leicht durch das weiche Fell zu streicheln. Dafür erntete der Brünette ein leises Brummen von dem Hund und dann kam er aber noch näher, um sich hinter die Beine des Studenten zu schieben, ihn somit von der Tür weg zu drücken und ihn konsequent in Richtung Badezimmer zu bugsieren. Nur gut, dass er es eh längst aufgegeben hatte sich über das Verhalten des Rüden zu wundern und gerade war Stiles ohnehin zu erschöpft, um sich irgendwie gegen so eine Behandlung zu sträuben. Der Hund bugsierte ihn bis vor die Duschwanne, gab einen kleinen Laut von sich und setzte sich dann mit einem auffordernden Blick auf die Hinterläufe. Der Student seufzte leise und ihm war selbst bewusst, dass es angenehmer wäre zu duschen, bevor er wieder ins Bett kroch, so wie er zuvor geschwitzt hatte. Also streifte er sich nachgebend das Shirt über den Kopf und die Shorts von den schlanken Beinen, war am Rande etwas überrascht, dass das Tier den Kopf zur Seite wandte und sich dann sogar erhob, um aus dem Raum zu trotten. Nachdem Stiles dann schnell warm geduscht hatte, fühlte er sich wieder ein wenig besser und nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte, schlüpfte er in die frische Shorts, die er sich für den nächsten Morgen bereits ins Bad gelegt hatte, bevor er in den Wohnraum trat und mit gehobener Augenbraue feststellte, dass der große schwarze Hund es sich auf seinem Bett bequem gemacht hatte, die aufmerksamen goldgelben Augen unverwandt auf den Brünetten gerichtet. Stiles holte sich ein frisches Shirt und tapste zu seinem Bett, erwartete eigentlich, dass das Tier aufstehen und herunterspringen würde, aber stattdessen ließ der Rüde es bereitwillig zu, dass der junge Mann halb über ihn drüber kletterte, um sich dann zwischen den Vierbeiner und die Wand legen zu können.


	12. Chapter 12

Als Stiles am nächsten Morgen durch das Klingeln seines Weckers wach wurde, rümpfte er leicht die Nase, da irgendetwas weiches diese kitzelte und ihn beinahe zum Niesen brachte. Der Student brummte schläfrig und tastete über dieses recht große weiche Etwas hinweg blind nach dem klingelnden Wecker, brachte ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag zum Verstummen – auch wenn wohl eher der darauf folgende Aufprall auf dem Boden das Gerät zum Verstummen brachte und nicht der Schlag per se. Er ließ seinen Arm einfach um die überdimensionale, flauschige Wärmflasche geschlungen liegen, vergrub sein Gesicht weiterhin daran und war schon drauf und dran wieder einzudösen. Ein tiefes Brummen, welches sein auserkorenes Kuschelobjekt leicht zum Vibrieren brachte, ließ ihn jedoch wieder etwas hoch schrecken und diesmal öffnete der Brünette doch träge die Augen, rieb sich mit der Hand den Schlaf aus diesen. Im nächsten Moment war Stiles dann aber hellwach, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der schwarze Hund sich immer noch bei ihm befand, in seinem Bett und er sich offensichtlich die ganze Zeit an diesen gekuschelt hatte. Das Tier wirkte jedoch unerwartet entspannt und blickte ihn nur gelassen an, bevor es den Hals reckte und seine nasse Schnauze an den Hals des jungen Mannes drückte. Das ließ den Brünetten leicht erschaudern und ihm entkam ein kleiner erschrockener Laut, als die kalte Nase auf seine vom Schlaf erhitzte Haut traf und ihm direkt mal eine feine Gänsehaut bescherte. Der Vierbeiner schnaubte daraufhin nur leise gegen seinen Hals und fuhr sogar kurz mit der Zunge darüber, bevor er sich aufrappelte und vom Bett sprang. Stiles beobachtete, wie das große Tier sich genüsslich streckte und gähnte, bevor es sich dann auf die Hinterläufe setzte und ihn beinahe auffordernd anblickte.

„Ich sollte wohl auch mal aufstehen, was?“, fragte der Student nutzloserweise – er würde es sich wohl nie abgewöhnen mit dem Hund zu sprechen – und schob damit dann auch die Decke von seinem Körper, um die Beine aus dem Bett zu schwingen. Der Vierbeiner erhob sich im selben Moment und trottete schnurstracks durch die offene Tür in die Küche, wo er sich neben dem Tisch wieder niederließ und zu Stiles aufblickte, als dieser ihm folgte, sich mit einem Gähnen durch das chaotische Haar fuhr. Erst als der Brünette dann dabei war Kaffee und Toast zu machen, wurde ihm so richtig bewusst, dass er den Rest der Nacht tatsächlich traumlos weiter geschlafen hatte und dass die Anwesenheit des Rüden ihn erfolgreich davon abgebracht hatte auch nur ansatzweise über den schrecklichen Albtraum nachzudenken, den er gehabt hatte. Sein Blick huschte zu dem mysteriösen Tier, das gerade die Nase zum schnuppern in die Luft reckte und sich dann mit der pinken Zunge über die Lefzen fuhr. Stiles wusste nicht genau warum, aber irgendwie löste sich bei diesem Anblick ein Lachen aus seiner Kehle und brauchte ihm damit einen beinahe empört wirkenden Blick des Hundes ein, ebenso wie ein leises Schnauben.

„Weißt du-“, fing er nach kurzem Zögern an zu sprechen, während er anfing das nun fertige Toast mit Butter zu bestreichen und mit Wurst oder Käse zu belegen „-ich habe zwar immer noch keine Ahnung was es mit dir auf sich hat, aber ich muss gestehen ich bin doch ganz froh inzwischen über deine Anwesenheit. Es ist nett ab und zu ein wenig Gesellschaft zu haben.“, fuhr Stiles fort und auch wenn der Hund ihm nicht antworten konnte, vielleicht sogar nicht mal verstand was er sagte, war es irgendwie angenehm nicht einfach nur in einen leeren Raum zu sprechen. Wenn man alleine wohnte, fing man viel zu schnell an Selbstgespräche zu führen und das sogar ziemlich oft. Deswegen war es ihm ganz sympathisch mal ein anderes Lebewesen in der Wohnung zu haben, das ihm zuhörte – ob es ihn verstand oder nicht war dabei nicht mal wichtig. Auch wenn der Brünette sich ehrlich gesagt zu mindestens 80% sicher war, dass der Vierbeiner ihn durchaus verstand, so wie er manchmal reagierte. Gerade jetzt hatte der Rüde nämlich auch die Ohren aufmerksam gespitzt, den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite geneigt und blickte ihn mit seinen goldgelben Augen so aufmerksam an, als würde er ihm tatsächlich zuhören.

„Wäre nur praktisch, wenn du auch sprechen könntest. Dann würdest du mir vielleicht erklären können, was dieses…Ding gestern war.“, seufzte der Student schließlich und während er sich das eine Toast mit Käse selbst in den Mund schob, blickte er kurz auf das mit Schinken und hielt es schließlich dem schwarzen Tier hin. Beinahe hätte der Brünette sich dann wegen einem weiteren Lachen an seinem Essen verschluckt, als von dem Magen des Rüden ein hungriges Grummeln zu hören war und es wirkte beinahe widerwillig, wie er daraufhin den Hals reckte, die Schnauze öffnete und das Toast fast vorsichtig aus der Hand des jungen Mannes zog. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte es Stiles nervös gemacht seine Finger freiwillig diesen scharfen Zähnen entgegen zu recken, aber jetzt zuckte er dabei erstaunlicherweise nicht mal mehr mit der Wimper und tief im Inneren verankerte sich ein unerwartetes Gefühl von Vertrauen diesem Tier gegenüber. Nachdem der Rüde ihm am Vortag das Leben gerettet hatte, sich von ihm hatte duschen lassen und dann schlussendlich sogar die Nacht an seiner Seite verbracht hatte, war der Student sich wirklich sicher, dass der Vierbeiner wohl kaum eine Gefahr für ihn darstellte. Auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es sich hier nicht um einen normalen Haushund handelte und dass dieser wohl kaum je ein Halsband oder gar eine Leine gesehen hatte, aber trotzdem wirkte es auch nicht wie absolut wildes Tier. Er konnte nur nicht ganz zuordnen was er aus alldem machen sollte. Für den Moment war es Stiles aber auch ziemlich egal und er machte ihnen lieber noch mehr Toast, schlürfte nebenher seinen Kaffee und erzählte noch irgendwelchen Nonsens aus der Uni oder von seinem kleinen Nebenjob in dem Café. Natürlich schaffte er es dabei mal wieder die Zeit aus den Augen zu verlieren und musste sich deswegen gehetzt umziehen, um vielleicht noch einigermaßen rechtzeitig zur Uni kommen zu können. Als Stiles aus seiner Wohnung und anschließend dem Haus stürzte, befand der Hund sich dicht auf seinen Fersen, blieb im Vorgarten dann allerdings auf dem Rasen stehen und gab eine Art Bellen von sich.

„Danke für die Gesellschaft und vielleicht bis später.“, rief der Brünette noch über seine Schulter und er kam sich dabei nicht so seltsam vor wie es vielleicht sein sollte, wenn man sich von einem Tier verabschiedete wie von einem Menschen. Der Rüde schien nur kurz die Schnauze zu kräuseln und einen Laut von sich zu geben, der Stiles aber auf die Entfernung nicht mehr erreichte, bevor er sich umwandte und neben dem Haus in Richtung Wald verschwand, anstatt wie sonst zu warten und dem Jeep hinterher zu blicken.

~

Als Stiles am späten Nachmittag nach der Uni wieder nach Hause kam, wartete der schwarze Hund nicht wie gewohnt im Vorgarten, sondern war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Diesmal machte der Brünette sich darum jedoch keine Gedanken und er musste sich nun sowieso etwas zu Essen machen, um sich im Anschluss dann auf den Weg zur Tanzschule zu machen. Eigentlich hatte er keine wirkliche Lust darauf und obwohl er durch den Rüden doch noch recht gut geschlafen hatte den Rest der Nacht, fühlte der Brünette sich ziemlich gerädert und würde sich am liebsten einfach hinlegen und ein Nickerchen machen. So kam er aber nur dazu sich ausnahmsweise mal etwas mehr oder minder vernünftiges zu kochen und sich dann noch in Ruhe umzuziehen, bevor er das Haus auch schon wieder verlassen musste, damit er nicht mal wieder zu spät zur Tanzstunde auftauchte.

Der Student war nicht so überrascht wie er vielleicht sein sollte, als er die Tanzschule eine Weile später betrat und bei Cora am Empfang ein Mann mit breiten Schultern lehnte, mit etwas zerschlissener Jeans und Lederjacke bekleidet und als der Brünette näher trat erkannte er diesen Kerl als Derek. Wie bei ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen hatte der Bruder von Cora und Laura einen Dreitagebart und als er sich etwas drehte, da er wohl die Anwesenheit des Brünetten bemerkt hatte, zogen seine Augenbrauen sich grimmig etwas mehr zusammen. Stiles hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass dieser Typ ein Problem mit ihm hatte und er konnte sich partout nicht erklären was dazu geführt hatte.

"Laura hat gleich einen Kurs, also wirst du wohl bis danach warten müssen, um das mit ihr abzuklären.", ertönte Coras Stimme und kurz darauf legte sich dann ein Lächeln auf ihre Züge, sobald sie Stiles entdeckte und diesen begrüßte.

"Du bist ja schon wieder pünktlich, ich bin erstaunt.", sagte die junge Frau neckend und hatte ein amüsiertes Funkeln in den Augen, als der Student daraufhin einen empörten Laut von sich gab und eine Schnute zog.

"Ich war ein Mal zu spät, also bitte.", gab er schmollend zurück und musste sich davon abhalten zu Derek zu schauen, der ihn ziemlich offensichtlich anzustarren schien und das löste ein unruhiges Gefühl in seinem Magen aus. Er wechselte noch ein paar Worte mit Cora und wollte sich dann aber auf den Weg nach oben in den Tanzsaal machen. Zu seiner Verwirrung setzte Derek sich dann ebenfalls in Bewegung und steuerte auch die Treppe nach oben an, woraufhin der Student beinahe gefragt hätte was es damit nun auf sich hatte. Aber aus Coras Aussage zuvor war ja zu schließen, dass der andere mit Laura sprechen wollte und vielleicht wollte er es doch sofort versuchen. Stiles konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Derek vorhatte erst nach dem Unterricht mit seiner Schwester zu sprechen und er demnach die ganze Zeit an der Seite des Raumes sitzen und zuschauen würde. Vor allem da der Blick des anderen Mannes nahezu permanent auf ihm zu ruhen schien, hatte der Brünette heute deutlich mehr Probleme dabei konzentriert zu bleiben und nicht über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern.


	13. Chapter 13

Dafür, dass Derek vorher angeblich nie in der Tanzschule aufgetaucht war, schien er auf einmal andauernd dort zugegen zu sein und der Brünette war irgendwie froh, als er nach dieser Stunde die Tanzschule verlassen konnte, da es ihn total kribbelig gemacht hatte die ganze Zeit über von dem Bruder seiner Tanzlehrerin beobachtet zu werden. Einmal hatte er sich sogar beinahe auf die Schnauze gelegt und selbst auf dem Weg nach Hause hatte er immer noch das Gefühl, dass sein Kopf deswegen am Glühen war. Er hoffte schwer, dass Derek nicht allzu bald wieder auftauchen würde, aber wie falsch der Brünette mit dieser Hoffnung lag, wurde ihm erst zwei Tage später bei der nächsten Tanzstunde bewusst. Als er den Raum nämlich betrat, waren schon ein paar andere der Schüler da, aber von Laura war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Stattdessen befand sich niemand anderes als ihr jüngerer Bruder im vorderen Teil des Raumes und sofort hatte der Student das Gefühl, dass sein Herz mindestens zwei Etagen tiefer sank. Er konnte nicht mal genau sagen was an dem anderen Mann es war, das so ein seltsames Unwohlsein in ihm auslöste, aber er würde sich deutlich besser damit fühlen diesem Kerl möglichst gar nicht mehr über den Weg zu laufen. Das würde aber offenbar in nächster Zeit nicht der Fall sein, auch wenn Stiles immer noch hoffte, dass Laura gleich durch die Tür kommen würde und sich nicht bewahrheitete, was er gerade befürchtete.

"Uh...wo ist denn Laura?", fragte der Brünette dann einen der anderen Teilnehmer, der jedoch auch nur ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte und er fuhr leicht zusammen, als hinter ihm auf einmal ein Räuspern ertönte, das von niemand anderes kam als von Derek.

"Ich leite diesen Kurs von heute an.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und hatte dabei einen Blick drauf, als sei das irgendwie eine Art von Drohung und nicht einfach nur eine Information. Stiles verkniff es sich gerade so die Mundwinkel zu verziehen und hob stattdessen nur verwirrt eine Augenbraue.

"Wie ich das von Cora verstanden habe, wollten Sie doch bisher nichts mit der Tanzschule zu tun haben und jetzt unterrichten Sie hier auf einmal?" Die Frage hatte seine Lippen verlassen, bevor der Student sich davon abhalten konnte und er biss sich direkt im Anschluss auf die Unterlippe, weil der Blick des Älteren sich wie auf Knopfdruck noch etwas mehr zu verfinstern schien.

"Das geht dich jawohl nichts an, warum ich was mache.", erwiderte Derek fast schon bissig und der Brünette konnte sich jetzt schon denken, dass die Tanzstunden von jetzt an wohl ziemlich stressig werden konnten. Wer bitte hatte diesem Kerl erlaubt mit Menschen zu kommunizieren, wo das für ihn ohnehin eine regelrechte Qual zu sein schien und er gar keine Lust darauf zu haben schien mit anderen zu reden.

"Okay, ich verstehe das mal als Hinweis darauf, dass Fragen unerwünscht sind. Super Gespräch.", gab Stiles mit einem Augenrollen zurück und für einen Moment wirkte es, als ob der andere noch etwas darauf sagen wollte, aber schlussendlich presste er nur mit grimmigem Ausdruck die Lippen zusammen, wandte sich um und lief wieder zum vorderen Teil des Tanzsaals. Der Student konnte über dieses Verhalten nur den Kopf schütteln und er fragte sich wirklich, wie Derek sich gedacht hatte, dass es eine gute Idee für ihn sein könnte mit Menschen zu arbeiten. Stiles konnte sich nicht entsinnen je einen unsozialer wirkenden Menschen getroffen zu haben und während er sich Laura zurück wünschte, trudelten auch noch die letzten Teilnehmer des Tanzkurses ein, sodass sie zehn Minuten später pünktlich anfangen konnten. Der Brünette war bis dahin immer noch nicht über die Tatsache hinweg, dass Derek demnach wohl auch tanzte oder tanzen konnte - gut, das lag offenbar eh in der Familie - und dass er sogar ernsthaft als Tanzlehrer arbeitete. Im ersten Moment klebten seine Augen auch noch auf dem Älteren und erst als dieser ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zuwarf und seine zugeordnete Tanzpartnerin ihn auch leicht anstieß, fokussierte Stiles seine Aufmerksamkeit erst auf die Aufgabe und setzte sich endlich mal in Bewegung. Eigentlich wollte er es tunlichst vermeiden großartig zu Derek zu schauen, aber dummerweise gab dieser ja Anweisungen oder machte mit einer der anderen Teilnehmer die Tanzschritte vor, weswegen es schon von Vorteil war sich das auch anzusehen. Stiles wusste selbst nicht was auf einmal mit ihm los war, aber er schaffte es weder sich 100%ig auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, noch sich wirklich zu entspannen, was beim Tanzen nicht unbedingt von Vorteil war.

"Das kann man sich ja nicht mit ansehen.", ertönte auf einmal Dereks etwas resigniert klingende Stimme und natürlich blickten ihn direkt alle verwirrt an, aber der Student stellte zu seinem Entsetzen fest, dass der Blick das Ältere eindeutig auf ihn fixiert war. Der Schwarzhaarige machte eine herrufende Handbewegung in seine Richtung, begleitet mit einem "Komm hier hin" und Stiles rutschte das Herz direkt mal wieder mindestens eine weitere Etage tiefer. Eher zögerlich, da er noch unsinnigerweise hoffte Derek würde seine Meinung doch noch ändern, löste der Brünette sich von seiner momentanen Tanzpartnerin und schlich mit etwas eingezogenem Kopf zum vorderen Teil des Saales, wo er mal wieder mit einem unangenehm durchdringenden Blick empfangen wurde.

"Dafür, dass dieser Kurs rein auf freiwilliger Basis ist, gibst du dir erstaunlich wenig Mühe. Das letzte Mal bist du auch schon ziemlich durch die Gegend gestolpert, aber das jetzt ist ja noch schlimmer.", verkündete der Ältere und Stiles spürte die mitleidigen Blicke der anderen Teilnehmer vielmehr, als dass er sie sah und alleine das sorgte schon für den Wunsch nach einem schwarzen Loch zum drin verschwinden. Noch dazu verspürte er unter dem nicht definierbaren Blick des Schwarzhaarigen den Drang dazu den Kopf einzuziehen und sich so klein wie möglich zu machen, weil er das Gefühl hatte ohnehin von vornherein von diesem verurteilt zu werden. Er zuckte unweigerlich zusammen, als sich dann auf einmal eine große Hand auf seinen unteren Rücken schob, deren Wärme fast sofort die dünnen Lagen Stoff seiner Klamotten durchdrang und Stiles' Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als ihm klar wurde, dass diese Hand zu Derek gehörte.

"W-was...", stammelte der Brünette und normalerweise war er ja nicht auf den Mund gefallen, aber der Ältere brachte ihn mit spielender Leichtigkeit vollkommen aus dem Konzept, sodass er offensichtlich zu einem brabbelnden Trottel mutierte. Na das machte den Eindruck sicherlich deutlich besser.

"Wenn du es vom Zuschauen her offenbar nicht lernst, dann muss ich es dir eben direkt zeigen.", antwortete Derek auf die nicht wirklich gestellte Frage und der Brünette meinte sich einzubilden, dass der eine Mundwinkel des Älteren minimal nach oben zuckte, als ob er es amüsant fand den Studenten so regelrecht vorzuführen. Bevor Stiles' Hirn aufgeholt hatte und ihn etwas erwidern ließ, verkündete der Schwarzhaarige auch schon, dass der Unterricht nun weiter gehen würde und startete mit einer kleinen Fernbedienung die Musik der Anlage von neuem. Stiles hatte das Gefühl das Herz wollte ihm gleich aus der Brust springen, als die Hand an seinem Rücken etwas mehr Druck ausübte und dann griff Derek auch noch nach einer seiner Hände, um ihn somit zu führen. In dem Moment wurde dem Studenten auch erst bewusst, dass er natürlich gerade die Rolle der Frau übernahm und das sorgte letztendlich doch dafür, dass seine Ohren verräterisch anfingen zu glühen.

"Ist es nicht auch sinnlos, wenn ich die Position der Frau lerne?", wollte der Brünette dann wissen, während er gleichzeitig versuchte dem Älteren nicht auf die Füße zu treten, und eigentlich hatte er befürchtet seine Stimme war zu leise, um sie über die Musik hören zu können, aber Dereks Blick richtete sich dennoch auf ihn und eine der markanten Augenbrauen wanderte leicht in die Höhe.

"Immerhin ist das die leichtere Position, weil du nicht führen musst. Vielleicht kriegst du das ja besser hin.", gab der Tanzlehrer zurück - Stiles glaubte immer noch nicht, dass der Ältere wirklich einer war - und erneut schien sein Mundwinkel kurz wie in einem unterdrückten Grinsen minimal nach oben zu zucken. Irgendwie war es zugegeben beinahe faszinierend diese kleinen Regungen in Dereks Gesicht zu verfolgen und vielleicht würde er versuchen davon noch mehr auszulösen, wenn er nicht über die Aussage an sich empört sein würde.

"Was soll das denn heißen?! Meinst du etwa ich bin zu blöd zum Tanzen?!“, wollte Stiles mit gesenkten Augenbrauen wissen und er machte sich nun auch nicht mehr die Mühe den Älteren zu siezen, da dieser das schließlich von Anfang an auch nicht getan hatte. Für einen Augenblick dachte der Brünette so etwas wie Belustigung im Ausdruck des anderen sehen zu können, aber einmal blinzeln und es war bereits wieder verschwunden, weswegen er es als Einbildung abtat.

„Beweis mir das Gegenteil.“ In Dereks Stimme lag etwas nahezu herausforderndes und er zog den Studenten etwas näher zu sich als für diesen Tanz unbedingt notwendig war, was Stiles‘ Herz einen Schlag aussetzen ließ. Sie waren sich nun nah genug, dass er die Wärme – schon eher Hitze – des anderen Körpers spüren konnte, selbst wenn sie keinen direkten Kontakt hatten, und noch bevor er mental wirklich auf diese Tatsache klar kam, setzte ihr neuer Tanzlehrer sich bereits mit ihm in Bewegung und Stiles fiel es jetzt natürlich noch schwerer sich gescheit auf seine Bewegungen zu konzentrieren, da die Bewegungen des muskulösen Körpers so dicht an seinem wesentlich interessanter erschienen. Er war sowas von geliefert.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles war sich bewusst, dass er nicht unbedingt die beste und eleganteste Körperbeherrschung hatte, aber dennoch hatte ihm der Tanzunterricht überraschend sogar etwas Spaß gemacht. Zumindest, bis dann Derek auf der Bildfläche erschienen war, ihn die letzte Tanzstunde dauernd bemängelt hatte und ihn dann zum Vortanzen zu sich geholt hatte, nur um ihn dann nahezu provokativ auf seine Fehler hinzuweisen. Der Brünette hatte so ziemlich die Nase voll, als er an dem Abend nach Hause kam - vor dem Haus war kein schwarzer Hund zu sehen gewesen - und er verkroch sich direkt mit einem Buch in sein Bett, nachdem er sich ein Sandwich gemacht hatte. Wenn das nun jedes Mal so ablief, dann würde er den Kurs vielleicht doch frühzeitig abbrechen, auch wenn sein Vater dann wahrscheinlich enttäuscht war, aber das musste der Student sich wirklich nicht geben. Vor allem hatte er keine Ahnung, was er dem Älteren getan hatte um als einziger derart behandelt zu werden. Hatte er Derek irgendwie verärgert, dass dieser ihm das, auf zugegeben verdammt kindische Art, wieder heimzahlen wollte? Stile wusste es nicht und auch wenn er den nun-wohl-Tanzlehrer einerseits zur Rede stellen wollte, hatte er andererseits weder die Lust noch den Nerv sich mit diesem auseinander zu setzen.

~

Die nächsten zwei Termine zum Tanzen verliefen nicht anders und Stiles hatte wirklich keinen Bock mehr darauf sich anhören zu müssen, wie unnötig doof er sich anstellte. Das machte es nämlich nicht besser und aus einem kindischen Anflug heraus fing er irgendwann an zu versuchen Derek absichtlich auf die Füße zu treten, weil der Kerl es nicht anders verdient hatte und wenn dieser ihn offenbar für komplett unfähig hielt, dann würde der Brünette eben unter Beweis stellen wie unfähig er sein konnte. Es ging ihm noch mehr auf die Nerven, dass Derek deswegen manchmal regelrecht amüsiert wirkte und vielleicht sollte er den Tanzkurs wirklich hinwerfen, weil es so unmöglich war etwas zu lernen. Er konnte mit diesem Kerl nicht arbeiten und lieber enttäuschte er seinen Vater und brach das Ganze ab, anstatt dessen Geld und seine eigene Zeit weiterhin auf diesen Tanzkurs zu verschwenden.

Aus diesem Grund fuhr der Brünette dann auch an einem Tag zur Tanzschule, an dem sein Kurs nicht stattfand, um seinen frisch gefassten Plan direkt in die Tat umzusetzen. Cora blickte ihn verständlicherweise verwirrt an, ihre Augen huschten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Richtung Wandkalender und zurück zu ihm.

„Was machst du hier?“, wollte sie dann verwundert wissen und umging die Begrüßung dabei direkt mal. Stiles verkniff sich ein Seufzen und blieb vor dem Tresen stehen, legte seine Arme verschränkt darauf ab und verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„Ich hatte gehofft kurz mit Laura reden zu können.“, nannte der Student dann den Grund seines Auftauchens und fing seine Unterlippe kurz mit den Zähnen ein, während die junge Frau ein wenig die Stirn runzelte und dann aber verstehend nickte. Sie klickte kurz auf dem Rechner herum, bevor sie dann erneut nickte.

„Ihr nächster Kurs fängt erst in einer Dreiviertelstunde an, aber Derek ist gerade hinten, also müsstest du noch etwas warten.“, verkündete Cora dann und Stiles konnte sich nur schwer einen missbilligenden Laut bei der bloßen Erwähnung dieses Kerls verkneifen. Selbstverständlich musste er Derek heute direkt noch über den Weg laufen. Warum auch nicht. Das Schicksal war offensichtlich weiterhin gegen ihn. Der Brünette gab nur einen kleinen zustimmenden Laut von sich, von dem er überrascht war, dass Cora ihn überhaupt gehört hatte, und lief dann schon mal zur Tür von Lauras Büro, um sich direkt daneben auf einen der Polsterstühle sinken zu lassen. Er fischte nach einer der Zeitschriften auf dem Tisch – natürlich handelte es sich bei allen um irgendwas das mit Tanzen zu tun hatte – und blätterte desinteressiert hindurch, bevor unbeabsichtigt die nicht wirklich überhörbaren Stimmen hinter der Tür seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen.

_„Wieso sollte ich noch einen Kurs übernehmen?!“_

_„Wieso? Weil du selbst angekommen bist und unbedingt darauf bestanden hast hier als Lehrer anzufangen. Hast du nicht in Betracht gezogen, dass dir noch mehr Kurse zufallen würden? Du bist vielleicht mein Bruder und Teilbesitzer des Studios, aber deswegen kannst du dir auch nicht die Kurse herauspicken, die dir gerade passen. Es war auch nur eine Ausnahme, dass ich diesen mit dir getauscht habe.“_

_„Ich will kein Vollzeit-Tanzlehrer werden. Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht gut mit anderen Menschen umgehen kann!“_

Bei den Worten von Derek konnte der Brünette nicht anders als bestätigend zu nicken, auch wenn er sich doch ein kleines bisschen schlecht dafür fühlte, dass er das Gespräch so dreist belauschte, aber die beiden sprachen auch nicht unbedingt allzu leise.

_„Na, dann ist das doch die perfekte Gelegenheit das zu lernen. Und nur am Rande: mir ist sehr wohl klar, weswegen du diesen Kurs so unbedingt übernehmen wolltest. Glaub nicht, ich hätte dich nicht an ihm gerochen!“_

Okay, das war nun ein durchaus seltsamer, wenn auch neugierig machender, Kommentar. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Stiles sich sofort fragte um wen es dabei wohl ging, wunderte er sich ja schon sehr über Lauras Wortwahl. Sie hatte Derek an jemand anderes gerochen? Wie denn das? Trug der Schwarzhaarige so ein prägnantes Deo oder Aftershave? Stiles konnte nicht sagen, dass ihm etwas dergleichen aufgefallen war und immerhin hatte er die letzten Tanzstunden unfreiwillig nah an dem Älteren verbringen müssen. Für einen Moment war der Student genug in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er einen Teil des Gespräches nicht mitbekommen hatte und als er sein Gehör wieder darauf richtete, schienen die Geschwister sogar noch etwas hitziger geworden zu sein.

_„-eißt genau, warum ich mich die ganze Zeit fern gehalten habe und nur wegen einer unbedeutenden Ausnahme brauchst du nicht erwarten, dass das irgendwas ändert!!“_

_„Derek…“_

Lauras Stimme war mit einem Mal leiser, hatte einen beinahe leidenden Klang und von Derek kam nur ein tiefer Laut, den man beinahe als Knurren bezeichnen könnte, bevor die Tür vom Büro aufflog und Stiles fiel beinahe von seinem Stuhl bei dem Versuch nicht von dieser getroffen zu werden. Wer zur Hölle stellte die Stühle auch bitte genau auf die Seite, zu der sich die Tür öffnete?! Der Brünette konnte aber gar nicht verlegen sein über den reichlich unmännlichen Laut, der ihm vor Schreck entkommen war, weil die blass-grünen Augen von Derek sich nahezu ruckartig auf ihn richteten und wahrscheinlich würden seine Augenbrauen Stiles nun umbringen, wenn sie denn dazu in der Lage wären.

„Uh…ehm…hi?“, brachte der Brünette ein paar Tonlagen zu hoch heraus und er bildete es sich bestimmt nur ein, dass die Zähne des Älteren ein wenig spitzer aussahen als gewohnt, als der Tanzlehrer den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen. Letztendlich schlossen seine Lippen sich jedoch wortlos wieder und mit einem wütenden Schnauben drehte der Kerl sich auf dem Absatz um und stapfte davon – verschwand aber nicht wie erwartet aus dem Gebäude, sondern ging um die nächste Ecke. Auch Coras Blick folgte ihrem Bruder und der Brünette konnte aus der Entfernung nicht sagen, ob ihr Ausdruck eher erschrocken oder nicht sogar mitleidig war. Er hatte keinen Schimmer was hier gerade los war und nahm es langsam persönlich, als ihm ein weiterer zu hoher Schreckenslaut entlockt wurde, durch eine Hand an seinem Oberarm. Die ganze Situation hatte seinen Puls unangenehm in die Höhe katapultiert und Stiles blinzelte ein wenig hilflos zu Laura auf, die mit einem Mal vor ihm auftauchte und ihre Hand an seinem Arm hatte.

„Es ist unhöflich die Gespräche anderer zu belauschen.“, merkte die junge Frau ohne Begrüßung an und es war sicherlich nicht ihre Absicht so angespannt zu klingen wie es der Fall war. Der Student atmete kurz durch und versuchte seine Stimme in normaler Tonlage wieder zu finden, bevor er es wagte den Mund zu öffnen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es als belauschen durchgeht, wenn man im Wartebereich sitzt und ihr schlecht zu überhören wart.“, gab Stiles zurück und fragte sich im selben Moment, ob er nicht doch lieber hätte widersprechen sollen. Lauras Mundwinkel zuckten wie in einem unterdrückten Schmunzeln und ihre Finger drückten kurz sanft Stiles‘ Oberarm, bevor sie diesen wieder freigab.

„Ich nehme an es gibt einen Grund, weswegen du hier bist?“, wechselte Laura dann das Thema, als ob sie dadurch das Geschehnis gerade vergessen machen könnte, aber der Brünette nahm die Gelegenheit nur zu gerne an. Auch wenn der Grund seiner Anwesenheit sie ja trotzdem nicht von dem Thema wegführte, da es immerhin mit Derek zu tun hatte. Auch wenn Stiles spontan beschloss, das vielleicht besser nicht laut zu äußern, nachdem die Geschwister ohnehin schon im Clinch zu liegen schienen.

„Ja, gibt es. Ich wollte mit dir reden. Deswegen sitze ich ja auch im Wartebereich vor deinem Büro.“ Stiles deutete auf die paar Stühle neben ihm an der Wand, die von dem kleinen Tischen mit den Tanz-Zeitschriften unterbrochen wurden. Die junge Tanzlehrerin runzelte kurz die Stirn, folgte seine sinnlose Geste mit ihrem Blick und nickte dann, bevor sie sich umwandte und zurück in ihr Büro verschwand. Stiles verstand das einfach mal als stumme Aufforderung ihr zu folgen und er rappelte sich von seinem Stuhl auf, um ihr beinahe hastig zu folgen und als er die Tür schloss, nahm er nur aus dem Augenwinkel die vier recht tiefen Furchen in dem hellen Holz wahr, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit aber lieber auf Laura als auf ihre in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Möblierung.

„Also…uh. Ich bin hier, weil ich mit dem Gedanken spiele den Kurs wieder abzubrechen.“, stolperten die Worte dann auch schon aus seinem Mund, bevor Stiles seinen Kopf wieder klar genug hatte, um sich eine geschicktere Ausdrucksweise der Dinge überlegen zu können. Im Grunde genommen war es aber auch egal, immerhin war das seine Entscheidung und er war niemandem eine Rechenschaft deswegen schuldig.

„Darf ich fragen warum?“, wollte die junge Frau wissen und bedeutete ihm auf dem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite ihres Schreibtisches Platz zu nehmen, während sie sich ebenfalls hinsetzte, die Ellenbogen auf die dunkle Tischplatte gestützt. Dem Brünetten fiel auf, dass Laura keine undefinierbare Augenfarbe hatte wie Derek mit seinem grün-blau-braun Gemisch. Sie hatte wie Cora einfach nur tiefbraune Augen, sogar noch etwas dunkler als die ihrer jüngeren Schwester und Stiles musste zugeben, dass die Hales alle verboten gut aussahen. Auch wenn der freundliche Charakter ganz offensichtlich nicht so großzügig verteilt worden war wie das gute Aussehen.

„Klar, aber da gibt es nicht wirklich viel zu sagen. Ich habe das meinem Dad zuliebe angefangen und ich habe ihm direkt gesagt, dass das wahrscheinlich zu nichts führen wird. Ich bin zu ungeschickt, habe zwei linke Füße und jegliche Sportarten sind einfach nichts für mich. Selbst wenn man Standarttänze wohl kaum als Sport bezeichnen kann…“ Den letzten Satz fügte er mehr gemurmelt hinzu und Stiles wusste nicht, warum er unter dem durchdringenden Blick der hübschen jungen Frau auf einmal nervös wurde. Sie schaute ihn an, als würde sie versuchen irgendwas an ihm zu verstehen – als habe sie ein Rätsel vor sich, das einfach keinen Sinn ergeben wollte. So ging es wahrscheinlich vielen Leuten mit ihm, kam es Stiles in den Kopf.

„Also gibst du nach ein paar Unterrichtsstunden direkt auf? Bei manchen Leuten dauert es halt etwas länger, bis sie den Dreh raus haben oder sie mit etwas klicken. Nur, weil es nach ein paar Wochen noch nicht den Anschein macht das richtige zu sein, vielleicht ändert sich das noch bis zum Ende des Kurses.“, erwiderte Laura und da sprach eindeutig die Tanzschulenbesitzerin aus ihr – oder einfach nur die leidenschaftliche Tänzerin, die sie ganz offensichtlich war, soweit Stiles das beurteilen konnte. Ihm entkam ein tonloses Seufzen und er ließ den Blick kurz schweifen, um Lauras durchdringenden Augen auszuweichen, rieb sich dabei abwesend mit den Fingerspitzen über den Hals.

„Mag sein, aber ich war noch nie jemand, bei irgendwelche körperlichen Betätigungen klick gemacht haben. Und ich glaube ich verschwende hier eure Zeit, meine und das Geld meines Dad, der den Kurs immerhin finanziert.“, gab er dann mit einem hörbareren Seufzen zu und zog etwas ratlos die Schulter hoch. Auf einmal kam er sich wieder vor wie der kleine Junge, der nach dem Tod seiner Mum bei einer Psychiaterin saß und ihr erklären sollte, warum er der Meinung war schuld an ihrem Ableben zu sein. Manche Dinge waren einfach eine Tatsache, für die es keine super tolle und begründete Erklärung gab. Auch wenn der Vergleich nun ziemlich weiter hergeholt war, wie er feststellen musste. Irgendwie war der Brünette in letzter Zeit zugegeben etwas durch den Wind und er wusste nicht recht, ob das mit dieser Farce namens Derek zu tun hatte oder doch eher daran, dass er vor wenigen Wochen beinahe von irgendeinem Monster zerfetzt worden war. Vielleicht beides.

„Okay, was hat er getan?“, wollte Laura dann mit einem eigenen Seufzen wissen und verschränkte ihre Arme nun auf ihrem Schreibtisch, blickte ihn eine Spur sanfter und mit einem wahrscheinlich beruhigend wirkenden Lächeln an.

„Wer?“, fragte Stiles dumm zurück und hatte auf einmal das Gefühl ein Teil des Gespräches sei ihm abhanden gekommen, auch wenn er verdammt sicher war, dass Laura ansonsten noch nichts anderes erwidert hatte.

„Mein Bruder. Derek. Was hat er getan?“, erweiterte Laura ihre Frage noch, sodass sie wahrscheinlich Sinn ergeben sollte, was sie aber nicht so richtig tat. Okay, genau genommen schon, weil Derek schließlich der wesentliche Grund für seine Entscheidung war, aber es machte keinen Sinn, weswegen die junge Frau genau das zu vermuten schien.

„Was hat das mit ihm zu tun? Er hat nichts getan.“, gab der Student fast etwas vorsichtig zurück und verfluchte sich gedanklich dafür, dass er wahrscheinlich mal wieder schmerzhaft offensichtlich war. Er war noch nie ein guter Lügner gewesen, zugegeben. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht und verhakte die Finger in seinem Schoß miteinander, wippte ein wenig mit den Knien und blickte durch seine langen Wimpern wieder zu Laura auf. Die junge Frau hob eine Augenbraue – eine Geste, die ihn ungewollt an Derek erinnerte – und dann entkam ihr ein amüsierter Laut.

„Hast dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ziemlich offensichtlich bist? Davon abgesehen kenne ich meinen Bruder. Er kann ein ziemliches Trampeltier sein und er ist, nett ausgedrückt, meistens sehr unbeholfen was Zwischenmenschlichkeit angeht.“, sagte Laura und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr, während ihre dunkelbraunen, dezent geschminkten Augen einen beinahe traurigen Ausdruck annahmen.

„Ich weiß er kann manchmal ziemlich ruppig sein in seinen Umgangsformen und glaub mir wenn ich sage, dass ich die meiste Zeit auch keine Ahnung habe was in seinem Dickschädel vor sich geht, aber in den wenigstens Fällen meint er etwas böse. Du solltest seine Art nicht persönlich nehmen.“, sprach sie weiter, bevor Stiles die Gelegenheit hatte ein Wort dazwischen zu bekommen und der Brünette vergrub die Schneidezähne etwas in seiner Unterlippe, fühlte sich unsinnigerweise ertappt bei diesen Aussagen.

„Glaub mir, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich das persönlich nehmen sollte. Derek hat etwas gegen mich, davon bin ich überzeugt! Er führt mich ständig vor, reibt mir unter die Nase wie unfähig ich bin und nötigt mich immer dazu mit ihm vortanzen zu müssen.“ Nein, er klang gerade nicht wie ein 5-jähriger, der sich darüber aufregte von seinen älteren Geschwistern getriezt zu werden. Dumm nur, dass es sich laut ausgesprochen genau so anhörte und anhand von Lauras belustigtem Laut – der nicht ganz als Lachen durchging – ließ sich darauf schließen, dass sie in etwa denselben Gedanken hatte.

„Na, wenigstens hast du keine Zöpfe an denen er ziehen kann.“, warf sie amüsiert ein und dann war da doch ein Lachen, zwecklos versteckt hinter hervor gehaltener Hand, aber Stiles war noch lange nicht taub, als dass er es nicht dennoch mitbekommen würde. Er wusste, dass er gerade wahrscheinlich sehr doof aus der Wäsche schaute und dann rümpfte er leicht die Nase, weil er sicher war, dass hier irgendwas eindeutig an ihm vorüber zog und so etwas hatte er noch nie gemocht.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was…Jedenfalls…zurück zum Thema.“, ruderte er ein wenig herum, versuchte wieder Fuß in dem Gespräch zu fassen und auch wenn ihm das Lachen der jungen Frau besser gefiel als der traurige Ausdruck, der zuvor durch ihre Augen gehuscht war, so wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieses Lachen zum Teil gegen ihn gerichtet war.

„Zwei Wochen noch, okay? Du versucht es noch zwei Wochen und wenn du dann immer noch aufhören willst, dann kannst du das sofort tun. Dein Vater bekommt das Geld auch zurück erstattet.“, verkündete Laura zu seiner totalen Verwunderung dann und der Brünette hatte das Gefühl ihm würden gleich die Augen aus dem Kopf springen. Woher kam dieses Angebot auf einmal?

„Uh…wenn du meinst?“, hörte Stiles sich sagen, bevor sein Hirn mit dem Verarbeiten der Information nachgekommen war. Eigentlich wollte er zwar lieber sofort aufhören, aber die Aussicht darauf, dass sein Dad das Geld sonst wieder bekäme, wenn er wenigstens noch zwei Wochen durchhielt, war dann doch Grund genug nicht weiter über seine Zustimmung nachzudenken. Immerhin heiratete John bald und sowieso waren sie noch nie sonderlich wohlhabend gewesen, da war jeder Dollar zurück in ihre Tasche gerne gesehen. Laura strahlte zufrieden bei seiner Zusage und verkündete direkt, dass sie nun noch ein paar Anrufe zu erledigen habe, weswegen sie Stiles aus ihrem Büro scheuchte. Als die Tür hinter ihm zuklappte und er sich mit Coras amüsiertem Schmunzeln konfrontiert war, wusste der Student auf einmal doch nicht mehr ganz so sicher, worauf er sich da eigentlich gerade eingelassen hatte.


	15. Chapter 15

"Vielleicht solltest du einen anderen Kurs versuchen.", sagte Derek mit seiner üblichen grimmig-abweisend wirkenden Art und eigentlich hätte man so eine Aussage ja als Vorschlag erwartet, aber das hörte sich vielmehr nach einer Aufforderung an. Der Brünette drehte sich empört um und bereute es schon jetzt, bereits so früh hier zu sein, obwohl er sich ohnehin schon gefragt hatte, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war sich von Laura überreden zu lassen zu bleiben. Da hatte er nun den Salat. Der Brünette hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, während er versuchte in dem nicht zu deutenden Ausdruck in diesem entnervend hübschen Gesicht irgendwas erkennen zu können - natürlich vergebens.

"Ich glaube nicht.", erwiderte der Student nur ebenso trocken wie sein Gegenüber und beinahe zufrieden bemerkte er das leichte, genervte Zucken von Dereks linker Augenbraue. Wenn der Ältere ihm blöd kam, dann sollte er sich nicht wundern dasselbe zurück zu bekommen. Der Tanzlehrer verschränkte in einer abwehrend wirkenden Haltung die Arme vor dem Brustkorb - jemand sollte dem Kerl sagen, dass das keinen positiven Eindruck machte - und ein missmutiger Laut entkam seiner Kehle.

"Ich meinte, weil du das hier offensichtlich nicht kannst." Das war eher wieder eine Beleidigung als eine mildernde Erklärung, was Derek offenbar ausnahmsweise mal zu schnallen schien, da er direkt eine Hand hob, um den Brünetten davon abzuhalten etwas zu erwidern. Na, das lief doch mal wieder blendend.

"Weil dir das hier nicht liegt, wollte ich sagen.", lenkte der Tanzlehrer ein und für einen Moment kam er Stiles fast ein wenig hilflos und überfordert vor, aber der Eindruck schwand schnell wieder und er konzentrierte sich lieber wieder aufs Wesentliche.

"Abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht so mies bin wie du mich immer darstellst, lerne ich das hier für eine Hochzeit. Also machen Standardtänze durchaus Sinn.", wehrte der Student missmutig ab und am liebsten würde er sich einfach umdrehen und diese bescheuerte Konversation verlassen, weil Derek ihn doch ohnehin nur wieder vorführen wollte. Auch wenn bisher noch keiner der anderen Teilnehmer da war, vor denen man ihn vorführen könnte, aber das waren unwichtige Details. Der Ältere zog ein Gesicht, als würde es ihm körperliche Schmerzen bereiten noch mehr Worte benutzen zu müssen und Stiles war kurz davor zu sagen, dass er durchaus kein Problem damit hätte die Unterhaltung an dieser Stelle direkt zu beenden und es niemals zu wiederholen. Kommunikation lag diesem Steinzeitmenschen nicht, der meistens vielmehr mit Lauten seine aktuelle Stimmungslage auszudrücken schien als mit eigentlichen Worten.

"Auf Hochzeiten muss man nicht zwangsläufig nur Standard tanzen.", gab Derek zu bedenken und der Brünette wartete kurz darauf, ob noch etwas folgte, weil es sich nicht anhörte als sei das alles gewesen. Allerdings schien der Schwarzhaarige anderer Meinung zu sein und hüllte sich wieder in stures Schweigen, was ein unruhiges Kribbeln unter Stiles' Haut auslöste. Warum konnte dieser Mensch nicht einfach wieder dahin verschwinden, wo er vor ein paar Wochen offenbar herausgekrochen war? Dann müsste der Student sich das alles hier jetzt nicht geben und könnte stattdessen bei Laura Tanzunterricht haben, dabei etwas lernen und sogar Spaß haben. Deutlich bessere Aussichten als diese Tortur hier, aber das Leben des Brünetten fand es schon immer lustig ihm solche Hindernisse in den Weg zu legen.

"Ich glaube Ballett oder Discofox sind nicht unbedingt für eine Hochzeit geeignet.", entgegnete Stiles desinteressiert und wandte sich halb von dem anderen ab, zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, um zu tun als habe er irgendwas Wichtiges daran zu tun. Hauptsache signalisieren, dass er keinen weiteren Wert auf dieses Gespräch legte. Sonst schien Derek ja auch nicht so dringend mit ihm reden zu wollen und verzog sich immer möglichst schnell wieder, aber heute hatte er das offenbar nicht vor, da er eisern stehen blieb. Stiles sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie der Tanzlehrer die Hand leicht zur Faust ballte, sie entspannte und wieder zusammenkrampfte. Der Typ schien ein wandelndes Knäuel an Unsicherheiten und angespannten, überstrapazierten Nerven zu sein.

"Es gibt auch einen Kurs für moderne Tänze.", warf der Schwarzhaarige ein und Stiles hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass der andere ihn verdammt dringend loswerden wollte. Er schnaubte leise und tippte sinnlos auf seinem Handy herum, bevor er dieses doch wieder in seine Hosentasche stopfte und mit gesenkten Augenbrauen zu Derek schaute.

"Die Nachricht ist angekommen, du kannst jetzt aufhören. Ich will mir deinen Kurs ebenso wenig antun, wie du mich hier haben willst. Ich wollte mich gestern eigentlich auch abmelden, aber Laura hat mich dazu überredet wenigstens noch zwei Wochen zu bleiben. Meinst du, das kannst du aushalten ohne mich weiterhin zur Schau zu stellen? Danach bist du mich auch los, versprochen." Vielleicht klang er ein wenig zu giftig oder zickig, da kurz ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck über das sonst meistens emotionslose Gesicht des Älteren huschte. Dereks Augenbrauen vollführten irgendwas, das der Brünette wirklich überhaupt nicht zu deuten wusste und seine Lippen waren zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen gepresst. Ein gutes Zeichen war das irgendwie nicht und das, obwohl die Nachricht doch eigentlich erfreulich für den Tanzlehrer sein mussten. Oder war es, weil er sich noch zwei Wochen mit Stiles abgeben musste, bis er ihn endlich los wurde?

"Zur Schau stellen? Und wer hat gesagt, ich würde dich nicht hier-" Bevor Derek zu Ende sprechen konnte, wurden sie durch das Öffnen der Tür abgelenkt und ein paar der anderen Teilnehmer betraten den Raum, grüßten sie und brachten ihre Taschen zu den Bänken an der Seite. Stiles schaute den Tanzlehrer fragend an, wartete, ob dieser seinen Satz noch zu Ende sprechen würde, aber der Ältere zog nur ein Gesicht, als ob er in eine Zitrone gebissen hätte und wandte sich dann auf dem Fuß um, lief zur anderen Seite des Raumes. Der Brünette runzelte über dieses Verhalten die Stirn und er hätte ja schon sehr gerne gewusst, was Derek hatte sagen wollen. Kurz darauf ging der Unterricht dann aber auch schon wieder los und der Student war völlig verwirrt, als Derek ihn nicht wie erwartet zu sich rief, sondern eine der Teilnehmerinnen bat mit ihm die heutigen Schritte vorzutanzen. Hatte der Ältere sein bescheuertes Verhalten nach der kleinen Ansprache etwa tatsächlich eingesehen??

~

„Stiles!“ Der Brünette zuckte überrascht zusammen und wandte sich verwirrt blinzelnd herum, während er einen Fuß schon nahezu über die Türschwelle des Tanzsaals getan hatte. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er nicht erwartet hatte von Derek aufgehalten zu werden, hatte dieser ihn gerade das erste Mal mit Namen angesprochen und irgendwie…Wieso kam es ihm so vor, als wenn sein Name aus dem Mund des Älteren so anders klang wie von anderen Leuten?

„Hm?“, gab der Brünette nicht sehr glorreich zurück und vergrub die Hände in den Tasche seines Hoodies, während er sich auf dem Absatz etwas herumdrehte und den Tanzlehrer mit leicht geneigtem Kopf fragend anblickte. Vielleicht wollte Derek ihm ja nur wieder unter die Nase reiben wie unfähig er war?

„Ich wollte nur…Wegen vorhin…“, fing der Schwarzhaarige an und Stiles war überrascht wie unbeholfen der andere mit einem Mal wirkte, auch wenn seine Augenbrauen grimmig etwas zusammengezogen waren, aber ihm wurde klar, dass das in diesem Moment nur aus Frustration über sich selbst war.

„Ich will dich nicht loswerden.“, kam es dann unerwartet und der Student war sich nicht sicher, ob das nicht vielleicht doch nur ein Scherz war. Auch wenn Derek nicht gerade wie jemand wirkte, der zu Scherzen aufgelegt war. Aber das war wirklich das letzte, was Stiles erwartet hatte.

"Nicht? Dann versteckst du das aber sehr gut.", erwiderte Stiles sarkastisch und rollte leicht mit den Augen, weil er immer noch ziemlich sicher war, dass dieser Kerl ihn hasste oder zumindest nicht ausstehen konnte, so wie er ihn ständig behandelte. Derek gab einen kleinen, frustriert wirkenden Laut von sich und zog die Augenbrauen etwas zusammen.

"Ich werde wahrscheinlich den Kurs für moderne Tänze übernehmen." Diese Worte ließen Stiles verwirrt blinzeln und irgendwie kam er nun nicht mehr so ganz mit was Sache war. Er dachte Derek wollte ihn loswerden und nicht, dass er dem Brünetten empfehlen würde in einen anderen Kurs von ihm zu gehen.

„Zu Laura hattest du doch gesagt, dass du keinen anderen Kurs unterrichten wolltest?“, fragte Stiles aber stattdessen und er runzelte die ganze Zeit verwundert die Stirn, weil er einfach nicht begriff was hier gerade vor sich ging. Er war so davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Derek ihn wahrscheinlich hasste, dass er nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte, dass das vielleicht gar nicht der Fall war. Und nun stand er hier, hatte von dem Älteren empfohlen bekommen einfach einen anderen Tanzkurs bei ihm zu belegen und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie zur Hölle er darauf reagieren sollte. Derek hob auf seine Frage hin erst eine Augenbraue, die andere folgte kurz darauf und sein einer Mundwinkel zuckte kurz ganz leicht, aber der Student war sich nicht sicher, ob es wegen einem unterdrückten Grinsen war oder aus Missfallen. Wahrscheinlich aber eher letzteres.

„Du hast uns belauscht.“ Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung und da war nun ganz eindeutig Missfallen in der Stimme des jungen Tanzlehrers, der nun die Arme vor seiner muskulösen Brust verschränkte und ihn mit bohrendem Blick anschaute. Stiles musste sich davon abhalten unter besagtem Blick nervös zu werden, auch wenn ihm das nicht so richtig gelingen wollte und sich automatisch eine schuldbewusste Unruhe sich in seinem Brustkorb ausbreitete, wodurch sein Herz ein paar Takte schneller schlug. Dereks Blick schien für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sogar auf den Brustkorb des Brünetten zu huschen, aber es war so schnell, dass er sich das auch nur eingebildet haben könnte.

„Wenn ihr so laut redet, dass man es zufällig im Wartebereich vor Lauras Büro hören kann, dann geht es wohl kaum als belauschen durch!“, verteidigte der Student sich mit der Tonlage eines 5-jährigen, der sich dafür rechtfertigte warum er sich heimlich einen Keks aus der Dose gemopst hatte. Wie konnte er jemals erwarten von Derek irgendwie ernst genommen zu werden, wenn er es nicht mal schaffte sich seinem Alter entsprechend zu benehmen? Stiles war ein recht hoffnungsloser Fall was solche Dinge anging…

„Was ist das für ein Argument? Du hättest ja auch taktvoll sein können und dich auf einen anderen Platz setzen können, von dem aus du uns nicht mehr gehört hättest.“, machte der Ältere seine Aussage auch direkt wieder zunichte und der Brünette fragte sich, wie sie von _kaum ein Wort wechseln_ plötzlich bei einer Unterhaltung wie dieser hier gelandet waren. Derek zog die Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammen, als ob er Stiles durch diese kleine Geste dazu herausfordern wollte sich aus der Nummer wieder herauszureden und selbstverständlich nahm er eine solche Herausforderung an. Schon alleine aus Prinzip!

„Taktvoll? Du hast offensichtlich nicht die geringste Ahnung, wen du hier vor dir hast.“, gab Stiles mit einem unterdrückten Lachen zurück und, okay, das war weniger als ein Gegenargument und mehr eine unnütze Anmerkung, aber mal ehrlich, wenn Derek ihn ansatzweise kennen würde, dann wäre ihm klar, dass so etwas wie ‚taktvoll‘ niemals in seiner Charakterbeschreibung stehen würde.

„Dann muss ich das wohl herausfinden. Also, wechselst du in den anderen Kurs oder willst du dir lieber hier weiterhin selbst auf die Füße treten?“, wechselte der junge Tanzlehrer das Thema wieder und Stiles wunderte sich, wann aus dem wortkargen Typen so ein nahezu gesprächiger Geselle geworden war. Vor allem fragte er sich aber auch, ob ersteres schon als Flirten durchging, da es sich in seinen Ohren ziemlich sehr nach Flirten anhörte. Auch wenn so ein Kerl wie Derek ganz sicher nicht ausgerechnet mit jemandem wie Stiles flirten würde, also musste es Einbildung gewesen sein. Der Student gab ein fast leidiges Seufzen von sich und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar – verpasste nicht, wie Dereks Blick der Bewegung scheinbar wie automatisch folgte, bevor er wieder auf das Gesicht des Jüngeren zurück sprang.

„Schreib mir auf wie der Kurs heißt und wann er stattfindet, dann überlege ich es mir. Aber sollte ich dort aufkreuzen, dann übernimmst du die Formalitäten wegen dem Wechsel!“, gab Stiles schließlich nach, da er nun eindeutig neugierig geworden war, was genau es mit diesem ganzen Angebot auf sich hatte. Ihm war es im Grunde recht egal was für einen Kurs er besuchte, solange es sich nicht mit der Uni überschnitt und er bei der Hochzeit später irgendwas an Tanzschritten vorweisen konnte, was noch in den Rahmen einer Hochzeit passte. Und wenn der Ältere so unbedingt der Meinung war er sollte wechseln, dann sollte er dem Brünetten bitte auch vorführen was an dem anderen Kurs so viel besonderer war.

„Hier.“ Stiles blinzelte überrascht, als auf einmal ein beschriebener Zettel in seinem Sichtfeld auftauchte und wann hatte Derek bitte einen Zettel und Stift organisiert und ihm die gewünschten Sachen aufgeschrieben? Der Brünette sollte sich abgewöhnen spontan mit den Gedanken total abzuschweifen. Stiles überflog grob die Daten und gab dabei einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich. Zumindest fanden die Kurse auch abends statt, aber an anderen Tagen. Allerdings würden sie zeitlich trotzdem ebenso gut für ihn passen und zumindest in der Hinsicht gab es keine Ausrede, warum er nicht wechseln könnte. Und wenn Derek diesen auch unterrichten würde, machte auch das kaum einen Unterschied.

„Okay, dann…werde ich mich nun mal vom Acker machen und-“ Er wedelte etwas nutzlos mit dem Zettel in der Luft herum, als ob diese Geste seinen Satz irgendwie vervollständigen könnte, bevor er das Stück Papier in der Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans verschwinden ließ. „-ich werde mal sehen, ob ich zu dem anderen Kurs auftauchen werde.“, beendete Stiles den zuvor begonnenen Satz, nickte dem Schwarzhaarigen kurz zu und setzte sich dann in Bewegung den Raum zu verlassen. Beinahe wäre ihm das leise gebrummte „Bis dann“ von Derek entgangen und auch wenn der Brünette diese Verabschiedung als eine weitere Einbildung abtat, zuckten seine Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Grinsen nach oben. Das konnte ja wirklich noch interessant werden…


	16. Chapter 16

„Was meinst du? Soll ich den Kurs wechseln? Macht im Grunde vom Lehrer her eigentlich eh keinen Unterschied.“, sprach Stiles in die Küche hinein und starrte auf den Zettel, auf dem Derek ihm die Termine des anderen Tanzkurses mit etwas krakeliger Schrift notiert hatte. Dann huschten seine Augen zu dem schwarzen Hund, der etwas vom Tisch entfernt nahe der Balkontür auf dem Boden lag, den großen Kopf auf seine Vorderpfoten gebettet hatte und ihn mit diesem für ihn typischen skeptischen Blick von unten anschaute. Dann gab der Rüde aber ein leises Winseln von sich und erhob sich von seinem Platz auf dem Boden, um zum Tisch zu tapsen und seinen großen Kopf auf Stiles' Oberschenkel zu legen.  
"Was soll mir das nun sagen?", wollte der Brünette amüsiert wissen und er fand es immer noch etwas ungewohnt, wenn das Tier auf einmal Nähe zu ihm suchte. Seit dem Abend wo er angegriffen worden war und den Albtraum gehabt hatte, war der Hund heute das erste Mal wieder in seiner Wohnung und obwohl er in dieser Nacht sogar mit bei dem Studenten im Bett geschlafen hatte, schien das nicht unbedingt allzu viel daran geändert zu haben, dass der Vierbeiner lieber eine gewisse Distanz wahrte. Auch war er seither nicht mehr jeden Tag vor dem Haus aufgekreuzt und Stiles hatte keine Ahnung woran das lag, aber es war ja nicht so, als ob der Rüde ihm das sagen konnte. Zugegeben, vor allem wenn der Brünette abends im Dunkeln nach Hause kam - sei es nach der Uni oder vom Tanzen - und der Hund saß nicht im Vorgarten, dann beunruhigte ihn das schon etwas. Bisher hatte sich dieses seltsame Monstrum zwar nicht wieder blicken lassen und manchmal dachte der Brünette sich, dass das alles doch nur Einbildung gewesen war, aber das verscheuchte trotzdem nicht das Unwohlsein aus seiner Magengegend, wenn er zu früher oder später Stunde aus dem Haus war. Tagsüber war das kein Problem, da waren andere Leute unterwegs und auch wenn diese der Kreatur kaum etwas entgegen setzen könnten, fühlte er sich sicherer als ganz alleine auf der Straße. Ein erneutes leises Winseln und das Stupsen einer Hundeschnauze gegen seine Hüfte holten Stiles wieder aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sein Herz durch die beunruhigenden Gedanken ein wenig schneller schlug und er atmete einmal tief durch, während der Rüde nun einer seiner großen Vorderpfoten ebenfalls auf seinem Bein ablegte und erneut einen kleinen Laut von sich gab.

„Ich frage mich, was es mit diesem…Vieh…auf sich hatte, das hier vor einer Weile aufgetaucht war und versucht hatte mich anzugreifen. Ich habe auch keine Ahnung wie du dieses Monstrum hast in die Flucht schlagen können, aber ohne dich würde ich nun wahrscheinlich nicht hier sitzen.“, sprach der Brünette seine Gedanken dann einfach laut aus, weil er vor einem Hund ja kaum tun musste, als sei das alles nicht passiert und als hätte es nicht seine Spuren hinterlassen. Bei der Erwähnung dieses Vorfalls kam ein kaum hörbares Grollen von dem Vierbeiner, bevor er erneut leise winselte und die Schnauze wieder gegen Stiles‘ Hüfte drückte. Der Student legte seine Hand auf dem Kopf des Tieres ab und kraulte es sanft ein wenig, während seinen Lippen ein leises Seufzen entkam.

„Ich hoffe einfach nur es taucht nicht noch mal auf.“, murmelte der Brünette und kräuselte die Nase leicht, streichelte den Hund noch einen Moment, bevor er sich dann von seinem Platz erhob. Der Vierbeiner musterte ihn beinahe fragend, während der junge Mann nach nebenan in den Wohnraum lief und sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte, um den Laptop hochzufahren.

„Ich muss noch ein wenig für die Uni schreiben, also entweder machst du es dir bequem oder ich lasse dich wieder nach draußen.“, sprach Stiles dann wieder an den Hund gewandt, der in der Küchentür stehen geblieben war und ihn mit seinen goldgelben Augen anblickte. Er war immer noch ziemlich sicher, dass das Tier ihn verstehen konnte und nach einem leisen Schnauben trottete dieses dann auch in den Raum und sprang einfach kurzerhand auf das Bett des Studenten.

„Warum legst du dich nicht einfach auf den Teppich?! Tiere haben im Bett nichts verloren!“, tadelte Stiles den Rüden, auch wenn keinerlei Hitze hinter den Worten war, und sein Gast beäugte ihn dafür auch lediglich unbeeindruckt, machte sich demonstrativ auf dem Bett lang und bleckte mit einem langgezogenen Gähnen seine spitzen Zähne.

„Du bist lächerlich.“, murrte Stiles mit einem Kopfschütteln und drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück zum Laptop. Irgendwann war sein Leben mal so etwas wie normal gewesen und jetzt hatte er diesen seltsamen Hund an der Backe, der nicht den Eindruck machte, als ob er allzu bald wieder verschwinden wollte. Wahrscheinlich sollte er es eigentlich als gruselig empfinden, dass der Vierbeiner ihn so offensichtlich verstand und auf seiner Worte reagierte, aber dafür fand er diese Tatsache zugegeben viel zu cool. Da er ohnehin schon wusste, dass er keine Chance haben würde den Hund wieder von seinem Bett zu bekommen, versuchte der Student es gar nicht weiter und konzentrierte sich nun lieber auf seine Aufgaben für die Uni. Erst mal schaute er seine E-Mails nach, worunter auch eine von seinem Vater war, aber diese wollte er sich für später aufheben, bevor er sich davon würde ablenken lassen. 

~

Es dämmerte bereits, als Stiles von einem leisen Kläffen aufgeschreckt wurde, während er gerade sein fertig gestelltes Essay noch mal durchlas, um mögliche Fehler darin zu korrigieren. Der Brünette blickte auf und sah den Hund bei der Tür, die goldgelben Augen auf ihn gerichtete und erneut ein leises Bellen von sich gebend. Sie waren am Nachmittag kurz draußen gewesen, weil Stiles ein paar Kleinigkeiten eingekauft hatte und der Rüde hatte in der Zwischenzeit draußen herumgestreunt, war aber direkt wieder bei der Haustür aufgetaucht, sobald er zurückgekehrt war. Nun schien der schwarze Hund aber keine Lust mehr darauf zu haben ihm drinnen Gesellschaft zu leisten und der Student raffte sich mit einem leisen Seufzen auf, um in seine Schuhe zu schlüpfen und mit dem Vierbeiner nach unten zur Haustür zu laufen, damit er das Tier wieder raus lassen konnte. Irgendwie fand er es ehrlich gesagt schade, dass der Hund nun offenbar gehen wollte, da er den ganzen Tag über eine erstaunlich angenehme und nahezu beruhigende Präsenz in seiner kleinen Wohnung dargestellt hatte. Stiles fand es angenehm zu spüren, dass er nicht alleine in seiner Wohnung war und er hatte auch nichts gegen gelegentliche kleine Ablenkungen gehabt in Form einer kalten Schnauze an seinem Unterarm oder eines schweren Kopfes auf seinem Oberschenkel. Der Rüde war zwar in gewisser Weise weiterhin distanziert, aber er hatte kurze Momente, in denen er Aufmerksamkeit und kleine Streicheleinheiten eingefordert hatte oder auch einfach nur etwas zu Futtern. Der Brünette war schon am Grübeln, ob er irgendwann mal Hundefutter organisieren sollte, aber das Tier schien wohlgenährt zu sein und schien durchaus zufrieden mit dem, was der Brünette von seinem eigenen Essen an ihn abgab. Und etwas ungewürztes Fleisch, eine simple Scheibe Brot mit Belag oder dergleichen konnte ja nun wirklich nicht schädlich für den Hund sein. Auch wenn Stiles zugegeben mal nachgeschaut hatte was man Hunden definitiv nicht geben sollte und das auch der Grund war, weswegen er seine Schokokekse für sich behalten hatte, egal ob er dafür einen beleidigt-strafenden Blick von dem Vierbeiner bekommen hatte oder nicht.

Nun hieß es aber wohl erst mal Abschied nehmen und der Student lächelte sachte, als der Rüde in der offenen Haustür noch mal inne hielt, um sich schwer gegen seinen Oberschenkel zu lehnen und den Kopf in seine Hand zu drücken, wie in der stummen Erlaubnis ihn zum Abschied noch mal streicheln zu dürfen. Dem kam Stiles nur zu gerne nach und er kraulte dem zufrieden brummenden Tier einen Moment sanft hinter den Ohren, bevor dieses sich aber von ihm löste und hinaus in die beginnende Nacht verschwand. Der Student blieb noch einen Moment stehen, blickte hinaus und seufzte leise, bevor ihm aber aus irgendeinem Grund ein Schauer über den Rücken lief und er aus einem seltsamen Bauchgefühl heraus lieber doch schnell die Tür wieder schloss und nach oben in seine Wohnung lief. Seit dieses Ungeheuer versucht hatte ihn anzugreifen, fühlte er sich bei beginnender Dunkelheit unwohl draußen und rechnete immer damit, jeden Moment wieder diese glühenden Augen aus einem Gebüsch heraus zu sehen.

Als Stiles sich schließlich mit einem frischen Kaffee wieder in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen ließ und durch das Dokument seines Essays scrollte, fiel ihm aber die Email seines Vaters wieder ein und er hatte für heute eindeutig genug für die Uni getan, als dass er es vorerst gut sein lassen konnte. Also öffnete er sein Mail-Programm, klickte auf die Nachricht seines alten Herrn und runzelte ein wenig verwundert die Stirn, als er sah, dass sich unter dem nicht allzu langen Text ein paar Links befanden, die offenbar zu irgendwelchen Tageszeitungen gehörten. Der Brünette stellte seine Tasse beiseite und fing an die Mail zu lesen.

_Guten Morgen,_

_eigentlich hatte ich vor dich anzurufen, aber du hattest gesagt du wolltest heute einen Tag zum Lernen einlegen und dabei wollte ich nicht stören. Trotzdem empfand ich es als sinnvoll dich über etwas zu informieren, über das ich in den letzten Tagen gestolpert bin. Eigentlich geht es uns zwar nichts an, aber zugeben war ich vor knapp zwei Wochen noch mal auf der Seite von deinem Tanzstudio und ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Name Hale mir schon mal über den Weg gelaufen war und das nicht in positivem Zusammenhang. Du weißt ja, wie ich mit solchen Sachen bin, das hat mich nicht in Ruhe gelassen und ich habe ein wenig recherchiert. Die Links unten sind das Ergebnis meiner Suche und da ich weiß was für ein Talent du dafür hast mit Anlauf in Fettnäpfchen zu landen, dachte ich, das könnte so etwas vielleicht ein wenig verhindern._

_Viel Glück beim Lernen und ruf bald mal wieder durch, mein Junge._

_Ich liebe dich,_

_dein Vater._

Das Ende ließ den Brünetten amüsiert mit den Augen rollen – wer unterschrieb eine Mail mit „dein Vater“? Aber gut, das war nun wirklich nicht weiter relevant und die Nachricht hatte ihn definitiv neugierig gestimmt die Links unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Stiles klickte auch sofort den ersten an und wartete, bis das Fenster in seinem Browser geöffnet wurde und sich eine Seite der New York Times öffnete. Schon die Überschrift ließ ihn die Augenbrauen zusammenziehen und ein unwohles Gefühl breitete sich augenblicklich in seiner Magengegend aus. **_Familie bei tragischem Hausbrand umgekommen_**. Kurz hatte der Brünette das Gefühl, dass er entgegen der Annahme seines Vaters vielleicht doch lieber die Finger davon lassen sollte, denn auch wenn es der Artikel einer Tageszeitung und somit öffentlich war, kam es ihm nicht richtig vor. Aber natürlich war seine unbändige Neugier wieder stärker als das Gefühl in der Privatsphäre anderer Leute herum zu schnüffeln. Außerdem hatte sein Vater, der Sheriff von Beacon Hills, ihm diese Artikel zukommen lassen. Stiles fuhr sich kurz mit einem leisen Seufzen mit den Fingern über den Hals, bevor er dann anfing den Artikel zu lesen. Alles in ihm zog sich zusammen, als er las, dass bei dem Brand 11 Leute ihr Leben gelassen hatten und die einzigen drei unversehrten Familienmitglieder Glück gehabt hatten, da sie nicht daheim gewesen waren zum Zeitpunkt des Brands Umgekommen waren Talia Hale (38), ihr Mann Richard (40), ihr Bruder Peter (35) und dessen Frau (36), sowie ihre Zwillingssöhne (4), zwei Großväter und eine Großmutter (58, 61 und 57) und auch die beiden jüngsten Kinder von Talia (8 und 5). Zu sehen wie viele Menschen bei diesem Feuer umgekommen waren und vor allem wie jung diese alle gewesen waren, ließ dem Brünetten durchaus ein wenig schlecht werden. Vor allem, da vier kleine Kinder ebenfalls verbrannt waren. Er konnte sich nicht ausmalen wie schrecklich es sein musste bei lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen und auch wie schlimm diese Tatsache für Derek und seine Schwestern gewesen sein musste. Stiles brauchte einen Moment, um diese ganzen Informationen zu verarbeiten und schaute dann auf das Datum des Artikels, der 11 Jahre zurück lag. Außerdem war laut dem Artikel die Ursache des Feuers unbekannt und es wurde eine defekte Gasleitung vermutet, aber das würde noch ermitteln werden. Für einen Moment war er sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt die anderen Artikel lesen wollte, da die Beschreibungen von einem ausgebrannten Haus und beinahe bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verkohlten Leichen ihm durchaus schon reichten, um sicherlich Albträume davon zu haben in der kommenden Nacht.

Stiles fischte nach seiner Kaffeetasse und trank ein paar große Schlucke davon, stellte die Tasse dann wieder beiseite und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er den zweiten Link dann doch anklickte. Nun würde ihn die Sache wohl eh nicht mehr los lassen, also würde er den Rest auch noch durchlesen. Der nächste Artikel war eine knappe Woche nach dem Brand datiert und trug die Überschrift **_Handelt es sich bei dem Hale Feuer um Brandstiftung?_**. Stiles verzog unweigerlich das Gesicht und dann huschten seine Augen auch schon über den Inhalt. Der Artikel besagt, dass die Polizei Hinweise darauf gefunden hatte, dass die Türen von außen blockiert worden waren, sodass die Bewohner nicht hatten flüchten können, und außerdem gab es keinerlei Hinweise auf die vermutete defekte Gasleitung oder einen anderen internen Brandherd. Da die Familie ziemlich wohlhabend gewesen war – Talia und Richard waren Besitzer einer sehr renommierten Tanzschule, während Peter und seine Frau eine erfolgreiche Kanzlei geführt hatten – lag die Vermutung nahe, dass das Feuer von Neidern gelegt worden war. Der Brandherd musste weiterhin gesucht werden, aber der Verdacht auf Einwirkung von außen Verhärtete sich im Laufe der Vermittlungen. Außerdem wurde kurz angeschnitten, dass die Beerdigung zwei Tage zuvor stattgefunden hatte und ein Foto zeigte eine Großaufnahme der Trauergemeinschaft vor einer Kirche. Nach kurzem Suchen hatte Stiles die drei ihm bekannten Hales dann auch entdeckt und das machte ihm nur bewusster, wie junge die drei Geschwister noch gewesen waren – die Bildunterschrift nannte die drei mit Namen und Alter: Laura Ryleigh Hale (20), Derek Samuel Hale (16) und Coraline Abigail Hale (11). Während Cora mit dem Rücken zur Kamera war, das Gesicht an Lauras Brust vergraben hatte, während diese die Arme mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck um ihre Schwester geschlungen hatte und dieser etwas mit geneigtem Kopf zu sagen schien, stand Derek mit erschreckend leer wirkendem Blick neben ihnen und in Stiles zog sich bei dem Anblick ehrlich gesagt einfach nur alles zusammen.

Um nicht länger auf das Foto zu starren, öffnete der Brünette dann einfach den nächsten Artikel und seine Augen weiteten sich bereits bei der Überschrift: **_Tanzschule geht in Flammen auf_**. Laut dieses Artikel, der sich etwas über eine Woche nach dem letzten veröffentlicht worden war, hatte jemand nun auch die Tanzschule von Talia und Richard Hale angezündet und das war für die Polizei ein eindeutiges Indiz darauf, dass auch der Hausbrand Brandstiftung gewesen war. Der Brandherd des Hauses war inzwischen ausfindig gemacht und es waren Spuren von Benzin um das Haus verschüttet gefunden worden, auch ein den Keller schien etwas davon geschüttet worden sein und somit hatte das Feuer sich auch schnell ins Haus ausgebreitet. Bei der Tanzschule war es so ähnlich abgelaufen und wäre die Tanzschule nicht durch den Todesfall geschlossen, wären dabei sicherlich noch mehr Menschen ums Leben gekommen. Allerdings gab es noch keine Spuren auf den Täter oder die Täter, weswegen die Ermittlungen weiter gingen. Es überstieg Stiles‘ Horizont gänzlich, wie jemand so etwas schreckliches tun konnte und vor allem, mit welchen Gründen man sich für solche Taten rechtfertigte. Was konnte einen bitte dazu verleiten 11 Menschen lebendig in ihrem Haus zu verbrennen? Und dann auch noch die Tanzschule, wie um zu demonstrieren, dass das ganze kein Zufall gewesen war. Der Brünette ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch, verzog sich mit seiner Tasse erst mal für fast eine halbe Stunde auf den Balkon, um seine aufgewühlten Nerven von der kühlen Nachtluft hoffentlich wieder etwas beruhigen zu lassen. Er hatte sich ja durchaus gewundert, warum Derek sich immer so verschlossen und seltsam verhielt, aber wenn man so etwas in seiner Jugend hatte durchmachen müssen, war es wohl kaum verwunderlich, dass das etwas in dem jungen Mann zerbrochen hatte. Es war vielmehr erstaunlich, dass Cora und Laura so normal und fröhlich wirkten, aber jeder Mensch ging schließlich anders mit derartigen Schicksalsschlägen um. Zumindest konnte der Brünette aber verstehen, weswegen Derek offenbar so lange nicht an der Tanzschule teilhaben wollte, wenn damit ja offenbar das Gewerbe ihrer verstorbenen Eltern fortgeführt wurde. Stiles würde es wohl an Dereks Stelle selbst nach 11 Jahren nicht schaffen einen Fuß in die Tanzschule zu setzen. Wenn er bedachte, wie schrecklich er sich schon alleine beim Betreten einer normalen Arztpraxis fühlte, nachdem er vor 13 Jahren im Krankenhaus gesessen hatte, als seine Mutter verstorben war. Seither konnte er weder Krankenhäuser, noch Arztpraxen betreten, ohne diese schreckliche Unruhe die unter seiner Haut kribbelte und die ersten Jahre hatte er sogar hin und wieder Panikattacken gehabt, wenn er lediglich zur regulären Untersuchung bei Zahn- oder Hausarzt gewesen war. Der Tod eines geliebten Menschen hinterließ eine klaffende Wunde und bei Kindern oder Jugendlichen nicht selten ein ziemlich ordentliches Trauma, weswegen Stiles das Verhalten des jungen Tanzlehrers nun irgendwie ein klein wenig besser nachvollziehen konnte. Es war schwer sich wieder unter ‚normale’ Menschen zu mischen, wenn man einen solch schmerzvollen Verlust mit sich herumschleppen und damit weiterleben musste.

Stiles stellte die inzwischen leere Tasse auf dem kleinen klapprigen Tisch auf seinem Balkon ab, bevor er die Unterarme auf das kühle Geländer stützte und mit geschlossenen Augen das Kinn auf seine Brust sinken ließ, ein paar Mal tief durchatmete. Diese ganze Sache hatte eindeutig einen wunden Punkt in ihm getroffen, ihn wieder zu sehr an seinen eigenen Verlust erinnert und ihm vor allem klar gemacht, dass er Derek vielleicht von Anfang an zu Unrecht wohl ziemlich verurteilt hatte. Irgendwie konnte er sich gut vorstellen, dass dieses raue, kühle Äußere nur dazu diente, das verletze Innere vor weiterem Schmerz zu beschützen und das kam ihm selbst nur viel zu bekannt vor. Der Brünette seufzte und rieb sich mit einer Hand über den Kopf, brachte sein ohnehin chaotisches Haar damit noch mehr durcheinander und er blieb noch eine ganze Weile länger auf dem Balkon stehen, bis er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, dass diese Enge in seiner Brust ihn erdrücken wollte.


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles brauchte selbst nach Rückkehr in seine Wohnung einen Moment, bis er sich zurück auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl sinken ließ und es wagte auch noch den nächsten und letzten Link in der Mail seines Vaters anzuklicken. **_Brandstifter in Gewahrsam genommen_**. Offenbar war eine Frau namens Katherine Mayhew für beide Brände verantwortlich, auch wenn sie zumindest bei dem Hausbrand Hilfe von ein paar Männern hatte, welche sie zur Beihilfe bei dieser Gräueltat bezahlt hatte. Während beim Familienhaus der Hales alles so weit niedergebrannt war, dass es keine Beweise auf die Täter gegeben hatte, war die Polizei bei der Tanzschule fündig geworden – auch wenn im Artikel nicht gesagt wurde wodurch genau die junge Frau überführt worden war. Aber offenbar hatte sie nach Verhaftung direkt ihre Komplizen vom Hausbrand bereitwillig namentlich genannt und war angeblich sogar regelrecht stolz auf ihre Taten gewesen. Laut ihrer Aussage hatten die Hales ihr wohl irgendwas kaputt gemacht oder dergleichen, woraufhin sie diese drastischen Maßnahmen zur Rache gefasst hatte. Ein kurzer weiterführender Artikel neben diesem schilderte den Verlauf der Verhandlungen und, dass sie aufgrund von geistiger Unzurechnungsfähigkeit in eine psychiatrische Klinik in New Jersey überwiesen worden war und dort mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht mehr herauskommen würde, da sie nicht mal einen Ansatz von Reue für ihre Taten gezeigt hatte. Stiles lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als er ein Foto von dieser Katherine unter dem Artikel sah, die Emotionslosigkeit in ihrem eigentlich hübschen Gesicht und das boshafte kleine Lächeln, in welches sich ihre Mundwinkel kräuselten. Die damals 23-jährige Frau war durchaus auffallend hübsch, aber schon alleine anhand eines Fotos wirkte sie ziemlich eiskalt und der Brünette konnte nur den Kopf darüber schütteln, wie jemand so junges solch ein Unglück über andere hatte hereinbringen können. Er stolperte noch über einen weiteren nachfolgenden Artikel, der darüber informierte, dass die 20-jährige Laura das ziemlich schwere Erbe der Familie zugeschrieben bekommen hatte, bis ihre beiden Geschwister alt genug dafür sein würden ihren eigenen Teil erhalten zu können. Außerdem bekam die älteste Tochter der Hales auf eigenen Wunsch das Sorgerecht für ihre beiden noch minderjährigen Geschwister überschrieben und damit war der Fall dann offenbar auch schon wieder gegessen für die Medien.

Der Student schloss die Seiten wieder – nachdem er nicht hatte widerstehen können diese in einem extra Ordner in seinem Browser zu hinterlegen – und starrte einen Moment gedankenversunken auf seinen Desktop. Niemals hatte er damit gerechnet, dass die drei Geschwister so etwas schrecklich durchlebt hatten und gerade weil er besonders Cora und Laura über die letzten paar Wochen bereits ins Herz geschlossen hatte, schmerzte der Gedanke an ihren schrecklichen Verlust ziemlich. Dennoch kam er nicht umhin darüber nachzudenken, was genau diese Katherine wohl mit ihrer Aussage gemeint hatte und was die Hales ihr angeblich ‚kaputt gemacht‘ hatten, womit sie ihre Tat als gerechtfertigt ansah. Aber egal was es auch gewesen sein mochte, Stiles kam wirklich gar nichts in den Sinn, was diese Gräueltat auch nur im Entferntesten rechtfertigte. Das war einfach nur grausamer, herzloser, skrupelloser Mord gewesen und sicherlich eine der schrecklichsten Arten, wie man jemanden sterben lassen konnte. Stiles dachte wieder an die kleinen Kinder, die ihr Ende in dem Feuer gefunden hatten und daran, dass zwei davon Dereks jüngere Geschwister gewesen waren. Es tat weh, dass so junge Menschen ihr Leben hatte lassen müssen, nur weil jemand offenbar total durchgedreht und dem Wahnsinn verfallen war. Der Brünette hatte keine Ahnung, wie er den Geschwistern in Zukunft nun gegenüber treten sollte, denn er konnte dieses neu gewonnen Wissen nicht einfach wieder vergessen und tun, als würde es in seinem Kopf nicht existieren. Aber selbstverständlich würde er nicht auf die Idee kommen das Ganze anzusprechen – er konnte sich vorstellen, dass die Geschwister von New York nach Los Angeles gezogen waren, um neu anzufangen und ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen, nicht, um auch hier davon verfolgt zu werden.

~

Zwei Tage lang konnte Stiles sich diese ganzen neuen Informationen durch den Kopf gehen und das Ganze ein wenig sacken lassen, bevor er sich dann am Abend auf den Weg zum Kurs für ‚moderne Tänze‘ machte. Ausnahmsweise war er mal weder viel zu früh, noch zu spät und betrat den Saal, als schon recht viele der anderen Teilnehmer eingetroffen waren. An der Rezeption hatte er sich nur kurz mit Cora unterhalten und sich dabei zugebeben reichlich unbeholfen gefühlt, weil er die ganze Zeit im Hinterkopf hatte, dass sie ihre gesamte Familie wegen irgendeiner Irren bei einem Brand verloren hatte, als sie erst 11 gewesen war. Die junge Frau hatte ihn auch nur mit einem Stirnrunzeln gefragt, ob er okay sei, als der Student beinahe die Vase mit dem bunten Blumenstraß auf der Theke herunter gefegt hatte vor lauter nervöser Energien. Daraufhin hatte er sich dann schnell verkrümelt, bevor sein seltsames Verhalten mehr Fragen aufwerfen konnte und er hatte beim emporsteigen der Treppe die ganze Zeit den Blick von Cora regelrecht im Nacken gespürt. Unauffälliges Verhalten gehörte definitiv nicht zu seinen Talenten. Er hoffte nur, er würde sich vor Derek besser machen, aber er wusste jetzt schon, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde.

Zumindest kam der Ältere heute erstaunlicherweise nicht sofort auf die Idee, dass Stiles mit ihm tanzen sollte, aber er bedachte ihn mit einem ziemlich langen, intensiven Blick, bevor er den Unterricht eröffnete. Irgendwann nach der ersten Hälfte des Unterrichts, als sie eine kurze Pause zum Trinken eingelegt hatten, wurde er dann aber doch von dem Älteren nach vorne gerufen und sollte mit ihm tanzen. Natürlich war dem Studenten bewusst, dass er sich heute mal wieder teils trotteliger anstellte als gewöhnlich, da er sich einfach nicht 100%ig konzentrieren konnte. Dem jungen Tanzlehrer dann den Rest der Stunde wieder so nahe zu sein, half nicht gerade bei der Konzentration - ganz im Gegenteil. Die Nähe zu Derek löste ja ohnehin immer eine nicht ganz nachvollziehbare Unruhe in dem Brünetten aus, aber heute schienen seine Gedanken sich in alle möglichen Richtungen zu überschlagen. Er nahm viel bewusster wahr, wie sanft die Berührungen des Älteren trotz dessen muskulöser Statur war und das bildete einen ziemlich starken Kontrast zu seinem oft eher kühlen, abweisenden Verhalten. Während er die große, warme Hand des jungen Tanzlehrers an seiner Hüfte spürte und um seine eigenen Finger geschlungen, kam Stiles einfach nicht umhin sich vorzustellen, wie eben diese Hände vor Jahren Dereks jüngere Geschwister hochgehoben hatten, mit ihnen spielten und ihre sehr viel kleineren Hände hielten. Das trug selbstverständlich nicht dazu bei, dass er sich irgendwie besser anstellte und es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass er sich beim Stolpern über die eigenen Beine nicht langlegte – Derek hatte erstaunlich gute Reflexe – und dass er dem anderen nicht sehr viel häufiger auf die Füße trat. Es war jedoch kein Wunder, dass Derek ihn am Ende der Stunde zu sich rief und der Brünette machte sich schon darauf gefasst mal wieder gesagt zu bekommen, wie mies er sich angestellt hatte.

„Was war das denn eben?“, fragte der junge Tanzlehrer, sobald die Tür des Saals hinter der letzten Person zugeklappt war und Stiles zog leicht die Schultern hoch, während er den äußerst interessanten Fußboden musterte. Was sollte er auch bitte darauf sagen? _Tut mir leid, ich musste die ganze Zeit daran denken, dass deine Familie bei einem Brand ums Leben gekommen ist und deswegen konnte ich mich nicht konzentrieren_? Das würde garantiert sehr gut ankommen.

„Heute ist wohl einfach nicht mein Tag, kommt vor.“, gab der Brünette schließlich zurück, um überhaupt irgendwas zu sagen und ein leises Schnauben ertönte von Derek, als ob dieser seinen Worten keinerlei Glauben schenkte. Gut, genau genommen entsprach das auch nicht der Wahrheit, aber es war durchaus besser als zu sagen, was genau ihn beschäftigte. Stiles würde sich definitiv bei seinem Vater darüber beschweren, dass dieser ihm die Artikel hatte zukommen lassen – ohne diese hätte er vielleicht nie davon erfahren, seinen Tanzkurs mittelmäßig abgeschlossen und würde sich jetzt nicht total schrecklich fühlen, wenn er auch nur ansatzweise an Derek dachte. Er verstand ja nicht mal, warum er in erster Linie an den Schwarzhaarigen dachte, immerhin hatte das alles Laura und Cora ebenso sehr getroffen und mit den beiden jungen Frauen verstand er sich immerhin ziemlich gut, also sollte er sie um die beiden doch eigentlich mehr Gedanken machen. Aber nein, ihm geisterte seit lesen der Artikel dauernd Derek durch den Kopf und die Frage, ob der Ältere schon immer so verschlossen gewesen war oder ob dieser Brand Schuld daran hatte – und wenn letzteres zutraf, wie er wohl vorher gewesen war.

„Wenn es danach geht, scheint ja nahezu nie dein Tag zu sein. Ich hatte dich zu diesem Kurs verwiesen, weil ich dachte du würdest dich hier besser anstellen, nicht schlimmer.“, seufzte Derek und wahrscheinlich fragte er sich gerade, womit er so einen absolut unfähigen Schüler verdient hatte. Der Student zog ratlos die Schultern hoch und hob dann doch mal den Blick, vermied es aber dennoch, dem Älteren in die Augen zu schauen. Trotzdem entging ihm nicht, dass der andere über sein Verhalten die Stirn runzelte und dann noch einen Schritt auf ihn zutat, sodass sich nun kein Meter mehr zwischen ihnen befand.

„Ist irgendwas passiert?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige nun und Stiles war verwirrt, ob er da so etwas wie Sorge in der Stimme des Älteren erkannte. Vor allem wunderte er sich, vorher diese Frage nun kam und auch wieso ausgerechnet Derek sich dafür interessierte, ob irgendwas passiert war oder nicht.

„Es ist nichts passiert. Ich habe nur viel Stress in der Uni zurzeit und bin mit dem Kopf deswegen woanders.“, log Stiles mit einem erneuten kleinen Schulterzucken und sein Blick huschte kurz zu den hellgrünen Augen seines Tanzlehrers, der ziemlich skeptisch dreinblickte und leicht die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen hatte. Wieso nur beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass Derek ihm nicht glaubte? Eigentlich war er ein ziemlich guter Lügner und nur sein Vater durchschaute ihn beinahe immer, aber dieser war immerhin auch nicht grundlos Sheriff geworden.

„Du bist offenbar ständig mit dem Kopf woanders. Vielleicht wäre Einzelunterricht besser für dich, dann würdest du am Ende des Kurses eventuell doch noch etwas gelernt haben.“, gab der Ältere nach einem kurzen Moment des Überlegens dann zurück und er hob nun fast schon auffordernd eine Augenbraue – Stiles hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass Augenbrauen auffordernd sein konnten. Diese Überlegung ließ den Brünetten erst verwirrt blinzeln, bevor seine Augen aber etwas größer wurden und er direkt mal abwehrend die Hände hob, während er einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten machte – seit wann stand Derek so dicht vor ihm? Der junge Tanzlehrer blickte fast etwas amüsiert drein, bevor er sein Gesicht aber wieder in eine recht ausdruckslose Maske schulte und Stiles mit seinen durchdringenden Augen fixierte. Der Student fragte sich für einen Moment, ob er jemals entschlüsseln würde welche Farbe die Augen des anderen eigentlich hatte…

„Samstags geht der letzte Kurs bis 18 Uhr und Sonntag bis 16 Uhr. Folglich können wir uns Samstag 19 Uhr oder Sonntag 17 Uhr hier treffen. Von mir aus auch beide Tage.“, führte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Vorschlag weiter aus und Stiles war durchaus ein wenig überfordert mit dem bloßen Gedanken, dass der andere ernsthaft seine Freizeit opfern wollte, um ihm Tanzen beizubringen. Abgesehen davon machte es ihn aus unerfindlichen Gründen ein wenig nervös zu bedenken, dass er dann ganz alleine mit Derek in der Tanzschule sein würde, sollte er sich darauf einlassen.

„Ich arbeite am Wochenende, aber meist nur morgens oder nachmittags, also…abends hätte ich eigentlich Zeit. Aber warum willst du das überhaupt machen? Sind meine Tanzfähigkeiten so mitleidserregend, dass sie selbst dein Herz zum Schmelzen bringen und du aus Mitleid deine Freizeit aufopfern willst?“ Der Brünette konnte sich diese Frage einfach nicht verkneifen, weil Derek in manchen Moment keinerlei Sinn mehr für ihn ergab und der Student hatte das Gefühl, dass er den Älteren niemals wirklich durchschauen würde. Der junge Tanzlehrer wirkte einerseits distanziert und unterkühlt, aber manchmal huschten doch ein paar Emotionen über sein Gesicht und auch wenn er etwas ruppig wirken konnte, schien er im Grunde doch irgendwie ein guter Kerl zu sein. Und das alles machte es einerseits verdammt schwer den Schwarzhaarigen einzuschätzen, andererseits zog das alles Stiles aber auch in seinen Bann und er wusste nicht, ob es so gut wäre sich noch tiefer in diese Lage zu manövrieren. Derek schien diese Antwort wohl direkt schon als Zusagen zu werten, da er einfach nur nickte und dann etwas auf einen Zettel kritzelte – mal wieder schienen Zettel und Stift aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht zu sein und Stiles war kurz davor zu fragen, ob das ein Zaubertrick war, biss sich aber noch rechtzeitig auf die Zunge. Im nächsten Moment wurde ihm der Zettel auch schon in die Hand gedrückt und der Brünette schaute auf eine Nummer.

„Das ist eine Handynummer.“, stellte er dann auch sehr geistreich fest und Derek hob unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue. Stiles hielt es zurück über sich selbst die Augen zu rollen und erweiterte die Aussage noch um ein „Wieso gibst du mir eine Handynummer und vor allem wessen?“, was aber dafür sorgte, dass der andere ihn erst recht wie den Idioten des Jahres anblickte. Er war schlicht und ergreifend nicht gut darin einen vernünftigen Eindruck auf die Leute zu machen, die zumindest rein optisch weit über seinem Niveau waren. Stiles hatte schon in der vergangenen Woche in Erwägung gezogen das Museum anzurufen und zu fragen, ob eine ihrer griechischen Statuen entlaufen war, weil Dereks Körperbau eindeutig nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging – und wenn doch, dann war das ebenso unfair wie deprimierend!

„Das ist meine Handynummer, logischerweise. Damit zu Bescheid geben kannst, solltest du es Samstag nicht schaffen oder dich verspäten.“, antwortete der junge Tanzlehrer, als sei es das logischste der Welt, dass er jemandem den er kaum kannte mal eben seine Handynummer in die Hand drückte. Na gut, vielleicht war das für Derek wirklich normal? Stiles kannte den Kerl schließlich ebenso wenig wie umgekehrt. Ohne irgendeinen dieser Gedanken auszusprechen, verfrachtete Stiles den Zettel einfach erst mal in seine Hosentasche und nickte nur zustimmend, auch wenn er ziemlich sicher war, dass es keine gute Idee war sich auf Einzelunterricht einzulassen. Er konnte sich ja schon so schlecht konzentrieren, wenn andere Leute anwesend waren, aber mit Derek alleine in einem Raum? Egal was für einen Charakter der Typ auch haben mochte, aber es konnte niemand behaupten, dass er nicht zumindest verdammt gut aussah und Stiles war noch nie gut darin gewesen sich von hübschen Leuten nicht aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen. Vor allem befürchtete er ein wenig in alte Muster zu verfallen, wenn er an die Jahre zurückdachte, in denen er Lydia Martin angeschmachtet hatte, die mindestens ebenso weit außerhalb seiner Reichweite war wie Derek. Wenn er genauer drüber nachdachte zeichneten sich da ein paar Parallelen ab – nicht nur das gute Aussehen, sondern auch die abweisende, kühle Art. Lydia hatte auch immer eine Art unnahbare Aura um sich herum gehabt und sie hatte definitiv ihren Stolz, gab sich nicht mit jedem ab und war unglaublich selbstbewusst gewesen, sobald sie endlich aufgehört hatte ihre Intelligenz zu vertuschen, nur um ihrem Arschloch von einem Freund zu gefallen.

„Wolltest du noch etwas sagen?“, riss Dereks Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken und heute schien es echt an der Tagesordnung zu sein, dass er in Anwesenheit anderer vollkommen abdriftete. Der Brünette schüttelte nur rasch den Kopf, ließ seinen Blick unweigerlich über den Älteren wandern – warum sah der Mann so unverschämt gut aus?! Heiß, vielmehr… - und wandte sich dann mit einem „Bis Samstag.“ ab, um den Tanzsaal zu verlassen. Wieso nur hatte Stiles das Gefühl, sich in eine äußerst beschissene Lage manövriert zu haben? Einzelunterricht bei Derek Hale, der aussah als habe man ihn aus Marmor gemeißelt – glorreiche Idee sich darauf einzulassen. Der Student fuhr sich seufzend mit der Hand durchs Haar und nahm zwei Treppenstufen auf einmal, winkte einer skeptisch-amüsiert dreinschauenden Cora im Vorbeilaufen zu und begab sich dann rasch zu seinem Jeep, um zu verschwinden.


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, als er am Samstagabend um kurz nach halb Sieben den Jeep auf dem nahezu leeren Parkplatz der Tanzschule abstellte. Am anderen Ende befand sich ansonsten nur ein schwarzer Camaro und er brauchte nicht wirklich raten, wem dieser Wagen wohl zuzuordnen war. Er wusste einerseits nicht, warum er sich überhaupt auf diesen Einzelunterricht einließ – das konnte doch kein gutes Ende nehmen! – und andererseits hatte er keinen Schimmer warum zur Hölle gerade ernsthaft eine leichte Nervosität in ihm aufkam. Es gab absolut keinen Grund nervös zu werden! Der Brünette schnaufte leise über seine lächerlichen Gefühle und stieß die Fahrertür von seinem Jeep auf, um ein wenig unelegant aus seinem Gefährt zu steigen, dieses abzuschließen und dann betont langsam über den düsteren Parkplatz zum Gebäude zu schlurfen. Sie hatten nicht ausgemacht in welchem Raum sie sich treffen würden, aber da im Erdgeschoss das Licht in einem Saal an war, würde er sich wohl einfach dorthin begeben. Zumindest war das der Plan, bis Stiles bei der Tür ankam und diese beim Drücken keinen Zentimeter nachgab. Abgeschlossen. Natürlich, immerhin war die Tanzschule offiziell geschlossen und selbstverständlich gab es keine Klingel oder dergleichen. Der Student rüttelte noch mal ein wenig an der Tür und war dann schon versucht zur Seite des Gebäudes zu laufen, um seine Anwesenheit am Fenster bekannt zu machen, aber da wurde auf einmal das Licht im Flur und Eingangsbereich eingeschaltet. Stiles war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er mit der Tür nicht allzu viel Lärm gemacht hatte, als dass es bei dem hinten gelegenen Raum hätte gehört werden können, aber Derek kam nun zur Tür gelaufen und drehte den von innen steckenden Schlüssel herum.

„Du bist zu spät.“, bekam Stiles statt einer Begrüßung zu hören und der Brünette schürzte empört die Lippen ein wenig, neigte den Kopf etwas nach oben, um die zwei, drei Zentimeter die er kleiner war als der Tanzlehrer dadurch wett zu machen.

„Vielleicht stehe ich auch einfach schon seit einer Viertelstunde vor der Tür und warte darauf, dass du mich endlich rein lässt?!“, gab der Student unnötig trotzig zurück und selbstverständlich musste er sich nun wie ein 5-jähriger aufführen, als ob Dereks Eindruck von ihm nicht wahrscheinlich schon peinlich genug sein musste. Der Ältere hob bei seiner Aussage unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, damit Stiles erst mal hineinkommen konnte, bevor er die Tür wieder schloss. Dass Derek auch wieder abschloss, war logisch, aber irgendwie ließ es die Unruhe in dem Brünetten noch ein wenig ansteigen und er hatte augenblicklich die Stimme seines Vaters im Hinterkopf, der ihm sagte, dass es reichlich dumm war sich mit einem nahezu Fremden alleine in einem abgeschlossenen Gebäude zu befinden.

„Du bist vor nicht mal fünf Minuten angekommen – deinen alten Jeep kann man kaum überhören.“, gab Derek trocken zurück, ließ den Schlüsselbund im Schloss baumeln und wandte sich ab, um den Flur wieder zurück zum beleuchteten Saal zu gehen. Der Brünette konnte es sich nicht verkneifen dem breiten Rücken des anderen eine Fratze zu ziehen, bevor er sich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte und seinen Blick ganz definitiv nicht über die Kehrseite des jungen Tanzlehrers wandern ließ.

„Und wieso hast du dir dann so viel Zeit damit gelassen zur Tür zu kommen, wenn du mich direkt gehört hast?“, fragte der Student und hob selbst eine Augenbraue dabei, während er versuchte mit seinem Blick ein Loch in den Hinterkopf des anderen Mannes zu bohren – selbstverständlich erfolglos. Derek schnaubte nur leise und schien jedoch keine Anstalten zu machen die Frage zu beantworten, schloss lediglich die Tür des Saals, sobald sie diesen beide betreten hatten. Dieser Tanzsaal war ein ganzes Stück kleiner als der oben, in dem der reguläre Unterricht stattfand und es war nicht nur eine Wand verspiegelt, damit man besser sehen konnte was man selbst tat. Stiles fiel dann auch auf, dass sich über die Länge einer Wand eine hölzerne Stange erstreckte und ihm wurde klar, dass dieser Unterricht wahrscheinlich für Ballett gedacht war.

„Ihr gebt auch Ballettunterricht?“, hörte der Brünette dann auch schon die Frage aus seinem eigenen Mund, da sein Hirn-zu-Mund-Filter ganz eindeutig mal wieder defekt war. Derek drehte sich zu ihm um und alleine sein Blick, sowie das leichte Anheben seiner Augenbrauen, sagten ziemlich gut aus, dass er den Studenten gerade für einen Idioten hielt.

„Das hier ist eine Tanzschule. Ballett ist ein klassischer Tanz.“, klärte der Ältere ihn sinnloserweise auf, als ob Stiles zu doof wäre das selbst zu wissen, aber er hatte nun mal nicht erwartet, dass hier auch Ballett unterrichtet wurde. So riesig war die Tanzschule immerhin auch wieder nicht und er wusste nicht mal, wer neben Laura und Derek noch Unterricht gab.

„Wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass du den Ballettunterricht machst, dann werde ich dich nie wieder ernst nehmen und bestehe darauf, mal zuzuschauen.“ Ja, sein Filter war eindeutig kaputt, aber die Vorstellung von Derek beim Ballett war einfach viel zu herrlich, als dass er sich dagegen hatte wehren können.

„Da muss ich dich wohl enttäuschen, dafür ist Erica, eine unserer anderen Tanzlehrerinnen, zuständig. Und wieso würdest dann unbedingt zuschauen wollen? Um mich in Strumpfhose zu sehen oder um zu wissen wie beweglich ich bin?“, fragte Derek ungeniert zurück und dem Studenten klappte schon ein wenig der Mund auf, weil er das ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartetet hatte. Der Ältere machte auf ihn nie den Eindruck, als würde er locker derlei Anspielungen machen können, dafür wirkte er etwas zu…hochgeschlossen. Vor allem fühlte Stiles sich aber zugegeben etwas ertappt, weil das genau genommen akkurat das gewesen war, woran er hatte denken müssen in dem Zusammenhang.

„Blödsinn!“, winkte der Brünette hastig ab und der minimale Ansatz eines Grinsens auf Dereks Lippen sagte ihm deutlich, dass er sich gerade total verraten hatte. Na gut, aber wer konnte ihm bitte auch vorwerfen, dass ihn so etwas interessierte? Der junge Tanzlehrer sah nun mal verdammt gut aus und selbst bei seiner meist etwas locker sitzenden Kleidung konnte man sich durchaus ein Bild davon machen, wie durchtrainiert der darunter befindliche Körper sein musste. Bevor er sich komplett in solchen ungünstigen Gedanken verlieren konnte, setzte Derek sich wieder in Bewegung und lief zur Musikanlage am Kopf des Raumes. Das machte Stiles auch wieder darauf aufmerksam, dass er nicht zum Kaffeeklatsch hier war und er lief zu den Bänken am anderen Ende des kleinen Saales, um seine Jacke, seinen Hoodie und seine Straßenschuhe aus zu ziehen. Gerade wollte er in seine Sportschuhe schlüpfen, da ertönte ein missbilligender Laut seitens Derek und er blickte verwirrt auf.

„Lass die Schuhe weg und zieh einfach nur die Socken aus. Hier ist Fußbodenheizung und du bekommst ein besseres Gefühl für deine Bewegungen, wenn du Barfuß bist.“, erklärte der Schwarzhaarige seinen wenig hilfreichen Laut und Stiles runzelte die Stirn, sein Blick huschte kurz zu den ebenfalls blanken Füßen des anderen – das war ihm zuvor gar nicht aufgefallen – bevor er nachgab und einfach seine Socken auszog, um diese in seine Straßenschuhe zu stopfen. Dann sprang er wieder auf die Füße – der Boden war tatsächlich angenehm temperiert – und blickte dann mit großen Augen abwartend zu Derek, der die kleine Fernbedienung zur Anlage in der Hand hielt und in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

"Wofür genau machst du den Tanzkurs eigentlich? Dann können wir etwas gezielter arbeiten. Oder ist es nur einfach so zum Spaß?", fragte Derek, anstatt die Musik direkt zu starten und hob dabei nahezu auffordernd eine Augenbraue. Einerseits war der Brünette ein wenig überrascht, dass der Ältere sich dafür interessierte, aber andererseits machte es irgendwie natürlich auch Sinn. In einem Kurs mit mehreren Teilnehmern konnte man den einzelnen Zielen keine genauere Beachtung schenken, aber bei Einzelunterricht konnten sie sich immerhin mehr darauf konzentrieren worauf Stiles hin arbeiten wollte.

"Mein Vater heiratet in ein paar Wochen und er möchte, dass ich auch wenigstens ein bisschen tanze, deswegen hat er mich dazu überredet einen Tanzkurs zu machen.“, antwortete der Student und fragte sich im selben Moment, warum er nicht einfach nur gesagt hatte ‚für eine Hochzeit‘ – der Rest war doch eigentlich vollkommen irrelevant für den Älteren. Vor allem führte so etwas normalerweise direkt zu der Frage, was denn mit seiner Mutter sei und eigentlich versuchte Stiles genau dieses Thema immer tunlichst zu vermeiden, da es selbst nach den ganzen Jahren noch immer verdammt schmerzlich war auch nur zu sagen, dass sie nicht mehr am Leben war. Deswegen machte der Brünette sich aus Gewohnheit bereits auf diese unausweichliche Frage bereit, die jedoch niemals kam. Derek runzelte leicht die Stirn, bevor er aber einfach nur nickte und einen verstehenden Laut von sich gab.

„In dem Fall denke ich mal, dass du mit Walzer und Discofox schon gut ausgestattet sein wirst. Die Grundschritte dafür hatten wir ja auch schon im Unterricht und wir können bis zur Hochzeit daran arbeiten das noch etwas auszuschmücken. Vor allem, damit du ein besseres Gefühl dafür entwickelst und nicht immer am mitzählen bist.“, beschloss der junge Tanzlehrer und schaltete mit der Fernbedienung ein paar Lieder weiter, während Stiles ihn perplex anblickte.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich immer mitzähle?“ Die Frage war mal wieder schneller draußen, als er sie zurückhalten konnte und der Brünette hätte sich beinahe dafür die flache Hand an die Stirn gehauen, weil das ja noch etwas offensichtlicher machte, dass Derek genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Deswegen blickte der Schwarzhaarige ihn auch mit einem fast amüsierten Ausdruck in den Augen an, hob leicht eine Augenbraue an und seine Mundwinkel zuckten kaum merklich, als ob er ein Schmunzeln oder Grinsen zurückhielt. Am liebsten hätte Stiles einfach gesagt, dass der Ältere doch mal Grinsen sollte, aber den Kommentar konnte er dann doch herunterschlucken.

„Du bist nicht so unauffällig, wie du vielleicht glaubst. Ganz im Gegenteil. Du bist ziemlich einfach zu lesen.“, merkte der Ältere mit einem angedeuteten Schulterzucken an und bedeutete dann mit einer kleinen Handbewegung, dass Stiles näher kommen sollte, damit sie anfangen konnten. Der Brünette schnaufte wegen der Aussage nur leise und außer vor seinem Vater konnte er eigentlich immer gut alles Mögliche verstecken, also bezweifelte er stark, dass ausgerechnet Mr. Emotionslos leichtes Spiel damit hatte ihn zu durchschauen. Anstatt das aber laut auszusprechen, schluckte er einen Kommentar einmal mehr herunter und trat stattdessen näher zu seinem Tanzlehrer, sodass sie direkt voreinander standen und er setzte schon dazu an wie im Unterricht die Position einzunehmen, da fing Derek seine Hände jedoch ab.

"Wir wechseln die Positionen ab jetzt. Bei der Hochzeit wirst du in der Situation sein führen zu müssen, also solltest du das jetzt lernen.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und griff Stiles' rechte Hand mit seiner linken, während er dessen andere etwas um sich herum zog, dem Studenten andeutete sie auf seinen Rücken zu legen. Genau das tat der Brünette dann auch, aber er war von der Tatsache nun selbst führen zu sollen so überrumpelt, dass seine Hand mehr an der Taille des Älteren landete und dafür fing er sich direkt mal eine skeptisch gehobene Augenbraue ein.

"Platzier die Hand weiter oben, unterhalb vom Schulterblatt. Du kannst dich auch an deinem rechten Arm orientieren, den du auf eine bequemen, nicht übertriebenen Höhe hältst und da die Ellenbogen etwa auf einer Höhe sein sollen, kannst du daran erkennen, wo deine linke Hand sich befinden sollte. Frauen werden ja meistens etwas kleiner sein als du, folglich wirst du die Hand dort etwas tiefer ablegen müssen als bei mir.", erklärte der junge Sprachlehrer erstaunlich ruhig und er klang keinesfalls genervt, wie Stiles es erwartet hatte. Immerhin sollte man meinen, dass der Brünette nach mehreren Unterrichtsstunden gemerkt haben sollte, wo Derek seine Hände immer hatte. Nun platzierte der Student seine linke Hand direkt unterhalb von Dereks rechtem Schulterblatt, warf einen prüfenden Blick zwischen seinen Ellenbogen hin und her, bevor er spürte, die warme Hand des anderen sich an seinen linken Oberarm legte. Es war schon äußerst seltsam, dass so ein Kerl wie Derek nun die Position der Frau übernahm und unter anderen Umständen hätte Stiles sich bei so etwas niemals einen blöden Kommentar verkneifen können, aber seltsamerweise spuckte sein Hirn gar nichts in der Richtung aus. Im Gegenteil, sein ganzer Körper schien auf einmal voll aufs Fühlen ausgerichtet zu sein und der Brünette fragte sich, warum ihm zuvor nie aufgefallen war, was für eine unglaubliche Wärme von dem anderen Mann ausgestrahlt wurde. Vielleicht hatte er es sonst darauf geschoben, dass noch viele andere Leute im Raum waren und dieser auch mehr beheizt war als jetzt nach Feierabend der Tanzschule. Sowieso, ohne andere Leute im Raum schien er Dereks Anwesenheit und Nähe wesentlich intensiver wahrzunehmen, weil ihn keine anderen Personen mehr ablenken konnten. Oder vielmehr, weil er sich nicht durch andere Personen von Derek ablenken konnte. Seine Nerven fühlten sich plötzlich regelrecht überreizt an, sein Puls ging ein wenig in die Höhe und als die Musik kurz darauf startete, schien sein Kopf komplett leer und Stiles hatte spontan keine Ahnung mehr was er tun sollte.

"Wir fangen mit Discofox an. Du weißt die Schritte noch? Wir machen erst wieder nur vor und zurück, damit du wieder etwas rein kommst. Du fängst mit dem rechten Fuß an, setzt ihn in meine Richtung, dann ein Schritt mit dem linken und dann mit der rechten Fußspitze nur den Boden antippen.", erklärte der junge Tanzlehrer die Schritte noch mal und, ja, Stiles erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass sie so etwas schon vor zwei Wochen gemacht hatten. Derek hob fragend eine Augenbraue und der Student nickte einfach nur, bevor der Ältere dann den Takt anzählte und er das Kommando gab loszulegen. Während sie anfingen sich zu bewegen, gab der Ältere noch ein paar Anweisungen zur Körperhaltung, dirigierte ihn auch dabei dieselben Schritte auch mal nach hinten zu machen, sodass sie sich auf einer Linie ein paar Mal vor und zurück bewegten. Natürlich ertappte der Brünette sich dabei, wie er stumm die Schritte mitzählte - 'Schritt, Schritt, Tapp; Schritt, Schritt, Tapp' - und dem amüsiert minimal angehobenen Mundwinkel des Schwarzhaarigen nach zu urteilen hatte dieser das ebenfalls bemerkt, da Stiles natürlich unbewusst die Lippen beim mitzählen bewegt hatte. Subtil war definitiv ein Fremdword für seinen Körper, der dauernd wieder ein Eigenleben entwickelte, um ihn in irgendeiner Weise bloß zu stellen.

"Ich denke mal das brauchen wir jetzt nicht noch exzessiver zu üben, das wird dich ja noch nicht überfordern. Also können wir mal eine Drehung einbringen.", erhob der Ältere das Wort, als das Lied vorbei war und es kurz still war, bevor das nächste begann.

"Ganz wichtig dabei ist, dass du beim Führen deinen Körper zum Lenken in die gewünschte Richtung benutzt und nicht nur deinen rechten Arm. Man ist schnell versucht den rechten Arm etwas nach vorne zu drücken, um den Partner umzulenken, aber du führst mehr über die linke Seite, als über die rechte. Wenn du mit der linken Seite eine Bewegung nach hinten machst bei der links-Drehung, dann wird deine Tanzpartnerin der Bewegung automatisch folgen, ohne dass du mit Worten immer ankündigen musste, was du vor hast. Beim Tanzen geht es um die Körpersprache und darum, dich durch deine Bewegungen auszudrücken.", sprach Derek und da sie vom Tanzen noch immer ziemlich nah beieinander standen, sodass ihre Körper sich beinahe berührten, wusste der Brünette gar nicht richtig wo er hin schauen sollte. Sein Blick wollte sich immer wieder hinunter auf die Lippen des anderen ziehen, vor allem weil es Stiles zugegeben unruhig machte in die hellen Augen des anderen zu blicken, aber es wäre reichlich seltsam dem anderen nur auf den Mund zu starren. Auch fiel es ihm schwer sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren und diese auch zu verarbeiten, da er immer wieder dahin abdriftete zu versuchen, die Augenfarbe des anderen zu identifizieren. Aus der Nähe konnte Stiles erkennen, dass der junge Sprachlehrer nicht einfach nur grüne Augen hatte, sondern eher eine Mischung aus grün-blau-grau und direkt nahe der Pupille hatte er in beiden Augen einen braunen Farbklecks. Der Student hätte gedacht, dass es solche seltsamen Farben eher in Fantasy-Geschichten gab, wo Leute ihre Charaktere durch übertrieben außergewöhnliche Augenfarben hervorheben wollten und es dabei einfach nur total übertrieben. Offensichtlich war sein Tanzlehrer also aus einem billigen Fantasyroman entsprungen, das erklärte wohl so einiges. Vor allem wäre es beruhigend, weil das wenigstens hieß, dass so ein Mensch definitiv nicht wirklich real war. Der Schwarzhaarige war nämlich nahezu lächerlich gut aussehenden, vor allem aus der Nähe, wenn man mangels Ablenkungen dazu gezwungen war ihn genauer zu betrachten.

"Falls du heute noch vor hast dich wieder zu bewegen, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden. Ich wollte dir Tanzen beibringen und nicht Herumstehen.", riss die tiefe Stimme des anderen ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Stiles hoffte, dass seine Wangen sich nur wärmer anfühlten und nicht ernsthaft an Farbe gewannen. Er räusperte sich mit einer leisen Entschuldigung und achtete lieber auf den Takt der Musik, um dann mit den zugegeben simplen Schritten einzusteigen. Derek führte ihn auch jetzt erst wieder mit Worten in die Drehung, korrigierte ein wenig seine Haltung und wies nochmals darauf hin, dass er nicht mit dem rechten Arm nach vorne drücken sollte. Zwischendurch gingen sie auch mal wieder vor und zurück, bevor es wieder in die Drehung ging und Stiles war zugegeben etwas perplex, als der Ältere ihn zwischendurch mit leisen Worten nahezu lobte, bevor er rasch Anweisungen zur rechts-Drehung gab. Ein wenig musste Stiles schon darüber grinsen, dass Derek offenbar hoffte damit das kleine Lob ungeschehen zu machen, aber der Brünette hatte es dennoch mitbekommen und würde sich selbst auf die Schulter klopfen, wenn das nicht reichlich bescheuert wirken würde. Außerdem wollte er die Hände zugegeben nicht von Derek lösen, aber das musste ja niemand wissen. Während sie sich durch den Tanzsaal bewegten, verlor Stiles sich beinahe in dem Gefühl, wie die Muskeln des Älteren sich unter seiner linken Hand bewegten und der Druck der etwas rauen Finger, die um seine rechte Hand geschlungen waren. Sie waren zwar von der Körperhöhe nahezu gleich groß bis auf zwei, drei Zentimeter, aber Dereks Hände waren deutlich größer, dafür aber hatte er etwas kürzere und dickere Finger als der Brünette, aber er hatte unumstritten schöne Hände. Aber an dem Mann schien sowieso alles schön zu sein, wie der Student sich etwas frustriert eingestehen musste. Dereks Wangenknochen könnten wahrscheinlich Glas schneiden und der Brünette war unschlüssig ob die dunklen Bartstoppeln nun weich oder kratzig aussahen und es kribbelte ihn zugegeben in den Fingern, das heraus zu finden. Privater Tanzunterricht mit einem Mann der aussah, als sei er frisch aus einem Model-Katalog gekrochen, war eindeutig eine der süßesten Torturen die Stiles sich vorstellen konnte, denn einerseits war es schrecklich frustrieren und andererseits konnte er nicht verleugnen, dass er diese Situation wohl mehr genoss als es unbedingt gut für ihn war.


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles hatte allen Ernstes keinen blassen Schimmer, wie er diese private Unterrichtsstunde durchgestanden hatte, aber irgendwann verkündete Derek, dass es genug für heute sei und der Brünette wusste nicht recht, ob er darüber nun erfreut oder enttäuscht war. Einerseits war es sicherlich besser von dem Älteren weg zu kommen, bevor seine Gedanken auf noch schlimmere Abwege kamen und andererseits hätte er nichts dagegen noch mehr Zeit in Gesellschaft des anderen zu verbringen. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie sich dabei derart nahe waren. Der Brünette schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, während sein Blick an Dereks Kehrseite klebte, als dieser die Anlage ausschaltete und, ja, es wurde definitiv immer schlimmer mit ihm.

„Dann, bis morgen.“, verabschiedete der Brünette sich schließlich, um nicht noch länger wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt im Raum zu stehen und seinen Tanzlehrer unangemessen anzustarren. Als Derek über die Schulter zu ihm schaute, konnte der Student seine Hand nicht von einem lächerlichen kurzen Winken abhalten und beinahe hätte er sich deswegen eben jene Hand an die Stirn geklatscht, zog es aber vor sich einfach nur umzudrehen und zu gehen. Von dem Älteren ertönte hinter ihm auch noch ein „Bis morgen.“ und damit trat Stiles dann in den dämmrigen Flur, lief zurück zum Eingang und drehte den dort noch steckenden Schlüssel herum, um sich selbst raus zu lassen. Eine recht frische Windböe fegte ihm heulend ein paar Blätter entgegen und Stiles zog schaudern den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke höher, während er mit etwas schnelleren Schritten den Weg zum Parkplatz antrat. Bevor er aber auch nur die Hälfte geschafft hatte, trug die nächste Windböe aber ein tiefes Grollen zu ihm herüber und der Brünette wusste augenblicklich, dass das kein nahendes Gewitter ankündigte. Er kannte diesen Laut, hatte ihn zuvor schon einmal gehört und sofort stellten seine Nackenhaare sich auf, während ein kalter Schauer über seinen Rücken lief. Stiles blickte kalkulierend zu seinem Jeep, dann über seine Schulter zur Tanzschule und das Gebäude war definitiv näher. Er bezweifelte zwar irgendwie, dass er es zurück zum Eingang schaffen würde, aber zumindest war die Chance größer als bis zu seinem Jeep, den er immerhin erst noch aufschließen und starten müsste. Das Gebäude schien in jeglicher Hinsicht die bessere Wahl für eine Flucht zu sein. Anstatt sich aber direkt in Bewegung zu setzen, ließ er den Blick über den Parkplatz wandern und in der Baumreihe an der einen Seite, hinter der sich ein kleiner Stadtpark befand, sah er in der Dunkelheit zwei rot leuchtende Punkte. Augen, wie sein Hirn die Feststellung netterweise klar stellte. Und die Augen bewegten sich, durch die Bewegungen ihres Besitzers und das leise Klacken scharfer Krallen auf Asphalt ließ Stiles endlich aus seiner kurzzeitigen Starre schrecken. Kalte Angst setzte sich in seiner Brust und seinem Magen fest, während er noch den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf die raubtierhaft näher kommende Kreatur blickte und dann herumwirbelte, um all seine Kraft in den Sprint zurück zur Tanzschule zu stecken. Er hörte ein erneutes Grollen hinter sich, dass zu einer Art Bellen anschwoll und dann schlugen große, bekrallte Pranken auf den Asphalt, als das Monster ebenfalls anfing zu laufen. Der Brünette spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen und durch seinen Kopf kreiste in endlosschleife der Gedanke, dass das nun sein Ende sein würde. Er war vielleicht fünf Schritte von er Tür entfernt, hörte die Kreatur bereits unmittelbar hinter sich und rechnete jeden Moment damit von rasiermesserscharfen Krallen zerfetzt zu werden, da ging die Eingangstür auf und Derek erschien. Stiles war zu sehr mit Rennen und Panik haben beschäftigt, dass er den Gesichtsausdruck des Älteren nicht einordnen konnte, aber er stellte durchaus fest, wie der andere darauf reagierte, dass Stiles von irgendeinem Monstrum verfolgt wurde. Und der Student war nicht überrascht davon, dass Derek nicht unmännlich quietschend das Weite suchte – die Reaktion würde zu ihm selbst passen, nicht zu dem Älteren – aber er rechnete nicht damit, wie Derek tatsächlich reagierte. Und zwar ohne die geringste Überraschung. Seine etwas buschigen Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und ein fast bedrohlicher Ausdruck schlich sich auf die markanten Züge des Tanzlehrers und irgendwie war Stiles sicher, dass der Schwarzhaarige dieses Wesen nicht zum ersten Mal sah. Der Student wollte eine Warnung ausrufen, sagen, dass der andere zurück nach drinnen gehen und sich in Sicherheit bringen sollte, aber die Gelegenheit bekam er gar nicht. Auf einmal ging alles ganz schnell: Stiles spürte, wie das Vieh ihn einholte und der stechende Schmerz von scharfen Krallen in seiner Wade schoss durch seinen Körper, aber fast im selben Moment hatte Derek einen erstaunlich schnellen Satz nach vorne gemacht, packte ihn am Kragen seiner Jacke und zog den Brünetten so schwungvoll zu sich, hinter sich, dass er beinahe vornüber fiel. Nur der kräftige Griff von Derek an seiner Jacke verhinderte einen uneleganten Sturz. Der Student fuhr aber soweit ihm möglich direkt wieder herum, rechnete damit, dass nun Derek an seiner Stelle angefallen werden würde, aber die Bestie hatte inne gehalten, stand an der Stelle, an der ein paar dunkle Tropfen den grauen Asphalt getroffen hatte und zog die Lefzen in einem bedrohlichen Knurren nach oben. Die Kreatur hatte nun den Tanzlehrer fixiert, der offenbar zurück starrte und wenn Stiles es nicht besser wüsste, würde er fast sagen, dass von dem älteren Mann ebenfalls eine Art Knurren ertönte. Es war beinahe nicht zu hören und deswegen war Stiles sich nicht sicher, ob er sich den Laut nicht nur einbildete, aber dieses Vieh legte mit noch mehr gebleckten Zähnen die Ohren etwas zurück und es wirkte zwar, als würde das Monstrum zum Angriff ansetzen, aber es tat nichts. Es stand nur in gebückter, bedrohlicher Haltung da, das zerrupft aussehende Fell auf dem Rücken stand auf und gelblich aussehender Speichel tropfte von seiner Schnauze auf den Asphalt.

„Verschwinde von hier!“, ertönte es dann wirklich in einem regelrechten Knurren von Derek und der Brünette realisierte, dass die Worte durchaus an das Monster gerichtet waren. Der Ältere sah so aus, als würde er selbst jeden Moment losstürzen und sich auf das Vieh werfen, aber das war jawohl Wahnsinn! Das Ding würde den Tanzlehrer im Bruchteil von Sekunden zerfetzt haben! Stiles war sich selbst nicht bewusst, wie er reflexartig eine Hand hob und seine zittrigen Finger um das Handgelenk des Älteren schlang, der noch immer seine Jacke festhielt. Er würde Derek zwar nicht aufhalten können, sollte dieser sich in Bewegung setzen, aber offenbar schien nur dieser Kontakt auszureichen, ihn wieder an Stiles‘ Anwesenheit zu erinnern. Der andere Mann war immer noch angespannt und starrte die unbewegliche Kreatur weiterhin an, aber gleichzeitig fing er an nach hinten zu gehen und den Brünetten somit zurück zum Eingang zu drängen, der noch offen stand. Es grenzte wohl an ein Wunder, dass die Bestie ihnen nicht folgte und Derek es tatsächlich schaffte sie nach drinnen zu manövrieren und die Tür zu schließen. Bevor Stiles jedoch der Versuchung erlag aufzuatmen, setzt das Biest auf der anderen Seite des Glastür nun doch in Bewegung und kam direkt auf sie zu. Dem Studenten entkam ein erschrockener Laut und er wollte Derek aus Reflex am Handgelenk zurück ziehen, jedoch konnte er den muskulösen Mann keinen Millimeter bewegen und dieser zuckte auch im Gegensatz zu Stiles nicht heftig zusammen, als das Monstrum mit einem scheppernden Knall gegen die Glastür rasselte. Um der bizarren Begegnung die Krone aufzusetzen schien die Glastür vollkommen unbeeindruckt von dem Angriff, vibrierte lediglich geräuschvoll, aber hatte nicht mal einen Sprung von der Wucht des Aufpralls bekommen.

„W-was…“, stammelte der Student heraus, wusste allerdings gar nicht so recht was er eigentlich sagen wollte oder sollte und zog nur vollends überfordert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Derek wandte sich nun aber wieder zu ihm um, als ob er die Anwesenheit des anderen für einen Moment wieder vergessen hätte und dem Brünetten entging nicht, dass die Nasenflügel des anderen sich leicht bewegten, bevor seine Augen anfingen über Stiles zu scannen.

„Wurdest du verletzt?“, fragte der junge Tanzlehrer, auch wenn seine Tonlage darauf schließen ließ, dass er die Antwort auf diese Frage bereits kannte. Stiles zog kurz angedeutet die Schultern hoch und erinnerte sich aber, dass er einen Schmerz am Bein verspürt hatte, aber wahrscheinlich nahm er durch den Schock und das Adrenalin gerade gar nichts davon wahr. Ebenso wie er nicht spüren konnte, dass er offenbar am Zittern war, wie ein Blick auf seine Hände ihm mitteilte. Von dem anderen Mann kam ein leises Grummeln und dann manövrierte er Stiles zu einem nahe gelegenen Stuhl im Eingangsbereich, während von der Glastür ein erneutes Scheppern ertönte, weil das Monstrum offenbar nach dem ersten Versuch noch nicht aufgeben wollte. Ein Knurren und Heulen war von draußen zu vernehmen, wütender als zuvor, aber Derek blieb weiterhin unbeeindruckt, während er nun vor dem Studenten in die Knie ging und erstaunlich sanft nach seinem Knöchel griff, um sein Bein anzuheben. Der Brünette konnte sehen, dass sein Hosenbein fast von der Kniebeuge bis zum Knöchel mit vier Rissen aufgeschlitzt war, der dunkle Jeansstoff war mit Blut besudelt und ein wenig davon tropfte sogar auf den Boden vor dem Stuhl.

„Oh Gott. Das kann doch alles nur ein Albtraum sein.“, murmelte Stiles zu sich selbst und er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der andere zu ihm hoch schauen würde, weil er nicht erwartet hatte, dass die Worte für diesen laut genug gewesen waren. Die hellgrünen Augen des Tanzlehrers huschten über sein Gesicht und dann senkte er mit einem „Warte hier“ den Fuß des Brünetten wieder auf den Boden. Derek wartete nicht mal eine Reaktion darauf ab, sondern war erstaunlich schnell aus dem Empfangsbereich verschwunden, nur um kurz darauf auch schon wieder aufzutauchen – mit einem Verbandskasten.

„Ich bin okay.“, platzte es fast schon aus dem Brünetten heraus und natürlich war ihm klar, dass die Aussage völliger Blödsinn war und er hatte keine Ahnung warum er das überhaupt gesagt hatte, aber hey, er stand unter Schock, verdammt! Derek zog nur eine Augenbraue leicht in die Höhe, während er sich wieder auf die Knie sinken ließ und eine Schere aus dem Kasten fischte, um damit kurzerhand das Hosenbein am Knie ringsherum durchzuschneiden, sodass der abgetrennte Teil zu Stiles‘ Knöchel hinab rutschte und sein unteres Bein entblößt war.

„Klar bist du das. Dein Bein ist aufgeschlitzt, du bist weißer als die Wand, zitterst wie Espenlaub und blutest den Fußboden voll. Aber du bist natürlich okay.“, entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige trocken und er klang dabei irgendwie wütend, wenn nicht sogar ein wenig bitter. Stiles verstand wirklich nur noch Bahnhof und er war der festen Überzeugung, dass es sich hierbei um einen Albtraum handeln _musste_. Ja, er war dieser Kreatur schon einmal begegnet, aber trotzdem, das konnte doch gar nicht real sein! Der Brünette wurde durch einen brennenden Schmerz abgelenkt, der plötzlich durch sein Bein zuckte und er fuhr unweigerlich zusammen, zischte leise.

„Tut mir leid, aber das muss desinfiziert werden.“, brummte Derek, der die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen hatte, als würde er selbst auch mit leiden, während er versuchte möglichst vorsichtig die blutende Wunde zu reinigen. Der Student beobachtete das nur kurz, aber als er das ganze Blut an dem Desinfektionstuch sah, wurde ihm zugegeben ein wenig schummrig vor Augen und deswegen schloss er diese lieber, ließ den Kopf nach hinten an die Wand sinken mit einem kleinen Laut.

„Ist es sehr schlimm? Du klappst mir hier jetzt nicht weg oder?“, ertönte die tiefe Stimme des Älteren und wenn Stiles es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen Derek klang ernsthaft besorgt um ihn. Irgendwie konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass der andere zu solchen Empfindungen für ihn in der Lage war – auch wenn es vielleicht etwas gemein war so etwas zu behaupten.

„Wenn ich das ganze Blut nicht sehen muss, dann nicht. Und das Desinfektionsmittel brennt wie Sau.“, gab Stiles durch zusammengebissene Zähne zurück und seine Finger hatten sich etwas in die Ärmel seiner Jacke gekrallt, weil er sich einfach an irgendwas festhalten musste. Der Schwarzhaarige gab einen undeutbaren Laut von sich und kehrte zurück an seine Arbeit. Während er mit einer Hand die Wunde zu Ende reinigte, legte er nun die andere Hand aber etwas oberhalb vom Knöchel auf die unverletzte Haut am Saum von Stiles‘ Socke. Und irgendwie schien dieser kleine Kontakt, die Wärme, die von Dereks Hand ausging, eine unglaublich lindernde Wirkung zu haben. Die Wärme sorgte für ein leichtes Kribbeln in seiner Haut, das sich langsam in seinem Bein auszubreiten schien und den Schmerz regelrecht zu dämpfen schien. Der Student seufzte unweigerlich leise und ein wenig der Spannung verließ seinen Körper, als der Schmerz aus unerfindlichen Gründen zu schwinden schien.

„So sollte das gehen. Kannst du aufstehen?“, riss Dereks Stimme den Brünetten irgendwann wieder in die Gegenwart, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte wo genau er mit den Gedanken überhaupt gewesen war und ihm fiel auch jetzt erst auf, dass das Gerappel an der Eingangstür endlich verstummt war. Offenbar hatte das Monstrum es aufgegeben hereinkommen zu wollen, suchte sich einen anderen Weg oder lauerte irgendwo draußen. Stiles hatte keine Ahnung was dieses Wesen war oder warum es ihn schon zum zweiten Mal angreifen wollte, aber es war mehr als beunruhigend. Vor allem, da er diesmal noch knapper davon gekommen war als zuvor und das wieder nicht ohne Hilfe. Der Student öffnete die Augen und hob den Kopf von der Wand hinter sich, blinzelte Derek an, der noch immer vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete und eine Hand weiterhin an seinem Knöchel liegen hatte. In den hellen Augen des Älteren konnte er trotz des Dämmerlichtes so etwas wie Sorge erkennen und das war schon ziemlich erstaunlich, da der junge Tanzlehrer jegliche Emotionen sonst eigentlich immer gut aus seinem Gesicht verbannen konnte. Sein Gesicht war eigentlich auch recht neutral gehalten, aber die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen gaben seine Empfindungen dennoch zum Teil preis. Vielleicht Stiles ab sofort mehr auf den Ausdruck in den Augen des anderen achten, um dahinter zu kommen, was in dem Mann vor sich ging?

„Danke für deine Hilfe.“, sagte der Brünette endlich, da er das noch gar nicht getan hatte und seine Stimme klang ein wenig kratzig, weil er einen trockenen Hals hatte. Er schaute auf sein linkes Bein, das nun in einen strahlend weißen Verband gewickelt war und durch das er nur eher dumpfen Schmerz pulsieren spürte, aber nichts, was sich nicht aushalten lassen würde. Um Dereks Frage zu beantworten, rappelte er sich dann vorsichtig von dem Stuhl auf und zuckte leicht zusammen, weil es doch stärker weh tat, sobald er Gewicht auf das verletzte Bein legte. Die Hand des jungen Tanzlehrers war aus Reflex nach oben gezuckt und hatte sich nun auf Stiles‘ Hüfte gelegt, während er sich ebenfalls aufrichtete, und er stützte den Brünetten sicherheitshalber.

„Eigentlich müsstest du mit der Verletzung besser ins Krankenhaus, aber wäre etwas schwer die Entstehung davon zu erklären.“, seufzte Derek und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durchs Haar, ließ seinen Blick suchend über das Gesicht des Jüngeren huschen, als ob er darin eine Lösung für das Dilemma finden könnte. Stiles verstand das Argument aber durchaus – was sollte er auch sagen? _Hey, ich wurde von einem mordlüsternen Monster angefallen, könnten Sie sich mal mein Bein anschauen?_ Dann würde er höchstens direkt eingewiesen werden, weil das doch dezent durchgeknallt klang.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du nicht trotzdem gehen willst und sollte die Wunde sich irgendwie seltsam verhalten, dann gehst du auf jeden Fall direkt einen Arzt aufsuchen!“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige, nachdem Stiles einfach nur kurz genickt hatte und sich jetzt erst wieder richtig bewusst wurde, wie nah sie gerade beieinander standen und dass Dereks Hand noch immer an seiner Hüfte ruhte.

„Ja, klar. Werde ich machen. Aber…könnten wir mal über den Elefanten – oder besser gesagt das Monster – im Raum sprechen? Was zur Hölle war dieses Ding?!“, sprach der Student nun endlich das Thema an, was sie wohl in erster Linie beschäftigen sollte und gerade weil der andere zuvor gewirkt hatte, als sei das nicht die erste Begegnung mit dieser oder einer anderen Kreatur, wüsste der Brünette durchaus gerne mal, was hier überhaupt los war. Diese geheimnisvolle Art des jungen Tanzlehrers war definitiv nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt sexy und dieser Punkt wurde gerade mit einem sehr weiten Sprung überschritten, wie Stiles fand. Allerdings bekam er von Derek erst mal nur ein ratlos anmutendes Schulterzucken und eine nachdenklich gerunzelte Stirn, weil der andere sich wahrscheinlich irgendeine dumme Ausrede überlegte, weil er den Studenten wohl für einen total blinden Trottel hielt. Stiles würde sich nicht mit irgendetwas anderem als der Wahrheit zufrieden geben, so viel stand schon mal fest.

„Das ist…schwer zu erklären. Und glaub mir, je weniger du weißt, desto besser.“, sagte Derek dann zu seiner Überraschung und natürlich warf diese Aussage nur noch viel mehr Fragen auf. Was zur Hölle sollte das bitte heißen?!

„Inwiefern besser? Ich würde schon gerne wissen, was da schon zum zweiten Mal versucht hat mich auseinander zu nehmen. Wenn ich schon draufgehen soll, dann wüsste ich schon gerne warum oder was genau es ist, das mich offenbar umbringen will!“, erwiderte Stiles und seine Stimme war inzwischen wieder etwas fester, während sich nun langsam Wut in ihm ansammelte und ihn das sogar dazu brachte, eine Hand zu heben und den Zeigefinger in die unverschämt muskulöse Brust des Älteren zu bohren. Mit Dereks Augenbrauen passierte daraufhin irgendwas kompliziert wirkendes und verschiedene Emotionen huschten durch die hellen Augen, bevor der junge Tanzlehrer sich wieder an einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck versuchte und genau das machte den Brünetten nur noch wütender.

„Du wirst nicht draufgehen, rede nicht so einen Blödsinn!“, widersprach der Ältere mit fester Stimme und entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck. Stiles hatte beinahe das Gefühl, dass da noch ein ‚dafür werde ich sorgen‘ hinzu gehörte, aber das war doch eigentlich vollkommen lächerlich. Was kümmerte es Derek?

„Erstens war es eben verdammt knapp davor und zweitens, warum bist du weder von diesem Vieh überrascht gewesen, noch jetzt von der Info, dass ich dem Ding schon zum zweiten Mal begegnet bin??“ Stiles hatte das Gefühl, dass hier irgendwas im Gange war, von dem er nicht mal ansatzweise etwas ahnte und das wurmte ihn gewaltig. Er hasste es sowieso schon bei Dingen im Dunkeln zu tappen, aber wenn sein Leben offenbar in Gefahr war, dann wollte er erst recht darüber informiert werden was Sache war. Aber ganz offensichtlich weigerte Derek sich, ihm die gewünschte Auskunft zu erteilen.

„Das ist nicht so einfach…“, setzte der junge Tanzlehrer an und brach mit einem frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck wieder ab, löste seine Hand nun von Stiles‘ Seite und trat einen Schritt zurück, um eine normale Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen.

„Glaub mir, wenn ich dir davon erzählen könnte, würde ich das tun, aber…das geht nicht. Ich kann nicht.“, schob der Ältere nach einem geräuschvollen Luftausstoßen noch hinterher und Stiles fragte sich, warum der andere nun so aufgewühlt wirkte, wie er sich gerade fühlte. Das war jawohl nicht fair!

„Und warum nicht?? Du wusstest offenbar ja sogar, dass das Vieh mich schon mal angreifen wollte, da du davon nicht überrascht warst, und ich finde ich habe jawohl ein gutes Recht darauf zu wissen **warum**!“, zischte Stiles nun fast schon und er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die nächste Aussage des jungen Tanzlehrers die ganze Wut mit einem Schlag verpuffen lassen und gleichzeitig noch viel mehr Fragen aufwerfen würde.

„Das letzte Mal als ich jemandem davon erzählt habe, ist daraufhin fast meine gesamte Familie ermordet worden.“


	20. Chapter 20

_„Das letzte Mal als ich jemandem davon erzählt habe, ist daraufhin fast meine gesamte Familie ermordet worden.“_

Stiles öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn direkt wieder, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich nur noch mehr als zuvor, während sein Blick regelrecht auf seinem gegenüber klebte. Derek hingegen schaute irgendwo zur Seite, schien den Blickkontakt völlig zu vermeiden und an seinem angespannten Kiefer ließ sich erkennen, dass er die Zähne zusammen biss. Es wirkte, als habe er nicht beabsichtigt diese Worte auszusprechen, als ob sie einfach nur aus ihm herausgeplatzt waren und nun schwebten sie zwischen ihnen im Raum, um eine angemessene Reaktion zu erhalten. Der Brünette wusste aber nicht, was eine angemessene Reaktion darauf war, da er versuchte seine bisherigen Informationen mit dem gerade erfahrenen abzugleichen. Er hatte die Zeitungsartikel über den Brand gelesen, wusste, dass es Brandstiftung war. Also hatte diese Frau damals das Haus der Hales angezündet, weil diese…was? Ein dunkles Geheimnis verbargen? Stiles beschlich das Gefühl, dass hinter diesem unheimlichen Monster weitaus mehr steckte, als es den Anschein hatte und auf einmal stellte sich nicht nur die Frage, was dieses Ding überhaupt war, sondern woher es kam und warum es ausgerechnet ihn angriff.

„Ich habe von dem Brand gelesen und es tut mir wirklich leid, was ihr schreckliches durchmachen musstet…aber was hat das mit diesem Vieh da draußen zu tun?“, wollte der Brünette mit einer Vorsicht wissen, die ihn selbst überraschte. Die Haltung des jungen Tanzlehrers schien, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch defensiver zu werden und seine Schultern spannten sich sichtlich noch mehr an. Wenn es nicht total unangemessen wäre, würde Stiles sich nun wohl fragen, ob das Shirt des anderen nicht gleich einfach aufgeben würde, so wie sie angespannten Muskeln an dem doch ziemlich eng anliegenden Stoff zu ziehen schienen. Aber ausnahmsweise hatte der Student mal nicht den Kopf für solche Abschweifungen und er zog nur die Augenbrauen zusammen, weil die Puzzleteile einfach nicht zusammenpassen wollten, egal wie oft er sie auch drehte und zusammenfügen wollte.

„Das ist kein-…Ich kann dir nicht davon erzählen, das ist zu gefährlich. Und du würdest mir sowieso nicht glauben.“, erhob Derek endlich mal wieder das Wort und starrte dabei weiterhin zur Seite, als ob er versuchte mit seinem Blick ein Loch in die Wand oder den Boden zu brennen. Der Brünette musste sich ein genervtes Aufseufzen verkneifen und ließ seine Augen kurz über den Mann vor sich schweifen. Der Ältere war angespannt, biss noch immer die Zähne aufeinander und die Hände hatte er an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten geballt. Stiles hatte keine Ahnung, was er von dieser Reaktion herleiten sollte, aber hier war irgendeine größere Sache im Busch, so viel war schon mal klar.

„Zu gefährlich für wen? Für mich? Oder für dich selbst?“, fragte der Student frei heraus und er würde nicht so einfach locker lassen. Derek musste ihm ja nicht auf Anhieb alles erzählen, aber er wollte durchaus mit ein paar Antworten heute nach Hause gehen, um dadurch vielleicht wenigstens ein bisschen besser schlafen zu können nach dem ganzen erlebten.

„Für dich, mich und meine Schwestern.“, presste der Schwarzhaarige heraus und seine Nasenflügel bewegten sich leicht, während er den Kopf minimal zur Seite neigte, aber ansonsten kam keine weitere Bewegung in seinen angespannten Körper. Der Brünette seufzte nun doch auf und warf die Hände in die Luft, bevor er sich schwer wieder auf den Stuhl fallen ließ – sein Bein fing wieder mehr an zu pochen und offensichtlich würde das hier eh noch eine Weile dauern.

„Für mich ist es wahrscheinlich nur gefährlich, weil ich keine verdammte Ahnung habe worum es hier überhaupt geht. Ich bin kein blutrünstiger Psychopath, ich werde wegen was-auch-immer nicht anfangen herumzulaufen und Leute umzubringen, falls du dir darum Sorgen machst. Ich habe auch kein Verlangen danach irgendwelche Häuser anzuzünden. Ich will einfach nur Antworten und verstehen was in meinem Leben gerade los ist. Wenigstens kann ich langsam davon ausgehen, dass ich doch nicht einfach nur durchdrehe und mir irgendwelche Monster einbilde.“ Manchmal sprudelten die Worte einfach so aus Stiles heraus, besonders wenn sein Gesprächspartner nicht sonderlich gesprächig war. Er hatte schon immer den Drang danach gehabt Stille mit Worten zu füllen und das war jetzt auch nicht anders, auch wenn zum Teil vielleicht noch immer der nachwirkende Schock dafür zuständig war. Dereks Brust hob und senkte sich, wie in einem lautlosen schweren Seufzen oder einfach nur einem tiefen durchatmen, bevor seine hellen Augen sich zum ersten Mal wieder auf den Brünetten richteten.

„Selbst wenn ich es dir erzählen wollte, ich habe das nicht zu entscheiden.“, gab Derek dann zu und bevor der Student die offensichtliche Frage daraufhin stellen konnte, fügte er noch ein „Das muss Laura bestimmen.“ hinzu und das brachte ihm noch ein Stirnrunzeln von Stiles ein. Was hatte die ältere Schwester des anderen nun damit zu tun? Mit jedem weiteren Wortwechsel schienen nur mehr und mehr Fragen aufzukommen.

„Wenn du unbedingt jetzt Antworten haben willst, müssen wir zu mir nach Hause, beziehungsweise muss ich Laura erst fragen ob sie da ist und Zeit zum Reden hat. Ich kann dir so keine Antworten geben und ich bin der Meinung du solltest es besser so belassen, aber wenn du unbedingt wissen willst was Sache ist, musst du dich an meine Schwester wenden.“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige noch und er schien mit seinem Blick regelrecht darum zu bitten, dass Stiles einen Rückzieher machte. Er wollte nicht, dass der Brünette erfuhr was los war und alleine das schob ihn nur noch mehr in eben diese Richtung. Stiles war schon immer jemand gewesen, den ein Verbot nur noch mehr dazu verlockte seine Nase in etwas hinein zu stecken, auch wenn sich das selten als gute Idee herausgestellt hatte. Aber in diesem Fall war sein Leben ganz offensichtlich in Gefahr und wenn Derek aus irgendwelchen unverständlichen Gründen der Meinung war, dass nur Laura Antworten geben konnte, dass sollte es eben so sein.

„In Ordnung, dann rede ich halt mit Laura.“, beschloss Stiles zum offensichtlichen Leidwesen seines gegenüber, aber Derek sagte nichts weiter dagegen, sondern zog nur seufzend sein Handy aus der Hosentasche – wahrscheinlich um seine Schwester anzurufen. Während er darauf wartete, dass der Anruf entgegen genommen wurde, trat der junge Tanzlehrer ein paar Schritte von dem Brünetten weg, sodass dieser vom Gespräch im Endeffekt nur ein paar einzelne Worte aufschnappen konnte. Irgendwas von _Alpha_ , _dringend_ , _nicht erfahren_ und ein paar weiteren Dingen, die im Moment nicht viel Sinn machten. Schließlich verkündete Derek dann, dass Laura nur gerade einkaufen war und gleich daheim sei, weswegen sie sich auf den Weg machen konnten. Er lief nur noch mal zurück, um überall das Licht auszuschalten und Stiles erhob sich schon mal von seinem Stuhl, um leicht humpelnd zur Tür zu laufen und einen Blick hinaus zu wagen. Der Parkplatz war eher spärlich beleuchtet und weit und breit konnte er nichts von der Kreatur entdecken, aber das hieß ja nichts. Zugegeben, eigentlich zog ihn gerade rein gar nichts nach dort draußen und er hatte Angst, dass die Bestie noch immer in den Schatten lauerte und einen erneuten Angriff tun würde.

„Ich bringe dich zu deinem Wagen, dann kannst du mir folgen. Hier aber trotzdem die Adresse.“, verkündete die tiefe Stimme des Älteren plötzlich, der wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und Stiles erst mal zusammenzucken ließ, ihm dann einen Zettel in die Hand drückte. Unter der Adresse stand auch eine Handynummer und der Brünette ersparte sich lieber die Frage, wozu das gut sein sollte – er konnte sich denken, dass es ‚für den Notfall‘ war. Folglich, falls dieses Vieh erneut angreifen würde. Der Student nickte nur knapp und schob den Zettel zu seinem Handy in die Hosentasche, bevor er dann zusah wie Derek die Eingangstür öffnete und auf schob. Der Ältere trat als erster einen Schritt hinaus und hielt die Tür weiterhin fest dabei, ließ den Blick schweifen und verharrte einen Moment, als würde er lauschen. Dann schien er die Situation jedoch für zumutbar zu befinden und bedeutete Stiles ebenfalls raus zu kommen. Der junge Tanzlehrer schloss hinter ihnen ab und griff dann sanft aber bestimmt nach Stiles‘ Ellenbogen. Er war nicht ganz sicher, ob der Ältere ihn dadurch stützen oder mit zerren wollte, irgendwie eine Mischung aus beidem, wie es schien. Ohne weiteren Zwischenfall kamen sie bei dem alten blauen Jeep an und Derek wartete, bis der Brünette im Fahrersitze saß, angeschnallt war und den Motor eingeschaltet hatte, bevor er die Fahrertür zuschlug und locker zu seinem schwarzen Camaro hinüber joggte, der etwas weiter weg stand. Irgendwie wirkte es, als würde der Schwarzhaarige sich um seine eigene Sicherheit keine wirklichen Gedanken machen und sich eher nur wegen ihm so beeilen.

~

Die Fahrt verlief ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle und irgendwann parkte Stiles seinen Jeep hinter dem Camaro in der Einfahrt zu einem kleinen drei-Parteien-Haus. Er ging mal davon aus, dass die drei Geschwister zusammen in dem Haus lebten und wahrscheinlich jeder seine eigene Wohnung hatte. Das bestätigte sich auch direkt, als er ausgestiegen war und neben dem jungen Tanzlehrer vor der Haustür stand, wo die drei Klingelschilder wie vermutet die Namen der drei Geschwister aufführten. Laura wohnte im Erdgeschoss, Derek im ersten Stock und Cora im oberen Geschoss.

„Habt ihr euch die Wohnungen dem Alter nach aufgeteilt?“, wollte der Brünette ein wenig amüsiert wissen und, um die drückende Stille zu überbrücken, die nur vom Klimpern von Dereks Schlüsselbund ein wenig durchbrochen wurde. Der Ältere hob ansatzweise eine Augenbraue und warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, bevor er dann die Haustür aufschloss und mit einem leichten Stoß öffnete, den Brünetten mit einer Hand am unteren Rücken nach drinnen schob.

„So in der Art.“, brummte Derek nur verspätet zur Antwort und betätigte den Lichtschalter in dem kleinen Treppenhaus, während er die Tür mit einem Klicken ins Schloss schob.

„Laura hat gesagt sie kommt nach oben, wenn sie zurück ist.“, merkte der Schwarzhaarige an, als Stiles ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, weil er auf die Treppen zusteuerte und nicht auf die Wohnungstür seiner Schwester. Irgendwie hatte der Brünette ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet, dass der andere ihn mit in seine Wohnung nehmen würde und das machte ihn aus unerfindlichen Gründen ein wenig nervös. Dennoch war er auch ehrlich verdammt gespannt darauf, wie Dereks Wohnung wohl aussah und deswegen folgte er diesem nach kurzem Zögern die Treppe hinauf. Dabei machte sein verletztes Bein sich mit schmerzhaftem Stechen und Ziehen wieder bemerkbar und nach ein paar Stufen hielt Stiles unweigerlich inne, entlastete sein linkes Bein etwas.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“ Derek hatte ein paar Stufen höher ebenfalls gestoppt und blickte den Studenten fragend, aber auch mit einem leichten Anflug von Sorge an und kam schon einen Schritt wieder die Treppe hinunter.

„Was, willst du mich etwa die Treppe hoch tragen?“, fragte Stiles scherzhaft zurück und genau genommen würde der Ältere das wahrscheinlich sogar problemlos schaffen. Der Brünette war immerhin sehr schlank und Derek im Gegensatz dazu beeindruckend muskulös. Aber es war sicherlich keine gute Idee noch mehr mit diesem Körper in Kontakt zu kommen, wie es schon beim Tanzen der Fall war und bevor der andere das noch ernst nahm – Derek sah tatsächlich danach aus, als wäre er kurz davor das einfach in die Tat umzusetzen – winkte der Student lieber ab und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. So schaffte er es dann, wenn auch langsam, in den ersten Stock, wo Derek die Wohnungstür aufschloss und ihn voran gehen ließ. Offenbar war an diesem grummeligen, verschlossenen Kerl eine Art Gentleman verloren gegangen. Bei dem Gedanken hätte Stiles beinahe lachen müssen, aber er biss sich noch rechtzeitig auf die Zunge, bevor dieser Laut seiner Kehle entkommen konnte und genau genommen befanden sie sich ja auch weiterhin in einer ernsten Situation. Er hatte immer noch keine Antworten erhalten, geschweige denn eine Garantie dafür, dass er welche bekommen würde. Allerdings schätzte er Laura als einsichtiger ein als ihren jüngeren Bruder und vielleicht würde die junge Frau ja mit sich reden lassen. Er hoffte es schwer. Derek lotste ihn, nachdem ihre Schuhe und Jacken abgelegt waren, ins Wohnzimmer und zur Couch. Der Brünette war darüber zugegeben dankbar, da er sein Bein endlich entlasten und etwas hochlegen wollte, weil es allmählich ziemlich schmerzhaft wurde. Also ließ er sich mit einem erleichterten kleinen Seufzen auf die weiche Couch sinken, verfrachtete den linken Fuß an die Ecke des nahebei stehenden Sessels. Derek verschwand kurz in der Küche, um zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wasser zu holen, bevor er sich dann mit etwas Distanz ebenfalls auf die Couch sinken ließ. Danach legte sich erst mal Schweigen über sie, bis der junge Tanzlehrer keine zehn Minuten später auf einmal den Kopf hob und kurz darauf konnte Stiles die Wohnungstür hören.

„Derek? Seid ihr schon da?“, ertönte Lauras Stimme und die Frage war genau genommen reichlich überflüssig, da sonst immerhin kein Licht an sein würde und Derek hatte die Wohnzimmertür wahrscheinlich deswegen auch extra offen gelassen. Kurz darauf kam die ältere Schwester des Schwarzhaarigen dann auch schon ins Zimmer getreten und sie schickte erst dem Studenten ein feines Lächeln mit einem kleinen Kopfnicken, bevor sie dann zu ihrem Bruder schaute.

„Erst mal will ich wissen was genau vorgefallen ist.“, verkündete Laura dann und ließ sich auf den anderen Sessel an Dereks Seite der Couch sinken, verschränkte mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck die Finger in ihrem Schoß miteinander, bevor ihr Blick dann aber auf das abgeschnittene Hosenbein des Brünetten fiel und den Verband um dessen Bein.

„War das der Omega?“, fragte sie mit alarmierter Tonlage und schien kurz davor sich wieder zu erheben, aber der junge Tanzlehrer legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf ihr Knie und erwiderte ein „Es ist nicht tief genug.“, trug dabei einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck. Stiles hatte arg das Gefühl, dass ihm hier ein Teil der Unterhaltung fehlte und deswegen blickte er mit gerunzelter Stirn zwischen den Geschwistern hin und her, bevor er sich so weit möglich aufrichtete und leicht die Hände zusammen klatschte.

„Also, ich habe keinen Schimmer was ihr da redet, aber das ist genau das Stichwort. Bekomme ich jetzt ein paar Antworten oder bin ich völlig umsonst mit her gekommen?“, zog der Student die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, hatte direkt zwei Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet, nachdem es noch einen kurzen Blickwechsel zwischen den anderen beiden gegeben hatte.

„Nun…was weißt du denn bisher?“, gab Laura ruhig zurück und strich sich eine Strähne ihres offenen Haars hinters Ohr, bevor ihre Hände sich wieder in ihrem Schoß einfanden. Stiles gab einen kleinen frustrierten Laut von sich und warf leicht die Arme in die Luft.

„Nichts. Das ist ja genau das Problem. Und dein Bruder hat nur etwas davon gefaselt, dass er es nicht zu entscheiden hat, ob ich erfahre warum irgendein…was auch immer es ist…es auf mich abgesehen hat.“ Ja, er regte sich ein wenig über die ganze Angelegenheit auf und das jawohl zu Recht! Stiles kam sich vor wie früher immer mit seinem Vater, wenn dieser ihm nichts über einen Fall erzählen wollte, den er aktuell zu bearbeiten hatte. Im Endeffekt bekam der Brünette nahezu immer seinen Willen durchgesetzt was die Informationsbeschaffung anging, aber unnötige Komplikationen gingen ihm dabei dennoch gehörig auf die Nerven.

„Nun, dieses ‚was auch immer‘ bezeichnen wir als Omega und dabei handelt es sich um einen Werwolf, der aus irgendwelchen Gründen kein Rudel mehr hat. In diesem Fall haben wir es offenbar mit einem Omega zu tun, der höchstwahrscheinlich schon lange kein Rudel mehr hat und der deswegen dem Wahnsinn verfallen ist, der seine Menschlichkeit vergessen hat.“, erklärte Laura und wirkte dabei wie eine Lehrerin, die ihren Schülern ein neues Thema erklärte. Stiles blinzelte nach diesem kleinen Brocken an Informationen ein paar Mal, ging das Gesagte im Kopf noch mal durch und dann gab er ein kurzes Lachen von sich.

„Alles klar. Müssen wir dann jetzt die Winchesters rufen, damit sie den _Werwolf_ für uns erledigen?“ Er konnte sich diese Frage einfach nicht verkneifen, aber bei so einer bescheuerten Vorlage war das auch sehr schwer zu unterdrücken nicht dementsprechend zu reagieren. Derek runzelte nur offensichtlich etwas verloren die Stirn – es wunderte den Brünette nicht, dass der Kerl nie auch nur eine Folge Supernatural gesehen, geschweige denn davon gehört hatte – und Laura blickte ihn nur ein wenig leidend an.

„Die Reaktion war zu erwarten.“, schloss sie dann nur und Stiles konnte sich nur knapp von einem Augenrollen abhalten. Immerhin wunderte sie sich nicht über seine Erwiderung. Der Brünette fand es aber schon erstaunlich, dass Laura ihm so einen absolut abwegigen Blödsinn aufgetischt hatte – eigentlich erschien sie ihm nicht wie jemand, der dumme Scherze machte. Vor allem nicht, wenn jemand kurz zuvor von irgendeiner Bestie nahezu angefallen worden war.

„Dennoch ändert deine Ungläubigkeit nichts daran, dass meine Worte der Wahrheit entsprechen. Wir – Cora, Derek und ich – sind ebenfalls Werwölfe und genau aus diesem Grund wurde damals unser Haus nieder gebrannt, mit dem Großteil unserer Familie noch darin. Auf die genaueren Details davon werde ich jetzt nicht eingehen. Nur, dass Kate – Katherine Mayhew – aus einer Familie von Jägern stammt.“, erhob Laura erneut das Wort und Stiles war nun doch reichlich fassungslos darüber, dass sie diesen Blödsinn ernsthaft auf das Familienunglück ausweitete. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte der Student sehen, wie Derek sich angespannt hatte und bei dem erwähnten Namen sogar leicht zusammenzuckt war. Den Blick hatte der junge Tanzlehrer stur auf die Tischkante vor sich gerichtet und seine Hände lagen auf seinen Oberschenkeln, Finger so fest gegen den rauen Stoff der Jeans gepresst, dass die Knöchel weiß hervorstachen. Diese Reaktion brachte Stiles fast dazu, die Schwester des anderen dafür anzufahren, dass sie derart über die Tragödie um den Tod ihrer Familie redet und ihrem Bruder damit sichtliches Unbehagen bereitet.

„Ist ziemlich makaber, die Ereignisse in so ein Märchen einzubinden.“, merkte Stiles dennoch an und er fragte sich, warum zur Hölle Laura nicht einfach sagte, dass sie ihm seine Fragen nicht beantworten würde, anstatt hierdraus eine Märchenstunde zu machen.

„Das ist kein Märchen, sondern die bittere Realität, Stiles! Mir ist klar, dass das unglaubwürdig klingt und demzufolge werde ich dir beweisen, dass ich die Wahrheit spreche. Allerdings musst du versprechen, dass du nicht in Panik gerätst und ich schwöre dir, dass ich keinerlei Gefahr für dich darstelle, okay?“ Eigentlich hatte er Laura für eine sympathische und vor allem geistig gesunde junge Frau gehalten, aber offensichtlich war sie durch den Vorfall mit ihrer Familie der Realität entrückt und redet deswegen wirr. Aber Stiles hatte nach dem bisherigen Abend nicht die Kraft sich darüber zu beschweren und er machte eine kurze Handbewegung, um der älteren Frau anzudeuten, dass sich ruhig weiter machen sollte mit ihrem Theater. Eigentlich sollte er wohl besser einfach aufstehen und von hier verschwinden, aber Stiles hatte noch nie einen Hang dazu gehabt logisch auf Dinge zu reagieren. Stattdessen beobachtete er Laura, die für einen Moment die Augen schloss und wahrscheinlich tief durchatmete.

„Und, was-“ Bevor der Brünette die Frage zu Ende bringen konnte, hatte die Frau die Augen wieder geöffnet und statt des erwarteten dunkelbraunen Augen traf sein Blick nun auf einmal auf leuchtendes tiefrot. Stiles verschluckte sich fast schon an der Luft, die er als Reaktion darauf einsog und er zog automatisch sein Bein vom Sessel, versuchte gleichzeitig eine logische Erklärung in seinem Hirn zu finden. War das immer noch das Adrenalin? Oder vielleicht hatte er sich durch die Verletzung eine Blutvergiftung zugezogen – konnte man als Nebenwirkungen davon Halluzinationen haben??

„Es gibt keinen Grund zur Angst.“, sagte Laura und wie im die Worte zu widerlegen, schienen ihre Zähne auf einmal deutlich spitzer und länger zu werden, auch ihr Gesicht veränderte sich und ihre Ohren wurden ebenfalls spitzer. Ihre Fingernägel wuchsen innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu Krallen heran, aber Stiles‘ Blick klebte regelrecht an den total veränderten Gesichtszügen der Frau, bevor schlagartig wieder Bewegung in seinen Körper kam. Ein ungläubig-erschrockener Laut löste sich aus seiner Kehle und bei dem Versuch gleichzeitig aufzustehen und von ihr weg zu kommen, fiel er schlussendlich unsanft neben der Couch auf den Boden. Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Körper, weil er dabei mit der verletzten Wade ebenfalls auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war, aber darum konnte er sich gerade wirklich keine Gedanken machen.

„Stiles!“ Diesmal war es Dereks Stimme und kurz darauf tauchte besagter auch schon vor ihm auf, hatte die Augenbrauen etwas zusammen gezogen und setzte dazu an die Hand nach dem linken Bein des Brünetten auszustrecken. Stiles zog das Bein jedoch rasch zu sich, hievte sich mithilfe des neben ihm befindlichen Sessels auf die Beine und brachte ein gepresstes „Komm mir nicht zu nahe!“ heraus. Diese ganze Situation war eindeutig zu viel. Erst war dieses Monstrum aufgetaucht und hatte ihn verletzt, dann erzählte Laura ihm irgendwas von Werwölfen und dann diese seltsame Verwandlung. Stiles schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und er sah, dass die Lippen des anderen Mannes sich bewegten, er irgendwas sagte, aber der Student hörte nur noch das Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes, das hektische Pochen seines Herzens, das regelrecht durch seinen Körper vibrieren zu schien. Er wusste, dass das stärker werden Gefühl von Enge in seiner Brust eine nahende Panikattacke ankündigte und Stiles hatte nur noch einen Gedanken im Kopf: _Er musste hier weg_!! Genau das tat er auch, ungeachtet der Rufe seines Namens – Stiles lief los, ließ sich dabei nicht von seinem verletzten Bein aufhalten und stürzte aus der Wohnung, die Treppe hinunter und er dachte nicht mal an seine Schuhe und Jacke, wollte einfach nur raus aus diesem Haus und weg.

„Stiles, warte, verdammt!!“ Eine kräftige Hand schlang sich um sein Handgelenk, als er die Finger der anderen gerade nach der Türklinke ausstreckte und mit einem kleinen Ruck wurde er von der Haustür weg gezogen. Am Rande informierte sein Hirn ihn darüber, dass es sich bei der Person um Derek handelte, aber der Brünette hatte inzwischen deutliche Probleme damit Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen, dass seine Sicht allmählich anfing zu verschwimmen und alle Geräusche klangen dumpf, weit entfernt. Stiles hatte das Gefühl die Welt um ihn herum würde anfangen sich zu drehen und er war vollkommen machtlos gegen die Stärker, mit der Derek ihn herumdrehte und ihn auf einmal mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand im Flur drückte. Der Student japste etwas kläglich nach Luft, wollte irgendwelche Worte herausbringen oder den anderen wenigstens von sich stoßen, aber seine Gliedmaßen wollten ihm nicht gehorchen. Er drückte zwar die Handflächen gegen die Brust des Älteren, aber seine zittrigen Finger vergruben sich ohne Erlaubnis in dem Stoff von Dereks langarmigem Shirt. Der junge Tanzlehrer sagte irgendwas, umfasste mit seinen warmen Fingern dann Kiefer und Kinn des Brünetten, während er sich etwas näher lehnte. Seine Augenlider flatterten ein wenig, da seine Sicht inzwischen mehr und mehr verschwamm, dunkle Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und er wartete eigentlich nur darauf, dass die Ohnmacht ihn zu sich in die komplette Schwärze zog.


	21. Chapter 21

Dereks Daumen strich über seinen Kiefer und dann bedeckten auf einmal etwas trockene, aber dennoch erstaunlich weiche Lippen die seinen. Das unterbrach seinen verzweifelten Versuch nach Luft zu schnappen, zerschnitt auch jeglichen Gedankenstrang der mit der eigentlich stattfindenden Panikattacke zu tun hatte und als der Ältere sich wenige Sekunden später wieder von ihm löste, schnappte der Brünette ganz automatisch nach Luft und es gelang ihm nun auch den dringend benötigten Sauerstoff wieder in seine Lungen zu bekommen. Weil Derek es durch diese Aktion tatsächlich geschafft hatte diese Blockade in seinem Kopf zu brechen, die ihm vorgegaukelt hatte plötzlich nicht mehr atmen zu können. Stiles keuchte und griff sich an die nun etwas schmerzende Brust. Würde die andere Hand des jungen Tanzlehrers ihn nicht an der Hüfte packen und bestimmt gegen die Wand drücken, wäre er nun definitiv zu Boden gesunken, weil seine Beine vor lauter Zittern nachgeben wollten.

„Geht es wieder?“, fragte Derek nach einem Moment leise, mit etwas rauer Stimme und der Brünette nickte, bevor er den Kopf aber ruckartig wieder hob und sich mit der inzwischen gesammelten Kraft von dem anderen Mann befreite, mit einem Schritt zur Seite wieder Abstand zwischen sie brachte. Seine Gedanken fielen übereinander, bildeten ein undurchdringliches Chaos und Stiles hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie er mit den ganzen Geschehnissen dieses Abends ansatzweise um gehen sollte.

„Ich habe gesagt du sollst mir nicht zu nahe kommen!“, spuckte Stiles die Worte fast schon aus, als ob er sie nicht schnell genug loswerden konnte und er schlang einen zittrigen Arm um sich selbst, fuhr sich mit den Fingern der freien Hand durchs Haar und über das Gesicht, während sein Blick über alles außer den anderen Mann im Hausflur huschte.

„Du hattest eine Panikattacke, was sollte ich denn machen?!“, gab Derek zurück und klang dabei unerwartet aufgebracht und auch ohne ihn anzusehen konnte Stiles sich denken, dass die ausdrucksstarken Augenbrauen des anderen wohl gerade zusammengezogen waren. Der Brünette gab lediglich ein Schnauben von sich und er wusste darauf ehrlich gesagt nichts zu erwidern, aber das änderte dennoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass dieser Zwischenfall ihm noch zusätzlich den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen hatte, wo er gerade ohnehin schon das Gefühl hatte keinen Halt in der Realität mehr zu haben. Stiles fuhr herum, sich an seinen Plan zu verschwinden erinnernd, und dachte nun erstaunlicherweise daran, die Füße in seine Schuhe zu stecken und fast grob seine Jacke vom Harken neben der Tür zu reißen. Der junge Tanzlehrer nannte zwar nochmals eindringlich seinen Namen, streckte bereits wieder eine Hand aus, um ihn fest zu halten, aber Stiles schlug diese noch in der Luft von sich weg.

„Fass mich nicht an!“, zischte der Student und riss nun die Haustür auf, um hinaus in die kühle Nacht zu stolpern und hin zu seinem Jeep. Er wollte hier weg, ungeachtet dessen, was in der Dunkelheit dort draußen lauerte, denn das was dort drinnen lauerte machte ihm zugegeben nicht weniger Angst. Und alleine die Möglichkeit, dass Derek sich auch in so eine Kreatur verwandeln konnte…Bei dem Gedanken wurde dem Brünetten schlecht und es grenzte an ein echtes Wunder, dass er sich nicht direkt an Ort und Stelle übergab. Er hörte die Schritte hinter sich, wusste, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihm folgte und ihn noch immer aufhalten wollte, aber er würde sich nicht wieder in seinem Vorhaben stoppen lassen.

„Stiles, du solltest in diesem Zustand nicht fahren. Lass mich dich wenigstens bringen.“, bat der andere regelrecht und Stiles kam noch weniger darauf klar, dass er ausgerechnet heute Abend so viele verschiedene Facetten des anderen Mannes kennen lernte. Zuvor war Derek unnahbar gewesen und hatte nur wenige Emotionen nach draußen gelassen, aber heute konnte Stiles so viele verschiedene Empfindungen an seiner Stimme, Haltung und seinen Ausdrücken erkennen, dass ihm regelrecht schwindelig davon wurde.

„Klar, weil das ja so viel sicherer ist oder was? Ich bin lieber in einen stinknormalen Unfall verwickelt, als mich von irgendwelchen Monstern aufschlitzen zu lassen!“ Stiles funkelte den Älteren aufgebracht an und öffnete dann die Fahrertür von seinem Jeep. Seine Worte hatten wenigstens endlich dafür gesorgt, dass der andere mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt war und wenn er nicht so aufgebracht wäre, dann hätte der Student nun selbst wohl auch inne gehalten. Denn Derek war wirklich einfach so verharrt wie er gerade gelaufen war, die Augen geweitet und eine seltsame Mischung aus Schmerz und irgendwas undeutbaren spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wider, bevor man regelrecht sehen konnte, wie die Defensive hochgefahren wurde und er eine emotionslose Mauer um sich herum hochzog. Aber Stiles konnte in diesem Moment nicht darüber nachdenken oder ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen seinen Worten und Handlungen haben. Stattdessen startete er endlich den Motor und setzte seinen alten Jeep in Bewegung und auch wenn er sich weiterhin zittrig fühlte, lenkte er den Wagen problemlos rückwärts auf die Straße, um endlich den Heimweg einzuschlagen und er hielt sich davon ab noch einen Blick in den Rückspiegel zu werfen.

~

Selbstverständlich ließ Stiles sich am nächsten Tag nicht in der Tanzschule blicken – abgesehen von seinem verletzten Bein hatte er definitiv keinen Nerv darauf sich Derek schon wieder zu stellen. Außerdem hatte der Brünette in der Nacht kaum geschlafen und nach einem ziemlich heftigen Albtraum hatte ihn nichts dazu bewegen können sich wieder hin zu legen. Stattdessen hatte er Sachen für die Uni erledigt und genau das tat er auch die Woche über, anstelle davon zum Tanzunterricht zu gehen. Am Donnerstag fand er dann beim Heimkehren von der Uni den großen schwarzen Hund das erste Mal die Woche wieder in seinem Vorgarten. Aber im Gegensatz zu sonst blieb das Tier einfach liegen wie es war, blinzelte nur kurz zu ihm hoch und schloss dann die Augen. Stiles hatte versucht mit dem Rüden zu reden, ihn sogar als Gesellschaft mit nach drinnen zu locken, aber er erhielt keinerlei Reaktionen von ihm. Irgendwie war der Student nicht sicher, ob er sich das nur einbildete, aber die gesamte Haltung und auch der kurze Blick zu Anfang des Hundes hatte eine seltsame Art von Traurigkeit und Niedergeschlagenheit ausgestrahlt, dass auch die Laune des Brünetten danach noch weiter gesunken war. Er hatte sich zugegeben darüber gefreut das Tier wieder zu sehen, weil ihm vierbeinige Gesellschaft durchaus recht wäre zurzeit, aber offenbar legte der Rüde keinen Wert darauf und zog es vor einfach nur reglos im Vorgarten zu liegen, weswegen Stiles ihn schließlich auch dort zurückgelassen hatte. Gelegentliche Blicke aus dem Fenster hatten ihm gezeigt, dass der Vierbeiner bis weit nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit auf dem Rasen lag und er fragte sich, was es mit diesem merkwürdigen Verhalten auf sich hatte. Allerdings war er noch nicht so weit, das nun vielleicht offensichtliche miteinander zu verknüpfen.

Die Woche über ließ Stiles sich natürlich auch die Erkenntnisse von Samstag mehr durch den Kopf gehen und startete so eine Suchanfragen bei Google, durch die er zwar nicht megamäßig schlauer wurde, aber irgendwie halt es trotzdem dabei sich etwas mehr damit abzufinden, dass als das wahr sein sollte. Sein Hirn wollte das ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz akzeptieren, auch wenn er ja visuellen Beweis erhalten hatte und es gab wirklich keinerlei andere Erklärung, wie Laura diese Veränderung innerhalb von Sekunden hinbekommen haben sollte, als dass es tatsächlich real war. Und auch wenn diese Tatsache natürlich verunsichernd war und der Brünette noch immer nicht verstand was genau los war – das erklärte schließlich nicht, warum dieses Ding…dieser durchgeknallte Werwolf, es auf ihn abgesehen hatte – beschloss er, der Sache mehr auf den Grund zu gehen. Vor allem, sobald Stiles sich von dem Schock erholt und etwas beruhigt hatte, bekam er Dereks Reaktionen von dem Abend nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er wahrscheinlich ziemlich heftig reagiert und den Älteren damit offensichtlich verletzt hatte.

Also nahm der Student eine Woche nach dem Vorfall, am Sonntag, seinen Mut zusammen und fuhr das erste Mal seitdem wieder zur Tanzschule. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass Derek sicherlich nicht da sein würde, denn wieso sollte er auf Stiles warten, der offensichtlich nicht mehr auftauchte? Aber der Brünette wollte es trotzdem versuchen und er kam genau zu dem Zeitpunkt an, als Laura zu Feierabend gerade das Gebäude verließ. Ihre Augen richteten sich schon auf den Jeep, noch bevor Stiles ausgestiegen war und auch wenn sich leichte Nervosität in ihm ausbreitete, atmete er einmal tief durch und kletterte dann aus seinem Wagen, um der jungen Frau entgegen zu laufen.

„Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir dich so bald oder überhaupt wieder sehen würden.“, sagte Laura statt einer Begrüßung und der Brünette konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck bei diesen Worten nicht wirklich deuten. War sie froh, dass er sich wieder hatte blicken lassen oder wäre es ihr lieber gewesen Stiles wäre einfach verschwunden geblieben? Der Student unterdrückte ein Seufzen, schob die Hände in die Taschen seiner Sweatshirtjacke und zog leicht die Schultern hoch.

„Ich war auch nicht sicher, ob ich herkommen sollte und ich weiß auch noch immer nicht wie ich mit alldem umgehen soll, aber ich dachte Konfrontation ist sicherlich besser als Verdrängung oder zu versuchen alleine dahinter zu steigen.“, gab Stiles ehrlich zu und auch wenn ihm das alles verständlicherweise durchaus Angst machte, wollte er trotzdem versuchen mehr zu lernen und zu verstehen, als sich von irgendwelchem pseudo-Wissen nur noch mehr verunsichern zu lassen.

„Ich bin froh über diese Denkweise und auch darüber, dass du hergekommen bist. Derek ist noch drinnen und…bitte, wenn du mit ihm redest, versuch nicht wieder so zu reagieren wie das letzte Mal, okay? Derek wirkt vielleicht als würde alles unbeachtet von ihm abprallen, aber leider ist das genaue Gegenteil der Fall.“, seufzte Laura, anstatt selbst erst mal das Gespräch zu suchen und auch wenn Stile vor gehabt hatte mit dem jungen Tanzlehrer zu reden, wäre eine etwas längere Unterhaltung mit dessen Schwester eine willkommene Ausrede es wenigstens noch hinaus zu zögern. So aber verabschiedete er sich dann direkt wieder von Laura, die sich wahrscheinlich auf den Heimweg machte und der Student lief auf die Tanzschule zu. Vor der Eingangstür blieb er aber automatisch noch mal stehen und versuchte auf irgendwas zu kommen, das er als Eröffnung sagen könnte, aber seine Gedanken wanderten sehr schnell wieder zum vergangenen Samstag, wo dieser wahnsinnig gewordene Werwolf ihm hier aufgelauert hatte. Stiles schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er diese Erinnerungen dadurch wieder aus seinem Verstand verbannen könnte und er hob eine Hand, um sie an die Eingangstür zu legen und diese sachte auf zu drücken. Es war nicht abgeschlossen – natürlich nicht – und der Brünette wusste nicht, ob er darüber allzu froh war. Er wusste, dass feige sein und sich verkriechen unfair war und dass er sich mit dem was passiert war konfrontieren musste, aber irgendwie erschien es ihm unglaublich schwer Derek gegenüber zu treten. Sobald er den Eingangsbereich betrat und die Tür leise hinter ihm zuklappte, kehrte auf einmal auch die Erinnerung an den Kuss zurück. Der Brünette hatte die ganze Zeit über nur über diese Werwolf Sache nachgedacht und keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass der Ältere ihn geküsst hatte – auch wenn es offensichtlich gewesen war, um ihm mit der Panikattacke zu helfen. Dafür sollte er sich wohl bei der Gelegenheit auch direkt mal bedanken…

Der Student atmete tief durch und rieb sich mit den Fingern über die Stirn, Augen, Wangen, bevor er aufseufzte und sich endlich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Er konnte leise Musik hören, die aus dem Raum kommen musste, in dem sie am vergangenen Samstag den Einzelunterricht abgehalten hatten. Fast vorsichtig bewegte Stiles sich den düsteren Gang entlang, traute sich nicht mal das Licht einzuschalten – was an sich bereits total lächerlich war – und er fragte sich, ob es überhaupt Sinn machte so herum zu schleichen. Der junge Tanzlehrer war ein Werwolf, wahrscheinlich wusste er schon seit Ankunft des Brünetten, dass dieser da war. Der Student schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und hielt unweigerlich nochmals inne, als er dann vor der richtigen Tür stand. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und durch einen 1cm breiten Spalt fiel ein dünner Lichtstrahl in den Flur. Er atmete noch mal tief durch, rief sein schnell pochendes Herz zur Ruhe, und schob dann mit den Fingern sachte die Tür auf, warf einen vorsichtigen Blick nach drinnen. Stiles war überrascht, dass der Ältere ihn entweder noch nicht bemerkt hatte oder sich davon zumindest nichts anmerken ließ, weil er sich unbeirrt und elegant zur Musik durch den Raum bewegte und nichts darauf hinwies, dass er von Stiles‘ Anwesenheit wusste. Der Brünette blieb automatisch in der offenen Tür stehen und sein Blick klebte regelrecht an dem jungen Mann, der sich gekonnt zur Musik bewegte und trotz einer gewissen Anspannung in seiner Haltung sah Derek wie immer unglaublich gut beim Tanzen aus. Trotzdem wirkte der Ältere irgendwie nicht, als ob er gerade in irgendeiner Weise Spaß daran hatte und sein Gesichtsausdruck – soweit Stiles das von seiner Position aus erkennen konnte – wirkte irgendwie fast verbissen, ebenso angespannt wie der Rest seines muskulösen Körpers. Dem Brünetten entkam unbeabsichtigt ein leises Seufzen und obwohl er selbst diesen Laut kaum hören konnte, fuhr Dereks Kopf auf einmal herum und er erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Die hellen Augen des jungen Tanzlehrers weiteten sich kaum merklich, als er Stiles erkannte und seine Körperspannung schien sogar noch zuzunehmen. Er fischte die Fernbedienung für die Anlage aus der Tasche seiner Stoffhose und ließ die Musik mit einem gezielten Knopfdruck verstummen.

„Was machst du hier?“, wollte Derek wissen und seine Stimme klang nur einen Hauch entfernt von einem Knurren, so wie seine ungewohnt dunkle Stimme etwas rau über seine Lippen rollte. Der Student zog die Schultern ein wenig hoch und trat unschlüssig einen Schritt in den Raum hinein, ließ seinen Blick auf den Boden fallen und er fragte sich, ob das hier wirklich eine gute Idee war.

„Reden?“, gab Stiles schließlich zurück und es war lächerlich, wie unsicher, fragend er dabei klang. Er war normalerweise nie auf den Mund gefallen und sagte frei heraus was er wollte, aber Dereks nahezu defensive Haltung, der harte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und beinahe kühle Blick ließ auch das letzte Bisschen Selbstsicherheit in Stiles zusammenfallen. Natürlich hatte er nicht erwartet, dass Derek ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen würde – er hatte ihn schließlich als Monster bezeichnet – aber er konnte beinahe spüren wie unerwünscht er hier gerade war.

„War das eine Frage? Du tauchst auf einmal aus heiterem Himmel wieder auf und kriegst dann nicht mal die Klappe auf. Also, was willst du hier, Stiles?“ Dereks Stimme war kühl, abweisend und eigentlich hätte der Brünette so eine Reaktion wohl erwarten sollen.

„Ich möchte mich für meine Reaktionen entschuldigen, denn auch wenn das alles ein ziemlicher Schock war, hätte ich mich anders verhalten sollen. Und ich möchte mich auch für deine Hilfe bedanken.“, sagte Stiles nun und versuchte etwas Spannung in seine Schultern zu bringen, um entschlossener zu wirken, als er während des Sprechens den Blick hob. Für einen kurzen Moment schien der Ältere fast überrascht, aber seine Augen verdunkelten sich schnell wieder und er behielt die eiserne Maske bei, schnaubte sogar leise.

„Klar, als ob dir das wirklich leidtun würde und den geheuchelten Dank kannst du dir auch sparen. Ist doch nur eine menschliche Sentimentalität sich dazu verpflichtet zu fühlen sich zu bedanken, aber wie du ja weißt bin ich kein Mensch, also spar es dir einfach.“, knurrte der junge Tanzlehrer nun wirklich und irgendwie machte dieses Verhalten Stiles zugegeben nun doch etwas wütend.

„Das ist nicht geheuchelt, du Arsch! Du hast mich an dem Abend genau genommen zweimal gerettet und für mich ist das nicht belanglos. Aber mir war klar, dass das hier eine dumme Idee war.“, gab der Brünette zurück und drehte sich mit diesen Worten auch direkt wieder um, weil er keinen Bock hatte sich so etwas geben zu müssen. Bevor er aber auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, knallte ihm plötzlich die Tür vor der Nase zu und Dereks Hand presste gegen das Holz. Für ein paar Sekunden wirkte es, als würden die menschlichen Fingernägel länger und spitzer werden, aber der Student blinzelte einmal und dann war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Er konnte die Hitze des Älteren spüren, weil dieser ziemlich direkt hinter ihm stand und das ließ einen kleinen Schauer seine Wirbelsäule hinab laufen.

„Du hast eine ganz schön große Klappe, dafür, dass du jetzt weißt was ich bin.“, grollte Derek fast schon und der Brünette wusste, dass Angst wahrscheinlich eine logische Reaktion auf die Situation wäre, aber er war schon immer etwas seltsam gewesen was solche Dinge anging. Stiles verhielt sich selten logisch und hatte sich in seiner Jugend doch recht häufig in irgendeiner Weise in Gefahr gebracht. Außerdem wusste er nicht warum, aber Stiles war sehr überzeugt davon, dass das alles reine Einschüchterung war und Derek ihm nicht ernsthaft etwas tun würde, egal wie bedrohlich er sich aufführen mochte.

„Erwartest du vielleicht, dass ich jetzt Angst vor dir habe? Das beängstigendste an dir sind vielleicht deine bösen Augenbrauen und selbst die sind meistens eher lächerlich.“, gab der Student vorlaut zurück und auch wenn es vollkommen unpassend für die Situation war, verzogen seine Mundwinkel sich zu einem kleinen Grinsen, als ein tiefes Knurren dich hinter ihm ertönte. Das Grinsen fiel aber doch wieder in sich zusammen, als die freie Hand des jungen Sprachlehrers seine Schulter griff und ihn herumdrehte, ihn eher grob gegen die Tür drückte und auf einmal sah er sich mit goldgelb leuchtenden Augen konfrontiert.

„Du findest mich also lächerlich, ja?“, grollte der Ältere und zeigte Stiles seine unmenschlich spitzen Zähne, während seine noch immer menschlichen Fingernägel sich etwas in dessen Schulter gruben. Der Puls des Brünetten ging zugegeben etwas in die Höhe, aber es war keine wirklich Angst, die er gerade verspürte. Natürlich war er nicht von heute auf morgen immun gegen die unglaubliche Tatsache, dass Werwölfe existierten, aber bei Derek schüchterte ihn das seltsamerweise nicht so sehr ein wie es sollte.

„Ein wenig, ja. Vor allem wenn du dich wie ein Höhlenmensch aufführst mit dem ganzen Zähne zeigen, knurren und grob behandeln.“, gab Stiles unbeeindruckt zurück und es gefiel ihm, dass der junge Tanzlehrer daraufhin kurz etwas perplex blinzelte und seine Zähne sich nun wieder in ihren Normalzustand zurückänderten. Auch die Augen des Älteren hörten auf goldgelb zu leuchten und waren binnen Sekunden zurück zu ihrer seltsamen Mischung aus blaugrün und braun.

„Du bist nur ein ganz normaler Mensch, spazierst hier total unbedarft herein, obwohl du weißt, dass wir Werwölfe sind und du hast nicht mal Angst??“, fragte Derek nun mit hörbarer Verwirrung und in diesem Moment schien seine abweisende Art ein wenig verpufft zu sein und er schaute den Brünetten einfach nur mit offener Verwunderung an. Aber er hatte recht, Stiles hatte wirklich keine Angst – natürlich hatte er durchaus Respekt vor den übernatürlichen Kräften, die in Derek schlummerten, aber Angst? Nein. Selbst wenn der Ältere kein Werwolf wäre, könnte er den Studenten mit den Muskeln wahrscheinlich locker in der Mitte durchbrechen, also hatte sich in der Hinsicht eigentlich gar nichts verändert.

„Angst habe ich vor dem Ding, das mich letzten Samstag und Wochen davor Zuhause anfallen wollte, weil mir das auch Grund genug gibt Angst zu haben. Und ich wüsste übrigens gerne mal, was das Teil eigentlich von mir will?“, fragte der Brünette und ließ sich nicht im geringsten dadurch beirren, dass Derek ihn noch immer an die Tür gepinnt hatte und ihm dabei vielleicht näher war als unbedingt nötig.

„Kannst du mal aufhören ‚Ding‘ und ‚Teil‘ zu sagen? Wir Werwölfe sind keine Gegenstände, verdammt!“, zischte der Ältere nun wieder merklich verstimmter und Stiles rollte aufseufzend die Augen, ließ den Kopf mit einem Geräusch nach hinten gegen die Tür fallen.

„Ist mir klar, dass ihr keine Gegenstände seid, aber ich für meinen Teil schmeiße weder dich, noch deine Schwestern mit diesem [i]Ding[/i] in einen Topf. Es gibt unter Menschen Monster und ganz offensichtlich auch unter Werwölfen. Das was mir da in der Nacht begegnet ist war für mich kein er oder sie, sondern ein es, weil da keinerlei Menschlichkeit mehr zu spüren war. Das war einfach nur noch ein Tier. Und ich weigere mich jemanden oder etwas wie einen Menschen zu behandeln oder wie einer Person davon zu reden, wenn er/sie/es sich nicht dementsprechend verhält, ganz einfach.“, gab Stiles schulterzuckend zurück und schien den Älteren mit dieser Aussage einmal mehr zu überraschen. Der Brünette warf Derek nicht mit diesem Monster in einen Topf, auch wenn er diesen zu seinem Leidwesen letztens so betitelt hatte. Aber er empfand den jungen Tanzlehrer nicht als irgendeine gruselige Kreatur – allem voran war Derek immer noch ein Mensch in seinen Augen.

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht…“, seufzte der Schwarzhaarige nun mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln und machte gleichzeitig einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne, sodass er dicht genug vor Stiles stand, dass dieser seine Körperwärme spüren konnte, auch wenn ihre Körper sich noch nicht berührten. Diese Nähe ließ aber ein seltsames Kribbeln durch seinen Körper fahren und der Brünette wusste nicht mal, warum es für ihn vollkommen in Ordnung war, dass Derek sich ihm derart näherte.

„Also, sagst du mir nun warum dieses Vieh es auf mich abgesehen hat?“, sprach der Student das Thema erneut an, weil Derek ihm da irgendwie auszuweichen schien und auch jetzt huschte der Blick des anderen kurz etwas zur Seite, vermied es ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Das zeigte Stiles zumindest, dass der Werwolf durchaus zu wissen schien warum diese Kreatur es auf ihn abgesehen hatte und deswegen würde er auch so lange bohren, bis er eine Antwort bekäme – er war schließlich nicht umsonst Sohn des Sheriffs.

„Es wäre mir ehrlich gesagt lieber nicht darüber zu sprechen…Wir werden uns um diesen Werwolf kümmern und ihn ein für allemal loswerden, damit er dir nie wieder Probleme bereiten wird. Dafür ist es nicht notwendig, dass du das warum erfährst und glaub mir, es ist auch besser so.“, gab der Schwarzhaarige dann zu und wenigstens war er offenbar ehrlich und versucht sich nicht an irgendwelchen Ausflüchten oder ihn auf ein andermal zu vertrösten. Aber natürlich wollte Stiles nicht einfach so nachgeben und diese Aussage machte ihn ehrlich gesagt erst recht neugierig, was es damit auf sich hatte. Aber gerade als er dazu ansetzte nachzuhaken, beugte Derek sich ohne Vorwarnung näher und presste auf einmal ihre Lippen aufeinander. Dem Brünetten entkam ein überraschter Laut und sein Herz fing nach einem kurzen Aussetzer regelrecht an zu rasen, während seine Finger sich an das Holz der Tür hinter sich pressten, damit er nicht am Ende in Versuchung kam sie woanders abzulegen. Wegen der Panikattacke hatte der Student sich das letzte Mal gar nicht an das Gefühl des Kusses erinnern können, aber jetzt nahm er die überraschende Weichheit von Dereks Lippen wahr, die einen seltsamen Kontrast zu den rauen Bartstoppeln bildete, die leicht an seinem Kinn kratzten. Der Kuss wirkte irgendwie vorsichtig, beinahe schüchtern und zart genug, dass Stiles ihn leicht wieder hätte lösen können, aber aus einem Grund den er in diesem Moment noch nicht definieren konnte, tat er es nicht. Obwohl er den Kuss aber auch nicht erwiderte, konnte er spüren, wie Derek leicht gegen seine Lippen lächelte, bevor er sich wieder von ihm löste.

„Wenn du schon da bist, können wir ja auch trainieren. Die Hochzeit ist nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt, richtig?“, sagte der junge Tanzlehrer dann und Stiles blinzelte verwirrt, weil er im ersten Moment gar nicht begriff wovon der Kerl da gerade sprach. Während sein Hirn aber erst mal mit den Ereignissen aufholen musste, wurde er bereits von dem Älteren gepackt und weiter in den Raum gezogen. Derek streifte ihm kurzerhand einfach die Jacke von den Schultern und schaltete dann mit der Fernbedienung wieder die Musik ein, suchte aber ein anderes Lied heraus. Als die Musik dann anfing zu spielen, schlang der Werwolf einen seiner kräftigen Arme um Stiles‘ Hüfte, griff mit der anderen nach seiner Hand und zog ihn an sich, sodass wohl nicht mal mehr ein Blatt Papier zwischen ihre Körper passen würde.


	22. Chapter 22

Erst als Stiles später an dem Abend wieder daheim war, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er doch hatte nachbohren wollen, was dieser wahnsinnig gewordenen Werwolf von ihm wollte. Da hatte Derek ihn sehr erfolgreich abgelenkt und der Brünette war sich sehr sicher, dass das pure Absicht gewesen war. Nicht, dass er sich über die Art beschwerte – eng umschlungenes, nahezu laszives Tanzen und ein weiterer Kuss zum Abschied waren nicht unbedingt das, was er als negative Art der Ablenkung bezeichnen würde. Der Student seufzte auf und rieb sich die Finger über den Hals, wo die Lippen des Älteren sich eine knappe halbe Stunde zuvor noch knapp unterhalb seines Kiefers auf die Haut gedrückt hatten und dort höchstwahrscheinlich am nächsten Tag ein noch deutlicherer Fleck sein würde als jetzt schon. Stiles hatte keine Ahnung was es mit alldem auf sich hatte und warum es ihm absolut unmöglich war den Älteren abzuweisen, denn auch wenn dieser verdammt sexy war und der Brünette bereits das Gefühl hatte sich langsam in den Kerl zu verlieben, er war definitiv noch nicht an dem Punkt angekommen. Und nur bloße Anziehung war für ihn noch nie Grund genug gewesen sich auf so etwas – was auch immer das nun zwischen ihnen war – einzulassen. Stiles gehörte zu den Leuten, die sich entweder ganz oder gar nicht auf eine Sache einließen. Wenn er sich verliebte, dann war das nicht nur eine Laune oder etwas Kurzfristiges. Deswegen war die Vorstellung, sich in Derek zu verlieben, ihm auch zugegeben unsympathisch. Weil es ihn wortwörtlich Jahre brauchte um über solche Gefühle hinweg zu kommen, was ihm die jahrelange Fixierung auf Lydia Martin in der Schulzeit und die darauf folgende nicht ganz so lange anhaltenden Schwärmereien für Danny Mahealani und dann einen Typen an seiner Uni bereits bewiesen hatten. Selbst simple Schwärmereien zogen bei ihm nicht einfach so wieder vorbei. Und der Brünette hatte zugegeben keine Lust, dass Derek seine zweite Lydia Martin werden würde – was genauer betrachtet ein fragwürdiger Vergleich war. Und der junge Tanzlehrer hatte seine Existenz wenigstens bereits bemerkt, nicht wie Lydia, auf deren Radar er erst mit 16 aufgetaucht war, nach bereits fast 10 Jahren des heimlichen Anschmachtens. Stiles hatte einfach keine Lust darauf sich wieder in jemanden zu verlieben, bei dem er in Millionen Jahren keine Chance hatte und, ja, vielleicht hatte Derek ihn heute zweimal geküsst und diesmal gab es dafür keine Ausrede wie eine Panikattacke, aber trotzdem…hieß das nichts. Und es war verdammt schwer den Älteren zu lesen, also konnte der Brünette aus seiner Mimik nicht allzu viel schließen. Sie hatten auch nicht wirklich noch großartig Worte gewechselt - weder über den Kuss, noch über den vergangenen Samstag – und waren mit üblicher Verabschiedung auseinander gegangen. Also hatte Stiles keinen Schimmer woran er nun bei dem jungen Tanzlehrer war, was das zwischen ihnen nun war oder was es mit dem fremden Werwolf auf sich hatte. Also war er kein Deut schlauer als zuvor und er hatte sich zwar entschuldigt, aber ob Derek ihm überhaupt verziehen hatte stand genau genommen ebenfalls in den Sternen. Somit stand dem Studenten eine eher rastlose Nacht bevor, weil er vor lauter Nachgrübeln nicht einschlafen konnte.

~

Stiles schlug die Augen auf, weil eine eisige Kälte seinen Körper zittern ließ und er tastete abwesend nach seiner Bettdecke, aber statt seiner weichen Matratze, befand sich nur kalter, rauer Asphalt unter seinen Fingern. Die Augen des Brünetten weiteten sich und er setzte sich ruckartig auf, war mit einem Schlag hellwach. Es war dunkel um ihn herum, aber nicht stockfinster, da etwas Licht durch ein paar total verdreckte Industriefenster schimmerte und ihm zumindest den Hauch eines Eindrucks der Umgebung ermöglichte. Er schien sich in einer recht großen, leeren Halle zu befinden, vielleicht ein ehemaliges Lager. Hinter ihm befanden sich zwei große Rolltore, gegenüber davon die hohen, schmuddeligen Fenster und an einer Seite schien sich eine metallene Treppe zu befinden, aber er konnte nur schwach die Umrisse in der Dunkelheit ausmachen. Der Brünette zitterte, aber nicht mehr nur noch vor Kälte, und er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar, während er sich langsam aufrappelte. Er hatte eindeutig noch seine Schlafsachen an – Boxershorts, eine dünne Schlafanzughose und ein Shirt. Die Kälte des Steins biss regelrecht in seine nackten Fußsohlen und Stiles spürte, wie darüber noch mehr eisige Kälte in seinen Körper kroch, sodass diese sich regelrecht in seinen Knochen festzusetzen schien. Der Brünette verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, rieb sich ein wenig über die kalten, mit Gänsehaut bedeckten Oberarme und ließ den Blick schweifen, bevor er langsam in Richtung der Rolltore tapste. Das eigentlich leise patschen seiner nackten Füße auf dem spürbar staubigen Untergrund erschien ihm in der leeren Halle unlogisch laut und Stiles versuchte gar nicht erst darüber nachzudenken wo er war oder wie er herkam – er musste einen Weg heraus und zurück nach Hause finden. Als er sich dem ersten Tor näherte, sah er jedoch eine Kette und ein dickes Schloss an diesem, sodass es nicht möglich sein würde dieses nach oben zu ziehen und er verwettete seinen Jeep darauf, dass das andere Tor nicht anders aussehen würde. Also sparte er es sich dort nachzuschauen und versuchte irgendwo eine Tür auszumachen, aber irgendwie schien es keine zu geben. Also war die einzige Option die Treppe im dunkelsten Teil der Halle, weil eine Treppe schließlich normalerweise irgendwo hin führte. Die ganze Zeit lauschte der Student in die Dunkelheit hinein, auch wenn er neben den Lauten seiner Schritte nur das Pochen seines eigenen Herzens hören konnte. Stiles fragte sich, ob er nun nach Jahren ernsthaft wieder angefangen hatte zu schlafwandeln – sah ganz danach aus – und wie weit zur Hölle er gelaufen war. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, in unmittelbarer Umgebung zu seinem Zuhause ein Industriegebiet zu haben. Vor allem schien das Lager hier ja auch zu einer stillgelegten Firma zu gehören, weil hier nicht mehr herumlag als ein paar zersplitterte Paletten, kaputte Kartons oder anderer Kleinkram, den er im Dunkeln nicht wirklich erkennen konnte. Dass er sich noch nichts eingetreten hatte, grenzte eindeutig an ein Wunder. Der Brünette erreichte nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit die Treppe, war inzwischen noch stärker am Zittern und weil bisher nichts passiert war, wiegte er sich zugegeben in relativer Sicherheit. Genau in dem Moment, als seine Finger dann nach dem spürbar verrosteten Geländer der Treppe griffen, ertönte dann aber aus eine dunklen Ecke ein leider vertraut klingendes Grollen – ein tiefes, animalisches Knurren. Stiles gefror regelrecht das Blut in den Adern, er erstarrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und mit dem einsetzenden panischen Sprint seines Herzens, machte er einen ruckartigen Satz nach vorne und lief ohne darüber nachzudenken die Treppe hinauf. Es war nie gut nach oben zu flüchten, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl und das war immer noch besser als einfach nur stehen zu bleiben. Die Metallgitter der Treppenstufen waren schmerzhaft an seinen Füßen und er spürte auch, wie der Rost daran in seine Fußsohlen schnitt und stach. Aber der Schmerz wurde von der wachsenden Panik überschattet, die das lauter werdenden Knurren und das Geräusch von Krallen auf Stein auslöste. Stiles keuchte leise und er sprintete so schnell er konnte die Treppe hinauf, aber recht bald lief ein Zittern durch die Treppe und er wusste, dass das Monster nun ebenfalls die Stufen hinauf lief. Die gesamte Treppe erzitterte nun immer wieder und die metallischen Geräusche hallten beinahe schmerzhaft laut in der großen leeren Halle wider. Der Student wartete darauf, dass sich Klauen um seinen Knöchel schlossen und ihn zu Fall brachten, aber irgendwie schaffte er es unter Anstrengung ans obere Ende der Treppe, wo sich noch ein Stück Gitter befand und dann eine Tür. Der Brünette betete darum, dass die Tür offen war und er griff nach dem Türknauf, drehte diesen…nichts. Kein Klicken, die Tür bewegte sich weder vor und zurück. Ein Knallen und Erzittern des Gitters unter seinen Füßen kündigte die Ankunft des Werwolfes an und mit seinem Herz im Hals ließ Stiles die Finger von dem kalten Knauf gleiten, drehte sich um und wich die letzten zwei Schritte nach hinten, bis das Gelände ihn stoppte. Das Grollen war unerträglich laut, ebenso das Klacken der Krallen gegen das Metall und wieder konnte er zwei rot glühende Augen sehen, aufblitzende messerscharfe Reißzähne und die monströse, haarige Gestalt des Ungetüms. Die Kreatur bewegte sich langsam, raubtierhaft auf ihn zu und Stiles schluckte schwer. Er würde hier nicht lebend raus kommen, so viel stand fest. Er hatte keinerlei Fluchtmöglichkeit und einen Sprung nach unten würde er definitiv auch nicht überleben – und selbst wenn, dann hätte er sich genug Knochen gebrochen, um sich nicht mehr vom Fleck bewegen zu können. Das Knurren des Werwolfes schwoll noch mehr an und es war ein Laut tief aus dem massigen Brustkorb des Ungetüms, dass sich nun sogar auf seine Hinterläufe aufrichtete und eigentlich keine zwei Köpfe größer als der Brünette war, aber durch seine schiere Masse wirkte er auf Stiles riesig.

„Was willst du von mir?“, brachte der Brünette mit zittriger, dünner Stimme heraus und seine Finger klammerten sich um eine eisige Metallstange des Geländes, als ob ihm das in irgendeiner Weise helfen könnte. Rostsplitter bohrten sich in seine Handflächen und er war sicher, dass seine Füße bereits total blutig waren, aber an so etwas konnte er nun wirklich keinen Gedanken verschwenden. Die Kreatur gab auf seine Frage hin ein regelechtes Bellen von sich, aber so tief und laut, dass der Student das Geräusch in seinem Brustkorb vibrieren spüren konnte. Er hatte fast das Gefühl, als ob seine Beine jeden Moment nachgeben würden und deswegen klammerte er die Finger fester um das rostige Metall, sodass die bloße Anstrengung bereits leichte Schmerzen in seinen Fingern, Händen und Armen auslöste. Der Werwolf war ihm inzwischen nah genug, dass er dessen fauligen, heißen Atem auf dem Gesicht spüren konnte und Stiles musste mit aller Kraft ein Würgen unterdrücken wegen dem abartigen Gestank, der von der Kreatur ausging. Er würde nicht mal eine Antwort darauf erhalten, weswegen dieses Ding es auf ihn abgesehen hatte…Aber in dem Moment, als die Bestie zu einem furchteinflößenden Brüllen das Maul aufriss und nach vorne schnellte, ihn mit seinen Pranken beinahe hinten über das Geländer stieß und seine Reißzähne in Stiles‘ Hals schlagen wollte, ertönte auf einmal ein schrilles Piepen, das alle andere Geräusche zu durchschneiden schien.

~

Mit einem Schrei und lautem Poltern schlug Stiles neben seinem Bett auf dem Boden auf, rasselte dabei mit Kopf und Schulter gegen die Wand. Sein Herz raste und er spürte noch immer die Eiseskälte und Panik, die sich tief in seinen Körper gefressen hatte, während sein Verstand nur langsam in die Realität fand und erkannte, dass er in seinem Schlafzimmer war und das Piepen des Weckers ihn gerade aus einem Albtraum gerissen hatte. Der Student keuchte atemlos, als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen und er zitterte wie Espenlaub, obwohl seine Bettdecke noch um seinen Körper gewickelt war, aber dennoch fror er schrecklich, weil seine Haut von kaltem Schweiß total klamm war. Stiles fuhr sich mit zittrigen Fingern über das feuchte Gesicht und er konnte nicht anders, als sich aus der Decke zu pellen und einen Blick auf seine Füße zu werfen, die aber vollkommen sauber und unversehrt waren. Es war tatsächlich nur ein verdammt realistischer Albtraum gewesen, aber er befand sich in Sicherheit – der fremde Werwolf war nicht hier und würde ihn nicht zerfetzen. Dem Brünetten entkam ein erstickter Laut, der beinahe einem Schluchzen gleich kam, und er vergrub das Gesicht mit zugekniffenen Augen in den Händen, verharrte für einen Moment auf dem Boden zwischen Bett und Wand. Schließlich drang das penetrante Piepen des Weckers aber wieder zu ihm durch und obwohl er noch immer sehr wackelig war, rappelte der Brünette sich irgendwie auf und brachte das nervtötende Ding zum Schweigen. Anschließend ließ Stiles sich mit einem schweren Seufzen wieder aufs Bett sinken und blinzelte kurz in Richtung Fenster, wo ihm das matte Licht der aufgehenden Morgensonne entgegen schimmerte, aber es wirkte irgendwie seltsam gedämpft und ein genauerer Blick machte klar, dass es an diesem Morgen unglaublich nebelig war. Wie passend, gruselige Stimmung nach einer gruseligen Nacht. Stiles fühlte sich total gerädert und sein Puls hatte sich noch immer nicht beruhigt, weswegen er nicht allzu lange für die Entscheidung brauchte, heute einfach blau zu machen. Nach diesem Traum wagte er für die nächsten Stunden eh keinen Fuß vor die Tür und in diesem Zustand war Autofahren sowieso keine gute Idee und das Risiko einen Unfall zu bauen war viel zu hoch.

Erst am frühen Nachmittag musste Stiles dann doch mal einen Fuß vor die Tür setzen, weil er ein paar Lebensmittel einkaufen musste, da er keine Lust hatte sich den ganzen Tag nur von Toast zu ernähren – die andere Option wäre Nudeln oder Reis ohne Soße oder sonst etwas dazu. Also wagte er sich aus dem Haus und obwohl der kleine Supermarkt direkt um die Ecke war und er um die Zeit nicht alleine in den Straßen, fühlte er die ganze Zeit dieses nervöse Unwohlsein in der Magengrube. Der Brünette versuchte den Einkauf möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen, ohne dabei aber zu wirken wie jemand auf der Flucht, und er atmete unweigerlich durch, als er schließlich den Weg zu seinem Haus entlang lief, die Haustür in Sichtweite. Allerdings ertönte da auf einmal ein Rascheln aus den Büschen in der Nähe des Waldes und der Student fror regelrecht mitten in der Bewegung ein. Sofort hatte er wieder seinen Albtraum von letzter Nacht vor Augen oder die anderen, die er seit der ersten Begegnung mit der Kreatur gehabt hatte, und obwohl es helllichter Tag war, stieg sein Puls sofort an. Die Büsche raschelten erneut und dann sprang ein großer Schatten daraus hervor und Stiles hatte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt, bevor er aber realisierte, dass es der schwarze Hund war und nicht der verrückte Werwolf. Das muskulöse Tier schüttelte sich etwas Laub aus dem in der Sonne schimmernden Fell und seine Augen fixierten sich dann sofort auf den jungen Mann. Die Ohren des Vierbeines wackelten leicht, bevor er den Kopf etwas hob und die Schnauze wie zum wittern der Luft nach oben reckte. Das ganze dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und dann setzte das Tier sich direkt wieder in Bewegung, lief auf Stiles zu und im Gegensatz zu seinem distanzierten, abweisenden Verhalten in der vergangenen Woche, drückte der Hund mit einem leisen Winseln nun den Kopf gegen den Oberschenkel des Brünetten. Dann schmiegte er seine nass-kalte Nase an die Hand, in der Stiles nicht die Tüte mit den Einkäufen hielt und winselte erneut leise. Diese kleine Berührung sorgte dafür, dass die Anspannung wie abgelassene Luft zum Großteil aus dem Körper des Studenten verpuffte und auch die nervöse Unruhe löste sich wieder ein wenig, durch die bloße Anwesenheit des vertrauten Lebewesens.

„Hey, lässt du dich auch mal wieder blicken?“, wollte Stiles mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln wissen und hob die Hand, um die auf den großen Schädel des Tieres zu legen und über das flauschige Fell dort zu streicheln. Der Hund gab ein kurzes leises Bellen von sich und drückte den Kopf in den Kontakt, blickte dann mit seinen goldgelben Augen zu Stiles auf und in diesem Moment, als er dem Vierbeiner in die Augen schaute, machte es schlussendlich klick in seinem Kopf. Dem Brünetten klappte ungläubig der Mund auf und er zog seine Hand zurück, weswegen das Tier verwirrt winselte und den Kopf zur Seite neigte.

„Oh.mein.Gott. Ist das dein Ernst?!“, wollte der Student wissen und er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger anklagend auf den schwarzen Rüden, der ihn scheinbar verwirrt anblickte und sich nun auf seine Hinterläufe sinken ließ, dabei weiterhin unverwandt zu dem jungen Mann hoch schaute.

„Derek!“, sagte Stiles dann und wie auf Knopfdruck legte der Hund – nein, Wolf! – die Ohren zur Seite, wich seinem Blick aus und senkte den Kopf in einer schuldbewussten Geste. Mehr Bestätigung brauchte Stiles nun wirklich nicht für die Erkenntnis, dass es sich bei dem Tier um niemand anderes als den jungen Tanzlehrer handelte und der Brünette fragte sich, warum er darauf nicht eher gekommen war. Immerhin war dieser verrückt gewordene Werwolf sonst ja sicherlich auch ein Mensch, aber er konnte sich in diese…Kreatur verwandeln und daher war es wohl nicht allzu abwegig, dass Derek sich auch irgendwie gänzlich verwandeln konnte. Aber statt irgendeiner seltsamen Mischung aus Mensch und Tier, war er tatsächlich ein richtiger Wolf. Zwar sicherlich etwas größer als die Tiere, die man für gewöhnlich in freier Wildbahn fand, aber abgesehen davon wahrscheinlich nicht davon zu unterscheiden. Außer an der Tatsache, dass es seit bestimmt 60 Jahren schon keine Wölfe mehr in Kalifornien gab und er somit natürlich auffiel – sofern er nicht für einen Hund gehalten wurde.

„Ich fasse es nicht. Warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt? Gestern wäre jawohl Gelegenheit dazu gewesen!“, empörte der Brünette sich und nun blickte Derek zu ihm hoch und es machte jetzt wenigstens auch Sinn, warum das Tier mit seinen Blicken und seiner Körpersprache auf seine Worte zu reagieren schien – weil er es tat! Und jetzt gerade sagte der Blick der goldgelben Augen ein ziemlich klares ‚warum wohl?!‘ aus. Gut, Stiles hatte keine Ahnung wie er darauf wohl reagiert hätte, aber sicherlich nicht sehr viel anders als jetzt.

„Wenigstens muss ich dich jetzt nicht mehr Wolfgang nennen.“, stellte der Brünette dann seufzend fest und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durchs Haar, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und setzte sich dann wieder in Bewegung zum Haus. Als er den Schlüssel zückte und die Haustür geöffnet hatte, warf der Student einen Blick über seine Schulter und sah den schwarzen Wolf noch immer auf dem Weg sitzen, den Kopf etwas gesenkt und scheinbar unschlüssig, was er nun tun sollte.

„Was? Kommst du oder nicht?“, wollte Stiles wissen und auch wenn Derek da nun einiges zu erklären haben würde – ohne darum herum zu kommen durch Ablenkungen! – hatte der Brünette es echt nicht in sich ernsthaft sauer zu sein. Außerdem war er zum Teil irgendwie seltsam froh darüber, dass es sich bei dem Wolf um Derek handelte und dieser ihm vielleicht etwas Gesellschaft leisten würde, was er nach der letzten Nacht sehr gut gebrauchen konnte.

„Dass mein Leben seltsame Wege einschlägt ist nichts neues, aber dass es sich zu einem Fantasy Roman entwickeln würde, habe ich auch nicht erwartet…“, murmelte der Student zu sich selbst, als er gefolgt von Derek die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung erklommt, wo er die Tür aufschloss und den Wolf dann zuerst einließ, um die Tür hinter ihnen zu schließen.

„Und ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum du letzte Woche so seltsam warst, aber das erklärt das wohl auch…“ Stiles blickte zu dem schwarzen Tier, das leise schnaubte und ihm dann nahezu lautlos in die Küche folgte, sich dort an der Seite auf den Boden setzte und ihn mit wachen Augen beim Wegräumen der Einkäufe beobachtete.

„Können deine Schwestern das auch? Sich in richtige Wölfe verwandeln?“, fragte der Brünette und blickte neugierig zu dem Älteren, als er gerade die Kühlschranktür wieder geschlossen hatte. Der Wolf neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und musterte ihn kurz, bevor er ein Kopfnicken andeutete und Stiles‘ Lippen formten sich beeindruckt zu seinem O.

„Also können alle Werwölfe sich in richtige Wölfe verwandeln?“, schoss er die nächste Frage direkt hinterher und es war schon seltsam, dass Derek in dieser Gestalt offenbar vielmehr gewillt war ihm Fragen zu beantworten, auch wenn alles über ja/nein Fragen hinaus wohl schwierig werden dürfte so. Diesmal bekam Stiles aber ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort und das ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln. Das wirkte alles bisher nicht alles sonderlich logisch, wenn er ehrlich war. Der Brünette würde gerne noch so viel mehr fragen, aber solange Derek in dieser Gestalt war, machte das wenig Sinn und deswegen machte er sich nun auf den Weg zu seinem Schreibtisch, um seinen Laptop aufzuwecken und seine bisherigen Recherchen zu dem ganzen Werwolf Thema aufzurufen.

„Ich habe letzte Woche versucht ein wenig im Internet heraus zu finden, aber da steht natürlich alles und nichts. Und ich habe keine Ahnung was davon stimmt und was nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal einen Fragenkatalog anfertigen, den du mir dann beantworten oder Laura geben könntest?“, fragte Stiles, während er durch das Dokument scrollte und dann bei der Stelle angelangte, wo er die verschiedenen Mutmaßungen über die Verwandlungen eines Werwolfes stehen hatte. Wovon war es abhängig, in wie weit ein Werwolf sich verwandeln konnte? Und wenn einer sich nicht in einen richtigen Wolf verwandeln konnte, gab es dann nur leuchtende Augen, Krallen und spitze Zähne als optische Veränderung? Und Was hatte es damit auf sich, dass diese Kreatur und Laura rote Augen hatten, während Dereks dieses goldgelb hatten??

„Du kannst mir die Fragen auch einfach direkt selbst stellen, anstatt sie aufzuschreiben.“, ertönte plötzlich hinter ihm Dereks leicht rau klingende Stimme und der Brünette fuhr mit einem erschrockenen Laut mit seinem Schreibtischstuhl herum, machte bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot jedoch große Augen und fuhr mit einem unweigerlichen Quieken wieder herum, um dem Älteren direkt wieder den Rücken zuzuwenden. Wenn Derek sprach, war das jawohl ein klares Anzeichen, dass er sich zurück verwandelt hatte und es war zur erwarten gewesen, dass der junge Sprachlehrer nun also splitterfasernackt im Raum stand. Allerdings hatte Stiles nicht so weit gedacht und…ja…der Anblick würde sich nun wohl in sein Hirn gebrannt haben, so kurz er auch hingeschaut hatte. Natürlich war ihm bereits klar gewesen, dass Derek sehr trainiert war, aber oh Gott diese Bauch- und Brustmuskeln…und alles andere…Der Student versuchte den plötzlichen Kloß in seinem Hals herunter zu schlucken und seinen Herzschlag dazu zu zwingen sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Also, was willst du wissen?“, fragte Derek und stand nun hörbar wahrscheinlich direkt hinter seinem Stuhl. Weiterhin nackt, wohlgemerkt. Der Student stammelte ein weniger geistreiches „Uh…“ heraus und, ja, er hatte gerade vollends den Faden verloren. Dass die Frage des Älteren eine leicht amüsierte Note gehabt hatte, machte die Lage auch nicht unbedingt besser. Zumindest der Werwolf schien nicht verlegen darum zu sein hier nackt herum zu laufen und, okay, bei dem Körper wäre Stiles das sicherlich auch nicht. Da gab es definitiv nichts, was versteckt werden musste, aber es war definitiv nicht gut für den Puls des Brünetten, dass der Ältere sich so selbstbewusst präsentierte und einfach ein Gespräch beginnen wollte, ohne erst mal Kleidung haben zu wollen.

„Wie wäre es…erst mal…mit Klamotten?“, schlug Stiles mit lächerlich dünner Stimme vor und er kam sich spontan wieder wie 15 und nicht wie 21. Ein leises Schnaufen, dass höchstwahrscheinlich zum Überspielen eines Lachens diente, ertönte hinter ihm und dann bewegte der Ältere sich hinter ihm, durchquerte den Raum und machte sich an der Kommode zu schaffen, in der Stiles seine Klamotten aufbewahrte. Als Derek nach ein paar Minuten dann hörbar die Kommode wieder schloss und man kurz darauf hören konnte, wie er sich aufs Bett sinken ließ, drehte der Brünette sich erst wieder um. Der Ältere hatte eine seiner Jogginghosen an, aber noch immer kein Oberteil und Stiles vermied den Gedanken, ob der andere unter der Jogginghose denn etwas an hatte.

„Hast du Hitzewallungen oder wieso suchst du dir nicht auch ein Shirt raus?“, wollte der Brünette mit gehobener Augenbraue wissen, auch wenn er sich anfangs räuspern musste, damit seine Stimme überhaupt funktionierte wie er wollte. Der junge Tanzlehrer schnaubte leise und verschränkte die Arme vor der nackten Brust, während er sich mit dem Rücken nach hinten an die Wand sinken ließ und ein Bein anwinkelte.

„Ich bezweifle sehr stark, dass mir eins deiner Shirts passen wird, also spare ich mir die Mühe. Und Werwölfe sind von Natur aus wärmer, ich werde also schon nicht erfrieren.“, gab der Schwarzhaarige mit einem angedeuteten Schulterzucken zurück und nun war er es, der eine Augenbraue hob. Wahrscheinlich war das Dereks Art darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie doch eigentlich über etwas anderes hatten sprechen wollen und der Student musste sich ein Augenrollen verkneifen.

„Okay, dann…Du meintest deine Schwestern werden auch zu richtigen Wölfen, aber das ist nicht bei allen so?“, fing Stiles dann einfach mal mit dem an, was ohnehin schon zur Sprache gekommen war, weil er sonst keinen Schimmer hatte wo er mit fragen beginnen sollte. Der Ältere nickte bestätigend und beinahe dachte der Brünette schon, dass es bei so einer schweigsamen Antwort bleiben würde, aber da öffnete der andere doch den Mund.

„Das ist eine sehr seltene…Gabe, kann man sagen. Cora beherrscht die Verwandlung auch nicht immer und ich kann es erst seit etwa zwei Jahren. Normalerweise kommt es nicht vor, dass so viele Werwölfe in einem Umkreis sich in einen richtigen Wolf verwandeln können und wir wissen zugegeben auch nicht genau welche Faktoren dafür zusammenspielen müssen. Vielleicht ist es bei uns auch einfach nur Vererbung, ich weiß es nicht.“, erklärte Derek ruhig, auch wenn seine Augenbrauen leicht zusammen zuckten bei der wahrscheinlich mit letzterer Aussage zusammenhängenden Erinnerung an verstorbene Familienmitglieder. Stiles wollte schon fragen, ob demnach die Eltern des anderen sich auch so verwandeln konnten, aber er hatte das Gefühl, für solche Fragen war es noch sehr viel zu früh – wenn überhaupt irgendwann eine passende Zeit sein würde, wo er das nachfragen könnte. Für Stiles war seine tote Mum auch ein recht empfindliches Thema, je nachdem wie man es anging, und deswegen wollte er von solchen Wunden lieber die Finger lassen, weil er nur zu gut wusste wie schlimm so etwas war.

„Hm, okay. Und was hat es damit auf sich, dass du eine andere Augenfarbe hast als deine Schwester oder dieser…andere?“, ging der Brünette auf sichereres Gebiet zurück, stellte lieber Fragen, bei denen er sich möglichst nicht auf zu dünnes Eis begeben würde. Der junge Tanzlehrer fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das ausnahmsweise ungestylte Haar und ließ wie zur Demonstration seine Augen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde goldgelb aufblitzen.

„Nur Alphas haben rote Augen. Alphas sind die mächtigsten Werwölfe und normalerweise Anführer eines Rudels. Jedes Rudel hat einen Alpha, der sie leitet. Sie sind stärker und schneller als andere Werwölfe, habe auch eine schnelle Selbstheilung. Der Alpha der hier sein Unwesen treibt hat offensichtlich kein Pack, weil er immer alleine unterwegs ist, also ist davon auszugehen, dass er seines entweder verloren hat und deswegen wahnsinnig geworden ist vor Rachdurst oder aber er ist durchgedreht und hat sein Rudel selbst umgebracht. Bei klarem Verstand würde kein Alpha seinem eigenen Rudel schaden, weil es ihn wortwörtlich noch stärker und schneller macht. Man kann sagen die Kräfte der einzelnen Rudelmitglieder schließen sich zusammen und je besser die Dynamik untereinander, desto stärker ist jedes einzelne Individuum des Packs. Cora und ich sind Betas, deswegen haben wir beide eine goldene Augenfarbe. Es gibt noch eine dritte Farbe, blau. Wenn ein Werwolf blaue Augen hat, dann bedeutet das, dass er ein unschuldiges Leben genommen hat.“ Es war ungewohnt, Derek so viel sprechen zu hören, aber der Brünette hing ihm regelrecht an den Lippen und sog jedes bisschen Information in sich auf – wer wusste schließlich, wann das alles einmal nützlich sein würde.


	23. Chapter 23

„Es gibt auch noch Omegas, die Werwölfe mit dem niedrigsten Rang im Rudel. Es gibt aber nicht in jedem Rudel Omegas, weil diese normalerweise dadurch entstehen, dass sie den anderen oder gar ihrem Alpha durch irgendeine Handlung geschadet haben und deswegen im Rang herabgestuft werden. In den meisten Fälllen sind diejenigen mit blauen Augen auch Omegas, aber es gibt auch Omegas mit goldenen Augen, allerdings ist die Farbe dann sehr viel heller. Wenn man eine besonders schlimme tat dem Rudel gegenüber verübt, die nicht verziehen werden kann, dann kann ein Werwolf auch vom Alpha verbannt werden und das ist so ziemlich das schlimmste, was passieren kann. Ein einsamer Wolf ohne Rudel, das ihn beschützt und ihm Kraft gibt, ist die perfekte Zielscheibe für andere Werwölfe oder Jäger. Deswegen sprechen eigentlich alle Instinkte dagegen durch irgendwas eine Verbannung zu riskieren, aber es kommt durchaus vor.“, setzte der junge Tanzlehrer seine Erklärungen weiter fort und Stiles war noch immer total fasziniert davon, den anderen so viel sprechen zu hören. Derek hatte eine unglaublich angenehme Stimme und der Brünette hätte nichts dagegen ihm stundenlang einfach nur zuzuhören. Weil er beim Zuhören unweigerlich dauernd auf die Lippen des anderen blickte, fielen ihm auch die zugegeben niedlichen Hasenzähnchen des Älteren auf und er musste sich ein Grinsen deswegen verkneifen. Ein Werwolf mit Hasenzähnchen, das war irgendwie schon sehr ironisch.

„Und wie entstehen Alphas? Entscheidet irgendjemand wer Anführer wird oder wie läuft das ab?“, fragte Stiles direkt weiter und klappte seinen Laptop nun wieder zu, drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl ganz herum, um den jungen Tanzlehrer besser anschauen zu können. Derek schien gerade wohl wirklich in Redelaune zu sein, obwohl er am Tag zuvor ja keine wirklichen Antworten gegeben hatte und den Fragen des Studenten eher ausgewichen war.

„Nein und man wird auch nicht als Alpha geboren. Man kann sagen in den meisten Fällen ist es Vererbung. Wenn ein Alpha stirbt, geht die Macht an den stärksten und geeignetsten Nachkommen über – nicht notwendigerweise das älteste Kind, aber oft. Deswegen ist meine Schwester auch nach unserer Mutter Alpha geworden. Man kann auch einer werden, indem man einen Alpha umbringt und dadurch seine Kraft übernimmt. Es gibt auch den äußerst seltenen Fall, in dem jemand aus eigener Kraft diese Macht erlangt, das bezeichnet man als ‚wahren Alpha‘, aber das ist mehr Gerücht als alles andere. Und, bevor die Frage kommt, nur Alphas sind dazu in der Lage Menschen mit ihrem Biss zu verwandeln.“, stellte Derek klar und der Brünette hätte das wahrscheinlich auch bald gefragt, weil das immerhin auch wichtig war.

„Das klingt logisch. Sonst würde es ja unkontrolliert immer mehr Werwölfe geben, wenn alle verwandeln könnten.“ Stiles nickte verstehend und kaute sich nachdenklich ein wenig auf der Unterlippe herum. Es war gut, endlich mal richtige Informationen zu bekommen und nicht nur Dinge im Internet zu lesen, die nicht mal unbedingt der Wahrheit entsprachen.

„Und…was für Schwächen haben Werwölfe?“, stellte der Brünette dann die Frage, die ja auch von besonderer Wichtigkeit war, auch wenn es Dereks Blick nach zu urteilen nicht gerade etwas war, worüber dieser gerne sprechen wollte. Stiles seufzte leise und rieb sich mit den Fingern über den Kopf, zog kurz die Schultern etwas hoch.

„Dieser durchgeknallte Werwolf ist mir nun schon zweimal aufgelauert und was, wenn du beim dritten Mal nicht in der Nähe bist, um mit den Arsch zu retten? Ich werde das Wissen garantiert nicht gegen dich oder deine Schwestern anwenden, dazu habe ich ja auch gar keinen Grund. Aber ich würde mich sicherer fühlen, wenn ich mich irgendwie gegen dieses andere Ding verteidigen könnte…“, fügte der Student noch hinzu und er hoffte wirklich, dass der Ältere ihm wenigstens dafür genug vertraute, dass er ihm diese Informationen auch geben würde. Klar, es war sicherlich nicht leicht jemandem zu vertrauen, nachdem diese Kate damals Dereks gesamte Familie umgebracht hatte, aber der Werwolf wusste hoffentlich, dass Stiles so etwas niemals tun würde.

„Du hast Recht…Am effektivsten sind Eisenhut und Eberesche. Eisenhut ist hochgiftig für Werwölfe und je nachdem welche Art es ist, hat es unterschiedliche Effekte auf uns. Manche lösen nur starke Halluzinationen aus, andere lähmen und die meisten führen je nach Dosis irgendwann zum Tod, wenn nichts dagegen unternommen wird. Deswegen haben Jäger immer Munition die mit Eisenhut versetzt wird. Ohne eine der Kugeln zu haben, können wir uns davon nicht heilen. Eberesche ist mehr zum Schutz gut. Wenn ein Türrahmen daraus gemacht ist, können wir nicht durch diesen treten und auch die Asche kann als Barriere genutzt werden.“, erklärte Derek, wenn auch merklich etwas wiederwillig. Der Brünette schickte ihm ein dankbares lächeln und nickte verstehend, speicherte diese ganzen Informationen ebenfalls ab und nahm sich vor, später die verschiedenen Arten an Eisenhut mal nachzuschaue im Netz, weil er zugegeben aus dem Kopf nicht mal wusste wie die Pflanze überhaupt aussah.

„Mistelzweig ist ebenfalls hochgiftig für uns, wenn auch nicht in jedem Fall tödlich.“ Der junge Tanzlehrer hatte die Finger in seinem Schoß miteinander verschränkt und blickte mit seinen hellen Augen zu Stiles, als ob er nun erwartete, dass dieser jeden Moment aufsprang und eines der Sachen hervorzog, um ihn damit zur Strecke zu bringen. Zugegeben fand der Brünette es schon irgendwie traurig, dass der junge Werwolf so reagierte und dass es ihm so schwer fiel darauf zu vertrauen, dass der Student ihm keinen Schaden zufügen wollte. Aber Stiles würde es dem Älteren wohl auch nicht vorwerfen können, immerhin schien diese Sache mit Kate da einen ordentlichen Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben und er hatte durchaus eine vage Vorstellung, was es damit über die Informationen der Zeitungsartikel hinaus auf sich haben könnte.

„Okay, vielleicht kann ich irgendwas davon auftreiben, damit ich mich wenigstens minimal gegen dieses Ding wehren kann, wenn es wieder auftaucht.“ Der Student hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass es nicht bei zwei Begegnungen bleiben würde und so könnte er sich wenigstens pseudo sicher fühlen für das nächste Mal. Das würde ihn vielleicht auch nicht retten, aber zumindest musste er sich nicht mehr komplett hilflos fühlen und konnte wenigstens etwas Gegenwehr leisten.

„Und wo wir nun die Schwächen hatten, wie schaut es mit den Stärken aus? Das mit dem Verwandeln hatten wir und ihr seid ganz offensichtlich stärker als Normalsterbliche. Was noch? Ich nehme an ein paar Sinne sind geschärft?“, führte Stiles die Fragerunde nun wieder fort, um etwas von dem für Derek unangenehmen Thema weg zu kommen, aber so wirklich entspannen tat der andere sich trotz des Themenwechsels nicht. Der Blick der hellgrünen Augen war irgendwo vor dem Bett auf den Boden gerichtet und der Brünette unterdrückte den Impuls aufzustehen, um sich zu dem anderen zu gesellen.

„Wir haben einen besseren Geruchssinn und auch ein feineres Gehör. Dazu dann halt stärker, schneller…auch schnellere Wundheilung – vor allem die Alphas – und wir können auch ganz gut im Dunkeln sehen, im Gegensatz zu ‚Normalsterblichen‘.“ Die Nasenflügel des Schwarzhaarigen bewegten sich leicht bei der Wiederholung von Stiles‘ Wortwahl, als ob er sich etwas dagegen sträubte es ebenfalls so zu formulieren, und über die Lippen des Studenten huschte unweigerlich ein kleines Grinsen. Dafür, dass er Derek anfangs für undurchschaubar hielt, war dieser bei genauerem Hinsehen eigentlich doch recht gut zu lesen, wenn man nach solchen kleinen Hinweisen Ausschau hielt.

„Das muss echt praktisch sein. Wie gut kannst du denn bitte hören?“, hakte Stiles neugierig nach und natürlich wollte er all diese Dinge wissen. Er fand diese Fähigkeiten zugegeben verdammt cool und hatte sich inzwischen wohl auch genug an diese Werwolf Sache gewöhnt, dass er mehr fasziniert als schockiert davon war.

„Gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dein Puls schon die ganze Zeit etwas zu schnell geht und dass meine Gegenwart dich nervös macht.“, gab der junge Tanzlehrer zurück und blickte ohne den Kopf zu heben auf, hatte nun doch wieder einen undeutbaren Ausdruck in den Augen und dabei aber den Ansatz eines Grinsens auf den Lippen. Stiles klappt den Mund auf, um zu widersprechen, aber der Ältere brachte ihn durch das Heben einer Hand zum Schweigen.

„Dadurch, dass ich deinen Herzschlag hören kann, merke ich es auch, wenn du lügst. Also versuch gar nicht erst, dich da heraus zu reden.“, merkte Derek an und wirkte nun regelrecht eingebildet, wenn auch auf seltsam neckische Art. Der Brünette klappte den Mund wieder zu und runzelte etwas die Stirn, weil es natürlich äußerst lustig werden konnte, wenn der Ältere immer genau wusste, ob er die Wahrheit sprach oder nicht. Es war zwar nicht so, dass Stiles auf laufenden Band am Lügen war, aber es kam gelegentlich durchaus vor – Notlügen waren zugegeben sein bester Freund – und das machte dem Ganzen schon einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Deswegen antwortest du mir jetzt am besten ehrlich: was ist heute los mit dir? Du wirkst total angespannt und nervös, wenn auch jetzt nicht mehr so stark wie zuvor draußen noch. Und als ich aufgetaucht bin warst du im ersten Moment beinahe panisch.“, sagte der Werwolf und Stiles war zugegeben perplex, dass dem Älteren so etwas aufgefallen war. Klar, er hatte scharfe Sinne, aber dennoch musste Derek ja dann auch darauf geachtet haben, damit ihm solche Dinge auffielen.

„Was erwartest du bitte für eine Reaktion, wenn du erst nur im Gebüsch herum raschelst? Ist jawohl klar, dass ich erst mal damit rechne, dass dieser verrückte Alpha wieder auftaucht…“, gab Stiles zurück und zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern, wandte nun aber selbst automatisch den Blick etwas ab. Derek war nicht dumm, das hatte er sich also sicherlich auch denken können. Der Student konnte regelrecht spüren, wie der Blick des anderen sich in ihn bohrte und dann ertönte ein leises Schnaufen, gefolgt von einem auffordernden „Komm her“ und dem Geräusch, wie der Werwolf mit der flachen Hand auf die Matratze neben sich klopfte. Stiles hob perplex blinzelnd den Kopf und tatsächlich deutete der junge Tanzlehrer ihm gerade an, dass er sich zu diesem aufs Bett setzen sollte. Dass sein Herz daraufhin verräterisch ein wenig an Tempo zulegte und Derek das hören konnte, versuchte der Brünette geflissentlich zu ignorieren, als er sich von seinem Schreibtischstuhl erhob und beinahe vorsichtig zu seinem Bett lief, um sich ebenfalls auf dieses zu setzen.

„Das ist aber nicht alles, richtig?“, fragte Derek leise, beinahe sanft nach und seine große warme Hand schlang sich ohne Vorwarnung um den Unterarm des Studenten, der ein Erschaudern nur knapp unterdrücken konnte und seine Schultern sanken von ganz alleine ein wenig tiefer.

„Du wirkst müde und ich kann die Erschöpfung, die Anspannung an dir riechen. Ist irgendwas passiert?“, wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen und er hob seine andere Hand ebenfalls, um mit seinen etwas rauen Fingerkuppen hauchzart über Stiles‘ Wange zu streicheln, über den dunklen Teil unter dessen Auge, der ebenfalls klar machte, dass der Brünette keinen sonderlich guten Schlaf gehabt haben konnte. Stiles war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand anderes als sein Dad, Melissa oder Scott sich irgendwie um ihn sorgte und er versuchte zu ignorieren, wie gut es sich anfühlte, dass ausgerechnet Derek sich offenbar Sorgen um ihn machte.

„Ich hatte nur einen Albtraum und deswegen habe ich schlecht geschlafen.“, gab der Student schließlich nach, weil es ohnehin nichts brachte zu lügen oder sich um die Wahrheit herum zu mogeln. Außerdem gab es genau genommen auch gar keinen Grund dafür Derek anlügen zu wollen. Von dem Älteren ertönte ein leises Seufzen und dann bewegte die Matratze sich etwas, als Derek ein wenig näher zu ihm rutschte, nun Schulter an Schulter mit ihm saß.

„Und der Albtraum hatte mit dem Alpha zu tun.“ Diesmal war es nicht als Frage formuliert und Stiles nickte einfach nur bestätigend, vergrub die Finger ein wenig im Stoff seiner Jeans. Ihm war klar, dass Werwölfe ein berechtigter Grund zur Angst waren und dass Albträume deswegen wohl mehr als gerechtfertigt waren, nicht in irgendeiner Weise kindisch oder übertrieben waren. Dennoch fühlte er sich dumm, dass er sich von alldem genug stressen ließ, um davon bis in seinen Schlaf verfolgt zu werden.

„Deswegen bist du heute auch nicht in der Uni, hm?“ Stiles war unschlüssig, ob er Derek für diese sanfte Tonlage umarmen oder schlagen wollte – ein bisschen von beidem, wahrscheinlich. Es war seltsam, dass der Werwolf einerseits total unterkühlt wirken konnte und andererseits war er dann regelrecht fürsorglich und aufmerksam. Daran würde der Student sich definitiv erst noch gewöhnen müssen. Er nickte erneut zur Antwort und dann entwich seiner Kehle ein kleiner überraschter Laut, den er nicht ganz hatte zurückhalten können, weil Derek plötzlich einen Arm um seinen unteren Rücken schlang und ihn problemlos seitlich aufs Bett drückte, sodass sie einen Moment später beide auf der Seite lagen. Der kräftige Arm des Älteren schlang sich um die zierliche Hüfte des Brünetten und sein warmer Körper presste sich an dessen Rücken. Stiles bekam eine feine Gänsehaut, weil der Atem des anderen auf seinen Nacken traf und die kleinen Härchen dort stellten sich direkt auf. Natürlich sorgte die neue Situation sofort dafür, dass sein Herzschlag beschleunigte und das wurde nicht besser dadurch, dass Derek seine freie Hand nun einfach auf die Brust des Studenten schob. Stiles war zwar bewusst, dass der andere seinen Herzschlag ohnehin schon hören konnte, aber es machte ihn irgendwie noch etwas unruhiger, dass dieser das schnelle Pochen nun auch spüren konnte.

„Entspann dich.“, murmelte der Werwolf und vergrub seine Nase gleichzeitig in Stiles‘ Nacken in seinem Haaransatz. Normalerweise hätte der Brünette darüber lachen müssen, dass der andere von ihm erwartete sich nun ernsthaft entspannen zu können, aber sein Hals war spontan trocken und zusätzlich zu den Küssen am Vortag wusste er wirklich nicht, was er nun aus alldem machen sollte. Bevor er aber anfangen konnte darüber nachzudenken, fing der junge Tanzlehrer an mit den Fingerspitzen kleine Kreise auf seinen Brustkorb zu malen und in wahllosen Mustern darüber zu fahren, während sein Atem immer wieder in gleichmäßigen Abständen auf Stiles‘ Nacken traf. Der Werwolf strahlte auch eine angenehme Wärme aus und irgendwann entkam dem Studenten unweigerlich ein leises Seufzen, weil es zugegeben schon verdammt entspannend war einfach nur so in Dereks Armen zu liegen, von dessen Wärme umhüllt zu sein. Stiles war sich gar nicht bewusst, wann seine Augen zugefallen waren, aber offenbar wirkte Dereks Methode demnach wohl und nach einer Weile schlief er tatsächlich ein.

~

Etwa drei Stunden später wurde Stiles langsam wieder wach und ihm wurde schnell bewusst, dass er nun alleine im Bett lag und seine Decke um ihn geschlungen war. Aber beim Aufwachen hatte er am Rande das Zuklappen der Wohnungstür gehört, also musste Derek wirklich die ganze Zeit geblieben sein. Der Brünette kam zwar noch immer nicht dahinter, was es mit diesem Verhalten des anderen auf sich hatte, aber er konnte das warme Gefühl in Brust und Bauch nicht verleugnen, das dadurch ausgelöst wurde, dass der Ältere über seinen Schlaf gewacht hatte. Der Student rappelte sich etwas schlaftrunken vom Bett auf und behielt die Decke um seine Schultern gewickelt, während er zum Fenster tapste und von dort noch gerade so sehen kann, wie ein schwarzer Schatten neben dem Haus verschwand. Ein suchender Blick durch den Raum ließ ihn auch die Jogginghose über der Lehne des Schreibtischstuhls ausfindig machen und Stiles hob leicht die Augenbrauen bei dem Gedanken, dass Derek folglich nackt durchs Treppenhaus gelaufen sein musste. Als Wolf konnte er ja sicherlich nur schwer die Türen öffnen. Gut, dass Werwölfe ein super Gehör hatten und er somit nicht Gefahr gelaufen war einem Nachbarn in die Arme zu laufen, das wäre eventuell unglücklich verlaufen. Stiles schüttelte den Gedanken wieder aus seinem Kopf und ließ sich dann mit Decke an seinen Schreibtisch sinken, um die heute erhaltenen Informationen über Werwölfe nieder zu schreiben. Nebenher beantwortete er auch rasch die SMS eines Kommilitonen, der nachfragte, warum er heute nicht in der Uni erschienen war und der zum Glück versprach, seine Notizen an ihn weiter zu geben für die verpassten Vorlesungen. Nachdem das alles erledigt war, rief der Brünette dann bei seinem Vater an, weil es nur noch knapp zwei Wochen bis zur Hochzeit waren und er wissen wollte, wie weit die Vorbereitungen waren und auch, ob er noch irgendwas dafür tun sollte oder helfen konnte. Natürlich fragte John bei der Gelegenheit dann direkt mal nach, wer denn Stiles‘ Begleitung für die Hochzeit sein würde und der Brünette verkündete, dass sein Vater sich darum keine Sorgen machen sollte, weil er bereits jemanden dafür hatte. Was jedoch eine glatte Lüge war, da der Student keinen Schimmer hatte, wen er zur Hochzeit seines Vaters mitschleppen sollte. Alle seine Freunde waren in Beziehungen und somit schon ‚ausgebucht‘, weil sie auch alle dort mit ihrer besseren Hälfte erscheinen würden. Und einfach irgendwen an der Uni fragen wäre definitiv auch seltsam, weil er dort mit niemandem so gut befreundet war, als dass sie seine anderen Freunde oder gar seinen Dad kannten. Stiles fuhr sich seufzend mit den Fingern durch das Haar und grübelte noch für einen Moment darüber nach, aber ihm wollte partout niemand einfallen und er stellte sich schon mal auf die Peinlichkeit ein, dass er als einziger solo antanzen würde. Viel wichtiger war es, dass er sich noch passende Klamotten für die Hochzeit organisieren musste und er würde sich wohl einfach einen Anzug leihen, weil kaufen bei seinem Budget auch völlig außer Frage stand.

~

„Nein, Stiles, ich werde dich nicht begleiten.“ Der Brünette gab einen jammernden Laut von sich und hing mit dem Oberkörper nun halb auf dem Tresen, Kopf auf seine Unterarme gebettet und versuchte Cora mit seinem besten Bettelblick doch noch zu überzeugen. Aber die junge Frau war überraschend stur und rollte nur genervt mit den Augen, gab jedoch in keinster Weise nach, obwohl er schon fast zwanzig Minuten lang versuchte Argumente aufzubringen, weswegen es eine gute Idee war, dass sie ihn zur Hochzeit begleiten würde. Offenbar war er aber alleine der Meinung, dass sie eine gute Begleitung war.

„Warum denn nicht?? Das ist ja nicht mal ein Date, sondern einfach nur ein Gefallen unter Freunden.“, versuchte Stiles wieder einzulenken und zog für einen gequälten Ausdruck die Stirn in Falten, schürzte die Lippen etwas. Ganz offensichtlich war Scott wirklich der einzige, bei dem die Leidensmiene zog, aber sein bester Freund war auch der gutmütigste Trottel diesseits des Sonnensystems, also stellte das keine sonderliche Leistung dar. Der Student hatte dennoch gehofft, bei Cora vielleicht auch etwas erfolgreicher damit zu sein.

„Wir haben noch nie außerhalb des Tanzstudios miteinander zu tun gehabt, das qualifiziert uns nicht als Freunde und außerdem würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen meinem Bruder das anzutun.“, gab die junge Frau zurück, während sie etwas von ihrem Notizblock in den Rechner eingab – wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Termine, die sie zuvor telefonisch ausgemacht hatte. Der letzte Teil ihrer Aussage brachte Stiles dazu, sich wieder etwas aufzurichten und er neigte mit einem verwirrten Blick den Kopf etwas zur Seite. Was hatte Derek nun damit zu tun, dass er Cora fragte, ob sie seine Begleitung zur Hochzeit sein würde? Der Brünette verlor auffallend oft den Faden mit diesen Hales…

„Uh…was denn antun? Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen.“, gab Stiles mit gerunzelter Stirn zu und die junge Frau stieß daraufhin eindeutig genervt klingend die Luft zwischen ihren Zähnen aus, hielt im Tippen inne und hob mit strengem Ausdruck den Kopf und bohrte ihren Blick in den seinen.

„Ernsthaft?! Dass Derek dir immer noch nichts gesagt hat überrascht mich nicht, aber dass du nicht mal ansatzweise von alleine darauf kommst, ist wirklich unerwartet. Ich hatte dich für heller gehalten.“, erwiderte Cora und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr, schaute ihn beinahe herausfordernd an. Irgendwie hatte Stiles spontan das Gefühl, dass ihm ein paar wichtige Grundinformationen für dieses Gespräch fehlten und er stellte sich nun wieder aufrecht hin, hatte seine Arme aber weiterhin auf dem Empfangstresen ruhen. Er hatte den jungen Tanzlehrer noch nicht wieder gesehen, seit dieser vor ein paar Tagen aus seiner Wohnung geschlichen war, bevor der Brünette aus seinem Nickerchen wieder aufgewacht war. Stiles hing zugegeben immer noch der Vorstellung nach, dass der Ältere nackt durch das Treppenhaus spaziert sein musste, aber darum ging es hier sehr definitiv nicht. Mehr als ein weniger geistreiches „Uh“ brachte der Student als Erwiderung nicht heraus und Cora schüttelte mit einem Augenrollen den Kopf, wandte sich nun wieder ihrem PC zu, um ihre Arbeit weiter zu führen.

„Frag ihn, ob er mitgeht.“, sagte sie dann nur noch, mit einer Tonlage, die das Gespräch für beendet erklärte und Stiles klappte der Mund etwas auf. Er sollte Derek fragen, ob dieser ihn zur Hochzeit begleiten würde?? Irgendwie konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Ältere darauf positiver reagieren würde als seine jüngere Schwester. Eher im Gegenteil. Der Brünette seufzte leise auf und rieb sich mit den Fingern durch das Haar, lehnte weiterhin mit der Hüfte am Tresen und starrte Cora einen Moment an, wurde jedoch geflissentlich ignoriert und gab deswegen nach fünf Minuten doch endlich auf. Derek fragen, klar. Alleine bei dem Gedanken war er versucht zu lachen. Der junge Tanzlehrer war nun nicht gerade einer der sozialsten Menschen, denen Stiles in seinem bisherigen Leben über den Weg gelaufen war und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der andere zustimmen würde auf eine Hochzeit zu kommen, wo er niemanden kannte. Stiles gab einen kleinen leidenden Laut von sich und hob seine Tasche vom Boden auf, um diese zu Schultern und noch einen Moment unschlüssig im Eingangsbereich herum zu stehen, bevor er sich einen Ruck gab und die Treppe erklomm, um zum Unterrichtsraum zu gehen. Er war trotz des langen Gesprächs mit Cora noch immer fast eine halbe Stunde zu früh und der vorherige Tanzkurs würde erst in fünf Minuten vorbei sein. Dennoch wartete Stiles nicht vor der Tür, sondern schob diese leise auf und betrat den Raum, in dem ein anderer Kurs gerade mitten in einem Tanz war. Der Brünette schob die Tür lautlos hinter sich zu und lehnte einen Moment dagegen, beobachtete die herumwirbelnden Gestalten und natürlich blieb sein Blick letztendlich auf dem Lehrer liegen, der mit einer Frau vielleicht Anfang 40 tanzte, die einen Blick drauf hatte, als würde sie Derek am liebsten hier und jetzt entkleiden. Gut, das konnte Stiles ihr zugegeben nicht ganz verübeln, aber dennoch lief ihm ein kleiner Schauer über den Rücken und ein flaues Gefühl setzte sich in seiner Magengrube fest. Derek hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt oder ließ es sich zumindest nicht anmerken und der Student war kurz davor doch wieder in den Flur zu gehen, bevor er sich aber dazu durchrang etwas mehr Spannung in seine Körperhaltung zu bringen und zu den Bänken an der Seite des Raumes zu laufen, ohne sich von dummen, unbedeutenden Gefühlen aus der Bahn werfen zu lassen. Das war doch alles total bescheuert und hatte rein gar nichts zu sagen! Stiles ließ sich schwer auf die Bank fallen und schob seine Tasche unter diese, bevor er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche zog und mit gekräuselter Nase eine Nachricht von Scott aufrief, die irgendwann in der letzten Stunde eingetrudelt war, während er mit Cora gesprochen hatte. Sein bester Freund wollte wissen, ob er inzwischen jemanden für die Hochzeit gefunden hatte und Stiles verzog die Mundwinkel, während er die negativ ausfallende Antwort darauf tippte. Gerade hatte er die Nachricht abgeschickt, da verstummte die Musik und wurde durch die Stimmen der Kursteilnehmer abgelöst, während sich auf einmal ein Schatten über ihn legte. Stiles hob blinzelnd den Kopf und war zugegeben nicht großartig erstaunt, als er Derek vor sich stehen sah. Die aussagekräftigen Augenbrauen des Älteren waren leicht angehoben und seine hellen Augen musterten Stiles, als ob er sich dadurch erhoffte die Antwort auf eine wichtige Frage zu erhalten. Der Brünette kam aber nicht weiter, als den Mund zur Begrüßung zu öffnen, da beugte Derek sich vor und…klaute ihm ernsthaft das Handy aus der Hand.

„Ey!“, empörte der Brünette sich, statt der Begrüßung, die ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, und er ruderte dabei leicht mit den Armen. Derek schien davon jedoch eher unbeeindruckt, da er nur zwei Schritte zurück ging und mit gerunzelter Stirn aufs Display von Stiles‘ Handy schaute, auf dem noch immer der Nachrichtenverlauf mit Scott zu sehen war.

„Schon mal etwas von Privatsphäre gehört?!“, meckerte der Student und sprang von der Bank auf, weil er sein Handy zurück holen wollte. Derek jedoch drehte sich etwas von ihm weg und presste die freie Hand gegen die Brust des Brünetten, um ihn daran zu hindern, sich ihm weiter zu nähern und in Reichweite des Mobiltelefons zu gelangen. Stiles versuchte den Arm des anderen weg zu schieben und gab einen ungläubigen Laut von sich, als dieser offenbar anfing etwas auf seinem Handy zu tippen.

„Was zur Hölle ist dein Problem?! Gib mir gefälligst mein Handy wieder! Und hör auf mit was auch immer du da gerade schreibst!!“, meckerte der Brünette und es war doch unfassbar, dass Derek sich nun wieder wie ein totaler Arsch aufführte. Stiles hatte offenbar zu Unrecht gedacht, dass sich nach den letzten paar Begegnungen etwas zwischen ihnen geändert hätte. Bevor er jedoch beleidigend werden konnte, drückte Derek ihm das Handy wieder gegen die Brust und schnaufte nur leise, bevor er zum vorderen Teil des Raumes zurückkehrte und Stiles stehen ließ wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Dieser Werwolf hatte sie eindeutig nicht mehr alle! Der Student rollte mit den Augen und grummelte etwas undefinierbares, während sein Blick dann auf sein Handy fiel und seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Unter seiner Nachricht, die Scott darüber informierte, dass er noch niemanden als Begleitung für die Hochzeit gefunden hatte, stand nun eine weitere SMS – offensichtlich das, was Derek eben getippt hatte.

_Mein Tanzlehrer hat gerade angeboten mich zur Hochzeit begleiten, wenn ich niemand anderes finde._

Stiles starrte ein paar Minuten einfach nur regungs- und fassungslos auf sein Handy, versuchte zu erfassen, dass der junge Tanzlehrer ihm dadurch gerade mitteilte, dass er ihn zur Hochzeit begleiten würde. Der Brünette runzelte die Stirn, klappte dann fast etwas zu geräuschvoll den Mund wieder zu und stopfte das Handy in seine Hosentasche, um anschließend mit ein paar schnellen Schritten zu Derek zu gehen, der gerade an der Anlage herum fummelte und wahrscheinlich schon die CD mit der Musik für ihren Kurs einlegte.

„Hast du mein Gespräch mit Cora eben belauscht?? Abgesehen davon, dass du als erwachsener Mann wissen solltest, dass man andere Leute nicht belauschst, könntest du so etwas dann wenigstens auch wie ein normaler Mensch mitteilen, anstatt mir das Handy weg zu nehmen und meinem besten Freund eine SMS zu schicken!“, meckerte der Student, auch wenn sein Herz deutlich höher schlug wegen der bloßen Aussicht vielleicht in Dereks Begleitung zur Hochzeit zu gehen und natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass der Werwolf seinen Herzschlag hören konnte.

„Es gehört keine wirkliche Anstrengung dazu mitzukriegen, womit du sie zugetextet hast. Der Empfang befindet sich nahezu direkt unter diesem Raum und es würde Konzentration erfordern auszublenden, was da unten geredet wird. Außerdem bin ich, wie du inzwischen weißt, kein normaler Mensch.“, gab der Ältere trocken zurück und zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern, als sei das alles das normalste der Welt. Stiles warf etwas entnervt die Arme in die Luft und gab seinerseits ein Schnauben von sich, weil dieser Kerl mal wieder total unfassbar war. Und zu allem Überfluss fiel dem Brünetten nicht mal ernsthaft etwas ein, was er darauf noch erwidern könnte.

„Und gerade weil du kein normaler Mensch bist, brauchst du kein Mitleid von mir erwarten, als dass ich dich aus der Nummer nun wieder raus lassen würde. Ich hoffe du hast einen Anzug~“, flötete der Student schließlich mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen und bevor Derek noch etwas darauf erwidern konnte, wurde schon die Tür geöffnet und die ersten zwei Leute aus ihrem Kurs trudelten ein, sodass das Gespräch damit erst mal beendet war. Stiles entging aber nicht, dass der Mundwinkel des Älteren wegen einem unterdrückten Grinsen oder Lächeln kurz zuckte, bevor er sich wieder der Musikanlage zuwandte.


	24. Chapter 24

„Lydia, ernsthaft, ich habe nicht den geringsten Schimmer was für ein Bild du gerade im Kopf hast, aber ich bin sehr sicher, dass es mein Budget um ein paar Nullen übersteigt.“, seufzte der Brünette und rieb sich mit den Fingern über den Hinterkopf, während seine Stirn gegen das kühle Leder vom Lenkrad gepresst war. Eine Woche noch bis zur Hochzeit und der Brünette verbrachte seine Zeit damit fieberhaft alle Klamottenläden der Stadt abzuklappern auf der Suche nach etwas, dass er sich leisten konnte, um es bei der Hochzeit tragen zu können. Natürlich hatte Lydia davon Wind bekommen, weil Scott seine Klappe nicht hatte halten können und Kira es an die anderen Mädels in ihrem Freundeskreis weiter verbreitet hatte. Somit hatte der Student nun eine fassungslose Lydia in der Leitung, die versuchte ihm klar zu machen wie er an dem Tag gefälligst auszusehen hatte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mir einfach einen Anzug aus dem Kostümverleih holen – ist nicht so teuer und ich werde das Teil auch wieder los, anstatt es unnützes in meinem Schrank verstauben zu haben.“, schickte Stiles noch entnervt hinterher und er hatte definitiv keine Lust mehr weiter durch die Gegend zu kutschieren. Die Preisschilder waren mehr als ernüchternd und definitiv zu frustrierend. Vom anderen Ende kam ein schweres Seufzen und dann schnalzte die junge Frau leise mit der Zunge.

„Das kommt ja gar nicht in Frage. Wieso hast du nicht schon eher etwas gesagt?! Dann hätte Kira dir sicherlich ein Outfit nähen können, aber dafür ist es jetzt auch zu knapp und sie bräuchte ohnehin deine Maße…Warum müssen Männer so etwas immer auf den letzten Drücker machen?! Du bist unfassbar, Stilinski!“, meckerte die erdbeerblonde Frau mit ihm und Stiles rollte leicht mit den Augen. In solchen Momenten fragte er sich dann doch manchmal, wieso er nur mal so viele Jahre lang total in Lydia verknallt gewesen war. Ihr Selbstbewusstsein war gleichermaßen beeindruckend wie einschüchternd. Bevor der Brünette zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, ertönte auf einmal ein lautes Klopfen an der Scheibe der Fahrertür und mit einem erschrockenen Quieken fuhr Stiles in eine gerade Position hoch, um sich mit dem Anblick der vertrauten Kieferpartie von niemand anderes als Derek Hale konfrontiert zu sehen. Nicht nur die Kieferpartie, sondern auch den beinahe missbilligend wirkenden Augenbrauen des Mannes.

„Sorry, Lyds, so gerne ich auch weiter mit dir über das Thema diskutieren würde, ich muss jetzt weiter. Wir sehen uns spätestens bei der Hochzeit.“, brabbelte der Student fast etwas hektisch in sein Handy und legte auf, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Gleichzeitig fand seine freie Hand die Kurbel, um das Fenster herunter zu lassen und er blinzelte gegen die Sonne zu dem jungen Tanzlehrer hoch.

„Was machst du denn draußen am helllichten Tag? Sicherlich ein seltener Anblick.“, kommentierte Stiles frech, bekam im Gegenzug ein leises Schnauben zu hören und wurde weiterhin mit skeptischen Augenbrauen bedacht.

„Steig aus und komm mit.“, orderte Derek ihn dann an, ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen und natürlich auch ohne Begrüßung – gut, Stiles hatte auch nicht gegrüßt, aber deswegen musste der andere ja nicht ebenso unhöflich sein wie er. Der Brünette kräuselte die Nase und runzelte die Stirn, bevor er die Lippen schürzte und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich habe gerade keine Zeit für deine geheimnisvollen Spielchen. Ein andermal gerne. Jetzt habe ich aber etwas zu erledigen.“, winkte der Brünette ab und kurbelte dann einfach das Fenster wieder hoch. Das resultierte darin, dass Derek die Fahrertür schlicht und einfach öffnete und sich herüber beugte, um den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss zu ziehen.

„Du hast auch nie gelernt ein nein zu akzeptieren, huh?“, murrte Stiles und er war versucht trotzdem stumpf sitzen zu bleiben, allerdings würde das garantiert darin enden, dass Derek ihn am Kragen aus dem Jeep zerrte und irgendwie konnte er auf einen derartigen Stunt ganz gut verzichten. Also ergab der Student sich schließlich resigniert seinem Schicksal und kletterte aus seinem Wagen, der daraufhin von einem irgendwie zufrieden dreinschauenden Derek abgeschlossen wurde. Der Brünette musterte kurz die Lederjacke, die sich um den gut gebauten Oberkörper des jungen Sprachlehrers schmiegte und es war garantiert lächerlich sich zu wünschen mit einem Kleidungsstück den Platz zu tauschen, richtig?

„Darf ich wenigstens erfahren wohin ich verschleppt werde?“, fragte Stiles, während er neben dem Schwarzhaarigen her lief, der offenbar bereits ein Ziel vor Augen hatte, so entschlossen wie er in Richtung der Einkaufsstraße lief. Derek warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und seine Nasenflügel bewegten sich kurz minimal, bevor er ein knappes Nicken andeutete.

„Du brauchst einen Anzug, also holen wir dir einen.“, verkündete der junge Sprachlehrer mit einer Tonlage, als sei das jawohl vollkommen offensichtlich. Stiles hingegen klappte der Mund etwas auf und er stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Füße, weil er einen Moment nicht darauf achtete, wohin er diese setzte.

„Du hast mich schon wieder belauscht!“ Seine Stimme war definitiv eine Tonlage zu hoch und er hätte Derek mit seiner ausladenden Handbewegung beinahe ins Gesicht geschlagen, was diesem nicht entgangen war, wenn man nach dem warnenden Seitenblick gehen konnte.

„Wie ich schon sagte, es ist schwer dich nicht zu hören. Und sei doch froh, so bleibt es dir erspart zu einem Kostümverleih zu fahren.“, erwiderte Derek unbeirrt und der Student fragte sich, ob es unter Werwölfen vielleicht echt vollkommen normal war, einander zu belauschen, aber so ganz vorstellen konnte er es sich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Der Ältere hatte nur einfach keinen Sinn für persönliche Distanz und Privatsphäre, weil er eine soziale Niete war. Stiles fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor er die Hände dann in seine Jackentasche stopfte.

„Wenn du das gehört hast, dann dürftest du auch mitbekommen haben, dass ich für etwas anderes kein Geld habe. Ich habe hier schon jeden Laden abgeklappert, da gibt es nichts in meinem Budget.“, verkündete Stiles mit einem nicht ganz vertuschten bitteren Unterton und, Gott, eigentlich hatte er Derek nicht unbedingt wissen lassen wollen, wie es um seine finanzielle Lage bestellt war. Der Ältere fuhr einen makellosen, schwarzen, blankpolierten Chevrolet Camaro, war immer perfekt gekleidet sowie gestylt und trug dann auch noch eine garantiert echte Lederjacke. Das machte auf Stiles nicht gerade den Eindruck, als ob der Werwolf so etwas wie ‚zu teuer‘ kannte.

„Habe ich mitbekommen, ja. Aber ich muss mich mit dir blicken lassen und ich weigere mich das zu tun, wenn du irgendeinen billigen Anzug aus einem Kostümverleih trägst. Also investiere ich lieber darin, dass du mich nicht direkt mit deinem Outfit schon bloßstellst.“, kommentierte Derek trocken und schob den Brünetten dann durch die Tür in einen Laden, der eindeutig viel zu edel aussah, als dass Stiles unter normalen Umständen einen Fuß hinein setzen würde. Aber er war viel zu perplex über die unterschwellige Botschaft dieser Aussage, als dass er daran denken könnte sich gegen das Betreten dieses Geschäfts zu sträuben. Derek hatte ernsthaft vor ihm einen Anzug zu kaufen?!

~

Derek hatte ihm in der Tat einen Anzug gekauft und nicht gerade einen günstigen. Der Brünette hatte sich zwar vehement dagegen gesträubt, aber der Ältere hatte in einem unbeobachteten Moment ernsthaft seine Fangzähne gebleckt und ihn angeknurrt, woraufhin Stiles resigniert aufgegeben hatte. Mit diesem Kerl konnte man offenbar nicht diskutieren. Nun hatte der Brünette einen akkurat passenden Anzug in seinem Schrank hängen – eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Hemd, für darüber eine graue Weste sowie ein ebenfalls graues Jackett und eine schwarze Fliege. Laut Lydia sollte er es nicht wagen eine Krawatte zu tragen, weil eine Fliege ihm wesentlich besser stehen würde und Stiles wusste es besser, als sich ihr zu widersetzen. Wo er nun auch die Kleidung hatte, wurde dem Studenten erst richtig bewusst, dass das alles wirklich passierte und die Tage bis zur Hochzeit war er unnötig nervös, aber zum Glück gab es keine weiteren Zwischenfälle mit dem durchgeknallten Alpha. Die Hochzeit würde am Samstag stattfinden und er hatte mit Derek ausgemacht, dass sie schon am Donnerstag nach Beacon Hills fahren würden. Vielmehr hatte Stiles verkündet, dass er schon am Donnerstag hin fahren wollte, damit er Freitag noch bei möglichen letzten Vorbereitungen helfen könnte, aber der Werwolf hatte kurzerhand beschlossen dann auch direkt mitzukommen oder vielmehr, dass sie mit seinem Camaro zusammen fahren würden. Der Brünette hatte keine Ahnung warum der andere so sehr darauf bestand, aber er hatte nichts dagegen nicht selbst fahren zu müssen und wer schlug es bitte aus, in einem Camaro mit zu fahren statt selbst mit einem klapprigen Jeep zu fahren. Stiles liebte seinen Jeep zwar über alles, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass er einen anderen Wagen nicht auch zu schätzen wissen konnte.

Die Tage bis Donnerstag zogen recht schnell vorbei und der Brünette hatte zumindest das Gefühl, was das Tanzen anging einigermaßen vorbereitet zu sein auf die Hochzeit. Mental war es immer noch nicht 100%ig angekommen, dass sein Dad bald mit der Mutter seines besten Freundes verheiratet sein würde. Am Donnerstag besuchte er noch ein paar Vorlesungen, bis er am Nachmittag dann wieder daheim eintrudelte, wo Derek ihn abholen würde. Er hatte seine Tasche bereits gepackt und lief mit den Sachen nach unten, als der schwarze Camaro vor dem Haus hielt. Der junge Tanzlehrer war schon ausgestiegen und kam ihm entgegen gelaufen, als Stiles die Haustür hinter sich heran zog. Dass der Ältere im kurzerhand die Reisetasche abnahm und zum Auto trug, ließ den Brünetten blinzeln und es war schon verwirrend, dass der Werwolf sich nun auf einmal wie ein Gentleman benahm.

Die etwa zweistündige Fahrt verlief relativ ereignislos, da Stiles irgendwann keine Lust mehr hatte größtenteils Monologe zu führen und der Ältere gab es dann wenigstens auf jedes Mal seine Hand weg zu schlagen, wenn diese sich dem Autoradio näherte, sodass der Student immer mal wieder die Sender umschaltete, wenn ihm ein Lied nicht passte. Derek warf ihm dafür zwar immer mal wieder missbilligende Blicke zu, ließ ihn jedoch gewährend und grummelte nur mal leise vor sich hin.

Weil Derek ja nur wegen ihm mitkam, würde der Ältere die Zeit ihres Aufenthaltes in Beacon Hills bei den Stilinskis verbringen. Der Brünette hatte noch sein altes Zimmer dort und Derek bekäme das kleine Gästezimmer. Etwas seltsam war der Gedanke von dem jungen Tanzlehrer in seinem Kindheitszuhause schon und Stiles fragte sich auch, wie sein Dad und der Ältere wohl auskommen würden, aber dieses Aufeinandertreffen war nun ohnehin unumgänglich und er betete nur, dass es mit möglichst wenigen Peinlichkeiten für ihn selbst ablaufen würde. Natürlich war das nicht wirklich gewährleistet, denn sobald sie vor dem Haus gehalten hatten und ausstiegen, kam John bereits nach draußen gelaufen und Derek wurde die erste Stunde nach ihrer Ankunft einer regelrechten Befragung unterzogen. Sein Vater warf ihm auch einen äußerst skeptischen Blick zu, als der Brünette Derek einfach nur als seinen Tanzlehrer vorstellte und Stiles kannte seinen Vater gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser noch mehr dahinter vermutete. Was ja auch der Wahrheit entsprach, auch wenn das ‚mehr‘ anders aussah, als John sicherlich dachte. Aber zum Glück hinterfragte der Sheriff es nicht genauer an diesem Tag, auch wenn Stiles wusste, dass vor ihrer Abreise noch etwas kommen würde, aber nicht direkt am ersten Abend. Sie gingen alle relativ früh zu Bett und während Stiles am nächsten Tag vor hatte sich mit seinen Freunden zu treffen, um sich noch ein paar Spiele und Kleinigkeiten für den Hochzeitstag zu überlegen und die kleine Halle für die Feier fertig zu machen, hatte Derek vor die Stadt ein wenig zu erkunden. Am Abend als Stiles wieder heim kam, war der junge Tanzlehrer natürlich bereits zurück und saß gerade mit seinem Dad auf der Couch, wo sie ein Basketballspiel schauten und der Anblick war zugegeben reichlich seltsam für den Brünetten. Da saß Derek in seinem Kindheitshaus, zusammen mit seinem Vater und wirkte auch noch, als würde er da hin gehören, so entspannt wie er dabei aussah. Stiles konnte sich nicht erinnern den Älteren mal ansatzweise so entspannt gesehen zu haben und als ob Derek diese Gedanken hatte lesen können schien sich auch recht schnell wieder die gewohnte Anspannung in seine Körperhaltung zu schleichen, als es dann Zeit fürs Abendessen war.

~

„Natürlich bin ich nervös, Junge. Es würde auch etwas falsch laufen, wenn ich es nicht wäre.“, seufzte John und hob die Hand, um sich damit durch die Haare zu fahren, hielt jedoch mitten in der Bewegung inne und ließ den Arm wieder zu seiner Seite fallen. Auf die Lippen des Brünetten schlich sich ein feines Grinsen und er trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück, hatte dabei den Blick auf das Display des Camcorders in seiner Hand gerichtet und achtete darauf, dass sein Vater möglichst ganz im Bild war. John trug eine weiße Hose, ein weißes Hemd, darüber ein Cremefarbenes Jackett und eine Krawatte im selben Farbton – und er sah offensichtlich nervös aus. Es war kurz vor neun und nur noch knapp zwei Stunden bis zum Beginn der Hochzeit. In wenigen Minuten würde Parrish, einer der jüngeren Deputies und recht guter Freund der Familie, auftauchen, um John abzuholen. Allison, eine Freundin von Stiles und ex-Freundin von Scott, würde nämlich vor der Trauung erst noch Einzelfotos vom Brautpaar machen und am nächsten Tag würde es dann noch ein richtiges Shooting mit beiden zusammen in ihrer Hochzeitskleidung geben. Aber da der Bräutigam die Braut ja nicht vor der Trauung sehen durfte, würde es heute erst mal Einzelbilder geben. Denn auch wenn weder die Stilinskis, noch die McCalls ein sonderlich großes Budget für die Hochzeit zur Verfügung hatten, war besonders der Freundeskreis von Stiles talentiert und motiviert genug, selbst etwas kreatives auf die Beine zu stellen und somit die Kosten geringer zu halten. Lydia hatte nämlich die grundsätzliche Planung der Hochzeit – Dekorationen, Farbthema, Sitzordnung, etc. - übernommen, denn auch wenn sie im selben Alter war wie Stiles, hatte die junge Frau nicht nur einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack und ein Auge für Ästhetik, sie war auch noch eine geborene Organisatorin. Allison war über die letzten Jahre eine verdammt gute Hobbyfotografin geworden und Scotts jetzige Freundin Kira war ziemlich geschickt darin was kleinere Arbeiten anging, weswegen sie für das Basteln von Tischkärtchen und diverse selbstgemachte Deko verantwortlich war. Außerdem konnte Kira ausgezeichnet nähen und auch das hatte sie zum Dekorieren zum Einsatz bringen können. Die männliche Fraktion war eher für das Grobe zuständig – Tische und Stühle anordnen, mit Leitern Dekorationen aufstellen und allgemein eher die handwerklicheren Tätigkeiten. Alles in allem war ein Großteil der Hochzeit so über Freunde organisiert, weil natürlich alle wollten, dass der Sheriff und Melissas auch mit geringem Hochzeitsbudget einen unvergesslichen Tag haben würden. Dazu gehörte auch das Schaffen vieler Erinnerungen, weswegen heute einige Camcorder zur Dokumentation zum Einsatz kamen, um nicht nur die Festlichkeiten selbst festzuhalten, sondern auch den Weg dorthin.

„Meinst du das ist in Ordnung so? Sitzt jetzt alles richtig?“, wollte John mit einem Blick an sich herab wissen und blickte auf die ebenfalls cremefarbenen Schuhe an seinen Füßen, bevor er den Blick wieder hob und seinen Sohn anschaute, der noch immer mit laufendem Camcorder vor ihm stand.

„Du siehst perfekt aus, Dad. Glaub mir, wenn irgendwas nicht stimmen würde, hätte ich dir das längst gesagt.“, erwiderte der Student schmunzelnd und es war schon ungewohnt seinen sonst selbstbewussten Vater derart unsicher zu sehen. Aber das rührte garantiert auch einfach nur von den Nerven her, weil das immerhin ein recht großer Tag war. Bevor John noch etwas erwidert konnte, ertönte ein entschlossenes Klopfen von der Haustür und Stiles beendete die Aufnahme, um Parrish die Tür auf die machen. Der junge Deputy hatte ebenfalls einen Camcorder in der Hand und diese Tatsache ließ den Sheriff leise schnaufen und die Augen mit einem gemurmelten „Nicht du auch noch…“ rollen.

„Sind Sie so weit, Sheriff?“, wollte der junge Deputy nur wissen und grinste sichtlich gut gelaunt. John warf seinem Sohn noch mal einen fragenden Blick zu, aber dieser nickte noch mal in einer stummen Bestätigung, dass er gut aussah und so das Haus verlassen konnte.

„Viel Spaß bei den Fotos und wir sehen uns dann um kurz vor elf beim Standesamt.“, sagte Stiles grinsend und der Sheriff wuschelte ihm nur noch mal kurz durchs Haar, bevor er sich dann zu Parrish gesellte und die Haustür hinter den beiden Männern zufiel. Sobald der Motor des Autos vor dem Haus ertönte und sich kurz darauf entfernte, sanken Stiles‘ Schultern etwas tiefer und er stieß die Luft aus seinen Lungen, zuckte dann aber zusammen, als hinter ihm das Knarren einer der Treppenstufen ertönte – er hatte fast vergessen, dass er ja gar nicht alleine im Haus war.

„Du wirkst fast nervöser als dein Vater.“, merkte Derek an und lehnte locker mit der Hüfte am Treppengeländer, während dem Brünetten bei seinem Anblick beinahe die Augen über gingen. Der Ältere war bereits im Bad gewesen, um sich schon mal halbwegs fertig zu machen für die Hochzeit. Der junge Tanzlehrer hatte eine schwarze Anzughose an und ein weißes Hemd, das aber nur etwa zur Hälfte zugeknöpft war und auch noch nicht in seine Hose gesteckt war. Stiles bekam dennoch spontan einen trockenen Mund, weil Derek bereits jetzt unverschämt gut aussah und natürlich waren die schwarzen Haare des Werwolfes bereits perfekt gestylt. Der Student fing langsam echt an zu hassen, wie sehr er sich zu Derek hingezogen fühlte und auch wenn er sein Bestes versuchte das zu vertuschen, wusste er natürlich nicht, wie viel der andere durch seine Werwolf-Sinne dennoch mitbekam.

„Du solltest dich vielleicht auch mal fertig machen.“, merkte der Ältere dann noch mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, ehe Stile etwas hatte erwidern können – er war aber auch von dem Anblick zu abgelenkt, um direkt antworten zu können – und ließ den Blick dabei demonstrativ über den Studenten schweifen. Der Brünette hatte nämlich noch seine Schlafklamotten an – seine Schlafanzughose mit Batman Aufdruck und ein ausgewaschenes Shirt. Stiles kräuselte die Nase und nickte dann aber, setzte sich in Bewegung, um die Treppe zu erklimmen. Im Vorbeigehen drückte er Derek einfach den Camcorder in die Hand, um dann im Badezimmer zu verschwinden und sich eine schnelle Dusche zu gönnen.

Nach dem Duschen stellte er dann erst mal fest, dass er natürlich seine Klamotten nicht mitgenommen hatte und nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte, schlang Stiles sich das Handtuch notgedrungen um die Hüfte und betete, dass er Derek auf dem Flur nicht über den Weg laufen würde. Diese Hoffnung ging sogar auf, aber stattdessen durfte er feststellen, dass der Ältere sich in seinem Zimmer befand und auf der Bettkante saß, den Blick gerade durch den Raum hatte schweifen lassen und zu dem Studenten schaute, als dieser die Tür öffnete. Aus einem unsinnigen Reflex heraus hob der Brünette erschrocken den Arm, dessen Hand nicht gerade an der Türklinke lag, und bedeckte damit mehr schlecht als recht seinen bloßen Oberkörper.

"Ist das dein Ernst?", wollte Derek scheinbar unbeeindruckt wissen und hob eine Augenbraue, während seine Augen kurz zu dem Arm auf der Brust des Brünetten huschte und dann wieder hoch zu dessen Gesicht.

"Was hast du in meinem Zimmer verloren? Privatsphäre ist wirklich überhaupt nicht dein Ding, huh?!" Stiles versuchte anklagend zu klingen, aber das gelang ihm wahrscheinlich nicht sehr gut, weil seine Wangen spürbar erhitzt waren und alleine die Tatsache, dass er gerade nahezu nackt vor dem anderen stand, sorgte für ein unruhiges Kribbeln unter seiner Haut. Fehlte nur noch, dass ihm das Handtuch von der Hüfte rutschte...Derek gab einen belustigten Laut von sich, als Stiles' Hand von einer Sekunde auf die nächste von seiner Brust zu seiner Hüfte fiel und seine Finger sich dort ins Handtuch gruben, wo dieses locker zusammen gesteckt war. Subtil war das zugegeben nicht gewesen.

"Ist nicht so, als ob ich das Zimmer durchsuche und genau genommen wohnst du doch nicht mehr hier, also gibt es wahrscheinlich eh nichts interessantes mehr zu finden." Derek zuckte mit den Schultern und wirkte recht gleichgültig, aber seine hellen Augen, die ganz ungeniert auf dem nackten Oberkörper des Studenten verweilten und von dort aus kurz über das Handtuch schweiften, sagten etwas ganz anderes als Desinteresse aus. Stiles schluckte unweigerlich und dachte mal daran seine Hand von der Türklinke zu lösen, musste sich dazu zwingen den Blick von dem anderen abzuwenden und zu schauen, wo sich seine Sachen befanden - natürlich fein säuberlich über die Lehne seines alten Schreibtischstuhles gehängt.

"Trotzdem latscht man nicht einfach ungefragt in andere Zimmer herein. Ich frage mich manchmal echt, was eigentlich in deinem Kopf vor sich geht."

"Hm, ich könnte es dir ja sagen, wenn du es so unbedingt wissen willst."

Stiles blinzelte und wegen der unverhohlen anzüglichen Tonlage von Dereks nun etwas tieferer Stimme wurden seine Wangen merklich noch wärmer. Konnte ein normaler Mensch einen Werwolf wohl mit bloßen Händen erwürgen? Der Brünette war zugegeben arg versucht es einfach mal spontan auszutesten wegen diesem Kommentar.

"Wenn ich genauer drüber nachdenke, nein, danke. Und jetzt verzieh dich, ich muss mich anziehen!" Stiles machte eine ausladende Geste zur Tür, machte gleichzeitig einen Schritt von dieser weg und in den Raum hinein. Sie hatten nicht ewig Zeit und er wollte sich nicht gehetzt fertig machen, nur weil sie hier irgendein verbales Spielchen anzettelten. Aber natürlich wollte der junge Tanzlehrer es ihm offensichtlich nicht so leicht machen, da er sich auf dem Bett etwas zurück lehnte und die Hände hinter sich aufs Bett stützte. Durch die Position spannte das Hemd ein wenig über seine breite Brust und Stiles musste sich dazu zwingen seine Augen von dem Anblick fern zu halten, so verlockend es auch sein mochte.

"Lass dich von mir nicht stören." Der Schwarzhaarige grinste selbstgefällig und blickte Stiles beinahe herausfordernd an, aber der Brünette würde sich garantiert nicht zu irgendwelchem Unsinn verleiten lassen. Deswegen schnappte er sich mit einem genervten Grummeln auch demonstrativ die Klamotten von der Stuhllehne, fischte sich dann auch ein Paar Boxershorts aus der Schublade, in die er am Vorabend seine paar Klamotten gestopft hatte, und lief zurück ins Badezimmer. Das hinterher gerufene "Dein Handtuch rutscht." würdigte Stiles nur mit einem "Halt die Klappe!" und für einen Moment bildete er sich ein, dass daraufhin ein kurzes Lachen zu hören war. Der Student schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und schloss die Tür lieber hinter sich ab - bei Derek musste man schließlich mit allem rechnen, wie es schien.

Als der Student dann gerade dabei war sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen, klopfte es an der Badezimmertür und er konnte sich ein Augenrollen nicht verkneifen, während er aber nach dem Schlüssel griff und diesen herum drehte, weil er ansonsten bereits bekleidet war und Derek somit keine weiteren unerwünschten Einblicke erhalten konnte. Zwei Sekunden nach aufschließen der Tür, schwang diese dann auch schon auf und der junge Werwolf hatte allen Ernstes den Camcorder in der Hand und hielt diesen hoch, war somit offenbar am Filmen.

"Als Sohn des Bräutigams solltest du dich sicherlich auch mal vor der Kamera zeigen.", meinte Derek mit einem Schulterzucken, weil ihm der skeptische Blick des Brünetten selbstverständlich nicht entgangen war und mit einem kleinen Grinsen bleckte er seine strahlend weißen Zähne, was Stiles schwer in Versuchung brachte die Hasenzähne des Ältere zu kommentieren, einfach als kleine Rache für die Aktion zuvor. Aber weil die Kamera lief und Danny die Videos später durchschauen würde zum bearbeiten, wollte er sich irgendwelche Kindereien mal nach Möglichkeit verkneifen.

"Hm, stimmt. Aber muss das ausgerechnet sein, wenn ich mich noch anziehe?" Stiles schloss demonstrativ den vorletzten Knopf seines Hemdes und angelte sich dann die Weste, um sich diese ebenfalls über zu streifen.

"Du bist angezogen genug, als dass man dich getrost filmen kann, ohne irgendwem ein Trauma zuzumuten."

"Trauma? Also so wie du mich eben angesehen has-" Stiles klappte den Mund geräuschvoll wieder zu, als ihm die laufende Kamera bewusst wurde und er zog dennoch eine kurze Fratze, bevor er seufzend die Hände von der Weste sinken ließ und mit den Fingern ein wenig am Saum seines Hemdes herum zupfte, bevor er ein Schulterzucken andeutete.

"Ich freue mich auf heute, auch wenn es zugegeben seltsam ist zur Hochzeit meines eigenen Vaters zu gehen. Aber Melissa macht ihn glücklich und wenn ich mir eine Frau an seiner Seite vorstellen kann, dann sie. Ich gebe zu ich bin nervös wegen der Hochzeit, aber ich freue mich für meinen Dad und Melissa.", gab Stiles dann sein Statement für das Video ab und blickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf, auch wenn es sich gerade seltsam falsch auf seinen Lippen anfühlte. Er konnte sehen, dass Derek leicht die Stirn runzelte und kurz darauf beendete er die Aufnahme dann auch mit einem Knopfdruck, ließ die Digitalkamera auf das Handtuchregal neben der Tür sinken und trat einen Schritt in den Raum hinein, auf Stiles zu.

"Was ist los? Dein Herz ist kurz aus dem Takt geraten, als du gesagt hast, dass du dich auf heute freust - das war gelogen. Warum freust du dich nicht auf die Hochzeit?", fragte der Ältere und mit einem Mal war seine Stimme so ernsthaft und nahezu weich, dass die Schultern des Brünetten unweigerlich etwas tiefer sanken, weil es unmöglich war stur und bockig zu reagieren, wenn Derek so mit ihm sprach. Stiles wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, was los war, aber vor einem Werwolf war Lügen offensichtlich keine Option und er hätte wohl damit rechnen sollen, dass der Ältere früher oder später merken würde, dass etwas nicht ganz stimmte. Es war nur etwas unerwartet, dass Derek ihn so direkt darauf ansprach.

„Ich freue mich ja auf die Hochzeit, aber…es ist halt…seltsam.“ Stiles zuckte mal wieder etwas ratlos mit den Schultern und auch ohne Derek direkt anzusehen wusste er, dass dieser wahrscheinlich etwas verwirrt dreinschaute nach der wenig aufschlussreichen Aussage. Der Brünette verzog etwas das Gesicht und kaute sich einen Moment auf der Unterlippe herum, während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte.

„Ich liebe Melissa und sie war schon immer irgendwie wie eine 2. Mum für mich, aber es ist trotzdem irgendwie merkwürdig, dass sie nun meinen Dad heiraten wird. Die beiden sind toll zusammen und ich weiß, dass sie einander gut tun und glücklich zusammen sind. Aber obwohl sie nun schon seit mehreren Jahren zusammen sind, ist es manchmal trotzdem noch seltsam eine andere Frau an der Seite meines Vaters zu sehen.“, versuchte der Student irgendwie das auszudrücken, was er eigentlich nicht wirklich in Worte fassen konnte und er kam sich zugegeben wie ein totales Arschloch vor.

„Das heißt ja nicht, dass ich gegen die Hochzeit bin oder mich nicht für die beiden freue, aber ich habe auch ein wenig die Befürchtung, dass ich mich bei der Trauung auch nicht 100%ig für sie freuen kann, weil ich vielleicht dauernd an Mum denken werde und das wäre einfach nicht fair. Ich will, dass die beide einen schönen Tag haben, ohne dass ich es ihnen vermiese.“

„Stiles, hör auf. Es ist doch wohl normal, dass du so empfindest und ich bin sicher, dass du nicht der einzige bist, dem es so geht. Ich bin sicher, dass es vollkommen normal ist ein wenig unsicher zu sein, wenn ein Elternteil neu heiratet, aber das ist doch nichts Verwerfliches. Rede dir nicht ein, dass es schlecht ist, wenn du dich nicht 100%ig für sie freuen kannst. Es ist doch okay, wenn du nur 90% oder 80% aufbringen kannst.“, entgegnete Derek und klang dabei so ernst, dass der Brünette ganz automatisch den Kopf hob und den anderen anschaute. Der junge Tanzlehrer war noch etwas näher gekommen und seine Hand schwebte in der Nähe von Stiles‘ Unterarm, als wäre er unschlüssig ob eine Berührung okay oder willkommen war.

„Ich komme mir nur so dumm vor. Mum ist schon vor über zehn Jahren gestorben und trotzdem fällt es mir in manchen Moment immer noch so schwer in den Kopf zu kriegen, dass sie wirklich nicht mehr da ist und dass schon mehr als genug Zeit verstrichen ist, um weiter zu gehen.“ Der Student zog hilflos die Schultern etwas hoch und seufzte leise, hob eine Hand um sich damit über das Gesicht zu reiben, aber sie wurde mitten in der Bewegung von Dereks aufgehalten und von dessen warmen Fingern umschlossen.

„Das ist aber nicht dumm und egal wie viel Zeit verstreicht, sie ist trotzdem noch da, wenn auch nicht physisch.“, erwiderte der Werwolf ruhig, mit leiser Stimme und sein Daumen streichelte sanft über Stiles‘ Handrücken. Die zärtliche Berührung bescherte dem Studenten leichtes Herzklopfen und es war seltsam, wie so eine kleine Geste mit scheinbarer Leichtigkeit seine Nerven wieder beruhigen konnte. Vor allem wurde dem Brünetten in diesem Moment auch erst wieder richtig klar, dass Derek das alles kannte und zumindest den Verlust, die das damit entstandene Loch im Herzen, nachvollziehen konnte. Deswegen wusste Stiles auch, dass der Schwarzhaarige nicht einfach nur so sagte, dass es okay war, sondern es auch so meinte. Weil Derek es selbst kannte und lernen musste sein Leben weiter zu führen, ohne einen Teil seiner Familie an seiner Seite. Und vielleicht verstand Stiles die Art des Älteren in diesem Moment noch ein kleines bisschen besser, weil sie in diesem Punkt nicht allzu verschieden waren. Der junge Tanzlehrer war kein schlechter Mensch, er war nur durch den Verlust geliebter Menschen auf andere Art verändert worden als Stiles.


	25. Chapter 25

Nach diesem Gespräch herrschte für einen kurzen Moment Stille zwischen ihnen, wenn auch keine unangenehme, und schließlich machte Stiles sich dann aber daran, sich weiter fertig zu machen, weil sie sich bald schon auf den Weg machen mussten. Dereks Finger drückten seine Hand noch mal sanft, bevor er diese wieder freigab und einen kleinen Schritt zurück machte, aber anstatt das Badezimmer zu verlassen, griff der Ältere nur wieder nach dem Camcorder und fing offenbar wieder an zu filmen, auch wenn Stiles sich jetzt einfach nur die Fliege umband. Der Brünette fummelte ein wenig mit besagtem Accessoire herum, nachdem er die Weste noch zugeknöpft hatte, aber die Fliege wollte einfach nicht gescheit sitzen, was ihm einen kleinen frustrierten Laut entlockte.

„Ich will nicht wissen wie das ablaufen würde, wenn du eine Krawatte genommen hättest…“, murmelte der junge Tanzlehrer pseudo leise, sodass Stiles ihn sehr wohl klar verstehen konnte und der Student warf ihm einen strafenden Seitenblick zu für den Kommentar. Der junge Werwolf bleckte aber nur in einem Grinsen seine strahlend weißen Zähne und stellte dann den Camcorder erneut im Regal ab, bevor er einmal mehr näher trat und die Hände des Brünetten zur Seite schob. Stiles blinzelte den wenige Zentimeter größeren Mann perplex an, als dieser ein wenig an der Fliege herum hantierte und dabei darauf konzentriert war, was seine Finger taten. Der Blick des Studenten huschte über das markante Gesicht des Älteren und blieb schlussendlich an dessen faszinierenden Augen hängen. Da es im Badezimmer ziemlich hell war, hatten die Pupillen des Werwolfes sich etwas zusammen gezogen und man konnte mehr von dem Klecks Braun erkennen, der sich in der Mitte seiner Iris befand und Stiles war einmal mehr am Grübeln, als was man die restliche Augenfarbe bezeichnen sollte. Je nachdem wie das Licht fiel sahen Derek Augen mal hellgrün aus, mal blau und manchmal sogar fast eher grau. Und jede dieser Farben stand dem Mann dann auch noch unverschämt gut.

„Willst du noch etwas länger starren oder lieber endlich mal fertig werden? Zieh dein Jackett an und“ Dereks Blick wanderte über den Studenten hinunter zu seinen Füßen „Socken würden auch Sinn machen“, beendete er den angefangenen Satz und dann legte sich ernsthaft ein nahezu neckisch wirkendes Grinsen auf seine Lippen, was wohl damit zusammenhing, dass Stiles‘ Wangen merklich wärmer wurden. Selbstverständlich war es dem anderen nicht entgangen, dass der Brünette ihn gemustert hatte – wie auch, wenn sie unmittelbar voreinander standen. Der Student kräuselte die Nase leicht und ließ den Blick ebenfalls auf seine noch nackten Füße fallen, worauf von Derek ein eindeutig amüsierter Laut ertönte. Der Werwolf griff erneut nach der Kamera und Stiles wurde erst jetzt wieder bewusst, dass diese immer noch eingeschaltet und auf sie gerichtet gewesen war. Bevor der Ältere die Aufnahme beendete, zog der Brünette noch eine demonstrative Grimasse und bedeutete Derek dann mit einer fuchtelnden Handbewegung aus dem Badezimmer zu verschwinden. Er musste schließlich auch noch seine Haare stylen und dabei musste der andere ihm nicht unbedingt zuschauen, weil es sicherlich nur weitere bescheuerte Kommentare geben würde, weil sein Haar relativ unbändig war und im Endeffekt eh tat was es wollte. Der junge Tanzlehrer hob nur unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue und folgte der stummen Aufforderung aber überraschenderweise, trat den Rückzug aus dem Badezimmer an und lief aber offensichtlich in die Richtung von Stiles‘ Zimmer, statt des Gästezimmers.

„Geh gefälligst ins Gästezimmer oder nach unten!“, rief der Student Derek zwar noch hinterher, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Worte auf taube Ohren trafen und geflissentlich ignoriert werden würden. Er hatte wirklich nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was manchmal im Kopf des Älteren vor sich ging – in einem Moment war er grimmig, dann einfach nur ernsthaft, fing an ihn aufzuziehen oder war regelrecht sanft. Vor allem schlugen die Launen des jungen Tanzlehrers manchmal im Bruchteil von Sekunden um und es war schwer die Sprünge immer nachvollziehen zu können. Stiles verscheuchte diese Gedanken aber mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln, weil dafür nun wirklich keine Zeit war, und griff stattdessen nach der Tube mit dem Gel, um ein wenig davon auf seine Finger zu geben und damit sein Haar wenigstens minimal in gewünschte Form zu bringen. Im Endeffekt sah er trotzdem wie üblich aus, als wäre er gerade erst aus dem Bett gestiegen und hätte die Haare einfach so gelassen, wie sie nach dem aufstehen ausgesehen hatten.

Nachdem Stiles mit seinen Haaren mehr oder minder zufrieden war, tapste er auch nach drüben in sein Zimmer und wie erwartet saß Derek erneut auf seinem Bett, hatte den Camcorder bereits wieder im Anschlag und filmte wohl bereits, als der Brünette den Raum verließ.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du darauf stehst den Kameramann zu mimen.“

„Oh, glaub mir, ich stehe noch auf ganz andere Sachen.“ Derek wackelte bei diesen Worten ernsthaft lasziv mit den Augenbrauen, während sein Blick kurz über den Jüngeren huschte. „Und ich ziehe es vor selbst zu filmen, als gefilmt zu werden“, fügte der Werwolf noch hinzu, als ob der vorherige Kommentar das normalste der Welt gewesen war. Wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen Stiles nicht recht wusste, was er von dem anderen halten sollte, weil er immer wieder für neue Überraschungen gut zu sein schien.

„Hast du eigentlich vor so zu gehen? Keine Krawatte und nicht mal ein Jackett??“, fragte der Student, während er an der Schublade mit seinen Socken stand und darin herum kramte, bis er endlich ein rein schwarzes Paar gefunden hatte. Die Socken mit der Spiderman-Optik wären zwar sicherlich ein netter Gag, aber wahrscheinlich würden ihn nur alle für bescheuert halten, die mitbekamen, dass er so etwas zu einer Hochzeit trug. Also doch lieber die schlichten schwarzen Socken.

„Natürlich habe ich eine Krawatte und ein Jackett, aber im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten brauche ich nicht ewig dafür mich einzukleiden und mache das bevor wir fahren.“

„Ich bin sehr betroffen über diesen boshaften Seitenhieb. Und wenn du mich nicht die ganze Zeit aufhalten würdest, dann wäre ich schon längst fertig!“ Stiles deutete mit einem Finger anklagend auf den jungen Tanzlehrer und verlor dabei beinahe das Gleichgewicht, weil er mit der anderen Hand gerade dabei war die Socke über seinen einen Fuß zu ziehen. Weil Derek bereits wieder eine Augenbraue bei dem Anblick hochzog, schmiss der Brünette sicherheitshalber schon mal ein „Spar dir den Kommentar!“ ein und stolperte einen Schritt zur Seite, als er den nun besockten Fuß wieder auf den Boden stellte. Dann streifte er sich auch noch rasch die zweite Socke über und angelte sich sein Jackett von der Rückenlehne seines Schreibtischstuhls, bevor er den Werwolf beinahe herausfordernd ansah.

„Siehst du, ich bin fertig. Jetzt bist du derjenige der im Verzug ist!“

„Du hast noch keine Schuhe an.“, merkte Derek trocken an und der Ansatz eines Grinsens schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als der Brünette daraufhin ein empörtes Schnauben von sich gab.

„Ja, wir müssen schließlich auch erst--“

„In fünf Minuten los, genau.“

Stiles machte große Augen und lief zu seinem Schreibtisch, um sein Handy aufzunehmen und einen Blick auf die Zeit zu werfen. Wieso war es denn auf einmal schon so spät? Sie wollten extra etwas eher losfahren als eigentlich ausgemacht, nur für den Fall dass spontan in diesem verschlafenen Nest Verkehrsstau ausbrach oder sie von irgendwas anderem aufgehalten werden würde. Stiles hatte nicht vor das Schicksal herauszufordern und deswegen würden sie besser zu früh zum Standesamt kommen, als am Ende zu spät dort aufzukreuzen. Der Student stopfte sein Handy in seine Hosentasche und fuhr herum, um die Treppe hinunter zu stolpern und dann doch mal seine Schuhe anzuziehen. Gerade als er das geschafft hatte, kam Derek dann auch die Treppe hinunter und bei dem Anblick stockte ihm unweigerlich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde der Atem. Der Ältere hatte sein eigenes Jackett ebenfalls an und war gerade dabei sich mit ein paar geschickten Handgriffen die Krawatte zu binden. Stiles hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Schwarzhaarige noch besser aussehen könnte als schon nur in dem weißen Hemd, aber das…selbst sexy schien da nicht mehr der angemessene Begriff zu sein und ein klein wenig hasste er Derek ja schon dafür, dass er ganz unbekümmert so herum lief und sich wahrscheinlich nicht mal bewusst war, wie er aussah. Oder er war sich dessen sehr wohl bewusst und ignorierte nur konsequent, was für eine Wirkung er auf den Rest der Menschheit hatte, das traute der Brünette dem anderen durchaus auch zu. Der junge Werwolf zog sich dann ebenfalls seine Schuhe an und hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als er sah, dass Stiles sich auch seine etwas ausgelatschten Chucks schnappte.

„Ich denke mal es wird jawohl okay sein sich später bequemere Schuhe anzuziehen. Wenn ich die Dinger den ganzen Tag trage, fallen mir sonst die Füße ab.“

„In dem Fall hätte ich ja auch anbieten können dich zu tragen.“

Stiles‘ Mund klappte unweigerlich auf und er starrte dem Älteren nur mit großen Augen nach, als dieser die Haustür öffnete und schon zum Camaro lief. Kurz huschte der Blick des Studenten auf die Chucks in seiner Hand und er war den Bruchteil einer Sekunde versucht sie doch daheim zu lassen, einfach nur um herauszufinden ob Derek diese Worte auch umsetzen würde, aber am Ende war es sowieso nur ein Scherz und nur deswegen schmerzende Füße zu riskieren war es definitiv nicht wert. Also schüttelte der Brünette dieses seltsame Gefühl ab, das der junge Tanzlehrer einmal mehr in ihm auslöste und trat auch hinaus, schloss die Haustür hinter sich ab und lief zu dem schwarzen Wagen, in dem Derek bereits auf ihn wartete.

~

Sie waren nicht als einzige viel zu früh beim Standesamt und Stiles war erfreut zu sehen, dass Scott auch schon anwesend war, zusammen mit seiner Freundin Kira, Allison und Isaac. Der Brünette lief direkt auf seine Freunde zu und zog sie kurzerhand in eine Gruppenumarmung, weil es doch schon eine ganze Weile her war, seit sie sich persönlich gesehen hatten.

„Wie ich sehe hast du eine Begleitung gefunden?“, fragte Allison schmunzelnd, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten und warf dabei einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter des Brünetten, der unweigerlich herum fuhr und, ja, beinahe hätte er vergessen, dass er nicht alleine da war. Nicht, weil Derek jemand war, dessen Anwesenheit man einfach so vergaß, sondern eher weil seine Gedanken überall und nirgends waren. Eigentlich war er sein ADHS seit etwa zwei Jahren los, aber trotzdem hatte der Student gerade das Gefühl einen Rückfall zu haben, weil sein Fokus querbeet war und seine Gedanken, sowie Emotionen wieder anfingen sich zu überschlagen. Irgendwie hatte das leichte Getrieze mit Derek ihn sehr erfolgreich davon abgelenkt weiter darüber nachzudenken, was dieser Tag bedeutete – der Tag, an dem Melissa offiziell die Frau an der Seite seines Vaters werden würde.

„Ja, das ist Derek Hale, mein…Tanzlehrer. Er hat sich dazu bereit erklärt heute mitzukommen.“

Er spürte regelrecht, wie der Blick des Werwolfes kurz zu ihm huschte, bevor dieser aber näher trat und die Hände seiner Freunde schüttelte, während diese sich ebenfalls vorstellten. Es war irgendwie selten zu sehen, wie diese beiden Teile seines Lebens nun aufeinander trafen und vor allem fragte der Brünette sich auch, seit wann er den jungen Tanzlehrer überhaupt als Teil seines Lebens erachtete. Seine Freunde hatten ihm auch eher ungläubige Blicke zugeworfen, als er den Älteren lediglich als seinen Tanzlehrer vorstellte, aber was hätte er denn sonst sagen sollen? Im Grunde war Derek doch auch nur das. Ja, sie hatten sich geküsst – vielmehr hatte Derek ihn geküsst – und _irgendwas_ war da zwischen ihnen, aber er hatte ehrlich gesagt keinen Schimmer was. Also war der Schwarzhaarige weiterhin einfach nur sein Tanzlehrer, weil von etwas anderem nie die Rede war und er würde sich die Peinlichkeit ersparen da mehr draus zu machen, als es für Derek vielleicht war. Der andere wurde gerade auch erst mal von den beiden Mädels in eine leichte Unterhaltung verwickelt, aber dennoch wirkte Derek eher etwas unbeholfen und kurz angebunden, während sein Blick kaum merklich immer mal wieder über die anderen Leute huschte, die sich vor dem Standesamt einfanden. Erst als nach einer Weile Parrish eintrudelte mit John im Schlepptau, setzten sich alle Gäste in Bewegung, um diesem nach einer kurzen Begrüßung und dem Dank für ihr Erscheinen nach drinnen zu folgen. Stiles versuchte nicht weiter darauf zu achten, dass der junge Tanzlehrer sich vielleicht etwas zu dicht hinter ihm befand und sich schließlich auch eine von dessen Händen auf seinen unteren Rücken verirrte, wie um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch den Weg die Treppe hinauf in den Raum fand, in dem alle bis zum Beginn der Trauung warten würden. Obwohl es nur eine standesamtliche Hochzeit war, waren Stiles und Scott als Trauzeugen ausgewählt worden und bevor John schon mal ins Zimmer ging um noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten mit dem Standesbeamten besprechen wollte, hatte er seinem Sohn die Schatulle mit den Ringen in die Hand gedrückt. Stiles steckte besagte Schatulle in die Tasche seines Jacketts und wandte sich gerade zu Derek um, weil er diesem zeigen wollte wo er sitzen konnte, da ertönte eine bekannte Stimme.

„Przemyslaw!!“

Dereks Augenbrauen verschmolzen beinahe mit seinem Haaransatz, soweit wanderten sie nach oben, als der Brünette einen leidenden Laut von sich gab und sich dann ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zwang.

„Großmutter, könntest du vielleicht _nicht_ meinen richtigen Namen in der Öffentlichkeit benutzen?“, zischte Stiles fast schon, während seine Wangen einen feinen Rot-Ton annahmen und er im selben Moment aber von der alten Dame überschwänglich umarmt und auf die Wangen geküsst wurde.

„Na, Unsinn. Du hast einen wunderschönen Namen.“, entgegnete seine Großmutter und tätschelte die Wange des Studenten, strich dann mit dem Daumen den Lippenstift davon, den sie durch ihre Küsse hinterlassen hatte. Stiles‘ Blick huschte ganz unweigerlich zu dem jungen Tanzlehrer und der Kerl sah allen Ernstes danach aus, als müsse er sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Er hatte Derek noch nie auch nur ansatzweise lachen sehen, aber wenn er von seiner Großmutter total vor diesem bloßgestellt wurde, _dann_ fand der Ältere das natürlich total amüsant.

„Groß bist du geworden und du schaust richtig erwachsen aus in diesen Klamotten.“

„Granny, ich bin 21 und wir haben uns Anfang des Jahres gesehen, also rede nicht, als ob du mich seit Jahren nicht gesehen hättest.“

Stiles kräuselte die Nase etwas und so sehr er seine Großmutter auch liebte, so peinlich war es ihm manchmal, was sie alles zu ihm sagte. Manchmal behandelte sie ihn immer noch wie einen 5-jährigen und das wurde ab einem gewissen Alter dann doch etwas anstrengend. Obwohl sie auch ganz anders konnte – wenn er daran zurückdachte, als sie ihm vor zwei Jahren von irgendwelchen Sexeskapaden aus ihrer Jugend berichtet hatte. Dinge, die man von seiner Großmutter aber auch nicht unbedingt hören wollte.

„Und wer ist dieser hübsche junge Mann? Gehört er etwa zu dir?“

„Uh, ja. Das ist Derek Hale, mein Tanzlehrer.“

Der Werwolf warf ihm für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen nicht zu deutenden Blick zu, bevor er dann aber ein kleines Lächeln aufsetzte und Stiles‘ Großmutter die Hand schüttelte, die sich ihm als Ewa vorstellte und direkt darauf bestand nicht gesiezt zu werden.

„Bevor ich deinen Großvater kennen gelernt habe, hatte ich auch mal eine kleine Liaison mit einem Tanzlehrer, aber du hast da eindeutig einen besseren Fang gemacht. Meiner war nicht so ein Leckerbissen, aber seine Muskeln waren nicht zu verachten. Tänzer haben wirklich bemerkenswerte Beinmuskeln.“

„Oh Gott, bitte wechsel das Thema. Du kannst auch ruhig weiter meinen richtigen Namen benutzen, wenn du verspricht, das nicht weiter auszuführen und am besten ganz fallen zu lassen.“ Die Stimme des Brünetten war vielleicht eine Tonlage zu hoch, aber wenn das so weit ging, würde Derek wahrscheinlich in fünf Minuten die Flucht ergreifen und sich nie wieder blicken lassen. Dass Stiles wollte, dass der Ältere sich wieder bei ihm blicken lassen würde, wollte er an diesem Punkt gar nicht erst analysieren.

„Nun stell dich mal nicht an, Przemek. Aber ich werde jawohl hoffentlich noch sagen dürfen, dass ihr zwei meiner Meinung nach sehr gut zusammen passt. Zwei hübsche junge Männer.“

Der Student wollte in diesem Moment am liebsten im Boden versinken, aber zum Glück traten in dem Moment die Standesbeamtin und John wieder aus dem Raum, woraufhin Scott nach unten lief, um seine Mutter zu holen, die dort bereits wartete. Auch wenn es keine kirchliche Trauung war, hatten sie die Hochzeit wenigstens etwas klassisch halten wollen und deswegen sollte John Melissa auch erst sehen, wenn es dann losgehen würde. Während die Gäste dann schon mal nach drinnen gingen, um sich zu setzen – Ewa hakte sich ernsthaft bei Derek ein, um an seiner Seite nach drinnen zu gehen – musste Stiles noch seinen Ausweis vorzeigen, damit die Personalien als rechtmäßig festgestellt werden konnten. Scott hatte seinen bereits zuvor vorgezeigt gehabt, ebenso wie das Brautpaar. Anschließend betrat der Brünette dann auch den Raum, wo sich alle anderen bereits gesetzt hatten und sein Vater auch gerade auf einem der beiden Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch der Standesbeamtin Platz nahm. Stiles sah, dass die inneren Plätze der ersten Reihe frei waren – für ihn und Scott – und dass Derek von seiner Großmutter dazu gebracht worden war sich mit in die erste Reihe zu setzen, was ja eigentlich für unmittelbare Familienangehörige vorgesehen war. Offenbar war Ewa davon überzeugt, dass sie ein Paar waren und Stiles fragte sich, wie er ihr den Gedanken wieder austreiben könnte, ohne es total peinlich werden zu lassen. Als er näher trat und sich dann auf seinen Stuhl sinken ließ, schnappte er auch direkt das Gespräch zwischen den beiden auf.

„Also, wie lange kennt ihr euch schon?“

„Knapp 3 ½ Monate.“

„Das ist ja schon eine kleine Weile. Ich bin wirklich froh darüber, dass mein Enkel endlich jemanden gefunden hat, den er auch der Familie vorstellt. Und dann auch noch zu so einem passenden Anlass.“

Stiles verschluckte sich einfach mal spontan an nichts, hustete kurz und starrte seine Großmutter mit großen Augen an, weil, _was?!_ Wenn er geahnt hätte, dass das in so eine Richtung laufen würde, dann hätte er Derek garantiert nicht mit her gebracht.

„Granny, wir sind nicht—Er ist nur—“ Der Brünette fuchtelte etwas hilflos mit einer Hand in der Luft, die kurz darauf von Derek abgefangen wurde und dann schlossen sich warme Finger sanft aber bestimmt um seine. Stiles blickte verwirrt auf ihre Hände und dann hoch in Dereks Augen, der ihn mit einem nicht zu deutenden Ausdruck anblickte, fast schon verletzlich wirkend, bevor sich aber ein in Stiles‘ Augen eindeutig unheilvolles Grinsen auf seine Lippen schlich, das seine dummen, perfekten, weißen Zähne entblößte.

„Ich bin wirklich gespannt darauf, was Stiles‘ Freunde für die Feier nachher vorbereitet haben“, sagte der Werwolf dann wieder an Ewa gewandt, ohne ihren vorherigen Worten im Geringsten zu widersprechen und Stiles kam sich nun wirklich vor wie in einem schlechten Film. Wer hatte Derek erlaubt vor seiner Großmutter zu tun, als wären sie zusammen? Das würde er Ewa doch nie wieder austreiben können! Der, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fast schmerzhafte, Druck seiner Finger hielt den Brünetten aber davon ab erneut protestieren zu wollen und er klappte mit einem leisen Schnaufen den Mund zu, während seine Hand weiterhin in Dereks ruhte. Schlimmer konnte dieser Tag doch echt nicht werden!

Es verstrich nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit und nachdem Melissa den Raum betreten hatte – gekleidet in einem etwas mehr als knielangen Rock und einer Bluse, in denselben Cremetönen wie Johns Anzug -, sich neben ihren baldigen Ehemann gesetzt hatte, der sie regelrecht bewundernd anblickte, fing die Standesbeamtin dann an mit der Begrüßung. Nachdem die recht junge Frau alle Anwesenden begrüßt hatte, erklärte sie kurz den Ablauf und ging kurz darauf dann auch schon in den wichtigen Teil über. Sie setzte sich dem Brautpaar gegenüber an ihren Schreibtisch und begann mit der Eheschließungsformel – fragte John und Melissa einzeln, nacheinander, ob die beiden diese Eheschließung eingehen wollten. Im Anschluss an die Bejahung beider Seiten erklärte die Standesbeamtin sie nun zu rechtmäßig verbundenen Eheleuten aus und hätte Derek den Brünetten nicht mit einem Anstupsen beinahe vom Stuhl geworfen, hätte Stiles wahrscheinlich total verpennt, dass er die Ringe in der Tasche hatte und diese nun nach vorne bringen musste. Der Student räusperte sich verlegen und rappelte sich von seinem Platz auf, warf dem jungen Tanzlehrer einen kurzen Schulterblick zu, bevor er dann an den Tisch heran trat und die Schatulle öffnete, damit sein Vater den Ring für Melissa herausnehmen konnte. John steckte seiner Frau den Ring zärtlich auf den Finger und die gelernte Krankenschwester tat es ihm gleich, nachdem sie den anderen Ring aus der Schatulle genommen hatte. Stiles betrachtete diesen Austausch mit gemischten Gefühlen und zuckte überrascht zusammen, als er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken ließ und sich ein kräftiger Arm um seine Taille schlang. Derek schickte ihm auf seinen verwirrt-fragenden Blick hin nur den kleinsten Ansatz eines Lächeln und drückte die Fingerkuppen sanft gegen Stiles‘ Seite. Natürlich, der Werwolf bekam wahrscheinlich mit, dass sein Puls total unruhig war und es war seltsam rührend, dass der andere ihn mit dieser Geste offenbar beruhigen wollte. John und Melissa verliehen ihrer Liebe nun noch mit dem Brautkuss Ausdruck, woraufhin der ganze Raum anfing zu applaudieren und der Brünette konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er seinen Vater das letzte Mal verlegen, aber auch gleichzeitig so unglaublich glücklich gesehen hatte. Es war die richtige Entscheidung für die beiden zu Heiraten und wahrscheinlich längst überfällig. Auch wenn Stiles dennoch eine Weile brauchen würde sich an die neuen Gegebenheiten zu gewöhnen, im Grunde änderte sich ja nichts weiter. Außer, dass das frische Ehepaar nun sicherlich richtig zusammenziehen würde, wo sie bisher immer nur zwischen ihren beiden Häusern gependelt hatten.

Es war ein weiteres Anstoßen von Derek notwendig, um ihn zurück in die Gegenwart zu holen, und der Brünette erhob sich erneut, weil nun sowohl das Brautpaar, als auch Scott und er als Trauzeugen, ihre Unterschrift auf die Hochzeitsurkunde setzen mussten, um die Trauung endgültig zu besiegeln. Beinahe hätte der Brünette gewohnt mit _Stiles_ unterschrieben, fing sich aber im letzten Moment noch ab und kritzelte stattdessen auf seine Linie ein etwas unsauberes _Przemyslaw Stilinski_ , bevor sein bester Freund mit _Scott McCall_ unterschrieb. Das frisch gebackene Ehepaar hatte sich schon zuvor auf einen Doppelnamen geeignet, weil sie beide nicht recht ihren gewohnten Nachnamen aufgeben wollten und weil sie beide auch weiterhin wenigstens einen Teil ihres Nachnamens mit ihren Söhnen gemein haben wollten. Deswegen fand sich hinter Johns und Melissas Namen ein _Stilinski-McCall_ ein und der Anblick machte Stiles fast etwas wehmütig, aber da schlang sich der Arm seines besten Freundes um seine Schulter und dessen „Jetzt sind wir ganz offiziell Brüder“ sorgte dafür, dass der Brünette ein leises Lachen nicht zurückhalten konnte. In diesem Moment setzte sich eine seltsame Art von Zufriedenheit neben der weiterhin anhaltenden Unruhe in seiner Brust fest und ihm war klar, dass bald alles gut wieder gut sein würde – besser, sogar, wenn er sich anschaute, wie viel Liebe sich nicht nur in den Gesichtsausdrücken der frisch gebackenen Eheleute wiederspiegelte.

~

„Ich hasse dich!“

„Lüge.“

„Ich kann dich trotzdem nicht ausstehen dafür, dass meine Großmutter jetzt ernsthaft denkt, dass wir zusammen sind! Was zur Hölle sollte das?!“

„Sie schien doch beeindruckt oder wolltest du ihr lieber sagen, dass du deinen Tanzlehrer dabei hast, weil sich sonst niemand gefunden hat, der dich freiwillig zur Hochzeit begleitet hätte?“

Stiles knirschte mit den Zähnen und würde der Ältere nicht gerade am Fahren sein, dann würde sein unverschämt perfekter Kiefer nun Bekanntschaft mit der Faust des Brünetten machen. Wobei er sich höchstwahrscheinlich die Hand brechen würde und folglich war es sicherlich besser so, dass Derek gerade fuhr. Die Trauung im Standesamt war nach insgesamt etwa 25 Minuten vorbei gewesen und die kleine Gesellschaft hatte sich erst mal wieder aufgelöst, um nun zum Ort der Hochzeitsfeier zu fahren, wo dann noch mehr Leute zu ihnen stoßen würden – darunter auch alle aus dem Revier und diverse Angestellt aus dem Krankenhaus, die nicht gerade im Dienst waren. Stiles fühlte sich noch immer etwas aufgewühlt von den verworrenen Gefühlen, vorrangig der letzten halben Stunde, und Dereks Art regte ihn zugegeben etwas mehr auf, als es vielleicht sollte. Auch wenn der Kerl nun wirklich verdammt unverschämt und übertrieben selbstüberzeugt war.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, aber trotzdem ist es absoluter Mist, dass du ihr auftischst wie seien zusammen. Das war absolut unnötig. Du hättest auch einfach sagen können, dass wir Freunde sind.“

„Ich habe ihr das nicht ‚aufgetischt‘, ich habe ihrer Vermutung lediglich nicht widersprochen – das ist ein Unterschied. Und nachdem du mich allen als dein Tanzlehrer vorgestellt hast, wäre es auch äußerst seltsam, wenn ich mich dann als Freund vorstelle. Vor allem, weil du uns nicht als solche siehst oder sind wir in deinem Buch neuerdings Freunde?“

„Nein. Aber du siehst uns jawohl auch kaum als Freunde, also spar dir diesen vorwurfsvollen Unterton. Das ist _nicht_ meine Schuld!“

„Da hast du Recht, weil ‚nur Freunde’ sich normalerweise nicht küssen.“

Der Brünette gab ein eher peinliches Japsen von sich und, okay, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Derek das so einfach aussprechen würde. Bisher waren sie kein einziges Mal darauf zu sprechen gekommen, was da zwischen ihnen war und was es mit den Küssen auf sich hatte und er war davon ausgegangen, dass der Werwolf das Thema bewusst ignorierte oder vermied. Bevor Stiles die Überraschung darüber verwunden hatte und etwas Vernünftiges erwidern konnte, waren sie aber schon bei der Location angekommen und Derek stieg unmittelbar nach abschalten des Motors aus seinem Camaro. Der Student blinzelte ein paar Mal und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als der junge Tanzlehrer vor der Motorhaube stehen blieb, fragend-auffordernd eine seiner eindrucksvollen Augenbrauen hob und dann ein Zähne-bleckendes Grinsen zeigte. Okay, der Typ wollte Spielchen spielen? Das konnte Stiles auch! Er öffnete die Autotür und wollte herausspringen, gab aber einen abgewürgten Laut von sich, als der Sicherheitsgurt sich in seine Brust drückte.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich erst abschnallen, dann funktioniert das in der Regel besser“, kam der trockene Kommentar von einem sichtlich amüsierten Derek und der Student nahm sich in diesem Moment vor, dass er den Rest des Tages sein bestes geben würde, um den anderen möglichst oft in Verlegenheit zu bringen, als Rache für all das hier.

„Ich hasse dich wirklich“, murrte der Brünette in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und selbst das gleichzeitige Zuschlagen der Autotür hatte nicht verhindern können, dass diese Worte bei Dereks empfindlichen Ohren ankamen, so unbeeindruckt wie dieser ihn ansah.

„Na komm, _Schatz_ , wir sollten rein gehen“, verkündete Stiles mit einem gespielten Säuseln, als er dann schlussendlich neben dem Älteren stand und hakte sich zeitgleich bei Derek ein, der es ernsthaft wagte nur ein belustigtes Schnauben von sich zu geben und ihn dann ungeniert mit sich zu ziehen. Irgendwie hatte der Brünette erwartet, dass der Ältere seinen Arm weg zog oder sich wenigstens über den lächerlichen Kosenamen empören würde, aber nichts dergleichen. Vielleicht würde es doch etwas schwieriger werden den anderen in Verlegenheit zu bringen, als er gedacht hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und mit diesem Kapitel wäre dann der aktuelle Stand der Story erreicht. Ich hatte erst angefangen sie zu posten, nachdem ich schon einige Kapitel fertig hatte und es kann sein, dass es von nun an nicht mehr ganz so oft/regelmäßig weiter geht. A aber das nächste ist schon größtenteils geschrieben und sollte also nicht allzu ewig auf sich warten lassen :)


	26. Chapter 26

Die Stadthalle von Beacon Hills war verhältnismäßig klein, aber hatte genau die richtige Größe für die Hochzeitsfeier des Sheriffs und auch wenn Stiles am Vortag bei den Vorbereitungen geholfen hatte, war es dennoch beeindruckend das Endresultat zu sehen. Wenn er daran dachte, wie die Stadthalle bei seinem letzten Betreten – ihr Schulabschluss hatte hier stattgefunden – ausgesehen hatte, waren die Dekorationen jetzt um einiges besser. Es war recht schlicht gehalten, mit Ballons und Tüchern an den Wänden, sowie einem Banner an der vorderen Seite des Raumes, auf dem Gratulationen an das Brautpaar standen. An der Seite der kleinen Bühne war ein Whiteboard mit der Aufschrift „Gästebuch“ und einigen Verzierungen, um das auch Tücher geschlungen waren und Luftballons angebracht, davor stand ein Stehtisch mit einem Buch darauf – hier konnten alle Gäste ein paar Worte an das Brautpaar schreiben, Glückwünsche, Grüße oder Sprüche. Stiles wusste, dass dort auch ein Buch mit Kurzgedichten lag, falls jemand nichts aus dem Kopf wusste, konnte er dort einfach etwas Passendes nachschlagen, um es im Gästebuch zu notieren. Der Brünette nahm sich vor, später auch eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, aber jetzt hieß es erst mal nach vorne laufen, wo sich an der Seite der Tisch für die Familie des Brautpaares befand. John und Melissa würden ebenfalls mit bei ihnen am Tisch sitzen, da sie ursprünglich zwar an einem länglichen Tisch direkt vor der Bühne hatten sitzen sollen, aber dort befand sich nun die auserkorene Tanzfläche für später. Der Vater des Brünetten und Melissa waren noch nicht da, aber seine Großmutter, Scott und Kira saßen bereits am Tisch, als er mit Derek im Schlepptau dort hin kam. Dass er noch immer bei dem Älteren eingeharkt war, vermittelte den Blicken nach zu urteilen aber direkt wieder den falschen Eindruck und der Brünette war erst versucht den Arm weg zu ziehen, beschloss aber sich daran einfach nicht weiter zu stören. Er ließ sich auf den Platz sinken neben dem Stuhl, der für seinen Vater gedacht war, und somit musste Derek damit leben wieder neben Ewa zu sitzen, die darüber aber ziemlich erfreut zu sein schien. Die meisten anderen Gäste hatten sich bereits eingefunden und suchten sich ihre mit Namensschildern ausgestatteten Plätze. Das Timing des Brautpaares war nahezu perfekt, denn als gerade alle ihre Plätze gefunden hatten, wurde die große Eingangstür zur Halle von Parrish aufgestoßen, der irgendwie die Rolle des Chauffeurs für das Brautpaar übernommen hatte, und sofort erhoben sich alle an ihren Tischen, um John und Melissa mit Jubel und Applaus zu begrüßen. Der Student konnte nicht anders, als darüber zu lächeln, wie die beiden am Strahlen waren und wie alle Leute im Raum für sie jubelten. Das Brautpaar durchquerte den Raum und ließ sich dann auf ihre Plätze am Tisch sinken. John warf seinem Sohn einen Blick und ein Lächeln zu, wartete, bis sich alle wieder gesetzt hatten, bevor er sich erhob und vor Beginn des Essens erst noch ein paar Worte an alle Anwesenden richtete, sich für ihr Erscheinen bedankte und dann auch sagte wie glücklich es ihn machte so eine wundervolle Frau an seiner Seite zu haben – zusammen mit einer wundervollen Familie. Die Rede war zwar recht kurz gehalten, aber dennoch gefühlvoll und irgendwie rührend, aber dann wurde endlich das Buffet eröffnet und natürlich durften die frisch verheirateten sich zuerst etwas nehmen. Stiles‘ Blick schweifte kurz zum Nachbartisch und er bemerkte, dass Lydia dort saß und gerade ihren Camcorder auf den Tisch sinken ließ, somit wahrscheinlich die Rede gefilmt hatte.

„Mist, ich habe gar nicht an den Cam—“ Der Brünette wurde dadurch unterbrochen, dass Derek ihm besagten Camcorder vor die Nase legte und die ausdrucksstarken Augenbrauen des Älteren zuckten kurz leicht nach oben, als ob er fragen wollte, ob irgendwas Sache war. Stiles schmunzelte unweigerlich und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Wenn seine Finger beim Greifen nach dem Aufnahmegerät eventuell die Hand des Werwolfes streifte, die sich auch noch einen Moment am Camcorder befand, dann ging das jawohl niemanden etwas an…

 

Beim Essen wurde viel geredet, gescherzt und gelacht in der Halle und Derek wurde von der Großmutter des Brünetten wieder in das ein oder andere Gespräch verwickelt. Stiles bekam aber nicht immer mit worum es ging, weil er in andere Unterhaltungen eingebunden war und er hoffte einfach mal, dass Ewa nicht noch mehr Unsinn verbreitete wie zuvor. Als dann irgendwann alle mit Essen fertig waren, wurde endlich die recht schlichte, aber trotzdem schöne Hochzeitstorte in den Raum gefahren und das Brautpaar ging nach vorne, um die Torte als Nachtisch gemeinsam anzuschneiden, wie es Tradition war. Stiles beobachtete amüsiert grinsend, wie Melissa nach dem Anschneiden etwas Sahne von der Torte auf die Finger nahm und diese dann John auf die Wange schmierte, woraufhin von vielen Seiten Gelächter ertönte. Die beiden scherzten scheinbar einen Moment etwas herum, bevor Melissa sich erbarmte und die Sahne mit einer Serviette wieder von der Wange des Sheriffs wischte – zuvor aber ein wenig davon weg küsste – und dann fingen sie an Tortenstücke an alle auszuteilen. Der Brünette nahm sich vor zu warten, bis die meisten etwas hatten, bevor er sich anstellte, aber letztendlich kam dann Derek mit zwei Tellern an den Tisch, stellte ihm einen hin und den anderen Ewa.

„Du hast dich jetzt extra da angestellt und holst dir selbst nicht?“, wollte der Student etwas skeptisch wissen und schob den Teller demonstrativ in Dereks Richtung, wollte dazu ansetzen sich zu erheben und sich selbst etwas zu holen, aber eine Hand des Älteren legte sich auf seinen Oberschenkel und natürlich war dieser kräftig genug, um ihn nur so schon davon abhalten zu können aufzustehen.

„Ich stehe nicht auf so schrecklich süße Sachen.“

„Woher willst du ohne Probieren wissen, dass die Torte süß ist??“

Stiles blickte den jungen Werwolf nahezu herausfordernd an und blinzelte dann aber verwirrt, als dieser ihm wortlos die Kuchengabel hinhielt, den Teller bereits wieder zurück zu Stiles geschoben hatte, ohne dass dieser etwas davon mitbekommen hatte. Der Brünette zögerte nur kurz, bevor er dann aber ein Stückchen vom Kuchen auf die Gabel nahm und diese dann aber, anstatt es selbst zu essen, in die Richtung des Älteren hielt.

„Probier. Wenn es dir zu süß ist, okay, aber wenn nicht, dann nimmst du das Stück und ich hole mir selbst etwas.“

Derek blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus amüsiert und ungläubig an, bevor er aber erstaunlicherweise nur nachgiebig mit den Schultern zuckte und sich vorbeugte, um den Kuchen von der Gabel zu probieren. Stiles versuchte einfach nicht darauf zu achten, wie sich in dem Moment merklich die Blicke aller anderen am Tisch auf sie richteten und spätestens jetzt würde wohl nicht nur seine Großmutter den falschen Eindruck haben. Allerdings war der Brünette zugegeben im nächsten Augenblick direkt schon wieder dadurch abgelenkt, wie der Ältere sich kurz mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen fuhr, um etwas Sahne davon zu entfernen.

„Definitiv zu süß“, lautete schließlich Dereks Fazit und er hob in einer ‚habe ich dir doch gesagt‘ Geste eine Augenbraue, bevor er nach seiner Kaffeetasse griff und den letzten Schluck von dem inzwischen sicherlich kalten Getränk zu sich nahm. Der Student war gedanklich noch bei dem Anblick von dem Werwolf, wie er den Kuchen probiert hatte, aber er überspielte das, indem er erneut etwas Kuchen auf die Gabel nahm und nun selbst anfing zu essen. Wenn der Schwarzhaarige selbst keinen Kuchen wollte, dann eben nicht – Stiles würde garantiert nicht nein zu dem seiner Meinung nach sehr köstlichen Nachtisch sagen. Er musste sich nur verkneifen im Anschluss noch ein weiteres Stück der Torte zu holen, aber so riesig war diese auch nicht, als dass sich jeder zwei Stücke erlauben könnte und was übrig blieb gönnte er dann doch lieber dem Brautpaar anstatt selbst gierig zu sein. Auch während des Verzehrs der Nachspeise herrschten muntere Unterhaltungen im Raum und der Brünette war zugegeben überrascht, dass sich alles viel lockerer anfühlte als er vermutet hatte.

 

Im Anschluss an den Nachtisch wurde dann von Danny, der heute die Rolle des DJs übernommen hatte und ihnen somit noch mal einige Kosten für einen professionellen eingespart hatte, auf ein Handzeichen von John hin die bisher leise im Hintergrund klimpernde Musik gestoppt und nach einem Mikrofon gegriffen.

„Jetzt wo alle gesättigt sind würde das Brautpaar nun gerne die Tanzfläche eröffnen. Nach Abschluss des Eröffnungstanzes gibt es aber noch eine kurze Unterbrechung für den Wurf des Brautstraußes, bevor die Tanzfläche dann für alle eröffnet ist. Und keine Sorge, es werden nur die erste zwei Lieder etwas klassisches sein, bevor wir dann zu modernere Musik übergehen“, sprach Danny mit seinem typischen strahlenden Grinsen in das Mikrofon und aus ein paar Teilen der Halle war leises Lachen zu hören, bevor sich die Aufmerksamkeit dann auf John richtete, der sich von seinem Platz erhob. Er streckte Melissa einladend die Hand entgegen und sobald ihre zierlicheren Finger sich um die seinen schlossen, ertönten aus den Boxen auch schon die ersten Klänge eines langsamen Walzers. Stiles drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl etwas, um mit dem Blick zu verfolgen, wie die beiden sich zur freigeräumten Fläche vor der niedrigen Bühne begaben und sich dann in die richtige Tanzhaltung begaben, bevor sie sich anfingen im Takt zur Musik über das Parkett zu bewegen. Dabei blickten sie sich fast ununterbrochen mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in die Augen und man konnte die Liebe zwischen dem frisch verheirateten Paar regelrecht in der Halle spüren. Auch wenn der Student wirklich erst noch eine Weile brauchen würde sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass der Ring am Finger seines Vaters nun nicht mehr das Gegenstück zu dem seiner Mutter war, der Anblick von John und Melissa, wie offensichtlich glücklich sie einander machten, löste ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust aus. Stiles beobachtete zusammen mit allen anderen im Raum, wie das Paar sich langsam – und eindeutig geübt – über die Tanzfläche bewegte und für diesen Moment schienen sie alleine in ihrer eigenen Welt zu existieren. Das machte ihm nur einmal mehr bewusst, dass er kein Recht hatte die Liebe seines Vaters zu Melissa in irgendeiner Weise in Frage zu stellen oder unfair zu finden wegen seiner Mutter. Claudia war schon so lange von ihnen gegangen und John hatte es mehr als verdient wieder glücklich zu sein und Stiles wusste, dass die Mutter seines besten Freundes niemals versuchen oder erwarten würde Claudia zu ersetzen. Außerdem, wenn irgendwie die Möglichkeit bestünde, dass die Mutter des Brünetten das alles gerade sehen könnte, dann würde sie sich aufrichtig freuen und den beiden alles Glück der Welt wünschen. Das Ende des Liedes riss Stiles zum Glück wieder aus seinen Gedanken, bevor diese ihm noch mehr die Luft abschnüren konnten und er blinzelte ein paar Mal, ließ ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zurückkehren, als er zusammen mit dem Rest des Saals applaudierte.

„Zum Wurf des Brautstraußes würden wir nun alle unverheirateten Damen nach vorne bitten“, erklang Dannys Stimme wieder aus den Lautsprechern und direkt erhoben sich ein paar der weiblichen Gäste, um sich vorne zu gruppieren, in der Hoffnung, dass eine von ihnen den Strauß fangen würde. John trat etwas zur Seite und Melissa holte den Brautstraß, den sie für den Tanz am Tisch gelassen hatte.

„Przemek, willst du dich nicht auch mit aufstellen?“

„Granny, warum sollte ich das tun? Meines Wissens nach bin ich nicht über Nacht zur Frau geworden und die Tradition besagt, dass durch den Wurf des Brautstraußes die nächste Braut gewählt wird.“

„Aber dann haben Schwule ja gar keine Chance daran teilzunehmen. Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand etwas dagegen sagen würde, Junge.“

„Ich will aber gar nicht teilnehmen und mal ganz davon abgesehen bin ich nicht schwul“, gab der Brünette mit einem Aufseufzen zurück und natürlich wanderte der Blick von Ewa daraufhin zu Derek und wieder zurück zu ihrem Enkel, der sich davon abhalten musste sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht zu fahren. Womit hatte er das alles verdient?

„Ich bin bi, okay? Das ist was anderes.“ Stiles wusste nicht, warum er das jetzt eher dem jungen Tanzlehrer ins Gesicht gesagt hatte statt zu seiner Großmutter, an die es eigentlich gerichtet war. Dereks Augenbrauen kletterten ein paar Millimeter in die Höhe und da umspielte eindeutig der Ansatz eines amüsierten Grinsens seine Lippen. So viel zu dem Plan den Älteren im Laufe des Tages in Verlegenheit bringen zu wollen – er brachte eher sich selbst ständig in Verlegenheit. Zumindest Ewa schien mit der Antwort zufrieden und bedeutete dem Studenten nun mit einer Handbewegung, dass er wieder zum Geschehene vorne blicken sollte, wo Melissa sich bereits umgedreht hatte und genau in diesem Moment den Brautstrauß über ihren Kopf hinweg nach hinten warf. Entweder war der Strauß aber leichter als angenommen oder sie warf einfach nur viel zu kräftig, denn die Blumen segelten schräg über die paar Frauen hinweg, die versuchten danach zu greifen und Stiles zuckte automatisch etwas zurück, weil er der Blumenstrauß sein Gesicht nur sehr knapp verfehlte. Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte daraufhin Stille und alle blickten perplex zu einem schwarzhaarigen Tanzlehrer, der die Blumen an die Brust bekommen und reflexartig festgehalten hatte, das Objekt anschaute, als habe es ihn persönlich beleidigt.

„Nun, das war unerwartet“, kommentierte Danny in das überraschte Schweigen hinein und während viele mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln anfingen zu klatschen, konnte Stiles sich ein Prusten beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen.

„Du wirst sicherlich eine sehr hübsche Braut sein~“

Dass Derek ihm dafür einen ziemlich eindrucksvollen Killerblick schickte, konnte das Lachen auch nicht davon abhalten über die Lippen des Brünetten zu sprudeln und dass der Ältere die Blumen so rasch auf den Tisch legte, als habe er sich daran verbrannt, machte die Situation irgendwie nur noch amüsanter. Im nächsten Moment schreckte Stiles dann aber durch plötzliches Aufstehen des Älteren zusammen und rechneten schon damit, dass dieser nun wegen seinem Lachen wütend war - bei Derek würde ihn das definitiv nicht wundern - aber stattdessen schlang eine große warme Hand sich nun um seinen Nacken und übte merklich, aber nich gänzlich unsanft etwas Druck aus.

"Wir gehen tanzen", verkündete der Werwolf dann an niemand bestimmtes am Tisch gerichtet und das "Tun wir?" von dem Studenten klang etwas abgewürgt, weil Derek ihn nur mit der Hand im Nacken regelrecht dazu zwang sich auch von seinem Platz zu erheben. Diese übermenschlichen Kräfte waren eindeutig nicht fair und es war sicherlich ratsamer sich seinem Schicksal zu fügen - tanzen war immerhin besser als erwürgt werden. Ewa beobachtete sie nur sichtlich amüsiert und auch die anderen am Tisch schienen nicht weiter um Stiles' Wohlergehen besorgt, sondern schmunzelten nur im Stille vor sich hin.

"Könntest du deine Hand mal da weg nehmen?"

"Nein."

"Bist du jetzt ernsthaft sauer wegen meiner Aussage oder weil ich gelacht habe?"

"Nein."

"Das war nur ein Scherz, das ist dir klar, oder? Du siehst zwar gut aus, aber ich glaube in einem Brautkleid und mit dem ewig grimmigen Gesicht wäre 'hübsche Braut' nicht zutreffend."

Wahrscheinlich lehnte er sich damit nur noch mehr aus dem Fenster, aber Stiles konnte sein Mundwerk einfach nicht aufhalten und er jammerte leise, weil der Druck auf seinen Nacken für einen kurzen Moment dann doch schmerzhaft wurde. Kurz darauf war die Hand aber verschwunden und stattdessen schlang der kräftige Arm des Älteren sich um die Mitte seines Rückens, während die freie Hand nach Stiles' griff.

"Aus dem Grund wärst du ja auch die Braut. Du machst sicherlich eine bessere Figur in einem Kleid als ich", entgegnete Derek auf einmal ruhig, regelrecht ernst und für einen Moment war der Brünette unschlüssig, ob das wirklich scherzhaft gemeint war. Allerdings sorgte die entfernteste Vorstellung Derek zu heiraten direkt mal dafür, dass sein Puls etwas in die Höhe ging und er betete nur darum, dass der Ältere gerade nicht auf seinen Herzschlag achtete, weil das eindeutig den falschen Eindruck vermitteln würde. Oder den richtigen.

"Soll das etwa ein Antrag sein?", wollte der Student belustigt wissen, weil ihm zugegeben nichts besseres einfiel und für einen Augenblick sah der Ältere aus, als würde er das wirklich überdenken müssen. Als ob in irgendeinem Universum die Chance bestünde, dass so jemand wie Derek auch nur entfernt in Betracht ziehen würde jemanden wie ihn zu heiraten.

"Ich glaube dafür kennen wir uns noch nicht lange genug."

Das beinahe neckischen Grinsen, dass sich dabei auf die Lippen des jungen Tanzlehrers legte - der sie bereits zu einem weiteren langsamen Walzer über die Tanzfläche führte - ließ aus unerfindlichem Grund Wärme in die Wangen des Studenten steigen und mehr als ein weniger schlagfertiges "Arsch" bekam er im Gegenzug nicht heraus. Was auch immer heute mit dem Älteren los war, er schien eindeutig zu viel Spaß daran zu haben ihn aufzuziehen und aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Damit schien das Gespräch aber erst mal wieder beendet zu sein und Stiles versuchte sich lieber darauf zu konzentrieren, was seine Füße veranstalteten und gleichzeitig ließ er seinen Blick über Dereks Schulter hinweg zu den anderen paar Leuten auf der Tanzfläche schweifen, auch wenn er spürte, dass der Ältere eindeutig ihn die ganze Zeit anschaute.

"Hat sich deine Befürchtung von heute Morgen eigentlich bewahrheitet oder ist jetzt alles gut?"

"Huh? Was meinst du?"

"Du hattest doch Sorge, ob du dich vollends auf die Hochzeit würdest einlassen und darüber freuen können."

Stiles war zugegeben überrascht, dass der Ältere sich ihr kurzes Gespräch vor der Fahrt zum Standesamt gemerkt hatte und er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass diese Tatsache ein seltsam warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust auslöste. Vor allem auch, weil Derek sich anhörte, als würde er das nicht nur aus reiner Neugier oder Höflichkeit fragen, sondern weil es ihn wirklich interessierte. Wobei der Ältere auch nicht der Typ dafür war etwas zu fragen, was er eigentlich nicht wissen wollte. Trotzdem, der Brünette war positiv überrascht davon und das lenkte ihn davon ab, dass Dereks Nähe zu seinem Ohr ihm einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte, als der warme Atem seine Ohrmuschel und seinen Hals beim Sprechen gestreift hatte.

"Ich habe mich vielleicht etwas umsonst verrückt gemacht. Es ist weiterhin seltsam, aber es fühlt sich auch richtig an, dass die beiden nun verheiratet sind und wer bin ich, anderen ihr Glück abzusprechen." Er deutet ein Schulterzucken an und stellte fest, dass er sich gar nicht mehr so sehr auf die Schritte beim Tanzen konzentrieren musste wie noch vor ein paar Wochen. Ob das aber daran lag, dass der junge Werwolf so gut führte oder daran, dass er selbst einfach besser geworden war, vermochte er nicht auszumachen. Inzwischen lief bereits das zweite Lied und danach würde es, wie Danny angekündigt hatte, dann ja endlich Musik geben, zu der man moderner würde tanzen können. Stiles würde nicht behaupten, dass er darin gut war, aber sich instinktiv zu Musik bewegen war definitiv mehr sein Ding als sich nach gewissen Vorgaben über die Tanzfläche zu begeben. So schön es sich auch anfühlte nahe an Dereks Körper zu sein und dessen warme Hände an sich zu spüren. Als das Lied dann kurz darauf auch endlich vorbei war und Danny zu etwas modernerem wechselte, verabschiedete der Werwolf sich dann auch direkt wieder von der Tanzfläche – der Brünette hatte nicht mal die Chance neckend zu fragen, ob der Ältere etwa nur klassisch tanzen konnte. Bevor er sich aber alleine auf die Musik einließ, beobachtete er Derek noch einen Moment und musste unweigerlich leise Glucksen, weil dieser beim Anblick des Brautstraußes an seinem Platz eine leichte Grimasse zog. Als daraufhin der Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen sich wieder in seine Richtung drehte und dieser Stiles‘ Laut offenbar über die Musik und Gespräche hinweg gehört hatte, zuckte der Student nur unschuldig grinsend mit den Schultern und mischte sich dann mehr unter die anderen tanzenden Leute. Die Tanzfläche war nun deutlich besiedelter und der Brünette entdeckte auch ein paar seiner Freunde, gesellte sich zu ihnen und lenkte sich dadurch erfolgreich davon ab, zu Derek schauen zu wollen.

Nachdem Stiles ein paar Songs lang getanzt hatte, wollte er dann doch mal wieder eine Pause machen und begab sich zurück zum Tisch, wo Derek mal wieder von Ewa in ein Gespräch verwickelt worden war und dabei nicht sonderlich glücklich dreinschaute. Der Brünette wollte wahrscheinlich gar nicht wissen, was seine Großmutter wieder redete. Er ließ sich auf seinen Platz neben Derek sinken und genehmigte sich erst mal einen Schluck zu trinken, bevor er dann zu dem Älteren schaute und ihm ein kleines Grinsen schickte.

"Na, hat meine Großmutter wieder irgendwelchen Unsinn erzählt oder gefragt?"

„Keine Sorge, nur ein paar Anekdoten aus deiner Kindheit.“

„Oh mein Gott…“ Stiles spürte, wie ihm wahrscheinlich ein wenig Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich und erst als der andere dann ernsthaft leise lachte, wurde ihm klar, dass Derek ihn nur hatte auf den Arm nehmen wollen damit und wahrscheinlich hatte Ewa ihm doch nur irgendwelchen langweiligen Quatsch erzählt.

„Ich sollte offenbar mal nach ein paar Anekdoten fragen – der Reaktion nach zu urteilen scheint es da ja ein paar nette zu geben“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige mit dem Ansatz eines fiesen Grinsens auf den Lippen und während ein kleiner Teil von Stiles sich darüber freute, dass der andere für einen Moment regelrecht locker wirkte, bereute ein anderer kleinerer Teil es zugebeben schon ein wenig den Älteren mit hierher geschleift zu haben. Es musste definitiv nicht sein, dass Derek irgendwelche peinlichen Kindheitsgeschichten über ihn in Erfahrung brachte – von der Sorte gab es nämlich zu seinem Leidwesen reichlich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich habe ich das nächste Kapitel mal fertig bekommen und ich bin nicht ganz zufrieden damit, aber das gibt sich dann im nächsten hoffentlich wieder. Vor allem wird im nächsten wahrscheinlich auch mal wieder etwas interessanteres passieren, als nur Geplänkel und unsinniges Gerede.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles schreckte mit hämmerndem Herzen aus dem Schlaf hoch und auch wenn dieser Albtraum nicht so schlimm gewesen war wie die bisherige, verspürte er dennoch das Gefühl kalter Angst im Brustkorb. Das wurde nicht besser, als seine Augen versuchten sich blinzelnd an die Umgebung zu gewöhnen und als er die Hände neben sich stützte, um sich aufzusetzen, musste der Brünette feststellen, dass er definitiv nicht in seinem Bett lag. Er spürte Blätter und Äste unter seinen Händen, weswegen sein Puls direkt noch mehr in die Höhe ging. Träumte er immer noch? Er hatte davon gehört, dass manche Leute Träume in Träumen haben konnten, aber er hatte es noch nie selbst erlebt und die Ungewissheit jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Es musste ein Traum sein, richtig?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich warne nur schon mal vor: Das Kapitel ist nicht Korrektur gelesen und da es größtenteils auf einem Tablet entstanden ist, beinhaltet es wahrscheinlich einige Fehler (ein Hoch auf die liebe Autokorrektur, ne). Aber wo ich schon so lange hierfür gebraucht habe, will ich es direkt raushauen.
> 
> Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich hoffe das lange Warten hat sich wenigstens ein mini bisschen gelohnt :"D

"Du bist stockbesoffen."

"Boshafte Verleud—Verleumd’ng…"

"Uh-huh." Derek rollte nur gutmütig mit den Augen, während er den Jüngeren gegen die Seite seines Camaros lehnte und hoffte, der Brünette würde es schaffen den kurzen Moment aufrecht zu bleiben, den er brauchte ihre Jacketts von der Rückbank zu fischen und den Wagen zu verschließen. Stiles machte irgendeine nichtssagende, unelegante Bewegung mit einer Hand und brabbelte etwas, das selbst für die empfindlichen Ohren des jungen Werwolfes nicht zu identifizieren war, bevor er ein wenig zur Seite kippte und der Schwarzhaarige ihn nur dank seiner schnellen Reflexe davon abhalten konnte die Steine in der Einfahrt zu knutschen. Eigentlich hatten sie noch helfen sollen nach Ende der Hochzeitsfeier schon ein klein wenig aufzuräumen, aber Stiles hatte sich so erfolgreich abgeschossen, dass er wohl mehr Schaden anrichten als Nutzen bringen würde. Deswegen war Derek mit ihm wieder zurück zum Haus der Stilinskis gefahren, während John und Melissa ihre Hochzeitsnacht in einem etwas schickeren Hotel in der Stadt verbringen würden. Derek zog den Jüngeren mehr zum Haus, als dass dieser von sich aus lief und es dauerte etwas, die Haustürschlüssel ausfindig zu machen und sie herein zu lassen. Der Schwarzhaarige streifte sich direkt unten im Flur die Schuhe von den Füßen und warf sich dann den leicht schwankenden Stiles kurzerhand einfach über die Schulter, um ihn die Treppe hinauf in dessen Zimmer zu tragen, weil alles andere ewig dauern würde.

"Ich weiß du hatt’st Spaß heut Ab’nd", nuschelte der Student, nachdem er mit einem leisen ‚uff‘ auf seinem Bett gelandet war, auf dieses Derek ihn recht unzeremoniell hatte fallen lassen. Der junge Werwolf schnaubte nur kurz leise, während er sich daran machte dem Trunkenbold die Schuhe auszuziehen und auch wenn er sich nicht weiter zu den Worten äußerte, ihm war klar, dass Stiles damit recht hatte. Und Derek wusste nicht, ob er das gut oder schlecht finden sollte. Er zog es vor einfach nicht darüber nachzudenken - wie immer wenn sich etwas in ein Gebiet bewegte das ihm Unbehagen bereitete. Er tätschelte kurz abwesend das Schienbein des anderen und ließ den Blick über die schlanke Gestalt auf dem Bett schweifen, die bereits leise schnarchte und somit klar machte, dass Stiles bereits fest eingeschlafen war. Der junge Werwolf seufzte nur leidig und sparte es sich den anderen aus seinen Klamotten zu befreien - sollte er halt in seinem Anzug schlafen. Derek verließ den Raum wieder und schob die Tür hinter sich zu, bevor er noch mal kurz ins Badezimmer ging und sich dann ins Gästezimmer verzog, um sich ebenfalls schlafen zu legen. Während er dann nur in Shorts im Bett lag, ließ der junge Tanzlehrer noch mal den Abend Revue passieren und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich der kleinste Ansatz eines Lächelns dabei auf seine Lippen schlich. Er war erstaunlicherweise froh darüber mit hergekommen zu sein und einfach mal weg von den Problemen mit dem wilden Alpha zu sein. Dass sich das sehr schnell wieder ändern würde, ahnte er noch nicht...

~

Stiles schreckte mit hämmerndem Herzen aus dem Schlaf hoch und auch wenn dieser Albtraum nicht so schlimm gewesen war wie die bisherige, verspürte er dennoch das Gefühl kalter Angst im Brustkorb. Das wurde nicht besser, als seine Augen versuchten sich blinzelnd an die Umgebung zu gewöhnen und als er die Hände neben sich stützte, um sich aufzusetzen, musste der Brünette feststellen, dass er definitiv nicht in seinem Bett lag. Er spürte Blätter und Äste unter seinen Händen, weswegen sein Puls direkt noch mehr in die Höhe ging. Träumte er immer noch? Er hatte davon gehört, dass manche Leute Träume in Träumen haben konnten, aber er hatte es noch nie selbst erlebt und die Ungewissheit jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Es musste ein Traum sein, richtig? Warum sollte er sonst scheinbar mitten im Wald sein? Stiles atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen, während er sich langsam aufrappelte und kurz etwas schwankte, weil sein Kreislauf im ersten Moment leicht absackte. Seine Augen schienen sich ganz langsam an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen und, ja, er befand sich definitiv mitten im Wald. Stiles hörte sein eigenes zittriges Einatmen und hielt dann unweigerlich die Luft an, lauschte ihn die ungewöhnliche Stille hinein - es war lediglich minimal zu hören wie der leichte Wind Blätter und Äste bewegte, aber ansonsten war rein gar nichts zu hören. Der Student hätte ehrlich gesagt nie gedacht, dass völlige Stille so unheimlich sein könnte, aber jetzt gerade lief ihm nur ein eisiger Schauer die Wirbelsäule hinab. Er merkte, dass er scheinbar keine Schlafsachen an hatte, sondern Hemd und Hose, weswegen er sich suchend abtastete, aber natürlich hatte er sein Handy nicht bei sich oder sonst irgendwas, das ihm helfen könnte. Er war immer noch zu 80% überzeugt, dass das hier nur ein Traum war und versuchte sich das auch pausenlos vorzubeten, dass er sicherlich gleich in seinem Bett aufwachen würde. Kein Grund zur Panik.

Als kurz darauf aber in der Ferne ein Heulen ertönte, war es mit dem Vorhaben keine Panik zu schieben direkt qauch schon wieder vorbei. Er kannte dieses Heulen nur zu gut, weil es ihn bis in seine Träume - oder genauer gesagt Albträume - verfolgte und sich somit regelrecht in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte. Stiles gefror das Blut in den Adern, sein Puls schoss in ganz neue Höhen und seine Atmung schien fast schon zu stottern. Wenn das hier kein beschissener Traum war, dann war er definitiv geliefert. Wenn der Alpha ihnen nach Beacon Hills gefolgt war und sich nun mit ihm in diesem Wald befand, dann befand sich die Chance aus der Nummer lebend heraus zu kommen wohl im negativen Bereich. Trotz des Gefühls, dass sich ihm langsam die Luft abschnürte, setzte der Brünette sich sofort in Bewegung und stolperte mit lediglich besockten Füßen über Blätter und Geäst. Natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung in welche Richtung er am schnellsten aus dem Wald gelangen würde und auch wenn der Alpha ihn problemlos finden und einholen würde, war in Bewegung sein immer noch besser als herum zu sitzen und auf sein Ende zu warten - wenn er lief hatte er wenigstens noch die entfernteste Illusion sich doch noch in Sicherheit bringen zu können.

Nach ein paar Metern stolperte Stiles dann allerdings über einen Ast, versuchte noch um sein Gleichgewicht zu ringen und ging dann aber bäuchlings zu Boden, gab unweigerlich einen Laut dabei von sich, weil ein Ast oder Stein sich bei der Landung schmerzhaft in seine Rippen bohrte. Wegen dem Hämmern seines eigenen Herzschlags konnte er kaum noch etwas anderes hören und als er sich hastig wieder nach oben stemmen wollte, gaben seine Arme beinahe nach, so zittrig waren sie. Der Brünette fluchte leise, biss sich dann fest auf die Unterlippe und raffte sich wieder auf. Seine Atmung war nur noch ein einziges Keuchen und das hatte nichts mit dem bisschen Laufen zu tun, sondern nur mit der ansteigenden Panik, die ihm immer mehr die Luft abzudrücken schien. Er musste hier weg. Raus aus dem Wald. Zurück nach Hause. Zu Derek! Der Ältere war der einzige, der ihm würde helfen können. So schnell wie seine wackeligen Beine ihn tragen konnten, lief Stiles weiter durch den Wald, aber da er nicht wirklich viel sehen konnte, stolperte er immer mal wieder und außerdem taten seine Füße auch sehr schnell weh, weil die Socken keinen wirklichen Schutz gegen spitze Steine und Äste boten. Während des Laufens versuchte der Brünette auch immer wieder darauf zu lauschen, ob der Alpha sich bereits in unmittelbarer Nähe befand, aber er hörte weiterhin eigentlich nur seinen pochenden Herzschlag, rasselnde Atmung und auch mal das Knacken unter seinen Füßen, wenn er auf einen Ast oder weiß-der-Teufel-was trat.

Auf einmal ertönte dann ein lauteres Knacken und Rascheln im Unterholz, das Stiles' Herzschlag noch mal in die Höhe schießen ließ und sein Atem stockte für einen Moment, während er dann versuchte noch schneller zu laufen. Als ihn dann allerdings etwas eindeutig großes und pelziges an der Hand streifte, verlor er vor Schreck und durch einen weiteren Ast vor seinen Füßen das Gleichgewicht und landete erneut unsanft auf dem Waldboden. Diesmal sprang er aber nicht direkt wieder auf, weil es ja ganz offensichtlich absolut keinen Sinn hatte, da er eindeutig nicht mehr alleine war und deswegen kniff Stiles nur die Augen zu und wartete darauf, dass es vorbei sein würde. Er erwartete spitze Zähne, die sich in seine Kehle schlugen und mühelos in sein Fleisch reißen würden, aber stattdessen stupste etwas kaltes, feuchtes gegen seinen Nacken, gefolgt von einem Schnaufen und warmem Atem auf seiner Haut. Der Brünette schluckte schwer, versuchte wieder mehr Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen, während er sich fast in Zeitlupe herumdrehte und ängstlich blinzelnd die Augen öffnete. Wirklich viel konnte er zwar immer noch nicht sehen, aber die große dunkle Gestalt vor ihm war definitiv nicht der Alpha.

"D-Derek?", fragte der Brünette noch immer etwas unsicher und hörbar ungläubig, woraufhin der schwarze Wolf ihm nun seine kalte Schnauze gegen die Wange drückte und einen kleinen Laut von sich gab, der einem Bellen recht nahe kam. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Stiles wahrscheinlich darüber lachen müssen, dass Derek gerade ernsthaft gebellt hatte, aber ihm war gerade garantiert nicht nach Lachen zumute. Stattdessen entkam seiner eigenen Kehle ein Laut, der mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ein Schluchzen hatte sein sollen, das allerdings ein wenig zu erstickt klang. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken schlang er dann seine Arme um den kräftigen Nacken des Tieres und drückte sein Gesicht in das weiche Brustfell des Wolfes. Er war wahrscheinlich in seinem Leben noch nie so froh gewesen jemanden zu sehen und es kostete einiges an Mühe nicht einfach das Heulen anzufangen. Allerdings war Stiles leider klar, dass sie trotzdem immer noch hier weg mussten, denn auch wenn Derek stark war und ihn beschützen würde, war es trotzdem verdammt gefährlich hier draußen, wenn der Alpha wirklich in der Nähe war.

"Der Alpha ist hier...", murmelte er in das weiche Fell des Tieres und erhielt ein erneutes Schnaufen als Antwort, wurde dann von dem Kopf des Wolfes sanft aber bestimmt angestoßen und ein wenig weg geschoben. Dann leckte Derek ihm allen Ernstes kurz über die Wange - ein paar Tränen hatten sich dann doch von seinen Augenwinkeln gelöst gehabt und wurden von der leicht rauen Wolfszunge aufgefangen - bevor er ihn dann aber erneut mit dem Kopf anrempelte, diesmal nachdrücklicher und gegen die Schulter. Auch wenn der Ältere in dieser Gestalt nicht sprechen konnte, verstand Stiles die Aufforderung zu Gehen trotzdem. Sie mussten hier weg! Also erhob er sich, wenn auch etwas unelegant, wieder vom Waldboden und als Derek ihn erneut leicht anrempelte griffen seine Finger dann in das dichte Nackenfell des Wolfes, damit das große Tier ihn durch den dämmrigen Wald führen konnte, in dem er mit seinen menschlichen Augen ja nicht allzu viel erkennen konnte. So schnell wie möglich machten sie sich weiter auf den Weg aus dem Wald, aber es hätte den Brünetten zugegeben sehr überrascht, wenn sie einfach problemlos wieder zurück zum Haus seines Vater gelangen würden.

Schon daran, wie Dereks Nackenfell sich nach einem Moment spürbar unter seinen Fingern aufstellte merkte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Im nächsten Moment hörte er dann auch das tiefe Grollen unweit von Ihnen und ein lautes Knacken aus dem Unterholz, das ihm mal wieder einen eiskalten Schauer die Wirbelsäule hinablaufen ließ. Ehe Stiles sich wirklich darauf gefasst machen konnte, brach dann auf einmal die riesige Gestalt des Alphas aus den Büschen, mit rot leuchtenden Augen und aufgerissenem Maul. Das weiche Fell glitt aus Stiles' Fingern, als Derek sofort zum Gegenangriff ansetzte und sich der monströsen Gestalt entgegen stürzte. Der Brünette stolperte mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum bei dem Reflex nach hinten auszuweichen, als die beiden Kreaturen aufeinander trafen. Von beiden Werwölfen war nun grollendes Knurren zu hören, das schnappen von Reißzähnen und auch Geräusche von besagten Zähnen und scharfen Krallen, die sich in Fleisch gruben, hineinrissen. Selbst Stiles' menschliche Nase konnte nach einem Moment den Geruch von Blut in der Luft wahrnehmen und er wusste nicht, was ihm mehr Angst machte - dass sich diese zwei übermenschlichen Kreaturen direkt vor seiner Nase regelrecht zerfetzten, oder dass er nicht sehen konnte wer von den beiden die Oberhand hatte und ob es wohlmöglich nur Dereks Blut war, das er riechen konnte.

Kurz darauf schien sich diese Frage jedoch zu beantworten, weil ein schmerzliches Jaulen ertönte und dann der kleinere der beiden Werwölfe, Derek, zu Boden ging. Einerseits schrie alles in Stiles danach längst die Flucht zu ergreifen, aber andererseits wollte...musste er auch wissen, ob der Ältere noch am Leben war und auch wenn er nur ein nutzloser Mensch war, wollte er Derek auch nicht einfach zurücklassen. Er konnte aber weder flüchten noch zu dem verwundeten Wolf laufen, weil der Alpha seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf ihn richtete und mit gefletschten Zähnen, einem grollenden Knurren in der pelzigen Brust auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Die Kreatur war selbst im spärlichen Licht der Nacht einfach nur grotesk - der Alpha war nicht wie Derek ein überdimensionaler Wolf, sondern vielmehr eine Mischung aus Mensch und Wolf, weil es auf zwei Beinen laufen konnte und dadurch noch monströser wirkte. Der riesige Werwolf baute sich unheilvoll vor oder vielmehr über Stiles auf und legte eine seiner großen Pranken auf die Brust des Brünetten, presste ihn schmerzhaft fester nach hinten gegen den rauen Baumstamm und bohrte seine spitzen Krallen dabei leicht in den eher dünnen Stoff des Hemdes. Stiles hatte nun wirklich das Gefühl ihm setzte das Herz einfach aus und ihm war sicherlich längst jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen, sofern dort überhaupt noch welche gewesen war, nachdem er gemerkt hatte, wo er sich befand. Der Brünette schluckte schwer und schloss die Augen, als er den heißen, übel riechenden Atem der Kreatur auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte und er war sicher, dass es nun definitiv vorbei sein würde mit ihm.

Bevor der Alpha seine Reißzähne allerdings in Stiles' Hals schlagen und seinem Leben ein Ende machen könnte, ertönte ein lautes, bedrohliches Knurren und das kam sehr eindeutig nicht von Derek, der immer noch reglos ein paar Meter entfernt auf dem Waldboden lag. Der Brünette verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete einmal mehr in Blättern, Geäst und Steinen, als der Alpha plötzlich regelrecht von ihm weggerissen wurde mit einer Wucht, die selbst die monströse Gestalt von den Beinen riss. Der Brünette beobachtete kurz mit verwirrtem Entsetzten, wie sich nun ein weiterer 'normal' aussehender Wolf mit dem Alpha bekriegte, bis er erkannte, dass der andere Wolf ebenfalls rot leuchtende Augen hatte. Sein Mund klappte leicht auf, vor allem als noch ein weiterer Wolf direkt neben ihm erschien und sich schützend vor ihn stellte - das mussten Laura und Cora sein! Er hatte keinen Schimmer warum die beiden in Beacon Hills waren, aber er war verdammt froh darüber. Dereks ältere Schwester war auch ein Alpha und somit konnte sie dieser wahnsinnigen Bestie hoffentlich mehr entgegensetzen. Die Geräusche eines erneuten brutalen Kampfes - Grollen, Knurren, Beißen, Schnappen, Reißen, ... - drehten dem Brünetten fast etwas den Magen um und er riss seinen Blick von den beiden Gestalten los, die sich inzwischen ein ganzes Stück von Ihnen entfernt hatten, um in Dereks Richtung zu blicken. Dass der andere immer noch reglos dort lag, ließ in Stiles direkt noch eine ganz andere Angst aufsteigen und endlich schaffte er es, sich wieder auf seine zittrigen Beine zu stemmen. Cora drückte sich daraufhin direkt gegen ihn, schien ihn in Position zu halten oder sogar vom Geschehen wegdrängen zu wollen, aber als er den Namen ihres Bruders murmelte, gab sie dann doch nach und ließ ihn die paar Schritte nach vorne tun, um den schwarzen Wolf zu erreichen.

"Derek?", fragte Stiles leise und ging in die Hocke, streckte eine zittrige Hand aus, um das wirre schwarze Fell zu berühren, dass ich warm und feucht unter seinen Fingern anfühlte. Er brauchte nicht wirklich raten, um zu wissen, woher diese Feuchtigkeit stammte und direkt hing der Herzschlag ihm zum wiederholten Mal in dieser Nacht im Hals. Er betete, dass Derek nicht tot war und auch nicht sterben würde, nur weil er versucht hatte ihn zu beschützen - das würde er sich niemals verzeihen können! Seine Finger glitten vorsichtig über das Tier, hin zum Brustkorb und ihm fiel zumindest ein halber Berg vom Herzen, als er spürte, wie die Brust des Wolfes sich unter seiner Berührung hob und senkte. Derek war noch am Leben und er gab nun auch ein leises Winseln von sich, woraufhin Cora auch näher kam und ihre Schnauze gegen die ihres Bruders drückte. Stiles' Blick huschte noch mal zu Laura und dem Alpha, die immer noch am Kämpfen waren, und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

"Wir müssen ihn hier weg bringen", beschloss der Brünette dann, auch wenn er ehrlich gesagt keinen Schimmer hatte, wie er einen riesigen, schwer verletzten Wolf wegbewegen sollte. Aber er würde Derek garantiert nicht einfach hier liegen und ausbluten lassen, nachdem dieser sein Leben für ihn riskiert hatte. Bevor Stiles aber lange darüber rätseln konnte, wie er den Älteren bewegen sollte - tragen würde kaum funktionieren - regte der schwarze Wolf sich und fing an sich schnaufend auf die Beine zu hieven. Es kostete Derek eindeutig ziemliche Kraft sich aufzurichten, aber dennoch gelang es ihm und kurz darauf stand er wieder, wenn auch merklich etwas unsicher. Stiles konnte wegen den schlechten Lichtverhältnissen nicht sehen wie schlimm die Verletzungen des Älteren waren, aber sie könnten nicht gerade harmlos sein bei dem Gegner und er hatte ernsthaft Angst, dass Derek es nur noch verschlimmerte, indem er trotzdem aufstand und wohl versuchte das Ganze dadurch herunterzuspielen. Der Wolf schien seine Stimmung zu bemerken, weil er ihn mit seinen goldgelben Augen anblickte und dann die Schnauze gegen Stiles' Hand drückte, wie um ihn zu beruhigen und auszudrücken "Ich bin okay, mach dir keine Sorgen". Der Brünette schnaubte aber nur leise und sein Blick schoss dann wieder hoch, als ein lauteres bellendes Geräusch zu hören war und sowohl Cora als auch Derek stießen ihn daraufhin mit ihren Köpfen an, drängten ihn so regelrecht dazu sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Ganz offensichtlich war der Laut von Laura gekommen und hatte den anderen mitgeteilt endlich von hier zu verschwinden und auch wenn Stiles nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken war Laura mit diesem Monstrum alleine zu lassen, er selbst konnte eh nichts ausrichten hier - er war eher ein verdammtes Hindernis - und Derek war auch zu verletzt um helfen zu können. Und da die beiden nicht damit Zögerten zu gehen, musste das wohl heißen, dass Laura durchaus alleine hier klar kam, sonst würden die anderen beiden ihre Schwester nämlich garantiert nicht ohne Zögern zurücklassen.

Stiles ließ sich von den beiden Wölfen durch den Wald führen und sein Blick huschte dabei immer mal wieder zu Derek, der zwar gelegentliche, halb unterdrückte Schmerzenslaute von sich gab und wegen der Anstrengung für seinen verletzten Körper immer mal wieder schnaufte, aber ansonsten ließ er sich nichts weiter anmerken. Einerseits machte der Brünette sich verdammt große Sorgen um den Älteren und nun auch um Laura, die man in der Ferne noch gelegentlich hören konnte, sowie auch den Alpha, aber andererseits war er auch heilfroh von dieser Bestie weg zu kommen. Es dauerte zwar eine Weile, aber irgendwann lichtete der Wald sich dann tatsächlich endlich und Stiles erkannte, dass sie nur wenige Straßen vom Haus seines Vaters entfernt waren. Zum Glück. Seine Füße schmerzten inzwischen total, ebenso wie seine restlichen Gliedmaßen vom Laufen und der diversen Stürze, und für Derek war es auch eindeutig besser nicht noch länger in seinem Zustand durch die Gegend zu rennen. Ein paar weitere Minuten später kamen sie dann auch ohne weitere Zwischenfälle beim Haus an, wo der Brünette sie mit dem im Vorgarten versteckten Schlüssel ins Haus ließ und sofort das Licht einschaltete, um die Verletzungen des Älteren unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Das konnte er aber leider gar nicht erst umsetzen, weil Derek nur einmal musternd den Blick über ihn schweifen ließ - wie um sicher zu gehen, dass der Brünette noch intakt war - und dann verschwand er einfach die Treppe hinauf.

"Komm gefälligst wieder zurück! Du bist verletzt, das muss versorgt werden!!", rief Stiles, eindeutig lauter als für die empfindlichen Wolfsohren wirklich notwendig war, und wollte dem anderen schon folgen, als Cora sich ihm allerdings in den Weg stellte.

"Was? Soll er lieber ausbluten?!", wollte der Brünette ungläubig wissen und er hätte erwartet, dass die jüngere Schwester des anderen in diesem Fall auf seiner Seite war, aber dem war ganz offensichtlich nicht so. Während Stiles noch etwas mehr darüber zeterte, wie unverantwortlich das war, bekam er gar nicht mit, dass die junge Frau sich zurückverwandelte und als er sich wegen einem Geräusch umdrehte, schlug der Brünette sich dann auch direkt mal mit einem eher unmännlichen Quieken erschrocken eine Hand vor die Augen.

"Eine Vorwarnung wäre nett, danke."

"Als Wolf kann ich dich schlecht vorwarnen - falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast, ist Sprechen in der Gestalt nicht möglich. Und hättest du dir doch auch denken können, dass ich nicht vorhabe nun den Rest der Nacht in der anderen Form zu verbringen und, dass ich beim zurückverwandeln nackt bin, ist auch sehr logisch", gab Cora unbeeindruckt zurück und lief ungeniert splitterfasernackt zur Couch im Wohnzimmer, um sich netterweise die darauf befindliche Wolldecke umzuwickeln.

"Würdest du mir netterweise etwas zum Anziehen leihen? Und lass Der lieber erst mal in Ruhe. Wenn er verletzt ist, will er lieber alleine sein. Ist wahrscheinlich männlicher alleine zu leiden und seine Wunden zu lecken, aber er kommt wieder in Ordnung. Wie heilen schnell, auch wenn Verletzungen durch einen Alpha länger brauchen als andere", erklärte die junge Frau und sie war Stiles' Meinung nach eindeutig viel zu entspannt nach den ganzen Ereignissen der vergangenen Stunde(n?). Trotzdem warf er mit einem resignierten Laut die Arm ein die Luft und kam erst mal ihrer Bitte nach, weil es einfach zu seltsam war zu wissen, dass die junge Frau unter dieser Decke rein gar nichts an hatte.

Nachdem der Student nach oben gelaufen und ein paar seiner etwas schmaler geschnittenen Klamotten geholt hatte, weil Cora ja doch sehr zierlich war, und sie diese angezogen hatte, machte er für sie beide Tee, mit dem sie es sich auf der Couch bequem machten.

"Uhm...wie wäre es jetzt mit ein paar Antworten?"

"Wenn du mir auch erst eine Frage beantwortest, ja. Was zur Hölle hast du mitten in der Nacht im Wald zu suchen gehabt?!", gab Cora zurück und blickte ihn beinahe streng an, bevor sie über den noch dampfenden Tee pustete und dann vorsichtig daran nippte.

"Wenn ich das mal wüsste...Ich bin dort aufgewacht. Ich fürchte...ich...Als Kind habe ich eine Zeit lang öfter mal geschlafwandelt. Wahrscheinlich...ist das mal wieder passiert. Aber es war damals nie so krass, dass ich so weit gelaufen bin. Meistens hat mein Dad mich irgendwo im Haus gefunden - und sei es im Keller - und ein oder zweimal nur habe ich das Haus verlassen und war dann auch lediglich im Garten gelandet." Stiles zuckte seufzend mit den Schultern und rieb sich mit den langen Fingern über die Seite seines schlanken Halses. Der Gedanke wieder mit dem schlafwandeln anzufangen und dabei auch noch sonst-wo hin zu wandern, gerade mit diesem durchgeknallten Alpha der es offenbar auf ihn abgesehen hatte, war mehr als beunruhigend.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wie du es hinbekommen hast zu verschwinden, wo Derek direkt nebenan war."

"Das kann ich dir auch nicht beantworten, aber ich bin garantiert nicht freiwillig mitten in der Nacht in den Wald spaziert."

"Das hätte mich auch gewundert. Erst recht bei der derzeitigen Sachlage..." Cora drehte die Tasse etwas zwischen ihren Fingern, ließ den Blick kurz durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen und bei den Fenstern verweilen, bevor sie wieder zu Stiles schaute.

"Du wolltest Antworten - auf welche Fragen?"

"Zum einen wüsste ich gerne mal, was du und Laura hier macht? Und sag nicht ihr wart zufällig in der Nähe, das kaufe ich dir eh nicht ab!", warnte der Brünette mit leicht zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und leckte sich kurz über seine etwas trockenen Lippen.

"Das war sowieso nicht meine Antwort. Nein, wir waren ganz sicher nicht zufällig 'in der Gegend'. Wir haben die Fährte vom Alpha aufgeschnappt und heute...gestern festgestellt, dass er auf dem Weg aus der Stadt war. Es wäre ein zu seltsamer Zufall, wenn er unabhängig von euch zur selben Zeit verschwindet und deswegen haben wir uns lieber auf den Weg hierher gemacht, für den Fall, dass er euch findet und ihr Hilfe braucht. Ich gebe zu wir hätten Derek eine Vorwarnung geben müssen, aber wir wollten euch nicht unnötig beunruhigen, falls es doch keinen Zusammenhang gab - vor allem wollten wir die Hochzeitsfeier nicht damit ruinieren." Die junge Frau sah ehrlich betreten aus darüber, dass sie keine Warnung rausgegeben hatten, aber Stiles konnte über diese Tatsache gerade sowieso nicht sauer sein. Einerseits hatten die beiden ihnen den Arsch ja noch rechtzeitig gerettet und andererseits...wahrscheinlich hätte er in der Situation ebenso gehandelt. Auch wenn es mit so einer großen Gefahr eigentlich bescheuert war nicht vorsorglich vorzuwarnen, aber er konnte den Grundgedanken dahinter nachvollziehen.

"Lässt sich jetzt eh nicht mehr ändern und war wohl noch mal Glück im Unglück, wie es scheint." Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein chaotisches Haar und fischte ein paar kleinere Blätter, sowie ein Stückchen Ast hinaus, die sich unbemerkt darin verfangen hatten bei einem seiner näheren unfreiwilligen Erkundungen des Waldbodens.

"Ihr wisst wahrscheinlich weiterhin nicht, warum der Alpha sich offenbar auf mich eingeschossen hat?" Das war die wohl größte Frage seit Auftauchen der Kreatur - warum er??

"Tut mir leid. Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten."

Irgendwas an dieser Aussage ließ den Brünetten die Stirn runzeln - nicht nur die Tonlage mit der Cora das gesagt hatte, sondern auch die Wortwahl an sich. Der Student nippte kurz an seinem Tee, bevor er die Tasse aber auf den Couchtisch stellte und die junge Frau fast etwas misstrauisch anblickte.

"Kannst nicht oder willst nicht? Oder ist 'darfst nicht' zutreffender? Du weißt warum, habe ich Recht??" Schon bevor sie auf diese Frage antwortete, wusste Stiles schon, dass die Antwort auf letzteres unterm Strich 'ja' lautete. Er brauchte kein Werwolf mit super-Sinnen sein, um das von Coras Gesichtsausdruck und ihrer Körperhaltung aufschnappen zu können.

"Ich...nein, wir...haben eine Vermutung. Aber es ist nicht mehr als das, eine bloße Vermutung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe einfach, dass ich nicht mal wieder irgendwas vergessen habe, das vorher erwähnt wurde und irgendwas widersprüchlich geworden ist. Es ist immer eine schlechte Idee über ein halbes Jahr nicht an etwas zu arbeiten - man vergisst zu viel von dem, was man selbst fabriziert hat und alles noch mal durchlesen vor dem Weiterschreiben war zugegeben auch nicht verlockend...vor allem hätte es den Prozess auch noch mehr verzögert.
> 
> Also verzeiht bitte, wenn es etwas daneben ist - und wenn es größere Fehler gibt, gerne in einem Kommentar darauf hinweisen, damit ich es korrigieren kann :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immer und immer wieder war Stiles die Konversation mit Cora wieder in seinen Gedanken durchgegangen, hatte sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen was denn bitte der Grund für diese Geheimnistuerei sein konnte, aber es wollte sich einfach kein Reim daraus machen. Was wohl auch daran lag, dass er allem voran damit beschäftigt war darüber nachzudenken, warum zur Hölle Derek am Morgen nach dieser einmal mehr traumatisierenden Nacht verschwunden war. Der Werwolf war spurlos aus dem Gästezimmer verschwunden, der Camaro stand auch nicht mehr vor dem Haus und nirgends auch nur der Hauch einer Nachricht. Cora war ebenfalls verschwunden und der Student hatte nicht den geringsten Schimmer, ob Derek überhaupt in Ordnung war. Er hatte den Idioten nicht wieder gesehen, nachdem der ziemlich schwer verletzte Wolf die Treppe hinauf gegangen war. Stiles war zwar versucht gewesen nach dem anderen zu schauen, hatte die Versuchung aber niedergekämpft, als er gegen Morgengrauen wieder in sein alter Zimmer gegangen war, um doch noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen. Cora war unten auf der Couch geblieben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es hat zwar wieder beinahe ein halbes Jahr gedauert, aber ein Wunder ist geschehen und es geht mal wieder etwas voran hier. Wahrscheinlich ist das Kapitel etwas off, da ich zugegeben kaum noch den vorherigen Verlauf der Story im Kopf hatte und zwar ein bisschen überflogen habe, aber zugegeben keine Lust habe alles noch mal genau nachzulesen.  
> Ich hoffe die Qualität und Logik leiden nicht allzu sehr darunter.

_"Ich...nein, wir...haben eine Vermutung. Aber es ist nicht mehr als das, eine bloße Vermutung."_

_"Das erklärt nicht, warum ihr mich darüber im Dunkeln lasst. Selbst wenn es nicht richtig sein sollte, geht es mich jawohl etwas an - immerhin steht mein Leben hier auf dem Spiel, wie mal wieder eindrucksvoll bewiesen wurde."_

_„Ich weiß, aber…es ist kompliziert. Und ich bin wirklich nicht diejenige, die dir das warum erklären sollte, sorry.“_

~

Immer und immer wieder war Stiles die Konversation mit Cora wieder in seinen Gedanken durchgegangen, hatte sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen was denn bitte der Grund für diese Geheimnistuerei sein konnte, aber es wollte sich einfach kein Reim daraus machen. Was wohl auch daran lag, dass er allem voran damit beschäftigt war darüber nachzudenken, warum zur Hölle Derek am Morgen nach dieser einmal mehr traumatisierenden Nacht verschwunden war. Der Werwolf war spurlos aus dem Gästezimmer verschwunden, der Camaro stand auch nicht mehr vor dem Haus und nirgends auch nur der Hauch einer Nachricht. Cora war ebenfalls verschwunden und der Student hatte nicht den geringsten Schimmer, ob Derek überhaupt in Ordnung war. Er hatte den Idioten nicht wieder gesehen, nachdem der ziemlich schwer verletzte Wolf die Treppe hinauf gegangen war. Stiles war zwar versucht gewesen nach dem anderen zu schauen, hatte die Versuchung aber niedergekämpft, als er gegen Morgengrauen wieder in sein alter Zimmer gegangen war, um doch noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen. Cora war unten auf der Couch geblieben.

Nachdem der Brünette kurz nach mittags wieder aufgewacht war, waren die Geschwister bereits verschwunden und es gab nicht mal einen Hinweis darauf, dass noch jemand da gewesen war. Stiles war selbst jetzt, eine Woche später und zurück in seiner eigenen Wohnung, unschlüssig darüber, ob er wegen dieser Aktion sauer, enttäuscht oder besorgt war. Er hatte von den anderen nichts mehr gehört, wusste nicht ob Laura heil aus der Nummer herausgekommen war oder wie es Derek ging. Er hatte mit Zug und Bus zurück nach Hause fahren müssen, weil er schließlich mit dem Tanzlehrer nach Beacon Hills gekommen war und dieser ja offensichtlich nicht vor gehabt hatte ihn wieder mit zurück zu nehmen. Der Student hatte sich vorgenommen dem anderen die Rechnungen seiner Rückfahrt um die Ohren zu hauen und eine Rückzahlung von ihm zu fordern, sei es nur als Strafe dafür, dass dieser ihn wortlos hatte sitzen lassen. Allerdings wusste er, dass das eine sehr lächerliche Strafe war und außerdem hatte er mit jedem verstreichenden Tag mehr Zweifel daran, dass er überhaupt dazu kommen würde diese nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Aufforderung zu machen.

Stiles war Anfang der Woche, sobald er zurück daheim war, direkt mal zur Tanzschule gefahren, um Antworten zu fordern. Allerdings hatte er sich dort vor verschlossener Tür wiedergefunden und ihm war klar, dass das kein gutes Zeichen war. Er war sogar so weit gegangen zu dem Haus zu fahren, in dem die Hale Geschwister ihre Wohnungen hatten, aber entweder waren sie nicht da gewesen oder sie hatten ihn absichtlich eine halbe Stunde vor dem Haus stehen lassen. Was auch immer der Grund für dieses plötzliche Verschwinden war, es lag nahe, dass es mit dem Alpha und dieser Begegnung im Wald zusammenhing und das machte ihm zugegeben schon Angst. Und es war niemand da, mit dem er über den Kram sprechen könnte oder den er um Rat fragen könnte, was er nun wegen dem Verschwinden des Hales machen sollte. Einerseits wollte er angepisst sein, dass sie ihn im Dunkeln beließen und einfach von der Bildfläche verschwanden, andererseits wollte er einfach nur wissen, dass die drei in Ordnung waren. Das Wissen alleine würde ihm wahrscheinlich schon ein halbes Gebirge vom Herzen nehmen, aber offenbar wurde es nicht für nötig gehalten ihn mit einzubeziehen. Nun waren die drei Werwölfe wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und Stiles fühlte sich reichlich verarscht…und irgendwie auch im Stich gelassen.

~

Es verging fast ein ganzer Monat und Stiles hatte sich einfach nur in seinem Studium vergraben und versucht nicht über die Werwölfe nachzudenken, sich nicht mehr mit etwas verrückt machen zu lassen, bei dem er offenbar nicht erwünscht war. Ihm war klar, dass er wohl kaum helfen konnte und dass er sich gegen den Alpha nicht zur Wehr setzen konnte, darum ging es ihm auch gar nicht - aber war es denn auch zu viel verlangt ihn wenigstens darüber zu informieren was vor sich ging? Der Brünette schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte sich wieder auf die Arbeit an einem bald fälligen Essay zu fokussieren, als es auf einmal klingelte. Der Student runzelte die Stirn, weil er definitiv nichts und niemanden erwartete und direkt machte sich ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl in ihm breit. Es war die Wochen seit der Hochzeit ruhig gewesen, zu ruhig, und natürlich sprangen seine Gedanken unweigerlich wieder zu dem wahnsinnigen Alpha, der es aus irgendeinem Grund auf ihn abgesehen hatte. Allerdings bezweifelte Stiles irgendwie, dass dieser höflich an der Tür klingeln würde und deswegen schüttelte er über seinen Anflug von Panik den Kopf, schob das Buch von seinem Schoß auf den Papierstapel kritzeliger Notizen auf den Schreibtisch und erhob sich, um über die Gegensprechanlage erst mal in Erfahrung zu bringen, wer da gerade unten vor der Tür stand.

"Stiles? Ich bin es, Laura. Lässt du mich herein?", ertönte zu seinem Erstaunen die Stimme von Dereks älterer Schwester und sein Herzschlag legte automatisch etwas an Geschwindigkeit zu. Stiles' Antwort erfolgte, indem er den Türöffner betätigte und dann seine Wohnungstür einen Spalt öffnete, damit Laura sich hereinlassen konnte, wenn sie die Treppe hinter sich gebracht hatte. Es war wohl kaum nötig ihr das Stockwerk zu sagen, weil sie ihn auch ihrer Nase folgend würde finden können, deswegen lief der Brünette auch zurück in seine Wohnung und ließ sich wieder in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen, griff nach einem Kugelscheiber, um einfach irgendwas mit seinen Fingern zu tun zu haben, während er auf die Ältere wartete. Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde die Wohungstür aufgeschoben und Laura trat herein - ein wenig blass und erschöpft aussehend, aber sie hatte eindeutig noch all ihre Gliedmaßen und keine sichtbaren Verletzungen.

"Es tut mir leid, dass wir einfach so verschwunden sind. Wir wollten die Angelegenheit mit dem Alpha ein für alle mal beenden, weil er vor allem für dich eine viel zu große Gefahr darstellt, aber ich weiß wir hätten dir wahrscheinlich irgendeine Nachricht hinterlassen sollen."

"Wie kommst du nur darauf?! Ihr verschwindet einfach, während ein wildgewordener Alpha darauf aus ist mir den Kopf abzureißen, der für euch sicherlich auch nicht ungefährlich ist. Ein simples _wir sind noch am Leben_ wäre ja schon etwas gewesen, aber einfach wortlos abhauen?" Stiles musste sich davon abhalten lauter zu werden und ihm war klar, dass die Wut aus erster Linie aus den Sorgen entstand, die er sich die letzten Wochen über gemacht hatte und nicht, weil er ernsthaft sauer war. Wütend werden war allerdings deutlich leichter als offen zu legen, dass ihn dieses Verhalten und außen-vorgelassen-werden doch mehr verletzt hatte, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte.

"Es tut mir leid. Es tut _uns_ leid. Wir wollten dir wirklich nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten. Es ist nur...wir haben herausgefunden, dass Kate hinter alldem steckt", erklärte die junge Frau und strich sich seufzend eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr, bevor sie sich schließlich einfach an die Bettkante sinken ließ und dem Brünetten fiel jetzt erst auf, dass ihre gesamte Haltung irgendwie zusammengesunken wirkte. Normalerweise wirkte Laura immer elegant, hatte immer eine gewisse Körperspannung, die man als Tanzlehrerin (und Werwolf) wahrscheinlich automatisch hatte. Aber jetzt wirkte sie, als könne sie die Energie für eine gute Körperhaltung nicht aufbringen oder als ob es sie einfach nicht weniger kümmern könnte, dass sie gerade nicht ihre sonst übliche Stärke ausstrahlte.

"Kate...wie in _Katherine Mayhew_?", wollte der Brünette wissen und schon bevor er die Frage ausgesprochen hatte, wusste er die Antwort bereits schon. Laura blickte ihn ein wenig überrascht an, als dieser Name über seine Lippen kam und wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Stiles damit etwas würde anfangen können oder sich gar gemerkt hatte, dass sie Kate zuvor schon mal flüchtig erwähnt hatte. Bevor sie aber genauer nachfragen konnte, gab der Student die Antwort schon von sich aus.

"Ich habe die Zeitungsartikel online gefunden und du hattest sie ja auch schon mal erwähnt gehabt. Müsste sie nicht noch hinter Gittern sein?" Ein unangenehm beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in Stiles' Brust breit bei dem Gedanken, dass die Frau, die den Hales den Großteil ihrer Familie gekostet hätte, irgendwo dort draußen frei herum lief und laut Lauras Aussage irgendwie in die Sache mit dem durchgeknallten Alpha verwickelt war. Diese unerwartete und schockierende Wendung schaffte es definitiv, ihn seine Wut über die Abwesenheit der anderen in den vergangenen Wochen für den Moment wieder vergessen zu lassen. Allerdings erinnerte der Brünette sich auch daran, dass Laura erwähnt hatte Kate sei eine _Jägerin_ , also inwiefern und warum steckte sie dann mit dem Alpha unter einer Decke? Stiles hatte das Gefühl es taten sich mit der Zeit nur immer mehr Fragen auf, anstatt dass wirklich mal welche beantwortet wurden.

"Ja, eigentlich müsste sie noch zehn Jahre sitzen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wurde sie offenbar sehr viel vorzeitiger entlassen."

"Ein Hoch auf das immer zuverlässige Rechtssystem...", warf der Student sarkastisch ein und machte dann aber eine wegwerfende Geste, weil das wohl kaum der Moment für derlei Kommentare gab und viel wichtiger war, was das nun alles zu bedeuten hatte.

"Und inwiefern steckt diese Kate hinter alldem? Und was ist nun überhaupt in den letzten Woche passiert? Sind die anderen okay? Derek war doch das letzte Mal vom Alpha verletzt worden", sprudelte es dann aus dem jungen Mann heraus und er könnte wahrscheinlich noch dreimal mehr Fragen stellen, aber das würde die Beantwortung wohl kaum vorantreiben. Laura seufzte erneut leise und verhakte ihre Finger in ihrem Schoß miteinander, ließ den Blick abwesend etwas durch die kleine Wohnung des 21-Jährigen schweifen, bevor sie endlich wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte.

"Es scheint, als würde sie den Alpha irgendwie...kontrollieren. Wir wissen aber nicht wie, aber es liegt auch die Vermutung nahe, dass sie diesem Werwolf auch erst dazu verholfen hat ein Alpha zu werden, damit er stärker ist. Wir haben seine Fährte von Beacon Hills aus verfolgt und ich habe gesehen, dass er sich mit Kate getroffen hat", fing Laura an zu erklären und auch ohne ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen hätte Stiles sich denken können, dass das die Situation eher noch verschlimmerte, als verbesserte. Wenn diese Kate eigentlich Werwölfe jagte und sich aber für diesen Zweck sogar mit einem zusammentat, selbst wenn sie den Alpha irgendwie kommandierte, dann konnte das natürlich alles andere als gut sein.

"Was die Zeitungsartikel nicht erwähnt haben ist...dass Derek und Kate damals eine Zeit lang zusammen waren - wenn man es denn so bezeichnen möchte. Ich habe davon erst im Nachhinein erfahren, sonst hätte ich das garantiert nicht zugelassen, immerhin war er erst 16 und sie 23. Sie hat ihn einfach nur ausgenutzt, um mehr über unsere Familie zu erfahren und dadurch gezielt so viele von uns wie möglich mit dem Feuer umbringen zu können", führte die junge Frau die Erklärung mit leiser gewordener Stimme fort und Stiles hatte unweigerlich direkt einen Kloß im Hals, schluckte schwer, und er konnte sich irgendwie schon denken, dass der Ältere sich das wahrscheinlich nie verziehen hatte - dass er sich seit damals die Schuld an dem Tod seiner Familie gab. Und nun war diese Frau wieder da und versuchte offenbar auch noch seine restliche Familie umzubringen; und aus irgendeinem Grund auch Stiles.

"Ich verstehe trotzdem immer noch nicht, warum der Alpha es dann ständig auf mich abgesehen hat. Kate kennt mich doch gar nicht und ich habe doch rein gar nichts mit alldem am Hut gehabt bevor das Vieh mich angreifen wollte. Cora hatte erwähnt, dass ihr eine Vermutung habt, was der Grund ist, aber sie wollte mir nichts genaueres dazu sagen."

"Genau genommen ist es auch weder ihre, noch meine Position dir das zu erklären, aber da Derek sich wohl auf ewig davor drücken wird...", seufzte die junge Frau und ganz offenbar hatte es dazu bereits eher erfolglose Diskussionen zwischen den Geschwistern gegeben, was dieses Thema anbelangte. Bevor der Brünette nachhaken konnte, was denn nun Sache war, fügte Laura ihrer vorangegangenen Aussage dann ein "Du bist Dereks _mate_ " hinzu und klang dabei, als würde dieses Wort nun alles erklären. Was es allerdings nicht tat. Weil der Student nicht recht wusste, was er darunter verstehen sollte.

"Und das heißt...was? Was ist ein _mate_?", wollte er deswegen auch hörbar verwirrt wissen und zog die Augenbrauen skeptisch etwas zusammen, auch wenn irgendwas ganz tief in ihm bereits eine leise Ahnung hatte, in welche Richtung sich das alles gerade bewegte.

"Man kann es auch einfach _Partner_ nennen, aber das Wort ist nicht ansatzweise stark genug. Vielleicht könnte man auch von _Seelenverwandter_ sprechen. Wir sind ja zum Teil Tier und manchen, auch Wölfen, wird nachgesagt, dass sie bis ans Lebensende mit einem Partnert zusammen bleiben. Das ist nicht ganz korrekt, aber es gibt durchaus diese _eine Person_ , mit der das der Fall ist", erklärte die 30-Jährige und Stiles hatte das Gefühl ihm würden gleich die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen, während sein Herzschlag einiges an Tempo zugelegt hatte. _Was??_ Er war Dereks...Seelenverwandter...oder was auch immer man dazu sagen wollte? Das könnte doch nur ein seltsamer Scherz sein. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Werwölfe tatsächlich real waren, erschien es aber leider auch als relativ realistisch, dass auch das nun der Wahrheit entsprach.

"Deswegen ist Derek auch in seiner Wolfsform vor deinem Haus aufgekreuzt, weil seine Instinkte ihn zu dir geführt haben. Wir riechen und spüren einfach, wenn wir unseren _mate_ gefunden haben. Aber das ist leider auch daran Schuld, dass der Alpha es auf dich abgesehen hat. Weil offensichtlich ist, dass du für Derek wichtig bist und da Kate gerade ihm am meisten schaden will, bist du dafür ein sehr ausgezeichnetes Ziel."

"Also...also wusste Derek davon von Anfang an und hat aber nicht gedacht, dass er das mal mir gegenüber erwähnen sollte?" Stiles war doch etwas fassungslos darüber, dass der Ältere ihm so eine wichtige Information einfach verschwiegen hatte und er ignorierte die Tatsache, dass es ein seltsam warmes Gefühl in seinem Bauch und seiner Brust auslöste zu hören, dass er Derek wichtig sein sollte. Natürlich war da eindeutig etwas zwischen ihnen, aber es war so ungreifbar und undefinierbar gewesen - die wenigen gestohlenen Küsse unglaublich frustrierend, weil der Student nie wusste woran er nun eigentlich war und was das alles für den Schwarzhaarige zu bedeuten hatte. Er hatte dahinter zwar logischerweise nie so etwas großes erwartet, aber seltsamerweise schockierte ihn das nicht mal so sehr, wie es vielleicht sollte. Normalerweise würde es einem wohl eher Angst einjagen, dass man einer Person vorherbestimmt war und dass man sozusagen vom Schicksal bestimmt auf ewig zusammen gehörte. Auch wenn das ja offenbar ein Werwolf-Ding war und somit nicht recht auf Stiles zutraf, wenn er das richtig verstanden hatte.

"Derek hat auch uns nichts davon erzählt, aber wir haben gemerkt, dass irgendwas vorgefallen sein musste. Aber er wollte es nicht wahr haben, dass er seinen _mate_ gefunden hat - nach der ganzen Sache mit Kate ist das wohl auch nur verständlich. Ich glaube er hat sich vorgenommen sich nach ihr nie wieder auf jemanden einzulassen, nie wieder eine Beziehung einzugehen und da hat es ihm sicherlich Angst gemacht die Person zu treffen, die dazu vorherbestimmt ist mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Klar muss man dem nicht nachgehen und kann trotzdem von seinem _mate_ fern bleiben, aber unsere Instinkte ziehen uns unweigerlich immer wieder zu dieser Person und es ist verdammt schwer nicht darauf zu handeln." Laura fuhr sich mit ihren schlanken Fingern durch ihr langes, dunkles Haar und schickte dem Brünetten ein beinahe traurig anmutendes Lächeln. Wahrscheinlich schmerzte es sie zu wissen, dass diese eine - vermutlich erste - Beziehung ihren Bruder so traumatisiert hatte, dass er sich verbittert dazu entschlossen hatte nie wieder jemanden nah an sich heran zu lassen.

"Diese Frau klingt wie ein noch schrecklicheres Monster als dieser wahnsinnige Alpha - und der macht schon einen verdammt guten Job darin schrecklich zu sein", murmelte Stiles mit einem leisen Seufzen und er biss sich nachdenklich auf der Unterlippe herum, trommelte mit den Fingerkuppen der einen Hand leicht auf Platte seines Schreibtisches, während die Finger der anderen abwesend den Kugelschreiber herum drehten. Dann legte er besagten Kugelschreiber etwas geräuschvoller als unbedingt nötig auf den Tisch und erhob sich in einer schwungvollen Geste von seinem Stuhl, weswegen er beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet und sich auf die Nase legte, aber er fing sich glücklicherweise noch gerade rechtzeitig.

"Ich muss mit Derek reden", fasste Stiles den einzig logischen und wohl auch richtigen Entschluss, schickte der älteren Schwester des anderen einen entschlossenen Blick. An ihrem nun nur noch geknickter wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck und dem Senken ihrer Schultern erkannte der Student dann aber, dass das wohl noch nicht alles gewesen war, wegen dem sie hergekommen war und direkt breitete sich wieder eine unangenehme Nervosität in ihm aus.

"Wir wissen nicht, wo Derek ist. Er ist vor einer halben Woche einfach verschwunden und wir vermuten er wollte auf eigene Faust nach Kate suchen, um das von damals irgendwie damit wieder gut zu machen. Aber er ist nicht wieder aufgetaucht und wir können seine Spur nicht ausmachen", gestand Laura mit bei genauerem Hinhören etwas zittriger Stimme und Stiles klappte fassungslos der Mund etwas auf. Das Herz pochte ihm beinahe schmerzhaft gegen die Rippen bei dem sehr naheliegenden Gedanken, dass Kate den Älteren wohl erwischt haben musste oder dass dieser vom Alpha verletzt oder gar getötet worden war. Dass selbst Cora und Laura ihn nicht finden konnten, war definitiv ein mehr als beunruhigendes Zeichen und in einer halben Woche konnte einem einiges zustoßen.

"Ich bin hergekommen, weil ich dir vorschlagen wollte vielleicht erst mal mit zu uns zu kommen, damit wir dich leichter beschützen können, sollte der Alpha wieder auf der Bildfläche erscheinen."

Der 21-Jährige dachte gar nicht wirklich über diesen Vorschlag nach, sondern nickte direkt und lief mit einem "Lass mich gerade noch ein paar Sachen einpacken" zu seinem Kleiderschrank. Zum einen wollte er natürlich irgendwo sein, wo er möglichst sicher vor dieser Bestie war und zum anderen wollte er irgendwie dabei helfen Derek zu finden. Vor allem wollte er nun auch auf dem Laufenden bleiben und das funktionierte wohl am Besten, wenn er sich bei den Hales einquartierte. Während er Klamotten, seinen Laptop und ein paar Uni-Sachen in seine Reisetasche stopfte, schwirrte der Kopf des Studenten mit den unterschiedlichsten Gedanken und allem voran war das erdrückende Hoffen, dass Derek noch am Leben war und sie ihn rechtzeitig würden finden können.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr wirklich im Fandom, was eben auch der Grund für diesen schleppenden Verlauf ist, aber ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel wird nicht ganz so lange brauchen und dass ich die Story damit dann auch abschließen werde. Es macht schließlich keinen Sinn, das ewig hinaus zu zögern, wenn ich selbst nicht mehr so viel Motivation dafür habe. Aber es ist mir auf jeden Fall wichtig die Story abzuschließen, weil es eine verdammte Schande wäre nach so viel Arbeit das Ganze kurz vor dem Ende fallen zu lassen.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist wahrscheinlich kein zufriedenstellendes Ende und sicherlich auch mit irgendwelchen Ungereimtheiten oder Lücken, weil ich ganz ehrlich nicht mal mehr die Hälfte der gesamten Story auf dem Schirm habe, aber zumindest ist die Story hiermit dann doch mal abgeschlossen.

Mit einem Seufzen rollte Stiles sich auf die andere Seite und blinzelte im Dunkeln an die Zimmerdecke, während seine Gedanken sich regelrecht überschlugen und ihn erfolgreich davon abhielten in den Schlaf zu finden. Das war nun schon die zweite Nacht, die er in Lauras Wohnung verbrachte und natürlich gab es immer noch keine neuen Informationen was Dereks Verbleib anging. Stiles hatte zugebeben auch nicht erwartet, dass der andere einfach von heute auf morgen wieder aufkreuzen würde, aber trotzdem hatte er sich der Hoffnung darauf auch nicht erwehren können.

Stiles versuchte immer noch die ganzen neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten und sein Hirn fühlte sich etwas überlastet mit der Mischung aus Verwirrung, Sorge und Erkenntnis. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Derek in einem Stück wieder auftauchen würde, damit sie über all das würden reden können. Stiles wagte es gar nicht darüber nachzudenken, was wäre, wenn der Ältere nicht heile wieder auftauchen würde und was ihm wohl wiederfahren sein musste, dass er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war. Die Vermutung, dass Kate oder der Alpha Derek erwischt hatten, lag leider nur allzu nahe und Stiles musste diesen Gedanken immer wieder beiseiteschieben, weil er sich damit nur noch mehr verrückt machen würde.

In der Vergangenen Nacht hatte Stiles bereits kaum ein Auge zu gemacht und es sah nicht aus, als würde diese Nacht großartig anders verlaufen. Eine nervöse Energie pulsierte durch seinen Körper, hielt seinen Puls auf Trab und auch wenn seine Augen leicht brannten, die Lider sich vor Erschöpfung schwer anfühlten, so war es ihm trotzdem unmöglich zur Ruhe zu kommen und dem Rest seines Körper Ruhe zu befehligen.

Derek war sein  _mate_. Der Gedanke war mehr als seltsam und auch nachdem Stiles versucht hatte diese neue Information durch eine intensive Recherche zu verarbeiten, wollte es ihm immer noch nicht so ganz in den Kopf. Seine erste Reaktion auf dieses neue Wissen, sobald er die Zeit hatte sich damit alleine auseinander zu setzen, war Wut gewesen – Wut darüber, dass Derek es nicht für nötig gehalten hatte ihn darüber zu informieren oder ihm wenigstens zu sagen, dass er den Alpha versehentlich auf seine Spur geführt hatte – aber inzwischen hatte sich dem auch eine gewisse Verständnis beigemischt. Derek hatte einiges durchgemacht, hatte einen Großteil seiner Familie verloren, natürlich hatte er Stiles das nicht anvertrauen wollen. Immerhin hätte er dem Brünetten mit diesem Wissen auch eine gewisse Macht über sich in die Hand gedrückt.

Stiles hatte zwar immer noch das Bedürfnis dem anderen irgendwas an den Kopf zu werfen, einfach aus Prinzip, aber wirklich sauer war er eigentlich nicht mehr über das Verschweigen dieser Informationen. Derek hatte damit nicht nur sich selbst, sondern wohl auch Stiles schützen wollen und selbst wenn er das auf seine sehr eigenwillige Art getan hatte, so war das auch kein Grund ihm einen Strick daraus zu drehen. In gewissem Sinne verstand Stiles dieses Handeln ja auch, da er selbst jemand war, der schnell dazu neigte Dinge für sich zu behalten und alleine zu regeln, als andere mit hinein zu ziehen.

* * *

 

Seine Gedanken drehten sich wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Stunden im Kreis, bis die Erschöpfung und der Schlafmangel ihn dann doch mal einholten und seine Augen endlich von selbst zufielen. Allzu lange hatte Stiles aber nicht zum Schafen, da kurz vor seinem Weckerklingeln auf einmal die Tür des ihm zugewiesenen Gästezimmers aufflog und Cora ihn aus dem zu kurzen und unruhigen Schlaf riss.

„Stiles, wach auf! Wir haben gerade einen Anruf von ein paar Freunden bekommen und wissen jetzt wo Kate sich aufhält. Laura und ich wollen gleich dorthin los“, verkündete die junge Frau und selbst in seinem noch benebeltem Hirn war Stiles direkt bewusst, dass er zu dieser kleinen Reise nicht eingeladen war und das lediglich eine „du bist erst mal auf dich alleine gestellt“ Information war, die seinen vorläufigen Umzug reichlich unsinnig machte. Wozu hatte er hierherkommen sollen, um vor dem Alpha geschützt zu werden, wenn er dann bei der ersten Gelegenheit zurückgelassen wurde? Kam gar nicht in Frage!

„Ich ziehe mir gerade etwas anderes an, dann können wir los“, verkündete Stiles und schwang seine Beine vom Bett, war von einer Sekunde auf die nächste hellwach mit der Erkenntnis, dass das heißen könnte sie würden eventuelle Derek aufspüren können. Coras Augenbrauen zogen sich direkt zusammen – eine Geste, die Stiles nur zu gut von ihrem älteren Bruder kannte und sich deswegen schon gar nicht mehr davon beeindrucken ließ – und schüttelte wie erwartet ihren Kopf.

„Das ist viel zu gefährlich. Du bleibst hier und keine Wiederrede!“

„Sonst was? Wollt ihr mich hier einsperren? Ich bin der Sohn eines Sheriffs, ich kenne diverse Tricks wie man verschlossenen Türen oder auch Handschellen öffnet, also spart euch die Mühe. Entweder nehmt ihr mich mit und könnt dann zumindest ein Auge auf mich haben oder geht ohne mich und ich werde selbst zusehen, dass ich euch ausfindig mache“, gab Stiles mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck zurück und er würde sich in diesem Fall garantiert nicht so leicht abweisen lassen. Er wollte helfen und mit eigenen Augen sehen, was Derek wiederfahren war, sollten sie diesen vor Ort finden. Und selbst wenn sich nur Kate dort befand, dann wollte er dabei helfen dafür zu sorgen sie aus dem Weg zu räumen. Hoffentlich ohne Blutvergießen.

„Du bist lebensmüde“, ertönte Lauras Stimme, als die ältere der Hale Schwestern ebenfalls in der Tür zum Gästezimmer auftauchte und auch wenn sie angespannt wirkte, waren ihre Mundwinkel zu einem feinen Grinsen verzogen.

„Beeil dich, wir wollen in spätestens einer Viertelstunde los und wenn du dich uns schon aufzwingst, kannst du auch fahren“, flötete Laura und machte eine wegwerfende Geste, als Cora mit einem fassungslosen Laut zu ihr blickte. Stiles hatte auch mit wesentlich mehr Gegenwehr gerechnet, aber er würde sich garantiert nicht darüber beschweren, dass er so schnell schon ein okay bekommen hatte.

Nachdem die beiden Schwestern den Raum verlassen hatten, entkleidete Stiles sich rasch und schlüpfte in ein paar frische Klamotten, fuhr sich kurz mit den Fingern durch sein total chaotisches Haar und stopfte sich sein Handy in die Hosentasche, bevor er seinen Rucksack schnappte und den Autoschlüssel griff. Kurz darauf verließ er das Gästezimmer und traf die anderen beiden schon im Flur an, wo sie nervös wirkend auf ihn warteten. Nachdem Stiles in seine Schuhe und Jacke geschlüpft war, verließen sie die Wohnung auch schon und begaben sich draußen zu dem alten blauen Jeep.

„Wenn ich nicht mitkommen würde, wie wärt ihr bitte dann dort hin gekommen? Und sagt mir nicht, ihr hättet sonst mein Baby gestohlen!“, wollte Stiles wissen, als er gerade die Fahrertür von  _seinem Baby_ aufschloss und in den Sitz rutschte, um von innen auch die Beifahrertür zu öffnen, da der alte Jeep noch keine Zentralverriegelung hatte. Nachdem Cora auf die Rückbank gerutscht war, ließ Laura sich mit einem Augenrollen in den Beifahrersitz sinken.

„Nein, wir haben durchaus noch ein zweites Auto und nicht nur den Camaro – schon alleine, weil Derek niemals jemanden ans Steuer von seinem Auto lassen würde“, kommentierte die älteste Hale und schnappte sich an, bevor sie dann ein Navi aus ihrer Jackentasche fischte, in das bereits eine Adresse eingegeben war. Stiles war nicht wirklich überrascht davon zu hören, dass die Hales natürlich zwei Autos hatten und wahrscheinlich war der andere Wagen ähnlich edel wie der pechschwarze Camaro den Derek sein Eigen nannte.

* * *

 

Sie fuhren beinahe zwei Stunden und der Großteil dieser Zeit herrschte unangenehmes Schweigen im Auto, weswegen Stiles irgendwann das Radio eingeschaltet hatte und die Lieder mitsummte, um sich davon abzuhalten zu sehr darüber nachzudenken was sie bei ihrem Ziel wohl erwarten würde. Laura hatte immer ein Auge auf das Navi und sagte ihm den Weg an, aber darüber hinaus kam kaum ein Ton über ihre Lippen und Stiles hatte das Gefühl die Anspannung aller Anwesenden wäre beinahe greifbar in dem kleinen Innenraum seines Jeeps. Stiles selbst war logischerweise auch nervös und trommelte mit den Fingern immer mal wieder leicht gegen das Lenkrad, bis er sich selbst damit nervte und sich dazu zwang still zu halten, was allerdings leichter gesagt als getan war.

Sie waren alle beinahe erleichtert, als sie dann endlich in ihrem Zielort angelangten und nachdem Stiles seinen Jeep gepackt hatte, stiegen sie alle aus dem Auto und ließen den Blick schweifen. Eigentlich sah hier alles total friedlich aus, wie ein niedlicher kleiner Vorort in dem das schlimmste was passieren konnte ein umgefallener Blumentopf war. Wahrscheinlich hatte Kate sich gerade deswegen hier niedergelassen, weil in so einer Nachbarschaft niemand etwas böses von anderen Leuten dachte.

„Der Alpha war definitiv hier, auch wenn es schon ein paar Tage her sein dürfte“, stellte Laura leise fest und Stiles schnappte die Worte nur auf, weil er direkt neben der jungen Frau stand. Er schaute kurz zu Dereks älterer Schwester, bevor er nur verstehend nickte und versuchte das unwohle Gefühl in seinem Magen zu ignorieren.

„Was jetzt?“, fragte er schließlich vorsichtig, nachdem sie sich ein paar Minuten lang nicht weiter bewegt hatten und ohne verschärfte Sinne wirkte es für Stiles reichlich witzlos einfach nur doof in der Gegend herum zu stehen, aber wahrscheinlich versicherten die anderen beiden sich erst mal, dass die Luft so weit rein war.

„Das Haus in das Kate gegangen ist und wo sie wahrscheinlich derzeit lebt ist zwei Straßen weiter“, informierte Cora ihn dann mit einem leisen Seufzen, als ob diese Information jawohl wollkommen offensichtlich sei. Stiles biss sich auf die Zunge, um einen genervten Kommentar zurück zu halten. Wenn er mal vernünftig in Kenntnis gesetzt werden würde, dann bräuchte er solche Dinge nicht hinterfragen, aber ihm wurde ja nur wenn nötig mal etwas mitgeteilt. Jetzt war aber definitiv nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt darüber eine Diskussion anzufangen und deswegen harrte Stiles widerwillig aus, bis sie sich dann doch endlich mal in Bewegung setzten.

Kurz hatte Stiles mit dem Gedanken gespielt sich seinen Baseballschläger aus dem Jeep zu schnappen, aber am helllichten Tag mit einem Baseballschläger durch eine friedliche kleine Nachbarschaft zu laufen würde wahrscheinlich nur unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Also musste er sich wohl damit begnügen nur ein unnützes Taschenmesser bei sich zu haben, mit dem er sich wohl kaum gegen irgendwas verteidigen könnte und Stiles wusste jetzt schon, dass das für ihn eventuell unschön enden könnte, aber das hielt ihn trotzdem nicht davon ab die beiden jungen Frauen zu begleiten. Wenn Derek wirklich hier war, dann wollte er dabei sein und helfen!

Stiles lief hinter den beiden Schwestern her und schaute sich unweigerlich immer wieder möglichst unauffällig um, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass die beiden Werwölfe problemlos bemerken würde, wenn sich irgendwas Wichtiges tun würde, aber er konnte trotzdem nicht anders. Die nervöse Energie die er während der Fahrt noch eher leicht verspürt hatte, stieg nun deutlich an und das Herz schlug Stiles beinahe bis in den Hals, weil er keine Ahnung hatte was sie erwarten würde und vor allem ob und in welchem Zustand sie Derek vorfinden würden. Der Ältere war inzwischen fast seit einer ganzen Woche verschwunden und in der Zeit konnte viel passiert sein. Stiles unterdrückte ein Erschaudern und hielt sich davon ab seine Gedanken in irgendeine schlimme Richtung laufen zu lassen, versuchte sich wieder auf das hier und jetzt zu fokussieren, weil er es sich gerade wohl kaum erlauben konnte unaufmerksam zu sein.

Laura blickte irgendwann zu ihm, nickte leicht und bewegte den Kopf dann kaum merklich in eine Richtung, um so möglichst unauffällig auf das Haus zu verweisen, in dem Kate höchstwahrscheinlich untergekommen war. Stiles schluckte leicht und nickte unsinnigerweise ebenfalls, ließ seinen Blick aufmerksam über das flache Gebäude schweifen, das nur aus Erdgeschoss und vermutlich einem Keller bestand. Falls sie Derek bei sich hatte, war so ein Häuschen natürlich ideal, weil sich kein anderer Bewohner darin befand, der auf irgendwelche seltsamen Dinge aufmerksam werden konnte. Diese ganze Sache gefiel ihm wirklich von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger, aber wenn Derek sich hier befinden sollte, dann mussten sie handeln.

Stiles und Cora begaben sich in eine andere Straße gegenüber, um aus dem Sichtfeld des Hauses zu verschwinden, während Laura sich zu diesem begab und erst mal die Lage checkte, um zu sehen, ob sie bereits von außen irgendwelche wichtigen Informationen ausmachen konnte. Es wäre immerhin schon mal gut zu wissen, ob Kate sich gerade im Haus befand, damit sie sich auf eine Konfrontation einstellen konnten. Allzu lange dauerte es nicht, bis die älteste der Hales ihnen mit einer Geste zu verstehen gab, dass sie sich zu ihr gesellen sollten und Stiles fragte sich nur kurz, ob sie nicht ein sehr fragwürdiges Bild abgaben, wie sie hier so durch die Gegend schlichen. Subtil war doch etwas anderes.

Anstatt sich darüber aber zu sehr den Kopf zu zerbrechen, folgte er Cora über die Straße und umrundeten dann alle drei das Haus, wo Laura ihnen eine recht geschützte Hintertür zeigte, die zu beiden Seiten durch Gebüsche vor neugierigen Blicken versteckt war und somit die beste Gelegenheit bot sich Zugang zum Haus zu verschaffen.

„Kate scheint nicht da zu sein, aber ich habe eben definitiv Geräusche von drinnen gehört, die aus dem Keller stammen könnten“, informierte Laura sie leise und suchte nach einem Stein, mit der sie das Glas der Hintertür einschlagen wollte. Stiles hielt sie allerdings davon ab und schickte der jungen Frau einen nahezu tadelnden Blick, bevor er einen Blick durch die Scheibe war. Der Schlüssel steckte netterweise von innen und Stiles bat die beiden jungen Frauen einen Moment zu warten, während er zurück zur Seite des Hauses lief und die Papiertonne aufklappte. Er atmete erleichtert auf, weil diese zur Hälfte gefüllt war und er fischte einen schmalen Werbeflyer heraus, mit dem er zu den anderen zurückkehrte.

Mit den fragenden Blicken der beiden jungen Frauen im Nacken schob Stiles den Flyer zum Teil unter der Tür hindurch, bevor er sein Taschenmesser zückte und das schmalste Werkzeug von diesem ins Schlüsselloch schob. Es benötigte etwas herumstochern und –ruckeln, aber schlussendlich war zu hören, wie der Schlüssel innen aus dem Schloss rutschte und auf dem Papier landete. Stiles atmete erleichtert auf - hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte – und förderte den Schlüssel dann zutage, indem er den Flyer vorsichtig wieder unter der Tür hinweg zog.

„Und genau deswegen sollte man nicht den Schlüssel stecken lassen“, grinste er triumphierend und auch wenn Cora mit den Augen rollte, hatte sie zumindest ein knappes „Gute mitgedacht“ für ihn übrig, während Laura den Schlüssel griff und die Tür aufschloss. So würden sie wenigstens nicht lärmend eine Scheibe einschlagen müssen, was garantiert irgendwen auf sie aufmerksam gemacht hätte. Je mehr Zeit sie unbemerkt hatten, desto besser.

Als sie das Haus betraten, legte Laura sich in einer stummen Warnung einen Finger an die Lippen und schickte vor allem Stiles einen strengen Blick, der ihm wahrscheinlich vermitteln sollte, dass er das ganze bloß nicht versauen sollte. Als ob er nicht gerade schon demonstriert hätte, dass er durchaus in der Lage war sich nützlich zu machen. Er rollte nur mit den Augen und nickte dann aber, bevor er der jungen Frau durch den schmalen Flur folgte, während Cora die Tür leise hinter ihnen schloss.

Das Haus sah an sich eher unscheinbar aus; Es hatte nur die nötigsten Möbel, sah nahezu gar nicht bewohnt aus und diente wahrscheinlich nur als Übergangsunterkunft. Stiles musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern zu atmen, während er sich schleichend mit den beiden Schwestern durch das Haus bewegte. Laura bedeutete bei der ersten Tür zu warten, während sie diese langsam öffnete und sich im Raum umschaute. Cora trat durch die bereits offene Küchentür und ließ nur kurz den Blick schweifen, aber es schien nirgends persönliche Dinge zu geben, die Aufschluss über Kates Vorhaben oder derzeitigen Verbleib geben könnte.

Stiles leckte sich kurz über die Unterlippe, nervös, bevor er beschloss sich über die stille Anordnung zu warten hinweg zu setzen. Die beiden Werwölfe hatten ihre Sinne hoffentlich vorrangig darauf konzentriert, ob sich irgendwer – aka Kate oder der Alpha – dem Haus näherte und würden somit nicht direkt mitbekommen, was er veranstaltete. Laura hatte zuvor gesagt die Geräusche waren wohlmöglich aus dem Keller und nachdem Stiles die Kellertür gefunden und entriegelt hatte, zog er diese langsam auf. Eine Hand in seinem Nacken ließ ihn zusammenzucken und sich etwas zur hart auf die Lippe beißen, um einen erschrockenen Laut zu unterdrücken und mit weiten Augen blickte er zu Cora, die nur ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzog und kurz leicht ihre Krallen gegen seine Haut drückte, ohne ihn dabei aber zu verletzen.

Mit pochendem Herzen trat Stiles etwas zur Seite und bedeutete der jungen Frau vor zu gehen und er sah mehr, als dass er hörte, wie ihre Lippen ein „Derek“ formten. Es brauchte einen Moment, bis er realisierte, dass sie ihren Bruder wahrscheinlich gerochen hatte und dann kam auch schon wieder Bewegung in Cora, die so schnell und leise wie möglich die hölzerne Treppe hinter sich brachte, mit Stiles dicht auf ihren Versen.

Ihm entkam nun doch ein etwas erstickt klingender, erschrockener Laut, als er an der hinteren Wand des Kellers eine im Stand zusammengesackte Gestalt entdeckte und noch bevor er das Licht einschaltete, wusste Stiles, dass es sich dabei tatsächlich um Derek handelte. Das erste was er sah, waren eiserne Fesseln um Hand-, Fußgelenke und sogar den Hals des Älteren, alles mit getrocknetem Blut besudelt, weil Derek sich logischerweise dagegen gewehrt hatte. Auch der Oberkörper des Werwolfes war überall blutig und ein paar Wunden waren noch nicht mal verheilt. Er trug nur eine zerschlissene Jeans am Körper und Stiles‘ Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen bei dem Anblick, vor allem weil er auf den ersten Blick nicht sehen konnte, ob der andere überhaupt noch am Leben war.

Cora setzte dazu an nach den Fesseln zu greifen, um sie wahrscheinlich mit ihrer übermenschlichen Kraft aus den Verankerungen in der Wand zu reißen oder sie anders zu öffnen, aber sobald ihre Finger mit dem Metall in Kontakt kam, war ein zischen zu hören und sie zuckte mit einem Schmerzenslaut zurück. Stiles hörte ihr gefluchtes „Wolfswurz“ und erinnerte sich daran, dass er bei einer seiner Recherchen gelesen hatte, dass das eine andere Bezeichnung für Eisenhut war, eine Pflanze die für alle Lebewesen giftig war und angeblich eine besonders starke Wirkung auf Werwölfe hatte, auch bei äußerem Kontakt.

„Sind hier irgendwo die Schlüssel zu den Fesseln?“, wollte Stiles wissen und es war schwierig die Worte herauszubringen, weil ihm die Panik wie ein Korken in der Kehle steckte und sein Verstand Probleme hatte klar zu denken beim Anblick des offensichtlich gefolterten Derek. Stiles wagte es weiter von der Treppe weg und in den dämmrigen Kellerraum zu treten und sein Magen drehte sich um, als er auf einem Tisch diverse Folterinstrumente sah, von denen er sich gar nicht erst vorstellen wollte, dass sie an Derek verwendet worden waren. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, zwang sich zu fokussieren und suchte trotz des Ekelgefühls beim Anblick der teils blutigen Gerätschaften den Tisch nach den Schlüsseln ab, wurde aber nicht fündig.

Gerade wandte er sich einer alten Kommode an der Seite des Raumes zu, wollte diese durchsuchen, da war draußen ein Motorengeräusch zu hören und Coras Kopf fuhr herum. Selbst mit menschlichem Gehört konnte Stiles ausmachen, dass der Wagen vor dem Haus gehalten haben musste und als die junge Frau sich dann mit einem „Du bleibst bei ihm!“ in Bewegung setzte, hatte Stiles das Gefühl sein Herz gleich auf der Zunge zu haben.

Natürlich hatte er gehofft Derek hier vorzufinden, aber doch nicht in so einem Zustand und vor allem nicht inklusive einer Konfrontation mit Kate. Stiles presste einen Fluch heraus, sein Blick huschte zu Derek, dessen Brustkorb sich bei ganz genauem Hinsehen leicht hob und senkte, und griff dann mit zitternden Fingern entschlossen nach der untersten Schublade der Kommode, um diese aufzuziehen. Er fand erst mal nur weitere Fesseln, Folterinstrumente und Gerätschaften, über deren Funktion er gar nicht weiter nachdenken wollte. Wir durch ein Wunder fand er schließlich tatsächlich ein Schlüsselbund in dem Chaos der vorletzten Schublade und ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel schickend – vorrangig wegen dem Lärm, der gerade im oberen Stockwerk losbrach – wandte er sich wieder Derek zu.

Stiles bückte sich und griff nach einer der Fußfesseln, musste erst mal die glücklicherweise wenigen Schlüssel an dem kleinen Schlüsselbund ausprobieren, bis er endlich den gefunden hatte, der das Schloss aufklicken ließ. Rasch löste er dann auch die zweite Fußfessel und erhob sich dann wieder, um sich um die an Dereks Hals zu kümmert. Seine Fingerkuppen kamen in Kontakt mit der warmen, blutigen Haut des Älteren und dann machte Stiles unweigerlich einen kleinen Schritt zurück, weil er ein tiefes, animalisches Grollen aus der Kehle des Älteren vernehmen konnte und keine zwei Sekunden später schnappten dann auch schon bedrohliche Reißzähne nach seinen Fingern.

„Derek, fuck“, keuchte er erschrocken und fasste sich an die Brust, in der sein Herz panisch gegen seine Rippen flatterte.

„Ich bin’s, Stiles. Ich will dich befreien und dafür wäre es sehr hilfreich, wenn du mir meine Finger nicht abbeißen würdest“, fügte Stiles hinzu und versuchte irgendwie locker, scherzhaft zu klingen, worin er aber kläglich scheiterte und was wohl auch mehr als unangebracht war in dieser Situation. Es war aber immer noch leichter einen auf sarkastischen Scherzkeks zu machen, als zuzugeben, dass er gerade eine verdammte Angst hatte und dass Dereks kleine Schnapp-Aktion die Sache nicht unbedingt verbessert hatte.

Die Augen des Älteren glühten golden und er hatte immer noch knurrend die Zähne gefletscht, aber irgendwie schienen Stiles‘ Worte wohl doch zu ihm durchzudringen, da seine Augen nach kurzem, trägem Blinzeln wieder ihre menschliche Farbe annahmen und ein gebrochen klingendes „Stiles?“ Dereks eingerissenen Lippen verließ.

„Live und in Farbe“, kommentierte Stiles und wagte es nun wieder näher zu dem Älteren zu treten und endlich die Fessel von seinem Hals zu lösen, bevor er sich auch denen an seinen Handgelenken zuwandte.

„Kate ist gerade zurück gekommen, deine Schwestern sind oben und halten sie hoffentlich in Schach, aber wir sollten uns trotzdem beeilen. Kannst du stehen?“, fragte Stiles, nachdem er Derek grob über die Situation informiert hatte und er fragte sich, ob der andere überhaupt anwesend genug war, um seine Worte zu registrieren. Noch bevor der andere ihm antworten konnte, klickte die letzte Fessel auf und Stiles wurde beinahe zu Boden gerissen, als er instinktiv die Arme um den fallenden Körper des Älteren schlang. Natürlich hatte Derek in seinem Zustand _nicht_ die Kraft sich aufrecht zu halten und Stiles verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass er die Aktion nicht besser durchdacht hatte.

Irgendwie schaffte er es sein Gleichgewicht zu halten und schnaufend den schweren, muskulösen Körper des anderen sich pressend aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Fragte sich nur, was er nun weiter machen sollte. Er konnte Derek schlecht auf seine Arme hieven und aus dem Keller tragen, so gerne er das auch tun würde. Aber dummerweise war er nur ein schlaksiger Kerl mit kaum Muskelmasse in seinen dünnen Armen und es wäre schon unmöglich den anderen auch nur die Treppe hinauf zu ziehen.

Stiles biss seine Zähne zusammen und lauschte den Geräuschen von oben, wo inzwischen sogar Schüsse zu hören waren neben Geschrei und dem gelegentlichen Splittern von Holz oder Zerspringen von Glas. Da hatte es äußerst viel gebracht sich so unauffällig Zutritt zum Haus zu verschaffen, wenn nun ohnehin die gesamte Nachbarschaft durch den Radau aufgeschreckt wurde. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Laura und Cora Kate zu zweit in Schach halten und vielleicht sogar ausschalten konnten.

„Du hast hier nichts verloren“, ertönte es kaum hörbar, vor Schmerz und Anstrengung atemlos klingend, von Derek, der wie ein Sack Kartoffeln an Stiles lehnte und nicht die Kraft hatte sein Gewicht großartig selbst zu tragen. Stiles klammerte sich regelrecht an den Älteren, in der Hoffnung nicht unter dem Gewicht des anderen zusammen zu brechen, und schnaubte bei den Worten nur leise.

„Klar, ihr verschwindet einfach so nach der ganzen Scheiße nach der Hochzeit und dann lässt du dich auch noch von deiner irren Ex kidnappen, aber ich habe hier natürlich nichts zu suchen. Soll ich lieber alleine Zuhause hocken, umkommen vor Sorge oder tatsächlich umkommen, weil der Alpha wieder aufkreuzt?!“, wollte Stiles genervt wissen und ihm war klar, dass das nun wirklich nicht der richtige Moment für eine Diskussion war und dass Derek nicht in der Verfassung für Vorwürfe war. Das konnte er sich auch noch aufsparen für wann anders, wenn sie hoffentlich in Sicherheit waren und der Ältere wieder geheilt war.

Derek antwortete nur mit einem leisen Schnauben auf seine Worte, hatte aber merklich nicht die Energie etwas zu erwidern und darüber war Stiles zumindest in dem Sinne froh, dass sie nun nicht ernsthaft einen Streit vom Zaun brachen. Aber natürlich machte ihm diese Tatsache auch Sorgen, weil es nur zeigte, wie geschwächt und verwundet der andere sein musste.

Ein lautes Knallen, ein Schuss, von oben ließ Stiles unweigerlich zusammenzucken und dann war auf einmal ein entferntes Heulen zu hören, wegen dem ihm regelrecht das Blut in den Adern gefror, weil er diesen Laut leider sofort dem Alpha zuordnen konnte. Natürlich hatte es nicht gereicht, dass Kate zurückgekommen war, selbstverständlich musste auch der Alpha auf der Bildfläche erscheinen und Stiles wusste, dass er irgendwas unternehmen musste. Derek war schwer verwundet und konnte nicht helfen und die anderen beiden hatten hörbar mit Kate schon genug zu tun – er wollte sich nicht ausmalen was passierte, wenn der Alpha gleich auch noch mitmischen würde.

Stiles schaffte es den Älteren mehr oder minder sanft auf den Boden zu senken und mit dem Rücken an die Wand zu lehnen, ohne dabei umzukippen oder Derek versehentlich fallen zu lassen. Er atmete kurz durch, ignorierte wie der andere alarmiert seinen Namen murmelte und gab sich nicht die Zeit zu zögern, setzte sich direkt in Bewegung. Es schmeckte Stiles zwar nicht den Älteren nun schutzlos alleine zu lassen, aber wenn er tatenlos hier unten blieb, dann wären sie wohl genauso geliefert, also musste er wohl oder übel ein gewisses Risiko eingehen.

Er schlich sich die Treppe hinauf und lugte um die Ecke, konnte sehen, wie Cora gerade in ihrer Wolfsgestalt in das Wohnzimmer preschte, von wo ein weiterer Schuss ertönte. Demnach spielte sich dort gerade das Geschehen mit Kate ab. Stiles ließ den Blick schweifen und lief zu der Tür schräg gegenüber, die sich als Schlafzimmertür herausstellte. Kurz bevor er fluchend wieder den Rückwärtsgang einlegte, weil er dort nichts brauchbares vermutete, fiel sein Blick auf eine Reisetasche unter dem Bett. Sofort lief er zu dieser, zog sie hervor und riss regelrecht den Reißverschluss auf. Stiles war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er in seinem Leben noch nie so froh über den Anblick einer verdammten Schrotflinte gewesen war.

Seine zitternden Hände kramten durch die Tasche, fanden eine Packung mit Munition und er dankte seiner jugendlichen Sturheit, dass er seinen Vater mal dazu überredet hatte ihm die Basics im Umgang mit Waffen beizubringen. Zwar hatte er nur mit einer kleinen Handschusswaffe mal Zielschießen machen dürfen – nachdem er seinem Vater ewig in den Ohren gelegen hatte und ihn regelrecht dazu hatte nötigen müssen – aber in der Theorie wusste er durchaus auch, wie eine Schrotflinte funktionierte. Der Rückstoß würde deutlich unschöner sein, klar, aber dafür würde der Schaden bei guten Zielen ebenso effektiver sein und genau das zählte in diesem Moment.

Die Tatsache, dass Kate aus einer Familie von Jägern stammte legte die Vermutung nahe, dass die Munition für Werwölfe gedacht war und somit hatte er nun hoffentlich die perfekte Waffe an der Hand, um dem Alpha endlich mal etwas entgegensetzen zu können. Stiles hatte zwar eine verdammte Angst vor diesem Monster, aber mit einer Waffe in der Hand sah er seine Chancen wesentlich besser und vor allem ging es jetzt nicht nur darum seinen eigenen Arsch zu retten, sondern auch seine neu gewonnen Freunde und seinen _mate_ zu beschützen – den Begriff musste er sich durchaus noch mehr zu Gemüte führen und so ganz nachvollziehen konnte er es noch immer nicht, aber trotzdem änderte das nichts an der Tatsache, dass Derek ihm unglaublich wichtig war.

Nachdem er die Schrotflinte geladen hatte, sprang Stiles direkt wieder auf die Beine und noch bevor er den Raum verlassen konnte, hörte er das Grollen des Alphas und dann das Splittern der Hintertür, als das riesige Monster durch dieses ins Haus brach. Stiles versuchte seine Panik herunterzuschlucken, zwang seine Finger dazu nicht mehr im Takt zu seinem ängstlich pulsierenden Herzschlages zu zittern und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er sich ebenfalls ins Geschehen warf.

Das Wohnzimmer war ein einziges Chaos aus zersplitterten Möbeln und zwei der großen Fenster waren teilweise zerbrochen. Während Cora in ihrer Wolfsgestalt gerade versuchte Kate zu entwaffnen, ohne dabei erschossen zu werden – die blutigen Spuren in ihrem Fell zeigte, dass sie durchaus schon einiges anbekommen hatte -, war Laura noch vorrangig in menschlicher Gestalt und verwandelte sich aber im Bruchteil von Sekunden auch in einen Wolf, während sie sich bereits auf den riesigen Alpha warf.

Stiles unterdrückte einen erschrockenen Laut bei den Geräuschen der beiden und wegen dem Geruch von Blut, der bereits schwer in der Luft hing. Panik versuchte ihm erneut die Kehle abzudrücken, aber Stiles kämpfte dagegen an und schluckte schwer, hob die Schrotflinte an und zielte auf das Knäul aus zwei kämpfenden Werwölfen, die reißend und beißend über den Boden rollten.

Er rief ein „Laura, weg da“ und war erstaunt, dass die älteste Hale tatsächlich auf seine Worte reagierte und sich von dem Alpha lösend zur Seite sprang, woraufhin Stiles direkt den Abzug betätigte und einen Schritt nach hinten stolperte durch den starken Rückstoß, als sich der Schuss aus der Flinte löste. Durch den Rückstoß verzog er allerding leicht, sodass die Munition den Alpha nur streifte, der aufheulte und dann mit mordlüsternem Blick herumfuhr, ihn fixierte.

Stiles schnappte die Schrotflinte auf, griff schon nach der nächsten Munition und eine der Patronen entglitt seinen stark zitternden Fingern, aber gerade als der Alpha zum Sprung ansetzte, sich auf ihn stürzen wollte, fiel auf einmal polternd etwas von seinem Hals und zu Boden. Für einen kurzen Moment schien die monströse Gestalt einzufrieren, bevor sie grollend die Lefzen hochzog und ihre hasserfüllten Augen sich plötzlich von Stiles abwandten, um sich auf niemand anderes als Kate zu richten, die gerade drauf und dran war Cora in die Knie zu zwingen.

Für einen Augenblick vergaß Stiles zu atmen und obwohl alles rasend schnell ging, hatte er das Gefühl es spielte sich in Zeitlupe vor seinen Augen ab – der Alpha sprang ab, riss Kate mit seinen riesigen Pranken und seinem Gewicht von den Beinen und der Schuss der sich aus ihrer Waffe landete verfehlte Cora glücklicherweise knapp. Stiles‘ Augen weiteten sich, als er lediglich hören konnte, wie Kate aufschrie und dieser Laut dann aber in einem regelrechten Gurgeln unterging, aber glücklicherweise konnte er von seinem Winkel aus nur erahnen, dass der Alpha seine Zähne in die Kehle der Jägerin geschlagen haben musste.

Einmal mehr schien das Blut in Stiles‘ Adern zu gefrieren und auch wenn sein Blick kurz zu dem Halsband auf dem Boden huschte, wollte sein Hirn noch nicht so ganz realisieren was hier vor sich ging, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Er hatte gedacht der Alpha würde aus irgendeinem Grund freiwillig mit Kate zusammenarbeiten, aber wahrscheinlich war jeder noch so schreckliche Werwolf nicht so dumm sich mit einem Jäger auf eine Seite zu schlagen und es hatte noch irgendeine andere Erklärung geben müssen, aber er hatte nie wirklich einen Gedanken daran verschwendet.

Stiles blieb weiterhin erstarrt stehen, auch als Laura seinen Namen rief und wieder in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt zu ihm stürzte, um ihm die Schrotflinte zu entreißen und damit auf den Alpha zu zielen, der gerade mit Kate fertig war und im Begriff war sich Cora zuzuwenden. Bevor er sich allerdings in Bewegung setzen konnte, auch nur eine Pfote nach vorne setzen konnte, ertönte ein lauter Knall und nun kniff Stiles zusammenzuckend die Augen zu, als ein wütendes, schmerzerfülltes Heulen ertönte, als der Alpha diesmal voll von der Ladung getroffen wurde.

* * *

 

„Hast du ernsthaft in die Blumen gekotzt?“

Stiles sendete Cora auf dem Beifahrersitz einen finsteren Blick, auf den sie aber nur ein breites Grinsen erwiderte und er hatte wirklich keinen Schimmer, wie sie keine Stunde nach diesem regelrechten Massaker schon wieder herum scherzen konnte. Stiles befand sich auf der Rückbank seines Jeeps, Dereks Kopf in seinem Schoß, und Laura saß hinter dem Steuer. Die beiden jungen Frauen sahen auch übel mitgenommen aus, auch wenn ihre Wunden bereits am Heilen waren, aber trotzdem fühlte Stiles sich noch total aufgewühlt und zittrig nach den heutigen Ereignissen.

Cora und Laura würden wieder in Ordnung kommen und Derek ebenso, auch wenn dieser wahrscheinlich mehr Zeit zum heilen brauchen würde – vor allem für die sicherlich vorhandenen psychischen Wunden, die Kate ihm zugefügt hatte – aber dennoch waren sie alle noch am Leben und Stiles hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment einfach nur das Heulen anzufangen, weil der Schock allmählich nachließ und die Emotionen ihn zu überrollen drohten.

Nachdem der Alpha Kate die Kehle zerfleddert hatte und selbst ziemlich unschön von der Schrotflinte auseinandergenommen worden war, hatte Stiles seinen geringen Mageninhalt durchaus nicht mehr bei sich behalten können und war durch die zerschmetterte Hintertür gestolpert, um sich im Garten zu übergeben und seiner Meinung nach konnte man ihm daraus nun wirklich keinen Vorwurf machen.

Er hatte keinen Schimmer, was nun passieren würde, wo Kate und der Alpha tot waren oder was das für sie noch für Folgen haben würde, sollte die Polizei irgendwie auf ihre Schliche kommen, aber Laura und Cora wirkten zuversichtlich, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde. Während Stiles bereits mit Derek im Auto gewesen war, das Cora geholt hatte, waren die beiden Schwestern noch mal im Haus verschwunden und Stiles war sich sicher, dass er nicht nachfragen wollte, was sie dort getan hatten. Solange es sie davor bewahrte eine Mordanklage am Hals zu haben, war es ihm zugegeben herzlich egal, was die beiden veranstaltet hatten.

Stiles hatte seine Finger unbewusst sanft im dunklen Haar des Älteren vergraben, dessen Gesicht gegen seinen Bauch gepresst war, und mit der stillen Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht nach dem Verarbeiten dieser ganzen Erlebnisse so etwas wie eine Zukunft zusammen haben könnten, wurde er dann ebenfalls von der Erschöpfung übermannt und in eine regelrechte Bewusstlosigkeit gezogen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir leid, dass es so ewig gedauert hat und dass ich mich zum Ende hin wirklich zum Schreiben zwingen musste (was wahrscheinlich auch zu merken ist), aber manchmal entfremdet man sich doch schneller von einem Fandom, als einem lieb ist und dann macht es auch einfach keinen wirklichen Spaß mehr.  
> Ich hoffe dieses Ende ist nicht komplett katastrophal oder zu enttäuschend nach der langen Zeit und wenn das hier überhaupt noch jemand gelesen und zufällig Interesse an der Show _Shadowhunters_ hat, dann schaut doch bei meinem anderen pseudonym [mckvch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch) vorbei, da gibt es auf Englisch einen ganzen Haufen dazu - 85% Saphael, 15% Malec :)


End file.
